7 NOCHES DE PECADO
by ALEXITACULLEN
Summary: Bella Swan no necesita un hombre. Al menos, eso es lo que sigue diciéndose a sí misma. Entonces, su jefe la manda a un viaje a Las Vegas para asegurarse de que Edward Cullen el hombre más sexy de toda la industria de la música... summary completo dentro
1. Prefacio

_Prefacio._

**Bella Swan** no necesita un hombre. Al menos, eso es lo que sigue diciéndose a sí misma. Entonces, su jefe la manda a un viaje a Las Vegas para asegurarse de que **Edward Cullen** —el hombre más sexy de toda la industria de la música— satisface su imagen de chico malo.

Pero antes de que se dé cuenta, el negocio se convierte en un placer extremo, cuando Edward saca a la luz su lado más travieso, y hace realidad cada una de sus fantasías más salvajes. Ahora solo tiene siete sensuales noches para cometer cada pecado que se le presente.

Porque puede que una vez que Edward descubra su sucio secretito, no esté dispuesto a volver a satisfacer su lujuria…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas!**

**aqui estamos comenzando con una nueva historia, me encantaria poder decir que la trama o los personajes son míos pero no es así, los personajes son de la maravillosa SM y la historia es de Lacey Alexander, yo solo juego con ellos adaptando la historia con mis personajes favoritos, espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus críticas y comentarios.**

**En cuanto a fechas de publicación trataré de subir lo más que pueda antes del 9 de agosto que regreso a la uni y apartir de ahi no abandonare pero creo que se alentara mucho la publicacion vale**

**gracias por pasar  
**

**nos leemos pronto **

**bzoz y mordidaz  
**

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre.

Normalmente, Bella hacía sus afirmaciones matinales en casa, pero aquel día se le habían pegado las sábanas, y sus afirmaciones, así como su desayuno, se habían visto obligadas a esperar hasta que saliera de la oficina. Por suerte, estaba aprovechando unos pocos minutos sola en la sala de descanso, con un donut y el libro de autoayuda que estaba leyendo, un manual adecuadamente titulado "No necesitas un hombre para ser feliz".

Bajó el tono de voz incluso más al pronunciar la siguiente serie de frases.

—No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer.

Aunque quizás, no fuera mala idea descartar esa serie de su repertorio. Pronunciar aquellas palabras solo la hacía pensar en penes.

—Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer —desde luego, aquella frase aludía a la masturbación. Y ella no tenía nada en contra de ello. En realidad, estaba segura de que a cualquier chica podría parecerle una manera útil de superar una noche larga y solitaria. Pero decírselo a sí misma era como aceptar que la masturbación sería suficiente, para siempre... y bueno, eso era todo un reto. Tendría que esforzarse más en sentirlo cuando dijera la frase.

Sin embargo, aún se sentía decidida y retomó la primera serie de repeticiones.

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito...

—Hablas precisamente como alguien que necesita un hombre.

Bella dio un respingo en su asiento. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Rosalie Hale, su amiga y colaboradora, una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva, alguien con montones de hombres en su vida. Rosalie se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Twilight Records, la casa discográfica independiente que les daba un puesto a las dos, y además, estaba licenciada en psicología, algo que ella afirmaba necesitar en su línea de trabajo.

—No es verdad —le contestó Bella, al mismo tiempo que se reafirmaba en su idea de no necesitar un hombre. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día en el que Bella se mudó a Los Ángeles, hacía ya tres años. Así que se alegraba de que fuera Kelly la persona que había tenido la osadía de interrumpirla cuando hacía sus afirmaciones.

Rosalie ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

—Alguien que normalmente tiene que decírselo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

Rose cruzó los brazos bajo sus amplios pechos.

—Fíjate en mi vecina, la señora Cope, por ejemplo. Tiene setenta y cinco años y no ha estado casada nunca. Es pintora, recorrió el mundo cuando era joven, adora a Fiona, su scottish terrier, y nunca ha necesitado un hombre. Nunca me ha dicho nada, pero ni falta que hace, se refleja en todo lo que hace. Simplemente es parte de ella. No siente la necesidad de ir por ahí dando explicaciones a la gente acerca de por qué no se ha casado o por qué no necesita un hombre, y la razón es porque está verdaderamente a gusto sin uno de ellos. Por otro lado está la señora Stanley, la mujer que vive tres pisos más abajo —Rose dejó caer la barbilla en un gesto irónico y alternó su peso de una Sabrina de color rojo a otra. —Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y obviamente se siente sola. Siempre me está diciendo que no necesita un hombre que la haga sentirse completa, pero lo que le da poca credibilidad es lo condenadamente amargada y enfadada que parece cada vez que lo dice. Es posible que no quiera necesitar a un hombre. Pero está claro que necesita uno.

—¿Puedes repetirme otra vez qué es lo que quieres decir? —le preguntó Bella, con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—Decir que no necesitas un hombre una y otra vez indica que, te guste o no, sí lo necesitas. Y no es que eso sea un crimen, desde luego. Hay muchas mujeres que sienten verdadera emoción por el amor y el compromiso.

Bella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amor y compromiso? Por favor —no tuvo que decir más, ya que Rose estaba al día de todos los desagradables detalles acerca de los engaños de su marido y de su reciente divorcio. —Lo último en lo que estoy interesada es en el compromiso. Y esa sí es la verdad.

Rosalie asintió.

—Te creo. Después de lo que ha pasado, es normal que te resulte difícil confiar en un hombre. Pero yo te diré qué es lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué es?

—Parafraseando las palabras inmortales de _John Mellencamp, _necesitas un amante, uno que no te haga perder la cabeza.

¿Un amante? Bella había tenido relaciones, había salido un par de veces con algunos hombres y, por supuesto, había tenido un marido, pero nunca había sido el tipo de mujer segura y despreocupada que puede tener a alguien al que considere como un amante. Así que, se remitió a su libro.

—Según esto, un buen consolador puede proporcionar el mismo tipo de satisfacción.

Rose enarcó las cejas y habló con sinceridad.

—¿Tú tienes uno?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no?

Bella hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que soy demasiado tímida como para ir a una de esas tiendas donde los venden? Bueno, quizás porque, de alguna manera, pasar una noche con un vibrador suena un poco... vacío, y también aburrido. Sé que algunas mujeres dicen que se pasa un buen rato jugando con ellos, pero...

Rose levantó las manos para silenciar a su amiga.

—No digas nada más. Y escúchame. Tú necesitas un amante. Y ya que hablamos del tema, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes uno?

—¿Cuenta Jacob? —era su hipócrita ex marido.

Rose sonrió.

—No me digas que es el último que has tenido. Quiero decir, llevas divorciada, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Unos seis meses?

Bella suspiró.

—Y separada durante un año antes de que ocurriera eso.

Rose reaccionó como si Bella le acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien querido.

—Por el amor de Dios, pobre chica. Levántate.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por la orden de Rose, pero la imponente mirada que vio reflejada en sus ojos la obligó a ponerse de pie. Su amiga le puso las manos en la cintura y la llevó hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el fregadero, en un rincón de la sala de descanso. La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y con destreza, desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la blusa de Bella; después, cubrió firmemente la parte inferior de sus pechos para levantarlos.

—Vamos a conseguirte un hombre, y tenemos que empezar por exhibir tus cualidades un poco más.

Era patético, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tocado a Bella tan íntimamente, que incluso el inesperado agarrón de Rosalie la había excitado un poco, provocando una sensación de hormigueo que se extendía directamente hacia la zona que cubría su ropa interior.

Pero todavía no se sentía preparada para tener una aventura sin sentido. O una que lo tuviera. Aquello la hacía descartar las aventuras. Y le hacía tener que volver a su libro.

—No lo sé, Rose. Simplemente no creo que los hombres o el sexo estén ya en mi lista de prioridades. Es esa la razón por la que hago estas afirmaciones. Quiero sacar ambas cosas de mi sistema.

Rosalie caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa, y bajó la cabeza para observar el libro que todavía estaba abierto. Después, dejó escapar un exagerado carraspeo de desaprobación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Confía en mí, cariño, necesitas un pene. Todas necesitamos un pene. El pene es uno de los regalos que Dios le hizo a la mujer. Está claro que también nos otorgó los dolores del parto, y los periodos. Y nos ha mantenido oprimidas durante siglos enteros. Pero nos dio el pene, y eso compensa mucho, créeme.

Bella se limitó a suspirar. Después, volvió a abrocharse los botones de su blusa, escondiendo el escote que Rose acababa de descubrir. Aquello no tenía sentido, ni el escote ni la conversación.

—¿Has venido aquí para hostigarme o tenías algún propósito en mente?

—Ay, lo siento, casi se me olvida. Tu moratoria acerca de los hombres me ha distraído totalmente. VUlturie quiere verte en su oficina —aquel era su jefe y el presidente de Twilight. —En los pasillos se rumorea que tiene algún anuncio importante que hacer, pero nadie sabe de qué se trata. Así que será mejor que vayas a comprobarlo y así acabas con el suspenso por nosotros.

¿Así que un anuncio importante, eh? Era la primera noticia que Bella tenía, y siendo la mano derecha de Vulturie, solía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo por allí. Así que, después de sacudirse las migajas de donut con una servilleta, metió su libro en el cajón de su mesa de despacho, volvió a mirarse el escote para asegurarse de que se había abrochado la blusa correctamente, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Aro. Golpeó suavemente la puerta abierta, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo dentro.

—Bella, entra —le dijo él, con lo que ella pensó que era una sonrisa más que retorcida. —Y cierra la puerta.

Aro Vlturie era exactamente el tipo de hombre al que la gente solía llamar por su apellido. Elegante y calculador, un hombre serio que no se andaba con tonterías, el tipo de persona que se esperaría encontrar en una empresa importante y no en una pequeña discográfica independiente. Dicho aquello, Twilight había crecido con rapidez en los últimos años, y no había que restarle mérito alguno. Con su pelo peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos igual de brillantes, también era el tipo de hombre con el que una no se siente nunca completamente cómoda, y Bella no había logrado superar aquello, incluso después de tres años como su asistente adjunta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en la silla que él tenía delante, y se preguntó cuáles serían exactamente las importantes noticias que tenía que darle.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Hay algún tipo de anuncio importante en marcha?

La mirada de su jefe se intensificó cuando se le escapó una risa. Obviamente, se sentía sorprendido, aunque no asustado de escuchar que sus empleados sospechaban que se estaba tramando algo.

—¿Un anuncio? Bueno, algo así, pero dependerá de la conversación que vamos a mantener. Pero primero, tengo que contarte un secreto. Y sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en que lo guardes, ¿no es así, Bella? Sobre todo, cuando se trata de algo que puede ser de interés para tu carrera.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, esperando que él no pudiera ver cómo su estado nervioso la hacía tragar saliva sin parar. Bella odiaba los secretos. Profesionales, personales, no le gustaban fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Después de todo, se había divorciado a causa de un secreto, una aventura secreta para ser más concretos. Pero aquello sonaba como si de todas formas estuviera a punto de saber otro.

—He observado cómo has ido evolucionando en este negocio durante los últimos años, Bella. Aprendes con rapidez, eres inteligente, responsable y le gustas a la gente. Además, eres una persona agradable. En una ciudad como Los Ángeles no siempre encuentras mucha gente que lo sea, y eso hace que seas un buen producto.

¿Era un buen producto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Bueno, no importaba, quizás aquello significara que fuera a recibir un aumento. ¿Quizás un aumento secreto que solo iba a recibir ella? Estaba claro que podría guardar un secreto como aquel.

—Gracias, señor Vulturie. He disfrutado mucho aprendiendo tanto acerca del negocio musical desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, Bella, pero es probable que conozcas los pormenores de esta compañía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina. Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono con la gente, desde artistas a distribuidores, y sabes lo que haces. Hasta cierto punto, creo que es un pecado dejar que sigas en el puesto que tienes ahora.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bella se sorprendió. Aquello no parecía tratarse solamente de un aumento.

—Quiero prepararte para que seas la próxima representante de A&R de Twilight —dijo Jenkins, y ella se esforzó por evitar que se le abriera la boca de asombro.

¿Pretendía ofrecerle a ella, la pequeña Bella Swan de Forks, Washintong, el puesto más codiciado de la discográfica? La mayoría de la gente que trabajaba allí, empezando por el chico que traía el correo, y que había aceptado el trabajo en Twilight, aspiraban a avanzar algún día hasta llegar al atractivo puesto de representante de artistas y repertorios, que se encargaba de buscar y contratar a nuevos talentos. Ella, por el contrario, no había barajado aquella posibilidad. Simplemente necesitaba un trabajo, una entrevista. Trabajar en una buena compañía discográfica le había parecido más que satisfactorio. Pero ser la representante de aquella firma... vaya, aquello era demasiado.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Edward abandona? ¿Se va a alguna de las grandes discográficas?

Edward Cullen era Twilight Records para la industria y los paparazzi. Tenía un atractivo que podía dejar a cualquiera sin respiración, y aquello, combinado con su imagen de estrella del rock, lo hacía deliciosamente fotogénico, sobre todo cuando salía de fiesta con bandas de rock o iba del brazo de la última sensación femenina del pop. También era el único representante de A&R de Twilight y era tan conocido y tenía tanto éxito en los negocios que no había necesidad de contar con alguien más. Bella atribuía a Edward los logros de la empresa, tanto como a Aro.

Su jefe seguía sonriendo, todavía estaba en el mismo lugar pero tenía una postura rígida.

—Es aquí cuando viene el secreto.

—Ah —Bella contenía la respiración, a la espera.

—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo su jefe, que había ladeado la cabeza. —A pesar del obvio éxito que Edward ha tenido, con el paso del tiempo ha empezado a... se ha convertido en un estorbo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Rosalie, es ella quien atiende las llamadas de los reporteros, quien responde a los rumores. Pero estoy seguro que no hará falta que le preguntes, porque todo el mundo lo sabe ya.

Bella asintió brevemente y suspiró. Había rumores. Rumores que decían que Edward Cullen realizaba un proceso moderno de selección entre los artistas, y contrataba a mujeres solo después de acostarse con ellas. Rumores que decían que se lo pasaba en grande con los músicos con los que pasaba el rato. Era el chico malo oficial de la escena musical de Los Ángeles.

—Solo que no me daba cuenta de que el comportamiento de Edward tuviera un impacto tan importante en el negocio de Twilight —después de todo, aquello era Hollywood, allí se llevaba el estilo de vida rock 'n' roll. —Afortunadamente, ha sido algo que hemos visto venir lentamente. Pero ahora, tengo a Heidi Stuart amenazando con demandarnos, afirmando que Edward no iba a darle un contrato a no ser que se fuera a la cama con él —Heidi iba a ser una nueva maravilla de Twilight, una cantante que había causado sensación con su primer hit y cuya mala actitud la había sacado a patadas de una buena discográfica que además de cultivar artistas, sigue con ellos pese a sus altibajos. —Podría ser algo sin importancia ya que somos nosotros quienes no la seleccionamos, pero por otro lado, es el tipo de publicidad que puede acabar con nosotros y, sea o no cierto lo que ella dice, el comportamiento general de Edward lo hace plausible —una sonrisa esperanzadora volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Aro. —Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta?

Era triste, pero a pesar de lo excitante de la situación, todo aquello había hecho que a Bella le entraran sudores. Aparentando tranquilidad, dijo:

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero anunciar que vamos a añadirte como agente representante debido a tu evolución en la empresa durante los últimos dos años, y expresaré mi deseo de que Edward te forme como tal, empezando con su viaje de exploración a Las Vegas la semana que viene. Quiero que vigiles todos sus movimientos. Él te pondrá al tanto de todo, te presentará a gente, te enseñará cómo distinguir a una estrella de un éxito pasajero. En cuanto al futuro de Edward, me mantendré prudente hasta que veamos qué es lo que ocurre con Heidi. Pero en el momento en el que ella decida demandar, estará fuera. Eso puede ocurrir la semana que viene, el mes que viene, o nunca, tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. De una manera u otra, te quiero preparada para encargarte de todo. Y... si resulta que Edward puede limpiar su imagen y cambiarla por una más profesional para Twilight, no te dejaré en la estacada. Si acabo manteniendo a Edward en nómina, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que seguiremos haciendo mucho dinero, y los necesitaré a ambos ahí afuera, buscando talentos nuevos. Mientras tanto, todo lo que te he contado acerca de Edward debe quedar entre tú y yo. Para el resto del mundo estás formándote para un nuevo puesto, no para el de Edward. ¿Está claro?

Ella tensó los labios, estaba intentando ocultar de nuevo cómo los nervios le hacían tragar saliva compulsivamente.

—¿Y eso incluye a Edward? ¿Él no tiene ni idea de que va a estar preparándome para ocupar su puesto cuando tú lo despidas?

Aro respondió con una inclinación de cabeza breve pero concluyente.

«De acuerdo, resumamos lo que acaba de pasar. Tu jefe te acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de tu vida. Y para conseguirla, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mentirle al hombre más sexy que has conocido nunca. Durante una semana. Quizás algo más. Ah, y también tienes que mentir a todos los demás, claro».

Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Puedo contar contigo, Bella? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? ¿Por un trabajo de ensueño?

—Desde luego —¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?


	3. Chapter 2

Sabía que acababa de prometer guardar un secreto importante y bastante desagradable, pero en el momento en el que Bella se levantó de su silla, decidió irse derechita a la oficina de Rosalie. Podía confiar en Rose. Y tenía que contárselo a alguien o no podría sobrevivir a todo aquello.

Cuando salió del despacho de Aro, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, su mirada recayó en un par de botas negras masculinas, con pequeñas hebillas plateadas a cada lado. Se detuvo, y lentamente subió la cabeza y se encontró con el mismísimo Edward Cullen delante de ella. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre de las venas, al mismo tiempo que le temblaba el cuerpo con una sensación de lujuria absoluta. Aparte de lo de las venas, que se debía a la inminente mentira, aquella era la reacción que normalmente tenía cuando se encontraba con él.

Por supuesto, había aprendido a disimularla muy bien. Solo era cuestión de sentido común. Todas las mujeres de la oficina —o del planeta, en realidad— se volvían locas cuando Edward Cullen entraba en una habitación, con sus atractivos vaqueros desgarrados y sus camisetas vintage, con su pelo negro y ondulado rozándole los hombros, y un par de ojos negros que parecían un lugar fácil en el cual ahogarse. No tenía sentido disfrutar de ello, así que simplemente había aprendido a mirar a otro sitio, de esta forma evitaba perderse en aquella mirada intensa e imaginar cómo sería la sensación de notar la presión de aquella protuberancia que se escondía tras su cremallera.

E incluso después de esos tres años, apenas lo conocía. Él trabajaba desde casa —o desde discotecas, o lugares de exploración varios; —solo paraba una vez a la semana para encontrarse con Aro detrás de una puerta cerrada. No asistía a las horas felices de la oficina, ni a las comidas, ni a las fiestas de Navidad, simplemente se pasaba por allí, como una estrella de rock segura y atractiva, sin apenas mirarla cuando pasaba por su lado. Claro que normalmente, ella le dedicaba un corto y simpático «Eh». Justo lo que él le decía ahora, en el momento en el que ella se encontraba con sus ojos y se le humedecían las bragas.

—Eh —dijo ella como respuesta, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—¿Está dentro? —pasó por delante de ella, y se dirigió a la oficina de Aro.

—Sí—fue la contestación más compleja que pudo articular.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como respuesta y se coló dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y ella se quedó allí parada, observando el trozo de madera que acababa de separarlos; el corazón le latía todavía con demasiada rapidez.

Pronto, habría muy poco que los mantuviera separados. Iba a pasar una semana entera muy cerca de aquel hombre —Edward Cullen, dios griego—, empapándose de su conocimiento, respirando prácticamente el mismo aire que él.

Y probablemente su lujuria. Mucho de ella.

Porque le iba a resultar muy difícil disimularla cuando estuviera con él todo el tiempo, y mirara esa magnífica cara, y quisiera recorrer con sus dedos aquella suave melena suya.

Pero tenía que ser una profesional con todo aquello. Y a veces, cuando sabes que un hombre está completamente fuera de tu alcance, es simplemente más fácil —más saludable— no pensar en él sexualmente y concentrarse en el asunto que tienes entre manos. En aquel caso, robarle su trabajo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sintió vergüenza, al acordarse del pacto que acababa de hacer con el mismo demonio, y se dio cuenta de lo sorprendentemente fácil que le resultaba pensar en su jefe de aquella manera. Después, hizo lo que había planeado y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rosalie por el pasillo; ahora era Bella la persona que cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te has hecho con la exclusiva? —Rose la miraba desde la pantalla de su ordenador; todavía parecía perfecta con su traje ajustado de color rojo, y el pelo rubio recogido hacia arriba.

Bella parpadeó nerviosamente como respuesta.

—Oh, sí, la he conseguido.

—Entonces, suéltala.

—Es un secreto.

—Pero vas a contármelo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a decírselo a nadie, Rose. Es muy probable que Aro me despida si esto sale a la luz, de ambos trabajos —puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la locura que suponía todo aquello.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas.

—¿Que te despida de ambos trabajos?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, después se sentó en una esquina de la ordenada mesa de despacho de Rosalie y se lo contó todo, terminando con su inminente viaje a Las Vegas, en el que se embarcaría en tan solo cuatro días ridículamente cortos.

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que cuando acabó Rosalie estaba sonriendo.

—Problema resuelto —dijo su amiga. —Un amante instantáneo. Solo lujuria y excitación.

A Bella se le abrió la boca.

—Ya me has oído. Edward es el amante perfecto para ti. Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto. Lo que pase en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. Es el polvo perfecto.

Bella volvió a parpadear, apenas sabía qué aspecto de todo aquello debía abordar primero.

—De acuerdo, para empezar, Edward Cullen ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, así que estoy bastante segura de que no se muere por irse conmigo a la cama. Y para terminar, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡Aro pretende que mienta de mala manera a Edward durante toda una semana durante la cual estaré con él cada segundo! Eso hace siete días y noches repletos de mentiras.

Rose parecía como si tal cosa.

—Concentrémonos en las noches. Y en el polvo, no en la mentira. Porque confía en mí, con unos cuantas modificaciones, estará muñéndose por irse contigo a la cama. Eres una chica muy afortunada, Bella —le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si aquello fuera dado por hecho. —Vas a tener sexo puro y duro con Edward Cullen, algo con lo que la mayoría de las mujeres tan solo sueñan. Quiero decir, ¿acaso ese hombre no hace simplemente que te tiemble el cono?

Bella se limitó darse un manotazo en la frente.

—Estás loca. No, espera, me estás volviendo loca a mí. Necesito que me ayudes con un dilema moral y todo lo que haces es hablarme de sexo.

Pero era como si Rosalie estuviera en su propio y diminuto mundo en aquel momento.

—Te voy a llevar de compras esta semana. Cancela todo lo que hayas planeado para el sábado y organízate para salir temprano por la Third Street Promenade (_N.A: Avenida de Santa Mónica por tener gran variedad de tiendas de ropa, café etc._). Lleva el sujetador más alentador que tengas. En realidad no importa. Compraremos sujetadores nuevos, vas a necesitar un montón de lencería sexy. Y concertaré una cita para ti con mi peluquero. Tiene siempre la agenda apretada, pero por mí, la estrujará aún más.

Bella solo suspiró. Se sentía agotada a pesar de que ni siquiera habían dado las nueve de la mañana.

—Yo no puedo permitirme ir a tu peluquero. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Nada. Es perfecta para difundir el mensaje «Estoy atravesando un mal divorcio, déjame tranquila». Aunque no es que sea muy útil para el mensaje de «Háztelo conmigo».

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Yo no quiero que se lo hagan conmigo. E incluso si lo hiciera, Edward no sería el hombre —él era completamente excitante, pero ella no estaba a la altura. No estaba a la altura de todo su universo. Hasta el punto de sentirse intimidada. Le avergonzaba incluso la idea de expresar algo de interés en él, ya que seguramente se lo tomaría a risa. O quizás lo encontrara patético.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza; se sentía completamente enfadada.

—Pero volviendo al punto que tenemos entre manos, no estoy preocupada por el sexo. No necesito un hombre, ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es... es lo de estar robándole el trabajo y mintiéndole mientras lo hago, haciendo que me ayude a robarle su trabajo. Es despreciable.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, y finalmente desvió su atención al problema que tenía Bella.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo depende de cómo se mire. Por un lado, es él quien se lo ha buscado. No es que realmente esté haciendo algo que no hagan otros, pero ni siquiera se ha molestado en tener un mínimo de discreción y ahora le está trayendo problemas. Por otro lado, tú vas a participar en una gran mentira que te beneficia, lo que te hace culpable —entonces, se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. —Dicho esto, estamos hablando acerca de un trabajo de ensueño y Aro quiere que seas tú quien lo haga. Es una oportunidad enorme, y serías una estúpida si la dejaras pasar. Por eso necesitas mantener la cabeza fría con todo esto. Tienes que comprometerte con la mentira, comprometerte con el pecado.

Bella aspiró el aire, sentía el pecho oprimido.

—Odio las mentiras —ahora que lo pensaba, había sido mucho más fácil escuchar los planes de Rosalie para llevar a cabo una seducción imaginaria que recordar que iba a tener que mentirle a un hombre que no le había hecho daño alguno.

—A ver qué te parece esto —sugirió Rose. —¿Qué te parece si no lo vemos como una mentira? En lugar de eso, podemos verlo como... ambición. Ir detrás de una buena oportunidad. Conseguir algo que realmente deseas. Porque por muy apacible que seas, mi querida Bella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quieres este trabajo... más que nada en el mundo.

Que Dios la ayudara, Rosalie tenía razón. Le encantaba la música. Había llegado incluso a adorarla más desde que había aterrizado en Twilight. Sería genial ayudar a decidir qué personas merecían la pena ser escuchadas, y tener el poder de darles a los músicos una oportunidad real de alcanzar el estrellato, hacer que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad. Y ya podía incluso saborear la emoción, y la satisfacción, que aquello le traería.

—Ojalá no me sintiera tan culpable acerca de cómo voy a conseguirlo.

Una vez más, Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Míralo de esta manera. ¿Dónde mejor que la Ciudad del Pecado para hacer algo que está mal?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí les dejo por hoy mañana les subo su primera noche en la Ciudad del pecado, ustedes qe opinan a lo que dice Rose hay algún lugar mejor que la ciudad del pecado para hacer algo que esta mal? ¿que pasara? ni se lo imaginan.**

**en el proximo capitulo ya aparece Edward y comenzamos con toooooooooooooodo lo que le hace ser M **

**nos leemos mañanita**

**bzoz y mordidaz  
**


	4. La 1era Noche

Hola hola!

Gracias por leerme espero que la historia les agrade tanto como a mi de más esta decir que ni los personajes me pertenecen los personajes son de SM y la historia original es de la autora de Lacey Alexander, yo solo juego con ellos vale?

Mil gracias a todas las que estan leyendo y me dejan un rewiew o alerta en especial a **_darky1995_** que fue la primera en comentarme al final respondo sus rewiews nos leemos y perdón por no subir ayer pero acabo de empezar a trabajar lo siento!

y aora si a leer

* * *

**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

**El pecado depende de la geografía.**

**Bertrand Russell**

Bella llegó a Las Vegas con un vestuario renovado, un nuevo color de pelo y una nueva actitud, no ante el sexo con Edward Cullen, sino ante el trabajo. Se había convencido a sí misma de que Rosalie tenía razón, que aquella era solo la manera en la que se hacían negocios en la industria del espectáculo. No era una cuestión de ética, simplemente de reglas del juego. Estaba claro que Edward Cullen lo vería de ese modo, si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

Edward había volado desde Los Ángeles hasta Las Vegas el mismo día que Bella había hecho su viaje de cinco horas en coche a través del desierto de Mojave. El bueno y viejo Aro había aceptado con gusto que ella mintiera, pero no le había ofrecido un billete de avión, explicándole que después de todo, todavía eran una firma independiente, y que el dinero no crecía en los árboles.

—Aunque, una vez que estés en el puesto de representante de A&R —le había prometido él— desplegarán la alfombra roja para ti.

Solo Dios sabía que no era allí donde ella esperaba verse cuando cumpliera treinta años, empezando toda una nueva carrera y cruzando el desierto para conseguirlo. Pero quizás un trabajo importante y tan codiciado la hiciera recuperar de alguna manera la sensación de seguridad que le había robado su divorcio.

Había intentado concentrarse en ello mientras rezaba para que su coche no se sobrecalentara con las altas temperaturas de mayo, y a medida que avanzaba en el camino, pudo divisar más de un espejismo, imágenes que provocaba el sol, y que la convencían de que lo que estaba viendo era un enorme y suave charco de agua, pero que cuanto más se acercaba se daba cuenta de que simplemente era más tierra plana y marrón.

Así que fue un alivio, incluso aunque fuera un poco abrumador, llegar finalmente a Las Vegas Strip (N.A: es la avenida más conocida de la ciudad y junto con otras como la Quinta Avenida de NY, es una de las más famosas de .). Nunca antes había visto la Ciudad del Pecado, pero un paseo en coche por la carretera de diez carriles le decía que era justo lo que había imaginado. Incluso durante las horas del día, había millones de luces que parpadeaban y danzaban a cada lado de la famosa avenida. Pasó por fuentes enormes, montañas rusas que se movían a toda velocidad sobre su coche, e incluso edificios enteros que cambiaban de color a voluntad. Pudo divisar el puente de Brooklyn, una pirámide egipcia, la Torre Eiffel, el Coliseo romano y un volcán en erupción, y aunque le daba la sensación de que los monumentos de todo el mundo entraban en conflicto en aquel lugar, todo se reestructuraba en un espectáculo puro.

Aminoró la marcha delante del hotel Venecia, donde se habían reservado dos habitaciones juntas para Edward y ella, y siguió después por un carril en zigzag, que llevaba a las puertas delanteras. Se sintió asombrada por la extensión del lugar incluso antes de llegar bajo el toldo que cubría al menos una docena de carriles de una sola dirección: un zoológico atestado pero eficiente de coches y carritos para llevar el equipaje y maletas que llevaban unos hombres vestidos con uniforme a rayas y pañuelos al cuello que recordaban a los gondoleros italianos.

Uno de ellos corrió a toda prisa para abrirle la puerta del coche.

—Bienvenida al hotel Venecia. ¿Desea registrarse?

—Sí.

Estaba registrándose en el hotel Venecia. Y estaba registrándose en Las Vegas, el lugar adonde va la gente que desea pecar.

Y ya en aquel momento, mientras atravesaba las puertas y llegaba al extravagante y enorme vestíbulo con un techo en forma de arco y decorado con frescos, sintió cómo, de alguna manera, la invadía un cambio. Empezaba lentamente, aunque era fácil de reconocerlo, y... asombrosamente fácil de abrazar.

No tenía nada que ver con su ropa nueva. Ni con su nuevo pelo. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara del puesto de trabajo que iba a robar y que era la razón por la que estaba allí.

Porque parecía crecer desde su interior, y hacerse eco hacia el exterior desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Apenas podía encontrar explicación alguna, pero... simplemente se sentía diferente en aquel lugar.

Una extraña y nueva energía la invadía. Estaba preparada para hacer cambios en su vida.

Quizás sí tenía que ver con la ropa nueva y el pelo. Quizás se tratara del trabajo. La verdad era que se había dicho a sí misma que aquello tenía que ocurrir, que tenía que convertirse en el tipo de persona que pudiera meterse en un juego de tales características. Aun así, había algo en el aura de aquel lugar que rápidamente ayudaba a que el proceso fuera más fácil, y aquello le daba la sensación de que todo iba como la seda, y al mismo tiempo era excitante como... el pecado.

Mientras había llegado a la suntuosa mesa de registro, y le daba su nombre al dependiente, una firme sensación de libertad la invadió. Una sensación de novedad. E incluso si era verdad que debía haber un momento en su vida en el que ser alguien nuevo le traería muchos beneficios, estaba segura de que aquel era el momento.

Porque, nena, estaba en Las Vegas. Una ciudad enorme y abrumadora, un oasis increíblemente brillante construido en el desierto solo y exclusivamente para aquellos que buscan el placer y, le gustara o no, estaba a punto de sumergirse en él.

* * *

_**Niñs! aquí termina el capítulo en la historia real pero yo también soy lectora y se lo frustante que resultan los capítulos cortos así q para que vean que soy buena onda les subiré al 2x1 así que aquí les va el segundo capítulo de la 1era noche.**_

_**Disfrutenlo y déjenme un rewiew díganme si los quieren así largos, o los subo pequeítos vale?**_

_**Nos leemos al final.**_

_**

* * *

**_

La habitación era lujosa, sin mencionar lo enorme que parecía, y aquello hizo que se despejaran sus dudas acerca de si iba a gustarle aquello de ser una representante de A&R, incluso aunque todavía no existiera el beneficio de viajar en avión.

Estaba ocupada mirando boquiabierta el enorme cuarto de baño alicatado cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono de la habitación, lo que le informaba que ya tenía un mensaje. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y presionó el botón de recuperación de mensaje, y se encontró completamente deleitada ante el simple sonido de la profunda voz de Edward.

—Bella. Has hecho un largo viaje en coche, así que tómate toda la tarde para descansar. Luego, reúnete conmigo en el Mon Ami Gabi delante del hotel París, a las siete. Estoy deseando trabajar contigo.

No se identificó. Porque no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

«Qué arrogante», pensó ella, con los ojos en blanco.

Pero también sexy. Y alguien sexy podría compensar su arrogancia de muchas maneras. Ella pensó que en realidad, nunca le había escuchado encadenar tantas palabras antes, y solo su voz, incluso sin una cara que la acompañara, la había hecho sentirse excitada.

No es que ella pudiera permitirse pensar en él como alguien sexy. O como alguien que la excitaba. No, para Bella, Edward Cullen era ahora simplemente el medio para conseguir una meta, un trampolín hacia una nueva y excitante carrera. Y Rose lo había dejado claro: él mismo se lo había buscado. En cuestión de tiempo, aquella semana de subterfugio sería historia, y ella tendría un nuevo y brillante puesto de trabajo que enseñarle al mundo.

Por supuesto, cuando empezó a prepararse para la cena unas horas más tarde, se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Como su viejo yo, su yo real, la pequeña y nerviosa Bella que respondía a los teléfonos y tramitaba contratos y que generalmente se quedaba en segundo plano, la pequeña y nerviosa Bella que sentía pánico ante la idea de estar cerca de un hombre ultramoderno como Edward durante más de un minuto o dos.

Pero una mirada al espejo le recordó que había decidido no ser nunca más la pequeña y nerviosa Bella. Su pelo, que hacía unos días había sido de un soso castaño claro, era ahora de un tono cálido y sexy de castaño rojizo, con un corte elegante que caía recto hasta los hombros, pero que le enmarcaba la cara. Y su cuerpo, que generalmente escondía con ropa bastante conservadora, ahora le parecía tener muchas más curvas con unos vaqueros bien ajustados, botines de punta y una blusa ajustada de color blanco que dejaba entrever su sujetador bordado con cuentas, y que enseñaba algo de su escote. Rosalie había declarado oficialmente aquel aspecto como el de una chica segura y cosmopolita, y ella no había podido negar que, en realidad, la hacía sentir precisamente de esa manera. Un par de gafas de sol nuevas completaban la imagen.

Ella sabía que el hotel París estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para garantizar tener que coger el coche o pedir un taxi, pero había decidido caminar un poco. Por muy fabulosamente lujoso que le hubiera resultado el Venecia, se sentía con ganas de devorar más escenas de Las Vegas y pensó que hacerlo a pie era la mejor manera de quedarse con los detalles.

Lo que descubrió a medida que avanzaba fue una ciudad extraña llena de pasajes peatonales y ascensores y puentes que parecían llevar a cualquier dirección sin dejar necesariamente claro hacia dónde dirigían. Así que siguió sus instintos y a las multitudes, sintiéndose minúscula en comparación con todo aquello. Nunca había estado en el Gran Cañón, pero había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre sentirse pequeño allí, como una mancha accidental. Pensó que acababa de descubrir el Gran Cañón urbano, un lugar al mismo tiempo grandioso y opulento aunque también llamativo, un lugar que emitía una sensación subyacente de desastre, que de alguna manera flotaba en el ambiente.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasadizos y se encontró a sí misma observando el ancho y bullicioso Las Vegas Boulevard hacia la grandeza del Caesars Palace, con su césped arreglado y sus estructuras de estilo romano y de color blanco prístino. Pero de repente, su visión se vio oscurecida por una valla publicitaria en movimiento que se paseaba por el Strip en un pequeño camión, y que exhibía a una mujer con pechos enormes y una lencería escasa, y con las palabras «¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?» junto a un número de teléfono. Bella sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho, y en realidad, comprendió algo: que había parado en un lugar de verdaderas contradicciones, más específicamente, un lugar en donde el césped arreglado y las prostitutas coexistían en paz.

Mientras continuaba con su paseo, se cruzó con familias enteras que llevaban sus cochecitos de bebé, seguidas por grupos de mujeres jóvenes con vestidos bien ceñidos y que iban de camino a las discotecas del lugar. Las limusinas viajaban elegantemente por las mismas carreteras en las que circulaban los autobuses abarrotados de gente. Vio uno cuantos hombres mejicanos de pie en las esquinas, que endosaban tarjetas con fotos de chicas desnudas y sus números de teléfono a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, sin importar la edad o el género. Cuando Bella aceptó inconscientemente una y en ella encontró Bambi, 21 años, se sobresaltó y la dejó caer al suelo, dándose cuenta entonces de que el paseo estaba lleno de papeles parecidos. El pecado cubría literalmente la tierra de aquel lugar.

A medida que se acercaba al hotel París, Bella divisó la cafetería que había en el edificio, y que tenía el aspecto de lo que ella había imaginado que fueran las cafeterías que alineaban los Campos Elíseos en el París real, donde ella esperaba ir algún día. La versión de Las Vegas de lo que era la Torre Eiffel ensombrecía los restaurantes de la calle, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse deleitada con la elección que Edward había hecho del restaurante. Ella sabía que no era París realmente, pero estaba deseando disfrutar de la imitación y se sentía contenta de sumergirse de nuevo en los aspectos más opulentos de la Ciudad del Pecado.

Fue entonces cuando lo divisó, sentado ya y estudiando atentamente el menú. Llevaba dos pequeños aros en ambos lóbulos de las orejas, e incluso así sentado, su fornido cuerpo hacía que su simple camiseta vintage de los Ramones y sus vaqueros desgarrados y descoloridos parecieran lo último en moda. Aquella simple imagen hizo que sus pechos se abultaran entre los confines de su sujetador, y que sintiera los vaqueros bien ajustados en el punto donde se encontraban sus muslos, haciéndola temblar.

Él no la había visto, por supuesto —porque ella tenía un aspecto completamente diferente desde la última vez que se habían encontrado— pero aquello le daba la oportunidad de detenerse y estudiarlo en privado, desde la distancia, durante más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Cuando él levantó los ojos hacia la camarera, señalando su selección de la lista de vinos, su mirada negra brilló tan intensamente que a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por la manera en que camarera bajaba la cabeza para sonreírle, Bella supo que ella también se había fijado en aquel brillo excitante. Él le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, otra cosa de la que Bella no había sido testigo antes, al menos no a distancia, y —oh, Dios mío— era tan bellísima que casi se derrite en aquel mismo pasaje.

¿Y tenía que pasar una semana con él? ¿Concentrándose solo en el trabajo? ¿Intentar esconder su lascivia? ¿Intentar luchar contra ella?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, justo en el momento en el que la mirada de Edward recaía en ella.

«Ha debido sentir cómo lo miraba».

Aunque claramente no la había reconocido. Lo que le parecía al mismo tiempo vergonzoso... y excitante.

Porque su expresión era descaradamente sensual, sexual, la mirada de un hombre que silenciosamente recorre el cuerpo de una mujer utilizando tan solo los ojos. Y también muy efectiva.

Oh, Dios, Rosalie tenía razón, ¡Edward Cullen pensaba realmente que era una mujer excitante!

Hizo todo lo posible para ser la «nueva Bella» y se aprovechó de aquella oportunidad para dedicarle una sonrisa fácil, después se abrió camino hacia el interior del hotel hasta llegar al patio en donde se encontraba la cafetería. A medida que avanzaba, se daba a sí misma toda una clase, pero no con su corriente mantra No necesito un hombre. Ahora dirigía toda su atención hacia lo siguiente: «Puedes hacer esto. Puedes ser una mujer moderna, segura y sexy. Puedes ser la nueva Bella».

No es que aquello fuera a llevar a algún lugar en particular, por supuesto. Una vez que se diera cuenta de quién era ella, su relación se limitaría estrictamente a los negocios.

Y aquello estaba bien. Porque puede que no estuviera haciendo sus afirmaciones en aquel preciso momento, pero a pesar de todo, seguía resuelta en su idea de no necesitar un hombre, y menos un hombre que no pudiera tener realmente. Solo quería que Edward la respetara, la viera como una igual, como alguien que podía hacer bien su trabajo. Y si de repente se le ocurría que también le parecía atractiva... bueno, aquello era solo un extra que añadiría a su seguridad en sí misma.

Después de atravesar el hotel, salió de nuevo hacia el calor de la noche que inundaba la zona de la cafetería, y se hizo camino a través de las parejas que había en las pequeñas mesas redondas hasta que llegó a donde estaba Edward y se sentó delante de él, levantándose ligeramente las gafas de sol hasta dejarlas sobre la cabeza.

Después, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Bella? —tenía ambas cejas ligeramente enarcadas. Dios, era hermoso.

—Sorpresa —dijo ella, se sentía contenta por cómo de segura y cómoda sonaba ahora su voz. —Ahora soy pelirroja. Supuse que un nuevo trabajo requería un nuevo aspecto. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Estás genial —le dijo él, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez fue casi fatal.

Porque ahora ella estaba muy cerca de él. Y aquella mirada, aquella mirada intensa y increíblemente sexy, la estaba dejando clavada en el sitio, casi dominándola, tomando el control sobre ella. Si había sufrido los primeros hormigueos de excitación unos segundos antes cuando había estado observándolo... bueno, aquello no era comparable a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. El lugar en el que se unían sus muslos le daba espasmos, y casi involuntariamente, empujó sus pechos hacia delante y le hizo recorrer el labio superior con la lengua. Le dedicó su mirada más provocativa antes de decirle en un tono de voz bajo y frío «gracias».

A pesar de todas las veces que lo había visto en la oficina, aquella era la primera vez que realmente estaban cara a cara, el único enfoque de la atención de cada uno, y también era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido una reacción tan física y visceral hacia un hombre. Uno de los muchos comentarios poco convencionales y brutos de su amiga Rosalie le vino repentinamente a la mente: «¿Acaso ese hombre no hace simplemente que te tiemble el coño?». Bella pensaba raras veces sobre su cuerpo en aquellos términos, pero... quizás la nueva Bella sí lo hiciera. Porque, definitivamente, su vulva estaba ahora temblando, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

La pequeña sonrisa de Edward parecía ligeramente depredadora, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—Me sorprendió mucho que Jenkins me informara que te embarcabas en el puesto de representante de A&R —le dijo. Estaba hablando de negocios, y aun así, sus ojos seguían diciendo sexo, sexo, sexo.

Había algo en todo aquello que le inspiraba a ser descarada y eso, al parecer, había pasado a formar parte de la nueva ella. Enarcó las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Te asusta algo de competencia?

Él soltó una carcajada, un sonido profundo y gutural que seguía haciendo que el punto entre sus piernas temblara.

—No, en absoluto, guapa. Solo es que no sabía que tenías tales aspiraciones.

Normalmente, ella odiaba que un hombre la llamara guapa o cariño sin conocerla realmente. Pero como cualquier otra cosa en aquel hombre, cuando Edward lo hacía, le resultaba condenadamente excitante. Incluso el atisbo de acento neoyorkino sonaba seductor viniendo de aquella boca.

—No las tenía —le respondió ella. —Y francamente, estuve tan sorprendida como tú cuando Aro me ofreció el puesto. Pero adoro a Twilight, y tengo pasión por la música, así que me pareció la oportunidad de mi vida.

Edward asintió lentamente, y la miró con sus ojos cálidos de color chocolate negro.

—Lo es. Y aunque tenía dudas acerca de cómo ibas a encajar en el papel, debo confesar que ya no me preocupa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y se sintió casi cómoda con su nuevo yo.

—¿Un nuevo color de pelo y algo de ropa nueva marca una diferencia tan grande?

—No es la ropa —dijo él, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Es la actitud. La tienes. Te lo aseguro. Has abrazado esto con entusiasmo.

—Completamente —le dijo ella. «He abrazado con entusiasmo el deseo de este trabajo. Y voy a mentir para conseguirlo».

Y había algo más a lo que Bella también deseaba abrazar. La lujuria que sentía por él. Sus planes no habían incluido pasar tiempo comiéndoselo con los ojos, ni deseando hacerse con lo que había debajo de sus pantalones. Pero estaba claro que eso era lo que quería en aquel momento, con una fuerza incomparable.

Aun así, aquello no significaba que hubiera planeado hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Una cosa era ser una nueva Bella en apariencia, en su trabajo, pero otra completamente diferente era cuando se trataba de los hombres, y del sexo. Así que tendría que sentir deseos tranquilamente, aunque sus pezones le sobresalieran a través del sujetador y le vibrara la vulva contra los vaqueros. Y, vaya, parecía incluso que la nueva Bella utilizaba palabras más directas y atrevidas. Estaba claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Rosalie aquella semana.

Justo en aquel momento llegaba el vino, un buen Pinot Grigió, y pidieron la cena; ambos empezarían con una sopa de cebolla. La conversación tomó la dirección que ella esperaba, el negocio de la música, y Edward le explicó en qué se diferenciaban las discográficas independientes de las grandes firmas, qué tipo de talentos buscaba él para Twilight, y las tareas que podían incluir una semana normal de trabajo.

—Los viajes de exploración son divertidos, pero una vez que se contrata a un artista, el trabajo incluye un montón de atención. Responderás sus preguntas, los animarás cuando estén preocupados, harás todo lo que puedas para asegurarte de que su trabajo siga siendo fiel a sus visiones y a las nuestras, los acompañarás a las actuaciones para los medios de comunicación, celebrarás con ellos el día en el que sus CD se abarroten en los estantes, y estarás disponible para recibir llamadas a las dos de la mañana cuando simplemente no se sientan queridos. Eres básicamente la conexión del artista con Twilight. Profesionalmente. Artísticamente. Emocionalmente. Y mientras vas de la mano con cada uno de ellos, debes estar ahí fuera escuchando el siguiente y nuevo sonido que pueda llegar a estar un poco demasiado fuera de lo común para BMC o Sony. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de todo?

La verdad era que Bella no se había dado cuenta de los aspectos de amplio alcance que abarcaba el trabajo. Pero podría encargarse de todo. De hecho, la vieja Bella siempre había sido por naturaleza un apoyo muy bueno para la gente. Así que le respondió:

—Por supuesto —y él le concedió una sonrisa excitante como respuesta, e hizo que su vulva volviera a excitarse de nuevo.

—Buena respuesta —dijo él. —Porque todo esto ha sido diseñado para ponerte obstáculos, y será así... pero has pasado la prueba.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, todavía se sentía segura, incluso casi coqueta.

—¿Habrá muchas así? Pruebas, quiero decir.

Él se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente; sus ojos verdes parecían estar estudiándola. Pero había algo más en aquella mirada que un atractivo sexual: estaba intentando saber si ella sería capaz de hacer el trabajo. Al final le respondió con una leve sacudida de cabeza.

—Ya puedo decirte que eres una profesional. De aquí en adelante, todo lo que haré será enseñarte cómo funciona el negocio.

A Bella se le contrajo el pecho ante el placer que le daba la idea de haberse ganado el respeto de Edward. Sin mencionar el placer de ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y empaparse de toda su belleza masculina.

Después de que llegaran los entrantes, Edward la entretuvo con las historias que había detrás de sus grandes éxitos, dónde había encontrado a esas personas y qué había hecho que él quisiera contratarlas.

—No puedo enseñar ese tipo de instinto —le dijo, mientras cortaba su solomillo de ternera. —Pero puedo decirte lo que estaba pensando entonces, lo que estaba sintiendo, y espero que puedas extraer algo de eso.

La oscuridad estaba cayendo sobre ellos, las brillantes luces de colores de Las Vegas empezaban a simular el brillo de la noche, y el tráfico en la avenida se volvía más denso a medida que la gente salía para disfrutar de la noche. Cuando otra de aquellas vallas publicitarias en movimiento se detuvo justo delante de ellos en la acera, Bella no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para encontrar a una mujer morena de mirada inocente, en topless, apenas cubriendo sus enormes pechos con las manos. «¿TE ENCUENTRAS SOLO? LLÁMAME», decía el anuncio.

Como le había sucedido antes, aquello le puso los nervios de punta. No era una sorpresa que Las Vegas estuviera llena de «acompañantes», pero de alguna manera era sorprendente ver la prueba de ello tan de cerca, un recuerdo constante de que la gente iba allí a pecar entre las luces de neón.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Edward, y aquello hizo que ella le devolviera la mirada.

Fenomenal, la había pillado mirando boquiabierta un anuncio publicitario de prostitución.

—Solo un poco desconcertada —admitió ella. —Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este.

—¿Nunca has estado en Las Vegas? —parecía sorprendido.

—No. Soy una virgen en la Ciudad del Pecado. O así era hasta hoy.

—¿Y qué te parece? —ladeó la cabeza; parecía sentir verdadera curiosidad.

Bella levantó la cabeza y observó los colores. Pudo distinguir el hotel New York, New York y el Excalibur, las espirales y torres que resplandecían bajo la noche. Sentía como si de alguna manera toda aquella luz pareciera llamarla con señas, y le dijo:

—Es lustroso en la parte de arriba, pero sucio en la de abajo. Es... sórdido, aunque atractivo, de alguna manera.

Él presionó los labios y asintió, era obvio que estaba asimilando su respuesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar en los accidentes de tránsito —continuó ella. —Cuando se trata de un accidente, sabes que no te gustará lo que puedas ver, pero aun así miras. Aquí, sabes que lo que encuentres puede que no sea bonito, pero te sumerges en la ciudad de todas maneras.

Edward vació su segundo vaso de vino y le preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es que una chica de Los Ángeles no ha estado nunca en Las Vegas?

En realidad, Las Vegas era una rápida huida de fin de semana desde la costa para montones de gente, y una especie de una segunda casa para la industria del espectáculo.

—En realidad, no soy una chica de Los Ángeles —le explicó ella. —Hace tres años vine desde Forks y me instalé en el oeste, por el trabajo de mi marido.

—No sabía que estabas casada —¿había ella imaginado un atisbo de decepción en el tono de su voz? Al decir aquello, bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, que casualmente estaba curvada alrededor del pie de su copa de vino.

A pesar de disfrutar con su interés, sentía la mano desnuda, y todavía detestaba tener que hablar de aquello.

—Hace poco que me he divorciado.

«Sigue siendo la nueva Bella», se dijo a sí misma. Pero la disolución de su matrimonio había hecho una devastación enorme en su vida. Si no hubiera estado oscureciendo, se hubiera puesto de nuevo las gafas de sol para poder esconder sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward.

—No lo hagas —dio un trago al vino para armarse de valor. —Era un idiota. El tipo de idiota al que le gusta engañar a las mujeres, para ser más exactos.

—Joder —dijo él. —Vaya una mierda.

Ella levantó ambas cejas, intentó esbozar una sonrisa y se preguntó si alguna vez él habría engañado a alguien.

—Sí, lo es. Bueno, lo era. Pero hace mucho que se ha acabado y yo estoy preparada para seguir adelante.

Joder, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Habrían sonado sus palabras como una invitación? «Por favor, Dios, no permitas que piense que eso ha sonado como una invitación». ¿Y qué había pasado con eso de no necesito un hombre! Tomó otro sorbo de vino; todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo con la potente excitación que él había despertado.

—Bueno, Las Vegas es un lugar genial para seguir adelante —le dijo él.

Oh, Dios, él pensaba que ella quería divertirse de aquella manera. Quizás no necesariamente con él, pero solo en general, y aquello era lo suficientemente malo. Incluso aunque a él definitivamente le gustara divertirse así, ella quería que la viera como una Bella tranquila, segura de sí misma y profesional, no como una chica con la que divertirse de rebote.

«De acuerdo, pensemos. Vuelve a recuperar tu cara de cosmopolita. Finge que el alcohol está empezando a hacer efecto».

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que aquello había funcionado realmente. Sonó completamente calmada cuando le dijo:

—Estoy aquí para trabajar. El juego tendrá que esperar a otro momento.

—Otra buena respuesta —le dijo él. —Pero yo no me quejaría si deseas jugar solo un poco —sus ojos volvieron a brillar, y ella temió correrse allí mismo.

Permanecer como alguien tranquilo estaba volviéndose un reto con cada segundo que pasaba, y había poco que pudiera hacer para no atragantase en su respuesta, aunque se las arregló para dejar salir una.

—Si te digo la verdad, yo... no estoy segura de que Las Vegas ofrezca el tipo de juego en el que yo estoy interesada.

Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—Aquí puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

«Eso no es verdad —quiso decirle ella—.No puedes conseguir el amor. No puedes conseguir un marido que no vaya a ponerte los cuernos».

Oh, mierda, estaba bebida. Aquello no era nada bueno.

«Sea lo que sea lo que hagas, no te pongas sensiblera con él». Con cautela, se las ingenió para responderle.

—Solamente digamos que... que el sexo parece un poco demasiado... público aquí fuera. Para mi gusto, de todas maneras.

—Ah. Y a ti te gusta que sea en privado.

De acuerdo, debería haber tenido más cautela aún. ¿Por qué demonios había mencionado el sexo, de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho? Pero tenía que seguir adelante ahora, así que le respondió con franqueza.

—Eso me temo.

Y entonces, ocurrió... una visión impactó en su cabeza.

Ella teniendo relaciones sexuales, con él.

Su cuerpo desnudo encima de ella, moviéndose, agitándose, y su dura polla llenándola con cada una de las profundas embestidas.

Oh, vaya ¿cuándo diablos había empezado a utilizar palabras como «polla»? No estaba segura de si podría culpar a Rosalie de aquello. Llegó a la conclusión de que el vino era el culpable, incluso mientras Edward le llenaba de nuevo la copa.

—Solo a la mitad —le dijo ella rápidamente, y él se detuvo pero vació lo que quedaba en la botella en su propio vaso. —Este es un lugar muy centrado en el hombre, ¿verdad? —se escuchó a sí misma haciendo aquella pregunta, sin ni siquiera haberla pensado antes. Maldito vino.

Él ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de indulgencia en la cara. Ella esperaba que aquello significara que a él le gustaba su franqueza, en lugar de pensar que era una especie de majara.

—Supongo que es una valoración justa.

—Me refiero a que simplemente no creo que este tipo de cosas atraigan a las mujeres, lo de vender sexo a través de una valla publicitaria.

A él le brillaban los ojos; estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eh, si vas a vender sexo, ¿no es este el mejor lugar?

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero quizás sea toda la idea de vender sexo lo que me desconcierta. Supongo que los hombres no se sienten tan ofendidos por algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—He de admitir que hace falta mucho para que yo me sienta ofendido. Pero para que lo sepas, también hay vallas publicitarias con hombres en lugar de mujeres. Artistas de striptease masculinos, ese tipo de cosas. Quizás te guste más eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato. Le gustara o no, era casi inevitable hablar con honestidad en aquel momento.

—Solo creo que es extraño cuando el sexo está tan... expuesto, como cualquier otro anuncio —dejó que el tono de su voz se volviera más como el de un vendedor de televisión. —Pruebe nuestro nuevo plan inalámbrico. Vea a Celine Dion en concierto en el Mirage. Compre una hora de sexo con un extraño.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Míralo de esta manera. Las Vegas es... como el Disney World para adultos.

—Pero en lugar de Mickey y Minnie, aquí tenemos... ¿artistas de striptease y prostitución?

Él rió ligeramente.

—Algo parecido. Aquí puedes encontrar cualquier cosa —bajó el tono de su voz, y la miró directamente a los ojos. —Cualquier cosa.

Y hubo algo en la manera en la que él pronunció la última palabra que la hizo sentirse húmeda otra vez. Húmeda y hambrienta.

Sufría la loca necesidad de abalanzarse sobre la mesa, agarrarle y decirle que lo deseaba, en privado o incluso en público, decirle que a pesar de todas sus afirmaciones, esa parte ni siquiera le importaba en aquel momento.

«¡Joder, es tu reacción física y visceral hacia un hombre la que está hablando!».

«Nueva regla: no bebas en su presencia, eso hace surgir la chica mala que hay en ti».

Aquello era muy interesante, porque ella nunca había sabido que había una chica mala en ella.

—¿Más vino? —le preguntó él. —Puedo pedir otra botella.

Ella levantó la mano.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura —«segura de que voy a entrar en combustión antes de que acabe la noche».

Porque la chica mala que acababa de descubrir que había en ella apenas podía contenerse bajo control. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba con deseo, y una extraña sensación de impulsividad. Quizás fuera el vino. Y quizás fuera Edward. Y quizás fuera aquel lugar, aquel lujurioso, lujoso y pecaminoso lugar.

O peor, quizás fuera todo ello, una mezcla que provocaba una respuesta sexual que ella no había experimentado antes de aquello.

Y si ese era el caso, iba a ser una semana muy larga

* * *

_**Me agarraron muy de buenas y les subiré la primera noche completa no prometo poder hacer lo mismo más adelante pero por hoy no será 2x1 sino 3x1 espero les guste la idea**_

Hacía demasiado calor en el taxi que los llevaba de vuelta al hotel, las ventanas estaban bajadas y el aire acondicionado no estaba puesto, aunque Bella acabó por dirigir toda su atención al hecho de que Edward estuviera sentado con las piernas abiertas, algo que normalmente hacían los hombres, pero con aquella postura le estaba rozando la rodilla con la suya.

Era una locura pensar cómo una caricia tan ínfima como aquella la hacía sentirse tan excitada también.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto. El taxista llevaba puesto algo de música tecno y aquello hacía que el asiento del coche palpitara justo debajo de ella. Pero cuando atravesaron el enorme vestíbulo con olor a flores del hotel Venecia unos minutos más tarde, Edward le dijo que fuera a su habitación al día siguiente por la mañana. Pedirían el desayuno allí en el cuarto, le había dicho, y después pasarían el día estudiando varios de los contratos de Twilight. Así, ella aprendería las cosas que podía ofrecer, o los términos en los que se podía ser flexible y en los que no.

Mientras iban de camino en el ascensor junto con tres chicos guapos, jóvenes y con aspecto de deportistas, intentó concentrarse en la conversación, pero le resultó muy difícil. A medida que el ascensor se elevaba hacia arriba, se encontró a sí misma sintiendo toda la masculinidad que la rodeaba, y al mismo tiempo una sensación tan completamente femenina que apenas podía comprender la situación.

A ella le gustaba el sexo, desde luego, pero nunca había sido una mujer de las que sienten hambre de sexo. Hambre sin ton ni son, como si simplemente tuviera que hacerlo y se viera dispuesta a aceptarlo viniera como viniera. Pero era así como se sentía repentinamente en los confines del ascensor, en donde la testosterona del ambiente parecía ascender en forma de remolino. Era así como se percibía después de haber pasado solo un par de horas con Edward Cullen. Ella sabía que él era un hombre atractivo, ¡pero no podía creer estar sufriendo una reacción tan alocada por él!

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en su planta, ella salió, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía con la fluida sensación de tranquilidad que viene justo después de una pequeña intoxicación etílica. Solo que en aquel momento no sabía si aquella sensación de embriaguez se debía al alcohol o a Edward.

Cuando él la acompañó hasta la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y lo encontró muy cerca de ella, con la mirada en su boca.

Aquello hacía que ella deseara besarlo. Que lo deseara de verdad.

Deseaba besarlo, presionarse contra él, frotar el cuerpo contra el suyo, y todo aquello le parecía lo más natural y sensato que hacer.

Y cuando él levantó los ojos hacia los de ella, las cosas solo fueron a peor. Porque la expresión de su cara le decía que si ella decidía besarlo en aquel momento, él iba a corresponderle. Estaba tan cerca que ella casi podía sentirlo sin tocarlo, y su almizclada fragancia masculina le invadía todos los sentidos.

«Pero besarlo sería una estupidez, una estupidez, una estupidez. Tienes que trabajar con él día y noche durante toda una semana, puede incluso que más. Y estás robándole su trabajo. No puedes besarlo».

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —le preguntó él. Notó cómo se inundaba su vulva ante la posibilidad.

—¿Para qué?

—Preparada para entrar al en el mundo de un representante de A&R —le dijo él suavemente.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —le contestó con una airosa rapidez, y se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada, como si la hubieran apartado de un empujón del precipicio sexual en el que había estado asomándose.

—Que descanses bien.

«No existe probabilidad de que así sea».

—De acuerdo.

El tono de su voz se volvió más bajo.

—Y nos vemos por la mañana.

—Sí, claro —le murmuró ella mientras Edward le cogía la tarjeta llave de su mano, un momento en el que sus dedos se rozaron, y le abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella seguía con los ojos pegados a los suyos.

—Buenas noches.

Y entonces, ella se encontró colándose dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y él ya se había marchado, y ella tenía la clara sensación de que había acabado en la habitación equivocada. O que él lo había hecho. En cualquier caso, deberían haber ido juntos a una de las dos habitaciones y haber follado como animales.

Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro y se recordó a sí misma una vez más por qué no podía ocurrir aquello.

El sexo mezclado con el trabajo ya era suficientemente malo. El sexo mezclado con el trabajo y con alguien al que estás mintiendo era... jodidamente atroz.

Y aun así, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se deslizaba dentro de un camisón de algodón blanco y unas braguitas nuevas —porque las otras estaban empapadas— deseó quedarse rezagada en su imagen. Y cuando estaba de pie ante el enorme espejo del cuarto de baño, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes, fue atentamente consciente de que sus pezones, duros y sensibles, sobresalían a través de la tela de su camisón, y que su vulva, dilatada por la necesidad, volvía a humedecer sus braguitas. Y mientras se metía bajo las lujosas sábanas, se encontró a sí misma perdida en una confusión de imágenes: visiones de Edward Cullen y ella, con los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados.

Aquello era horrible. Ninguna respuesta le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Tener relaciones sexuales con él era una imposibilidad moral. Pero no tenerlas, sobre todo ahora que a ella le había dado la sensación de que él era receptivo a la idea, le pareció una locura, sin mencionar una tortura. ¿Cómo había pasado siquiera? Estaba claro que ella había querido ser alguien nuevo y diferente allí, pero no diferente de aquella manera. Apenas podía comprender el efecto que una sola noche en presencia de aquel hombre había tenido en ella.

Pero entonces, Bella se acordó de cómo debía afrontar las situaciones difíciles. No debía dejar que la obsesión de todo la abrumara, debía ocuparse de un problema cada vez. Y el problema que tenía en aquel preciso instante era el de dormir, tener una perfecta noche de descanso.

Así que se mordió el labio y dejó que su mano se deslizara bajo las sábanas y le cubriera su monte. Lo cubrió, y se sintió aliviada por tener alguna sensación ahí abajo, finalmente. Deseó, de repente, que hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para comprarse un vibrador, y lo bastante inteligente como para viajar con él. Deseaba tener algo dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su interior.

Dio vueltas a su dilatado clítoris con dos de sus dedos, delante de su vulva, y dejó que el placer la invadiera. Cielos, era como haber caminado a través del cálido y árido desierto y encontrar al fin algo de agua dulce. Ahora deseaba tragarla, así que presionó los dedos con más intensidad, y levantó la pelvis contra ellos.

Suspiró y se lamió el labio superior, necesitaba más. Aun así, no lo lograba, por lo que volvió a recurrir a sus fantasías. Imaginó cómo sería si Edward pudiera observarla en aquel momento. Imaginó que él fuera consciente de ser el culpable de todo aquello, de haber sido la persona que la había excitado tanto. Se preguntó si habría alguna manera de que él pudiera saber exactamente cómo de excitada estaba en aquel instante, y se imaginó a sí misma tumbada con él en la cama, al otro lado de la pared que los separaba, viéndola de aquella manera.

Pero, joder, todavía necesitaba más, algún otro tipo de estimulación. Todas Las Vegas estaba fuera de su habitación, y un pecado tras otro estaba cometiéndose en aquel momento. ¿Cuántas personas estarían en aquel instante haciendo algo travieso a menos de un kilómetro de ella? Ella apostaba a que serían miles. Por lo que estar tumbada en su cama, frotándose a sí misma, le parecía de alguna manera... demasiado simple, demasiado soso, sin que encajara en absoluto con el ambiente del lugar.

Se sintió extrañamente impaciente, así que se levantó de la cama sin ningún plan en mente. Caminó por la enorme habitación y de repente, se encontró a sí misma de pie ante el mini-bar. Ella no solía siquiera abrir la puerta del mini-bar, le indignaba que le sacaran a uno un riñón con el precio, pero eso era irrelevante en aquel momento. Echó un vistazo dentro, y divisó una hilera de botellas de bebida de vino con sabor tropical. Sacó una y le quitó el tapón, después, dio un largo sorbo, dejando que el alcohol le calentara el pecho. Casi cualquier sensación física la hacía sentir bien en aquel momento, como si fuera un paso más hacia el alivio.

Después, caminó hacia las cortinas que revestían la pared de la habitación y al localizar el centro, las abrió. ¡Vaya! El movimiento había revelado un muro acristalado que daba sobre Las Vegas Strip y su espectáculo nocturno de luces. Dios bendito, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquello antes? Volvió a experimentarlo otra vez, aquella sensación de que alguien había construido esa ciudad únicamente para que la gente pudiera sacar su lado más perverso. Y ella también deseaba poder sacar su chica mala en aquel momento, comulgar de alguna manera con aquel lugar.

Dejó la botella de vino en la mesa, se bajó las braguitas y las dejó caer al suelo, sacando los pies después. Se sentó en la moqueta, de cara a la ventana, con las piernas completamente extendidas. Todavía anhelaba que Edward estuviera allí con ella, acariciándola, follándosela, pero intentó convencerse a sí misma de la verdad de las palabras de su mantras. Ella no necesitaba un hombre, podía encargarse por sí misma de sus propias necesidades.

Observó atentamente las luces y acarició con sus dedos la separada abertura. Húmeda. Suave. Le dio un escalofrío, y después extendió la mano para agarrar la botella de vino. Seguía tocándose con una de sus manos, haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre su clítoris. Utilizó la otra mano para levantar la botella hacia sus pechos, y la sintió dura, fría y húmeda contra sus pezones. La escarcha que cubría la botella dejó su pecho húmedo, y su pezón empezó visiblemente a oscurecerse a través de la tela de color blanca; pudo verlo incluso con las luces apagadas. Las Vegas Strip proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para iluminar la habitación.

Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues de su vulva, y la acariciaron más profundamente, y ella deseó poder sentirse a sí misma verdaderamente, toda ella, de la manera en la que un hombre podía explorarla. De la manera en la que Edward seguramente la exploraría.

Primero introdujo un dedo, después dos dentro de ella, y luego los movió dentro y fuera del cálido túnel. Oh, vaya, hubiera querido que fuera la verga de Edward, más grande, más dura, más firme y más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que ella utilizara para darse placer a sí misma, incluso si hubiera traído un vibrador.

Un momento más tarde retiró los dedos, y los llevó de nuevo a su dilatado clítoris para dar vueltas sobre él, después se metió la mano dentro del camisón para tomar uno de sus pechos llenos en la mano. Después, bajó la pequeña botella entre sus muslos, presionando con fuerza.

Sí, Dios. Estaba tan fría, y era tan maravillosamente dura... Un poco demasiado grande y ancha, pero aun así le hacía sentir condenadamente bien mientras empezaba a moverse contra ella. En aquel momento se sentía sucia. Sucia de una manera que quería compartir con alguien. Porque ella temía que ser sucia consigo misma le podría hacer sentir bien sola, si lo permitía.

Pero no podía permitirlo. Así que volvió a concentrarse en las luces de Las Vegas y se imaginó de nuevo que Edward estaba con ella. No solo que estaba con ella, sino que estaba diciéndole qué debía hacer. «Mueve la botella arriba y abajo sobre tu vulva. Así es. Más rápido. Más rápido. Sí».

«Ahora, retírala a un lado. Retírala y derrama un poco de vino sobre tu vulva. Para hacer que te sientas incluso más mojada».

Se mordió el labio, y desvió la mirada del espectáculo de luces de neón que había más allá de la ventana para bajar la cabeza y observarse, mientras derramaba un poco del vino frío sobre su hendidura. Jadeó ante la fría sensación de chapoteo, después volvió a imaginar la voz profunda y autoritaria de Edward.

«Tócate, Bella. Acaricia tu vulva con tus dedos».

Lo hizo. Ahora estaba muy mojada. Como él quería.

«Sí, así es. Desde el fondo, recorre todo el camino hasta arriba. Presiona tus dedos contra tus pliegues húmedos. Siéntete. Siéntete».

«Ahora frótate el clítoris para mí».

También hizo aquello, trazando con sus dedos círculos cerrados y calientes sobre la superficie de la pequeña protuberancia.

«Empuja contra él». Obedeció.

«Frótate con más fuerza, con más fuerza. Hazte alcanzar el éxtasis. Mira aquellas luces, imagina todas las cosas sucias que está haciendo la gente ahí fuera, y alcanza el éxtasis con más intensidad que nunca».

—¡Oh! —el orgasmo fue brutal, hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, la cabeza le cayera hacia delante mientras su pelvis se convulsionaba en una dura respuesta. Cada sensación se repetía dentro de ella como una pequeña explosión, desgarrándola, robándole la respiración, la razón. Todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento era el placer, intenso y agotador... hasta que se desvaneció.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada medio desnuda delante de una ventana enorme y acababa de correrse con la ayuda de una botella de cristal.

Dios bendito.

Aquella ciudad estaba robándole algo más que sus sentidos. Ya temía que estuviera al borde de robarle... el alma.

Que estuviera haciendo algo de ella que en realidad no era.

O... ¿era quizás que estaba redefiniéndola, más específicamente?

¿Qué le estaba mostrando partes de ella que nunca antes había conocido?

Fuera cual fuera el caso, lo más escalofriante de todo aquello era... que casi no le importaban todas las razones que le hacían pensar en no poder tener relaciones sexuales con Edward. Casi sintió deseos de llamarlo, escuchar su profunda voz, y decirle, simplemente. «Fóllame».

Dejó la botella de vino a un lado y, sin ni siquiera pensar en sus bragas, se puso de pie y se fue a la cama. Se sentó y cogió el auricular del teléfono. Miró las instrucciones para marcar el número de otra habitación y tecleó los números.

Después, colgó de un golpe el teléfono antes de que la llamada se estableciera, con el corazón aporreándole con fuerza el pecho.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Realmente había intentando llamarlo? ¿Para rogarle que se acostara con ella?

Gracias a Dios que había recuperado la sensatez.

Al aparecer, el alivio que le había provocado el orgasmo había desaparecido finalmente.

El alivio, y el poco de vergüenza por haber tenido que sentirse tan sucia sola. ¡Vaya comportamiento más alocado!

De repente, se sintió contenta de haber estado sola.

«Simplemente vete a dormir. No pienses en esto ni un minuto más. Nunca ha tenido lugar».

«No necesitas un hombre. No necesitas un hombre».

«Necesitas un trabajo fabuloso».

«Mañana, te encontrarás con Edward y pensarás exclusivamente en el puesto, no en el sexo. Harás el trabajo, sin sexo. El trabajo es lo que verdaderamente importa aquí, lo que tú quieres en realidad».

«No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre».

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**algunas aclaraciones antes qe nada: ustedes dirán esta loca como que 3x1 y es un solo capi no? pues aunque no lo crean así es La autora original **_Lacey Alexander _**tiene separada cada noche en varios capítulos la 1era que es esta esta en 3 como se los marqué y como les dije antes se me hacen muy cortitos pero va a haber días que aunque quiera no podré subir la noche completa y subiré por capitulos ok?**

**ahora en respuesta a los pocos rewies que recibí**

**darky1995- como te ije espero no desepcionarte es una gran, gran historia como tu ya lo sabes asi que spero no regarla jiji**

**Maru M. Cullen.- mis disculpas por no subir ayer pero me fue imposible espero te agrade el capitulo **

**Klaudia T.- bienvenida! pues ya con el tiempo te daras cuenta que el león no siempre es como lo pintan jijiji ya te di una pista por ay jiji y pues si no hay mejor sitio para pecar que la ciudad del pecado estoy deacuerdo contigo y con Rose y les reitero mis diculpas por no subir ayer espero que sigas por aki y me sigas dejando saber tu opinion**

Ahora solo me queda agradecerles por su tiempo para pasar leer mis historias y si tienen un tiempecito extra por ai me gustaria que leyeran y me dejaran su opinión acerca de mi OS "Bienvenido a casa" es ranting M y bueno si les gustan los lemmons puede que este tal vez les guste y si no no sean muy crueles es mi primer fic, mi 1er Os, y mi primer lemmon vale?

bueno niñas! (y si hay algun niño por ahi hágamelo saber) me despido y prometo que subiré lo más pronto posible vale?

cuidense bien y portense mal y porfa dejen sus comenarios de la hsioria

bzoz y mordidaz


	5. La 2da noche

Hola niñas!

lo se, lo se, las he tenido muuuy abandonadas pero he tenido algunos problemillas familiares por ahi, uno de mis tios se electrocuto, afortunadamente esta estable pero tene el 23% del cuerpo quemado. y a eso sumenle mi trabajo pus como que me deja muuuuuy poco tiempo para esto, lo siento

pero bueno no ablemos de cosas tristes mejor les dejo aqui completita la 2da noce les aviso que va subiendo la temperatura conforme avanza las historia jijiji

pero bueno disfruten

* * *

**LA SEGUNDA NOCHE**

**Si fuera posible vivir una vida completamente libre de**

**cualquier sensación de pecado,**

**¡Vaya un terrible vacío en el que se convertiría!**

**Cesar Pavese**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

La buena noticia era que Bella, sorprendentemente, había conseguido pasar una buena noche de descanso, después de todo lo ocurrido. Un orgasmo podía ayudarte a conseguir algo así.

La mala noticia era que se despertó horrorizada pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Una vez más, se sintió aliviada de haber estado ella sola. Aunque aquello no ayudó a despejar su sensación de horror. Se escurrió hacia la ventana para coger rápidamente sus braguitas y se las puso, y después se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, pensando en sus necesidades primarias. Y finalmente comprendió que el sexo podía hacer que alguien se comportara de una manera alocada y desesperada en ciertas ocasiones. Nunca había pensado en eso hasta aquel momento. Sin embargo, la pasada noche, el sexo la había hecho hacer algo que le hubiera parecido inconcebible un día antes.

«Pero es tu pequeño secreto. Tu pecado secreto».

«Nadie lo sabrá nunca». ¡Gracias a Dios!

No estaba muy segura de si debía culpar a Edward Cullen o a aquel lugar. En un momento, se había sentido conmocionada y horrorizada por la sordidez de aquella ciudad, pero justo después había deseado formar parte de ella, disfrutar de ella de alguna manera. Unas emociones tan opuestas no le parecían sensatas en absoluto.

A pesar de todo, tenía que vencer aquella sensación y estudiar el problema que le ocupaba en aquel instante. Que era el hecho de tener que pasar una semana entera por delante con Edward y aquella ciudad, por lo que no importaba cuál de ellos fuera el culpable de sus erráticas reacciones. Debía dejar detrás de ella lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y concentrar toda su atención en el trabajo, y en nada más.

Por supuesto, cuando se metió en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba todavía... demasiado sensible. A medida que se pasaba el jabón sobre la piel del pecho, del vientre, de los muslos, notó que también deseaba frotárselo entre las piernas. El agua caliente cayendo sobre ella la hacía sentirse demasiado bien. Mientras se bañaba, sentía sus propias curvas demasiado exuberantes.

Mierda. Aquello no era nada bueno. Pero todavía tenía que tratar con ello, tenía que tratar seriamente con ello.

Así que lo tuvo en mente, y cuando salió de la ducha no se puso ninguna de la ropa nueva que había traído con ella. De hecho, se vistió todo lo sencilla que pudo, con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa que había guardado en la maleta para utilizarla más para dormir que para salir. Y después, se secó su pelo rojizo nuevo, en lugar de pasarse la plancha, y se lo recogió hacia atrás en una cola de caballo.

Consideró la idea de no ponerse maquillaje, pero luego pensó que eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. Quería ir sencilla, pero tampoco quería no sentirse atractiva en absoluto, aunque se limitó a pintarse lo mínimo: se aplicó solo un poco de maquillaje, algo de rimel y pintalabios.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se encogió y sonrojo de vergüenza ante la vista de la botella de vino abierta, que todavía estaba en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Corriendo a toda prisa hacia ella, agarró la parte más estrecha de la botella, volvió a ponerle el tapón y la dejó en la papelera que vio más cerca. ¡Puaj!

Luego, miró hacia la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. «La estupidez de anoche se acabó. Ya está hecho. Es parte del pasado. Hoy tienes que concentrarte en la cuestión de aprender tu nuevo trabajo. Así que ve a la habitación de Edward, pero no pienses más en él en términos sexuales». Con suerte, puede que no estuviera tan guapo recién levantado.

Cogió el portafolio de cuero que había traído para apuntar notas, y la tarjeta de la habitación. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras empezaba a murmurar:

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Edward abrió las puertas dobles de su habitación de lujo y se encontró con Bella al otro lado. No tenía el aspecto de la noche pasada, pero todavía estaba condenadamente preciosa con aquella pequeña y ajustada camiseta que se adhería a sus pechos lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ver los pezones sobresaliendo hacia fuera. Por supuesto, aquello le hacía preguntarse acerca de su sujetador. ¿Qué tipo de sujetador llevaría exactamente Bella Swan? Dado que cada vez que la veía tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, era imposible de adivinar, lo que hacía que la pregunta fuera incluso más intrigante aún.

—Eh —dijo ella, dedicándole una breve sonrisa, y con una expresión avergonzada y el rostro sonrojado. Él no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía aquello. ¿Tan solo porque había existido algo de química entre ellos la pasada noche? Aquello era innegable, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho nada al respecto, por lo que no veía nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Eh —le dijo él relajadamente. —Entra.

Al poner el pie en el recibidor embaldosado, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y estudió detenidamente el lugar.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él, con una ligera risita. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, un mechón de pelo rojizo cayó libre de su cola de caballo para enmarcarle la cara.

—Pensaba que mi habitación era genial, pero la tuya es... condenadamente fabulosa.

Ella tenía razón, pero él se alojaba allí tan a menudo que a veces olvidaba que la habitación de ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados, que poseía una mesa de comedor y un enorme salón, además de una habitación y un cuarto de baño de lujo, no se parecía a la habitación de cualquier hotel normal.

—Lo creas o no, necesito el espacio. Si encontramos algún artista que querramos estudiar o contratar, necesito un buen lugar en el que hablar de negocios con él. Y además, antes de que acabe el día, vamos a tener todo el suelo cubierto de contratos —había traído una carpeta que contenía cada variedad de contrato posible y que él pensaba que sería útil enseñarle.

—Aun así... vaya —dijo ella, y él no pudo evitar deleitarse con su inocente exuberancia. Aquel atisbo de inocencia se había revelado brevemente la pasada noche, también, cuando habían estado hablando acerca de Las Vegas, del sexo, incluso aunque ella hubiera intentado esconderla bajo la frialdad profesional. Quizás fuera eso lo que le había gustado tanto de ella la noche anterior: que pudiera ser tan profesional al mismo tiempo que se comportaba de una manera verdaderamente genuina.

—Encima de la mesa está el menú del servicio de habitaciones —señaló a la zona del salón. —Dime qué te apetece tomar y llamaré para pedir. Después, nos pondremos a trabajar.

—Suena divertido —dijo ella, con una expresión llena únicamente de sinceridad.

—¿Estudiar contratos... divertido? —enarcó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza. —No es que lo sea precisamente. Esta es la parte tediosa y aburrida. Pero te prometo que es el peor aspecto del trabajo. Esa es la razón por la que pensé que deberíamos empezar primero con ello, para que después, todo te pareciera mucho mejor en comparación.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión juguetona en la cara, y escondió el mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja.

—Tengo que decirte que he leído la mayoría de los contratos, solamente por diversión, cuando los procesaba, así que no va a ser algo completamente nuevo para mí. Aunque no sé a qué se refieren todas las partes, en realidad estoy bastante interesada en ellos, lo que significa... que si el resto es incluso mejor que esto, estoy en perfecta forma.

El la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Lees contratos por diversión?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, y él pensó que estaba condenadamente guapa.

—No me extraña que Aro quiera promocionarte.

A él le apetecía besarla. Como lo había deseado la noche pasada, cuando había estado con ella en la puerta de su habitación, y había mirado a sus preciosos ojos chocolate, sintiendo cómo el calor fluía entre ellos. Sin pretenderlo, dejó que su mirada bajara otra vez hacia sus pechos, hacia la apetecible visión de sus pezones que presionaban contra aquella tela rosa, y sintió cómo se le endurecía la verga.

Pero entonces, volvió a señalar al menú.

—Elige algo para desayunar —le dijo otra vez para romper la tensión que acababa de crecer tan rápidamente e invisible entre ellos. Porque follarte a alguien con el que trabajas de cerca nunca es una buena idea. Aquella era la única razón que le había impedido invitarla a su habitación la noche anterior, y también le parecía una razón suficientemente buena aquella mañana. Mierda, ¿cuándo se había convertido Bella, la chica de la oficina, en Bella la excitante nena? ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes?

Dio una ligera sacudida a su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la lujuria que lo invadía, y se alejó de ella para coger algunos archivos.

La verdad era que no tenía mucha práctica a la hora de reprimir sus deseos. Era soltero, le gustaba pasárselo bien, y nunca había visto ninguna razón por la que no permitirse el lujo de disfrutar de una buena relación sexual cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad —lo cual, en el mundo en el que se movía, ocurría a menudo. —Lo que nunca había comprendido era por qué esas cosas tenían que salir en la prensa. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en toda una celebridad? ¿Por qué le importaba a nadie con quién se acostaba él o con quién se lo pasaba bien?

Aunque, fuera cual fuera la razón, parecía que su vida social reunía las condiciones necesarias para el entretenimiento de masas por aquellos días, así como un buen material para alimentar los rumores, y sabía que su imagen necesitaba un repaso. A Edward no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, pero sentía que Aro temía que estuviera empezando a darle a la firma una mala reputación, y si había algo que no quería poner en riesgo, eso era su puesto de trabajo.

Y follarse a la chica a la que estaba formando probablemente no ayudaría mucho para convencer a la gente de que era un hombre decente que no exigía el sexo de las artistas femeninas antes de contratarlas.

No es que Bella le pareciera el tipo de persona que echa un polvo y se lo cuenta a todo el mundo. El supo eso instintivamente. Volvió a concentrarse acerca de lo que había sentido por ella la pasada noche, una madurez profesional mezclada con una subyacente... autenticidad que era casi dulce.

Pero aun así no podía hacer nada. Y pasar esa semana con ella sin hacer nada sería una buena práctica para él.

—¿Sabes ya lo que quieres? —le preguntó él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

—Tortitas con arándanos —le dijo.

Y sus ojos se encontraron. Y él volvió a experimentarlo otra vez, aquella necesidad de acercarse a ella, inclinarse y presionar la boca contra la suya, presionar su verga endurecida sobre el lugar en el que se encontraban sus muslos. Todavía no podía creer que aquella fuera la misma chica que había estado sentada fuera del despacho de Vulturi durante todos esos años.

—Suena bien —dijo él, mientras intentaba que su voz no sonara ronca. —Creo que voy a pedir lo mismo.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el teléfono, y pensó que lo que realmente deseaba en aquel momento no estaba en el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

También pidieron la comida. Registraron todos los contratos, Edward los comentó, Bella hizo preguntas, y a veces él le hacía un pequeño examen para repasar lo que había aprendido. Y para cuando terminaron de trabajar, ya a altas horas de la tarde, Bella tenía muchas cosas claras: comprendía los contratos de Twilight mejor de lo que pensó, estaba poniéndose al día rápido, se divertía trabajando con Edward y pensó que era un hombre mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado, «y que era imposible no pensar en él en términos sexuales».

Después de todo, aquel hombre desprendía sexo por todos los poros de su piel. Desde su belleza misteriosa y sus ojos seductores hasta un cuerpo perfectamente cincelado que su ropa no podía ni empezar a ocultar. Desde el momento en el que había ido a abrirle la puerta aquella misma mañana, había estado impregnada de una bruta lujuria que sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado nunca. Y esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al vino. O al ambiente. O cualquier cosa que no fuera el puro y animal magnetismo.

Cada vez que él le sonreía, le llegaba directamente al alma. Cada vez que sus ojos brillaban al mirarla, podía sentirlo entre sus piernas. Y la manera en la que sus músculos tonificados llenaban una camiseta en la que aparecía el grupo de las Violent Femmes y su «Gone Daddy Gone» la había hecho entrar en calor. Se había sentido excitada por su mera presencia todo el maldito día. Y se daba cuenta, más de lo que lo había hecho la noche pasada, de que en realidad le gustaba mucho —creía que era inteligente, astuto y amable—, y todo aquello no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil ignorar el magnetismo animal si él hubiera sido el imbécil engreído que ella había imaginado que era.

«Pero has conseguido superar el día sin problemas», se recordó a sí misma, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se preparaba para la noche. Iban a ir a un club llamado Fetiche, que según le había prometido Edward con un guiño no era tan espeluznante como su nombre indicaba.

—Entonces, no hace falta que vaya de cuero negro de los pies a la cabeza para encajar bien, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado.

Se acordaba de cómo él había ladeado su preciosa cabeza, mirándola con una expresión coqueta en los ojos.

—No, aunque... a mí no me importaría verte alguna vez vestida de cuero negro.

No hace falta decir que en cuestión de segundos se había excitado por completo, incluso aunque un cálido rubor le coloreara las mejillas cuando había intentado quitarle importancia con una carcajada.

«Has conseguido superar el día sin problemas, y también superarás la noche. Y después, superarás sin problemas todos los días que están por llegar». Y creía realmente poder hacerlo. Porque, por muy excitada y molesta que se hubiera sentido durante aquel mismo día, se las había arreglado para concentrar su atención —casi toda su atención— en el trabajo, y además, había aprendido un montón de cosas.

Aparte de explicarle qué suponían todos aquellos contratos, Edward también le había enseñado cuándo se debía y cuándo no proponer ciertas cosas, cuáles de esas cosas eran las últimas que debería prometer a un artista, y cómo de entusiasmada debería estar con ellos antes de ceder a unas exigencias en particular.

—Pero —también le había dicho él— lo más bello de trabajar con una casa discográfica independiente reside en el hecho de que la mayoría de nuestros artistas son primerizos, están abiertos a cualquier propuesta, y se mueren por devorar lo que podamos ofrecerles. No tendrás que tratar con muchos artistas que pongan sobre la mesa sus exigencias en el contrato, y en el caso contrario, tienes que fijarte si realmente merecen la pena.

Por lo que en aquel momento, estaba doblemente entusiasmada por ver cómo empezaba realmente todo aquel proceso, y sería testigo de ello aquella misma noche. Había una banda alternativa compuesta por chicas llamada Blush que actuaba en el Fetiche —el grupo le había enviado un CD a Edward, quien por casualidad lo había elegido de los montones que recibía regularmente quedando impresionado. —La banda no tenía ni idea de que Edward iba a estar presente por la noche, él simplemente le había echado un vistazo a su página web, donde se detallaban las fechas de las apariciones en los clubs. Le había explicado a Bella que normalmente le gustaba acercarse sigilosamente a una actuación y observarla tranquilamente, sin ser observado, por si se daba el caso de que no le gustara lo que estaba viendo.

—Lo hace más fácil para todo el mundo —dijo él. —No hay ni expectativas frustradas ni cantantes con el corazón destrozado. Además, puedo ver cómo actúan en una noche normal.

Daba la casualidad de que Bella llevaba cuero negro para salir aquella noche, al menos un poco. Una minifalda negra de cuero, unas botas de tacón de aguja y, sobre la camiseta, una blusa de leopardo, ligeramente transparente y que dejaba entrever un sujetador negro. Todo era nuevo, lo había comprado en su excursión de tiendas con Rose, incluyendo el sujetador y el tanga negro de seda que llevaba bajo la falda. No había elegido su conjunto por el sitio al que iban a ir, y tampoco lo había elegido para parecerle a Edward más sexy, lo había elegido por la misma razón por la que había seleccionado su ropa la noche anterior: porque tenía que tener el aspecto de una representante de A&R moderna y tranquila si pretendía representar a Twilight Records.

E incluso aunque la idea de tener un aspecto atractivo mientras estaba con Edward le llamaba la atención y la hacía sentirse animada, tenía que ignorarla. Tendrían que recorrer montones de discotecas aquella semana, esa era la razón por la que estaban en Las Vegas, y ella no podía simplemente llevar una sencilla camiseta cada vez que se encontraba con él.

Su miedo más grande era que una noche sintiéndose sexy con Edward y deseando a Edward la llevara derechita adonde la había llevado la pasada noche: a una sesión desesperada de masturbación, sola y en su habitación. Y francamente, ahora que el día había acabado y que su cuerpo llevaba descansado durante horas, aparte de la excitación por encontrarse junto a Edward, estaba empezando a recordar exactamente lo que había hecho permitirse una forma tan extrema de auto-placer.

Oh, bueno, si era ahí adonde conducía la noche, ahí sería adonde conduciría. Pero mientras terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje, y se atrevía a ponerse algo de lápiz de ojos, decidió dejar de preocuparse y en lugar de eso, volvió a concentrarse en esperar con emoción lo que fuera a suceder.

Justo entonces, un golpecito sonó en la puerta. Edward.

Sintió cómo se le humedecía la vulva tan solo con la idea de volver a verlo. Lo que estaba mal. Muy mal.

Pero tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se apresuró para abrir la puerta. Él se levantaba delante de ella, con un aspecto... masculinamente hermoso. No había otra manera posible de describirlo. Su pelo cobrizo caía en preciosas ondas sobre sus hombros. Sus bellos ojos la cautivaban con su mirada. Y su cuerpo divinamente musculoso hizo que una simple camisa negra sobre unos pantalones vaqueros negros pareciera un traje de alta costura. Una pequeña cruz de plata colgaba de una cadena de su garganta.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar así la reacción física que se extendía por su cuerpo en una corriente de calor.

—Nada de camisetas vintage esta noche, ¿eh? —le preguntó ella, esforzándose por levantar los ojos hacia su cara.

Él sonrió como respuesta, después le echó un vistazo no demasiado sutil.

—Menos mal que me he puesto una camisa real, si no hubiera parecido un auténtico dejado a tu lado.

Su mirada se rezagó en la falda de Bella, que acaba a medio camino de sus muslos, y aquel contacto hizo que a ella le temblara todo el cuerpo.

—Genial —dijo él.

—He decidido llevar... algo de cuero —le explicó ella.

—Me gusta —después su mirada volvió a centrarse en sus ojos. —¿Estás preparada?

—Mucho —oh, mierda, ¿realmente acababa de decir eso? —Estoy muy emocionada por hacer una exploración oficial —añadió, intentando ocultar su lascivia.

—Dijiste que te gustaba la comida mexicana, así que he hecho reserva en Taquería Cañonita, abajo, con vistas al Gran Canal. Se puede observar a la gente desde allí —añadió él con un guiño de ojos.

Pero mientras se dirigían por el pasillo, Bella no pudo evitar pensar que quizás fueran ellos las personas a las que estarían observando. Se había sentido tranquila y segura de sí misma en Las Vegas mientras estuvo vistiéndose, pero la verdad era que nunca había llevado puesto nada tan picante en su vida. Y no podía negar que algo acerca de aquel atrevimiento la hacía sentirse más segura con el hombre que iba a su lado, porque quizás, solo quizás, la pequeña Bella Swan de Forks fuera realmente una acompañante perfecta para él.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban sentados en una mesa para dos al borde del canal, que se veía a través de las ventanas de la zona de comercios interior del hotel Venecia. Pero la luz y el techo cubierto de nubes blancas y cielo azul que tenían sobre las cabezas hicieron que Bella se sintiera como si estuvieran sentados en cualquier otra terraza de un restaurante.

—Esto es una locura —dijo ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirar al «cielo».

—Es Las Vegas —dijo él, y le dio un sorbo al vino que acababan de servirles en las copas.

Justo entonces, escucharon un chasquido y se sobresaltaron ante el brillante flash de una cámara de fotos. Bella giró la cara para mirar.

—No lo hagas —le avisó Edward antes de que ella pudiera divisar al fotógrafo, y se inclinó para tocarle la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa. Ella sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto. —Si los ignoras, se irán.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta, Dios mío, algunos miembros de los paparazzi de Las Vegas acababan de hacer una foto de ella porque estaba con él. Qué completamente extraño era todo aquello.

—No te sorprendas si te encuentras mañana en Internet sobre algún encabezamiento como «La misteriosa mujer que acompaña a Edward Cullen». Lo siento.

La verdad era que a ella no le importaba. En realidad, encontró la idea algo excitante. Pero no se lo dijo, claro, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No es nada grave —después bajó la barbilla. —¿Pero a ti no te resulta raro? ¿Tener extraños que hacen fotos de ti todo el tiempo? ¿O ya te has acostumbrado a ello?

—Si te digo la verdad, es todavía jodidamente extraño —le contestó él, con una expresión irónica. —Y todavía no lo pillo. Este tipo de mierda no parece pasarle a otro tipo de representantes, ¿por qué tengo yo tanta suerte?

«Porque eres hermoso». Todo se remitía a eso. Seguramente él era consciente de cuan agradable era de mirar. Pero gracias a Dios, no se le había escapado, y estaba claro que no iba a plantear la cuestión.

—Te codeas con muchas estrellas de rock y aspirantes a estrella —le recordó ella con una sonrisa. —Quizás eso te haga una celebridad por asociación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, es extraño cuando la gente que no conoces piensa que sabe algo acerca de ti —después, ladeó la cabeza y la miró intensamente con sus ojos verdes. —Supongo que has oído los rumores.

—¿Acerca de que eres un mujeriego? ¿O lo del sexo a cambio de un contrato? —hizo una mueca con los labios y respondió con determinación. —Sí —no veía la razón por la que mentir sobre eso.

Él asintió, después le concedió una sonrisa relajada.

—Lo positivo de todo esto es que estoy ahorrando un montón de dinero en camisetas. La gente que no conozco sigue mandándome camisetas con logos de bandas de rock en ellas. Supongo que me ven llevándolas en las fotos. Ahora tengo una camiseta en el correo cada pocos días.

Ella sonrió.

—¿De admiradoras? ¿O de bandas de rock que quieren que vayas por ahí llevando sus camisetas?

—Ambas cosas, vienen de cualquier parte. Joder, la gente de Hugh Hefner me envió una camiseta de Playboy la semana pasada con una nota en la que me daban las gracias por haber pasado por la mansión.

Bella parpadeó y se sentó erguida.

—¿Has estado en la mansión de Playboy?

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué aspecto tiene?

Él tomó otro sorbo de su vino y Bella decidió que podría aguantar un poco de alcohol en su sistema también, así que extendió la mano hacia el pie de su propia copa. Porque la nueva y moderna Bella no debería sentirse intimidada o alucinada por la idea de lo que probablemente le aguardaría detrás de esas puertas en particular, pero la vieja Bella sí, y a ella se le había olvidado ocultarla.

—Parece que hay bastante diversión —dijo él, y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, un poco lascivos esta vez.

A ella se le revolvieron las entrañas en una mezcla confusa de repulsión y excitación al imaginarse qué tipo de diversión habría experimentado él en aquella casa. En realidad, parecía que Edward Cullen tenía el mismo efecto en ella que la ciudad de Las Vegas.

—Yo no tendré... eh, no me pedirán que vaya a lugares como ese, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

Él bajó la barbilla.

—No van a pedirte que lo hagas, pero es el tipo de lugar en el que se reúne la gente del espectáculo, así que... si recibes una invitación, sería muy inteligente de tu parte que la aceptaras.

—Ah —dijo ella, todavía encerrada en el mundo de la vieja Bella. Después, empezó a tragar nerviosamente. Una cosa era ponerse una falda de cuero y una blusa transparente. Pero cuando llegara eso de predicar con el ejemplo, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Ella nunca había pensado tener que asistir a sitios donde puede que estuviera incómoda. Incluso aquel bar aquella noche, ¿se sentiría cómoda yendo a un lugar llamado Fetiche, sin Edward como acompañante?

—¿Va algo mal? —le preguntó él; claramente estaba leyendo la preocupación que se le reflejaba en la cara.

Ella pensó en fingir, afirmar que nada iba mal, disfrazarse como alguien tranquila y segura, como la nueva Bella otra vez. Pero había pasado todo el día con Edward, y le gustaba realmente, así que no pudo evitar hablar con sinceridad.

—Quizás no debería contarte esto, pero... no estoy segura de que pueda encargarme de bien todo esto.

Edward le contestó poniendo el codo en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en su puño y después, clavándola en el sitio con una de sus miradas.

—Oh, apuesto a que puedes encargarte de las cosas mucho mejor de lo que crees, nena.

**

* * *

Capítulo 4.**

El Fetiche era un edificio oscuro aunque no muy grande que había a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían tomado un taxi para ir hacia allí y en aquel momento, entraban en un aparcamiento iluminado por la luz tenue de las farolas. Un rótulo de neón de un color rojo gótico anunciaba el nombre del bar sobre la puerta, bajo la cual colgaba una señal con letras de plástico negro que decía simplemente: «BLUSH».

A pesar de la nueva y atrevida Bella que había estado intentando en convertirse, los nervios le revolvían el estómago. Había ido a un montón de garitos en su día, pero nunca a uno como aquel. Podía ver que Edward había acertado al hablarle de aquel lugar —mucha gente que entraba y salía, gente con una increíble variedad de estilo— al menos la mitad de los clientes lucían un aspecto gótico y aquello hizo que se sintiera contenta de haber elegido la falda de cuero. Solo esperaba que el terror de sus ojos no la delatara.

Cuando Edward pagó el precio de la entrada a un hombre grande y calvo que había en la puerta y que llevaba una araña tatuada en el cuello, este último lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

—Eh, ¿no eres tú... ese tipo?

Edward simplemente le sonrió un poco y le contestó: —No, no soy él —y colocó la mano en la espalda de Bella para conducirla hacia dentro.

El interior del Fetiche era incluso más oscuro, apenas podía ver a la gente que se agolpaba en el lugar mientras Edward y ella pasaban tras ella, bajo una música ensordecedora que impedía cualquier posibilidad de mantener una conversación. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: ahora aquella era su vida, aquel era su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Ir a discotecas. Escuchar música alta. Y se sorprendió ante la sensación de sentirse repentinamente más que a la deriva, sin estar segura de hacia dónde dirigirse o qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando la palma de la mano de Edward se cerró cálida sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Escucha —le dijo al oído.

Y una vez más, le recordaba por qué razón estaban allí. La música. Blush. Miró por encima del hombro a Edward. —¿Son ellos los que están tocando ahora? Él asintió.

El sonido era rápido, intenso, funky y —cuando se olvidó del hecho de que estaba sonando con fuerza— indiscutiblemente atractivo.

—¿Cuál es tu primera impresión? —otra vez, él se inclinaba hacia ella para que pudiera escucharlo, y el calor de su aliento le golpeaba la nuca.

—Son buenos —contestó ella. —Tienen un sonido que de alguna manera es a la vez moderno y... un poco new wave retro (N.A: New wave se refiere a un estilo de música cuyo origen está en el rock de los años setenta).

Su inclinación de cabeza, junto con el brillo de sus ojos, le hizo pensar que le había gustado su respuesta.

—Vayamos a pedir una copa —dijo él.

Mientras se hacían camino a través de la multitud, ella pudo echar un vistazo a la banda que había en el pequeño escenario que quedaba a su derecha.

—No los mires todavía —le aconsejó él, gritando para que pudiera escucharlo por encima de la música. La otra noche le había explicado que en el mundo de las discográficas independientes, el sonido lo era todo. —No estamos buscando a una Britney Spears o a una Jessica Simpson, gente que se convierten en estrella de pop principalmente debido a su aspecto —le dijo. —Si tienen ese tipo de atractivo, perfecto. Pero nos preocupa más lo que puedan hacer —había continuado diciéndole que a él le gustaba a veces escuchar un rato a alguien antes de echarle un vistazo, no le gustaba dejar que las apariencias lo influyeran demasiado pronto. Ella creía que aquellos sonaban bien, y decidió respetar la música, así que lo siguió hacia la barra, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia el escenario.

Cuanto más los escuchaba —mientras pedían dos tés helados Long Island— más les gustaba. El sonido de Blush llegaba hacia ella como algo moderno, seguro, divertido y muy sexy.

De hecho, había ciertas palabras en la letra que empezaban a quedarse en su memoria. «Cremoso». «Suave». «Sucio». «Noche». Palabras que quizás significaran poco por sí solas, pero que de alguna manera aquella voz femenina y autoritaria las convertía en algo sexual, y Bella empezó a ser consciente de una humedad entre sus muslos que no había sentido antes.

Por supuesto, quizás se debiera también a que la sala estaba tan abarrotada que Edward y ella debían avanzar en el bar muy cerca el uno del otro, y sus brazos se rozaban, y también sus caderas. Él olía muy bien, una mezcla de jabón y almizcle y una pizca justa de sudor.

Y aunque todavía podía escuchar la música, de alguna manera, había dejado de escucharla muy atentamente, dejando que la siguiente canción con un sonido algo más lento y sensual le infundiera una especie de sensación de cosquilleo cálido y tranquilo. El alcohol que contenía la bebida contribuyó rápidamente a una sensación que ella solo pudo describir como una... lujuria relajada. Ella no estaba muy segura de si aquello tenía sentido alguno siquiera, pero se volvía extrañamente tranquila con sus deseos, y dejó que afloraran hacia la superficie, sin intentar ya ocultarlos.

Todavía estaba apretujada contra su mentor cuando una especie de enorme motorista pasó a su lado y ella se inclinó un poco más hacia Edward, absorbiendo el puro placer cuando uno de sus pechos presionó contra su brazo. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó la mano hasta colocarla encima de su hombro, para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio sobre sus tacones. Pero también para poder tocarlo. Tan caliente, tan sólido.

Y cuando el motorista pasó y liberó algo más de espacio, ella no se alejó, y no retiró la mano hacia atrás. Edward le hacía sentirse bien. Aquello era demasiado agradable.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y tan cautivadores como nunca. Su mirada decía que él era consciente de ello. De lo que ella sentía. De lo que ella quería.

Fue entonces cuando ella se retiró.

De repente todo le pareció un poco demasiado inmediato, íntimo.

E incluso con todo lo guapo que estaba él, con lo cálida que era la expresión de su cara, ella no podía hacerlo. Por muchísimas razones. Tenía que trabajar con él de cerca en aquel momento, tenía que aprender un puesto de trabajo. Y estaba robándole su trabajo, más o menos a base de mentiras. Y dejando a un lado la blusa transparente y la nueva seguridad en sí misma, en lo más profundo de su ser estaba todavía la vieja Bella, y era triste, pero quizás simplemente no se creyera realmente que estaba a la altura de Edward Cullen.

Ella parpadeó y desvió su mirada, después tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida.

—Esto está fuerte —dijo ella sin pensar, mientras el líquido caliente se hacía camino a través de su pecho.

—Es difícil pedir un Long Island que no lo sea —le record él con una sonrisa juguetona.

Por supuesto que era fuerte, ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué demonios había pedido algo con cuatro o cinco tipos diferentes de alcohol en la mezcla? Porque él lo había hecho y a ella le había parecido fácil decir «Lo mismo», pero estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su elección si aquello la hacía emborracharse con esa rapidez. Y por supuesto, había tomado vino en la cena, también.

—Vayamos ahora a ver al grupo —sugirió él, y mientras ella lo seguía, dejando que la guiara a través de la multitud enloquecida, se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de tocarlo otra vez, deseaba curvar las manos sobre sus hombros, presionar el cuerpo contra su sólida espalda.

Entonces, pensó: «Dios bendito, ¿desde cuándo te excita la espalda de un hombre?». Demasiado té helado, de eso no le cabía duda, los nervios la habían hecho tragar demasiado en poquísimo tiempo. Dejó la bebida encima de una mesa cubierta por vasos vacíos.

Justo entonces, Blush salió a la vista y Edward tiró de su mano hasta meterla en la masa que se concentraba delante del escenario. Al instante, estudió a la banda con una sola mirada: eran magníficas, incluso convencionalmente vistosas, eran sexys y lo sabían. Estaban sumergidos en un ambiente seguro, en su música.

Las cuatro mujeres jóvenes variaban en aspecto, pero todas ellas rondaban los veintitantos y llevaban unas camisetas escasas que revelaban un amplio escote. La cantante líder tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, con un flequillo dramáticamente chillón que encajaba a la perfección también con su maquillaje dramáticamente chillón. Cantaba a voz en grito una vieja canción de Joan Jett, «Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh, Yeah)» mientras se movía de manera provocativa con el erguido micrófono. Llevaba un top sin manga y de cuero negro y una minifalda vaquera desgarrada que empezaba en la parte más baja de sus caderas y se detenía en la parte más alta de sus muslos.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Edward a Bella al oído, ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

Ella mantenía los ojos puestos en la cantante, le daba miedo mirar a Edward, en caso de que lo besara accidentalmente o algo parecido. Todo el cuerpo le hervía de deseo.

—Un poco duras de tono, pero seguras y condenadamente sexys. Tienen el control del público y saben cómo surtir efecto en ellos —a pesar de la intoxicación que corría por sus venas, su cerebro continuaba trabajando. —Podríamos sacarlos al mercado como una Courtney Love más elegante, más marchosa y más moderna.

Pero entonces, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, porque no tenía ni idea de si estaba hablando en la dirección correcta o si, por el contrario, parecía una auténtica novata, y quería saber cuál era su honesta reacción.

Sus ojos brillaban cálidos sobre ella.

—Muy bien.

Pero entonces, él llevó la mirada hacia su boca.

Y ella sintió cómo su vulva sufría espasmos.

Así que se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de nuevo hacia delante, para observar a la banda.

—Aunque —dijo ella, todavía dándole voz a sus pensamientos. —¿No es Blush un nombre demasiado suave para ellas?

Miró por encima del hombro para ver cómo Edward sacudía rápidamente la cabeza, expresando la negación.

—Es irónico —le dijo. —O quizás sea porque quieren hacer que te ruborices. Pero de una manera u otra, dice algo acerca de ellas. La mayoría de los nombres de las bandas de estos días son solo palabras que alguien pensó que quedaban bien juntas, pero que no dicen absolutamente nada ni acerca de la banda ni acerca de su música. Su nombre dice algo acerca de su imagen y eso hace que sea una herramienta de marketing incorporada.

—Ah —dijo ella, comprendía lo que decía. —Genial.

Todo lo que los rodeaba era la mezcla de gente corriente y gótica que se movía al ritmo de la música, y sin pensarlo ni decidirlo, Bella se dio cuenta de que sus caderas empezaban a balancearse de un lado a otro, también. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la cantante rubia, y observó cómo empujaba hacia delante el pecho o cómo balanceaba el pelo dramáticamente sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué te dice la multitud acerca de la banda? —le preguntó Edward cerca del oído. Pero su voz se había vuelto un poco más baja ahora, algo más ronca. La sensación de su respiración sobre la piel le daba escalofríos más abajo.

Ella desvió su atención de la cantante líder hasta la gente que la rodeaba, e intentó pensar. Pero era difícil, porque la sala estaba todavía repleta de gente y aquello la mantenía muy cerca de Edward, y ahora que había empezado a moverse con el ritmo de la música, también estaba moviéndose ligeramente contra él.

A un lado de ella había una pareja joven que hubieran podido vivir perfectamente en la puerta de al lado de su casa —una pareja normal, de clase media— y que bailaban salvajemente. Al otro lado encontró una chica que llevaba el pelo rosa, y estaba envuelta de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Y ella supo enseguida la respuesta.

Solo que esta vez, en lugar de girar la cabeza hacia Edward, simplemente la echó hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre su hombro para hablarle al oído.

—Fanáticos que rinden culto a un tipo de música que convertirán en comercial, una música que llama la atención de diferentes grupos de personas.

Una vez más él le dijo:

—Muy bien —pero también otra vez, su voz se hizo más baja y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando bajó la mirada hacia ella, y hubiera sido condenadamente fácil besarlo en aquel momento porque sus caras, sus bocas, estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Así que Bella volvió a levantar la cabeza rápidamente, y observó al grupo. No quería hablar más. Hablar, aunque fuera de negocios, le parecía peligroso en aquel momento. Solo quería quedarse quieta, escuchar la música, absorber el ambiente. Y quizás sacar el alcohol fuera de su sistema a base de bailes antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

Aunque todavía observaba la multitud, su mirada se quedó rezagada en dos chicas que estaban besándose apasionadamente, dándose el lote muy cerca del escenario. Ambas eran jóvenes y guapas, no particularmente góticas y, si ella tenía que suponer, no eran realmente lesbianas. De hecho, sospechaba que los dos chicos guapos que había a su lado y que estaban mirándolas con lujuria eran sus respectivos novios.

Tenían los ojos cerrados, y sus lenguas se encontraban en un abandono lánguido mientras sus manos recorrían acariciadoras el cuerpo de la otra. Bella no quería seguir mirando, pero había algo en aquella escena que la hipnotizaba. Y a pesar de su conmoción, no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitada por la descarada sexualidad del acto. Justo como aquellas estúpidas vallas publicitarias en movimiento, no quería sentirse excitada por ello, pero para asombro suyo, realmente lo estaba.

Demasiada suavidad. Demasiado sexo. Justo ahí fuera.

Y de alguna manera, aquel era el momento.

¿Se deleitarían aquellas dos jóvenes mujeres con ellas si hubieran estado solas? ¿O dependía del hecho de hacerlo delante de sus novios y en público? Bella no sabía con seguridad las respuestas, pero sentía —hasta la médula— que comportarse tan escandalosamente sin ir a un sitio privado era un importante ingrediente en su deseo.

Un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro revelaba que Edward había seguido sus ojos y también había visto a las dos chicas.

La vieja Bella se sentía totalmente avergonzada. La habían pillado observando algo como aquello. Y fue Edward entre toda aquella gente. Al instante, se preguntó si él podría notar cuánto lo excitaba todo aquello, y sintió la vulva realmente enorme bajo la falda, como si, en aquel momento, fuera la parte más grande de ella.

Pero la nueva Bella se limitó a preguntarle:

—¿Te excita eso?

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Después de todo, había decidido que era más seguro no volver a hablar más. Aun así no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad. Quería saber lo que él sentía, anhelaba comprender la manera en la que él veía las cosas. Las cosas sexuales.

—Sí —dijo simplemente. Directo, como lo había hecho durante su conversación la noche anterior.

Ella se mordió el labio, sus pechos parecían abultarse dentro de las copas de su sujetador. Él también estaba excitado, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, cerca de ella.

¿Significaba eso que estaba empalmado? Ella sufrió la necesidad de comprobarlo por sí misma, alargar la mano y presionarla delante de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Dime por qué —le murmuró en lugar de eso.

Él observó a las chicas durante un momento más, lo que hizo que Bella volviera también a dirigir su mirada hacia ellas, y finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Hay dos pares de todo. Dos pares de labios suaves y femeninos. Dos pares de pechos redondos. Todas esas curvas... moviéndose al unísono.

Oh. Quizás aquello tuviera sentido. Y quizás explicaba la razón por la que ella también se sentía excitada. Su mirada se quedó rezagada en los ojos de Edward, pero no pudo encontrar respuesta a eso, así que él continuó hablando.

—Me gustan las mujeres que son lo suficientemente libres como para seguir sus necesidades, perder sus inhibiciones.

Ahora ella encontraba la voz para responderle:

—No estoy segura de que tengan inhibiciones —y ambos rieron a carcajadas, pero se desvanecieron pronto porque el ambiente en el bar estaba volviéndose dominante.

A la izquierda de Bella, la pareja que había visto bailando antes estaba ahora también besándose. Sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente con la música, sus bocas se encontraban tan sensualmente como lo hacían sus pelvis. Y un chico gótico le mordisqueaba ahora el cuello a la chica del pelo rosa que había a la derecha de Bella. La chica sonreía, y dejaba que su lengua se deslizara lentamente a través de su labio superior. Era como si el sexo estuviera llenando la sala, flotando en el ambiente, casi como si de alguna manera, estuviera entrando en el edificio de la misma manera que en los casinos, donde se rumoreaba que se añadía oxígeno extra en las áreas de juego. A Bella le picaba la piel, unas sensaciones suaves pero poderosas le recorrían el cuerpo, y la hacían desear poder perderse en todo aquello.

Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el escenario cuando Blush comenzaba una nueva canción con un ritmo erótico y sexy. No la conocía, así que supuso que era original. Y como la última canción, al parecer como la mayoría de sus canciones, hablaba de sexo.

Junto con el bombeo de un coro, la banda repetía las palabras «las mejores manos» una y otra vez, dejando que Bella concluyera lo que debería ser el título. La rubia cantaba acerca de las manos haciéndose camino a través de su piel, sobre dedos que se sumergían en lugares privados y finalmente sobre unas manos que provocaban y provocaban el éxtasis. Toda la multitud pronto se concentró en la joven mujer, que había empezado a moverse contra el micrófono, como había hecho antes.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba observando a la cantante, que deslizaba el micrófono bajo sus piernas, empujando suavemente al ritmo de la canción, sino que también estaba observando la escena junto con Edward. Estaban siendo testigos de ello, juntos, estaban experimentándolo juntos. De hecho, estaban experimentando aquello con todas las personas que había en la sala. «Más sexo descarado y expuesto».

Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, se sentía menos asqueada de lo que se había sentido la noche anterior, y más fascinada.

Todo el bar parecía palpitar con el ritmo ahora, y Bella seguía moviendo las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, rodeándose de los embriagadores acordes.

Debería haberse sentido alarmada cuando sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus caderas, pero no lo hizo.

Era demasiado increíble sentirse acariciada por él, incluso justo de aquella pequeña manera, el placer la invadió con rapidez.

Y entonces, entonces, «oh, sí», estaba presionándola desde detrás, lo suficiente como para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba excitándose contra su trasero. Aquello le parecía un sueño, una fantasía, pero era escandalosamente real.

En el oído, él le habló con un tono de voz áspero:

—Baila conmigo, Bella. Muévete conmigo.

Hubiera sido más inteligente apartarse, o decirle que estaban en aquel lugar por cuestiones profesionales, haciendo un trabajo. Que todo aquello era un error.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. El sonido de la canción la embriagaba cada vez más. El alcohol que consumió le hacía cada vez más efecto. Estaba embriagada de Edward Cullen, y lo estuvo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y había intentando comportarse con inteligencia, ser más fuerte que la lujuria, pero todo aquello la estaba consumiendo.

Así que se movió con él, bebió del calor de su cuerpo mientras él se inclinaba más cerca de ella, y sintió el poder de su caliente erección contra su trasero.

¿Le había hecho sentirse tan bien algo en toda su vida?

No lo creía.

No creía que ninguna sensación física la hubiera llevado a un estado tan rápido y profundo, dejándola sin fuerzas para luchar contra la situación.

Se balancearon juntos, mientras la rubia que había en el escenario ronroneaba las provocativas letras que añadían más combustible al fuego que los invadía. Bella no lo miró después de aquello, se limitó a mantener sus ojos justo hacia delante, y sentir todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando sobrevivir a ello, intentado creérselo, y preguntándose qué era lo próximo que iba a ocurrir.

Pero ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, desde luego que sí. La canción terminaría. La canción terminaría y entonces, dejarían de moverse al unísono, y fingirían que las cosas volvían otra vez a la normalidad, que él no la había tocado, que ella no había experimentado el profundo y crudo placer de su endurecida verga presionando contra su trasero.

Y fue justo cuando ella estaba llegando a aquella conclusión... cuando algo más sucedió.

La mano cálida y masculina que se había curvado a la derecha de su cadera, comenzaba avanzar hacia arriba, sobre la tela diáfana que le cubría el vientre y más y más alto, hasta detenerse a descansar bajo su pecho, y después, su pulgar se curvó sobre la redonda piel mientras sus otros dedos jugaban con la parte de abajo de su sujetador. El intenso deleite junto con la intensa necesidad de hacer que el contoneo de sus caderas fuera aún más sensual, hizo que su respiración comenzara a dificultarse y le temblara la vulva frenéticamente.

Fue entonces cuando su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su muslo y acabó colándose debajo de su falda. Tan rápido, tan suave. Sus dedos se abrieron camino entre sus piernas, y acariciaron la sedosa piel que había allí.

Ella comenzó a respirar con más rapidez e involuntariamente se movió de una manera completamente nueva, haciendo ondas, como si estuviera manteniendo una relación sexual en aquel mismo momento. Recibió su caricia delante y presionó su trasero contra la excitación que la empujaba desde atrás. Entonces, él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho para mantenerla estable, debía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba debilitándola, de que todo su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionarse a causa de las cálidas caricias que le proporcionaban sus dedos.

¿Vería alguien de los que estaban allí lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel instante, la manera en la que él estaba tocándola? Seguramente no, la multitud seguía apretujada, el espacio que había entre los cuerpos era casi oscuro, privado incluso dentro de lo público.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que había dejado de prestarle atención a la canción, pero levantó la cabeza hacia el escenario justo en el momento para captar la última línea: mis manos son las mejores. Era el giro imprevisto del final de la canción, la letrista no tenía amante alguno, se estaba tocando a sí misma.

Entonces, Edward le besó el cuello a Bella, lo que hizo que nuevas espirales de placer invadieran su ser. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

Y cuando la canción terminó, la multitud estalló en vítores, y Edward se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle con un tono de voz ronca:

—Ven conmigo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que su mirada era ahora diferente, más paralizante aún. Porque tenía las manos en ella. Porque la deseaba tanto como ella le deseaba a él. Y las palabras de Rosalie resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza. «Un amante instantáneo. Solo lujuria y excitación». Nunca había soñado que algo así pudiera suceder realmente.

La mano de Edward se cerraba con firmeza sobre su espalda, mientras tiraba de ella a través de la multitud. No podía ver a la gente a medida que la pasaba, no podía escuchar el principio de la siguiente canción, no podía concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él, y la necesidad que había crecido dentro de ella y que la estaba abrasando.

Salieron de la masa de gente casi al llegar a la parte trasera de la discoteca, y él la condujo rápidamente lejos de allí, hacia un pasillo iluminado con una luz tenue. Giró el pomo de una puerta sin letrero, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—Mierda —murmuró en voz baja, y después intentó abrir otra de las puertas que había en el pasillo. Aquella sí se abrió y él tiró de ella hasta colarse dentro. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Encendió el interruptor de la luz que salía de una tenue bombilla que había sobre sus cabezas.

Estaban en un pequeño almacén, entre cubos y escobas y estanterías llenas de productos de limpieza. A ella le latió el corazón con fuerza cuando se encontraron sus miradas. Ambos estaban excitados y preparados.

Edward levantó las manos hacia su cara y la besó, dirigiendo su cálida y húmeda lengua hacia el interior de sus labios. La boca de Bella, todo su cuerpo, respondió ante aquella caricia, ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, seguía sus necesidades, apenas se acordaba de cómo le había dicho Edward que estaba excitado. Presionó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho, y clavó las uñas en su camisa cuando uno de aquellos cálidos besos dio paso a muchos más.

Entonces, él bajó la boca hacia su cuello y llevó las manos hacia su falda. La música de Blush hacía que todo el cuarto vibrara, pero el sonido que Bella podía distinguir con claridad era el de su propia respiración irregular a medida que Edward se abría camino con sus dedos bajo el cuero, en busca de sus braguitas. Con un solo tirón su tanga cayó al suelo y una ráfaga de aire frío impactó contra su vulva.

Él respiraba también con dificultad, los dos estaban ocupados intentando deshacerse apresuradamente del cinturón y los pantalones de Edward. Parte de ella no podía creer que estuviera permitiendo que aquello ocurriera, aunque no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y cuando se abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y Edward también se bajó los calzoncillos, Bella se sintió más débil aún ante la vista de su verga. ¡Oh, cielos, era grande! Tan gruesa, larga y dura como una roca... por ella.

Ella la rodeó entera con su mano, haciendo que Edward soltara un gemido. No solía comportarse de forma agresiva cuando mantenía una relación sexual, pero también era cierto que no solía estar en un almacén dándose el lote con Edward Cullen.

Miró hacia abajo, a su erección y aquello la hizo sentirse más fuerte, y la manera en la que la sentía entre su mano, seda sobre acero, hacía que sintiera ganas de acercarla hacia su cuerpo, más y más cerca, hacía que necesitara sentirla dentro con más ansia de la que ella podía comprender.

—Espera —le susurró Edward, y el pánico la dejó paralizada, «¡Por favor, no te detengas ahora!». Pero él solo se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones para coger un cuadrado de papel de aluminio.

—Ah —dijo ella aliviada. Después, añadió: —Date prisa.

Ella le sujetó su enorme verga hacia arriba y entre ellos, para que él pudiera enfundarse el preservativo.

La siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente fue de sus manos cerrándose sobre su trasero desnudo, y ella rodeándole la cintura con una de sus piernas, y él embistiendo con fuerza dentro de su hambrienta vulva.

—¡Oh! —gritó ella ante el impacto, y sus ojos se encontraron a medida que él empezaba a moverse en su interior.

Ella nunca había hecho algo tan animal en toda su vida, pero aquello era precisamente lo que le apetecía en aquel momento: un polvo animal, fuera de control y temerario. Tampoco había estado nunca con alguien que la tuviera tan grande, y la sensación de plenitud era casi abrumadora, especialmente estando de pie.

—Estás tan húmeda —le gruñó él, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se sujetó con fuerza, mientras él embestía dentro de ella, y su piel lo recibía.

—Todo el día —admitió ella entre jadeos. —Y la pasada noche. ¡Oh, Dios! —gritó mientras él la llenaba una y otra vez. —Fóllame —le susurró ella al oído.

Era la primera vez que decía aquel tipo de cosas durante una relación sexual, pero como había pensado antes, era la primera vez que estaba con Edward Cullen. Estaba claro que la llevaba a nuevas alturas, o quizás a nuevas profundidades.

—Fóllame —le dijo otra vez. —Fóllame.

—Estoy follándote, nena —le aseguró él. —Estoy dándote duro.

Se movieron al unísono, con golpes firmes que resonaban en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella y ella las recibía, presionando hacia abajo, haciendo que sus movimientos frotaran su clítoris contra él.

—La siento tan grande —le jadeó ella. —La siento tan grande dentro de mí.

—Oh, nena, sí —le dijo él, con un tono de voz que denotaba una cierta arrogancia que ella sintió que le llegaba al alma. Y entonces, él empujó incluso más profundamente, y ella supo que él quería sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería que ella supiera con exactitud cómo de grande era.

Una sensación de intenso placer resonó en su espalda y descendió por sus muslos, y la debilidad que sentía amenazaba con dejarla caer al suelo. Edward la besó con fuerza y sus respiraciones irregulares casi apagan el eco de la música que se filtraba a través de la puerta.

—Déjame ver tus tetas —le pidió él, en unas palabras que atravesaron su ser. Él no podía llegar hacia ellas ya que tenía que sujetarla con ambas manos para que sus cuerpos siguieran entrelazados, y ella nunca había pensado poder sentir una orden tan excitante, pero así era. Se apresuró a tirar de los botones de su blusa, después levantó las manos para bajar los tirantes de su sujetador. Las copas cayeron hacia abajo y sus pechos saltaron libres, y al instante se deleitó con el hecho de haberlos revelado para él.

Él dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus ojos cayeron hacia sus senos, y ella notó que involuntariamente, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia delante.

—Chúpalos —le dijo.

Otro gruñido salió de su boca cuando se inclinó para tomar uno de los turgentes pezones entre sus labios, tirando con fuerza de él.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró ella. —Oh, Dios, sí.

Ella estaba acercándose al límite, más y más, iba a alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Fóllame —le rogó otra vez. —Fóllame.

Él siguió dirigiendo su verga a más profundidad y lamiendo su pecho a medida que ella se movía contra él, y hacía cálidos y cerrados círculos con su cuerpo para obtener más placer aún.

—Oh... —gimió ella, perdida ya en las sensaciones, con los ojos cerrados. Se olvidó de que los dos estaban medio desnudos dentro de un pequeño almacén, se olvidó de que apenas lo conocía, se olvidó de que aquella era la relación sexual más ilícita que nunca antes había tenido, y explotó en un orgasmo. Gritó cuando la inundó, saliendo directamente de su vulva y extendiéndose hacia los dedos de sus manos y sus pies. —Sí, sí, sí—dijo ella entre sollozos, hasta que finalmente las olas de placer empezaron a calmarse y una debilidad total se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y pudo atisbar un vistazo de la bombilla que había sobre ellos, y luego vio otro de sus puntiagudos pezones abajo, brillando por la saliva que él había dejado y se sintió como alguien diferente. Hasta que lo miró a los ojos, y vio que sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, fue entonces cuando se sintió como ella misma, viviendo una de sus fantasías más atrevidas, más atrevida en realidad de lo que nunca antes había escenificado.

—Oh, Dios —dijo.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó él, con aquellos ojos verdes y excitantes que todavía estaban llenos de sofocante calor.

—Sí —suspiró ella, con una inclinación de cabeza lenta y agradecida. —Ahora... Fóllame más. Fóllame hasta que te corras —Bella no había sido ella misma desde que había llegado a la Ciudad del Pecado y no veía razón alguna por la que debía cambiar en aquel momento.

Todavía mirándose a los ojos, él la agarró con más fuerza del trasero y hundió los dedos ligeramente en su interior. Entonces, con los dientes apretados, comenzó a moverse, una vez, dos veces, una y otra vez, con embestidas lentas pero intensas que llegaron a lo más profundo de su interior. El cuerpo de Bella se sacudía con cada una de aquellas embestidas y sus pechos se mecían de un lado a otro. Por momentos, retiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría de nuevo, siempre encontraba la mirada de Edward y un acto tan íntimo hacía más poderosa cada sensación. Y fue entonces cuando él dijo:

—Dios, Dios, ahora —cuando cerró sus propios ojos en éxtasis.

Bella observó cómo lo inundaba el clímax, lo transformaba, observó cómo el placer y el dolor se reflejaba en la expresión de su cara, y casi vuelve a alcanzar el éxtasis solo de la pura alegría que sentía por haber hecho que él se sintiera de aquella manera.

Pero en el momento en el que él abrió los ojos y ella fue consciente de que se había acabado el sexo, empezó a sentirse de la misma manera en la que se había sentido al llegar al club aquella noche: un poco a la deriva, un poco insegura.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó ella, tal y como él lo había hecho.

—Ha sido perfecto.

Y entonces... nada. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué debía decir, cómo iban a ir las cosas a partir de aquel momento.

Suavemente, él salió de ella, dejándola de pie por sí sola. Dios, le temblaban las piernas. Y de repente, sintió el cuerpo completamente vacío. Luchó por mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies, y recogió el sujetador para ponérselo de nuevo.

—Mierda —dijo él y luego añadió: —Lo siento.

Ella dudó un momento.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Es una mala idea follarse a alguien con el que trabajas.

—Oh. Sí. Yo pensaba lo mismo —se abotonó la blusa, y observó cómo él se quitaba el preservativo y lo dejaba caer en una papelera vacía, que descansaba convenientemente en el suelo, detrás de él.

Aquello estaba empezando a parecerle un poco surrealista. Acababa de hacerlo con Edward Cullen.

Pero no, espera... antes ya le había parecido surrealista. Aquello era mucho más que eso. Irreal. Inimaginable.

—Aunque —añadió ella, pensando en voz alta—, no es que sea la primera vez que tienes relaciones sexuales con alguien con el que trabajas, ¿no? —se refería a las cantantes.

Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

—Todo completamente consensual y sin promesas de contrato, por cierto.

—Te creo —le dijo ella suavemente. Y era verdad que lo hacía. No podía imaginar que Edward tuviera que hacer promesa alguna para llevarse a cualquier mujer a la cama.

—Y... era una costumbre que estaba intentando romper.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? Él se subió la cremallera de los pantalones y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres condenadamente sexy.

Se sentía completamente absorbida por aquel hombre y por lo que acababa de hacer con él, y puede que aquello demostrara que tenía un importante problema con su personalidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse deleitada con la idea de que Edward Cullen realmente la viera como una mujer condenadamente sexy. Bella se consideraba una chica normal, bonita cuando tenía uno de esos días buenos, por lo que las palabras de Edward la hicieron temblar de los pies a la cabeza, la hicieron sentir por primera vez en su vida como si verdaderamente fuera una mujer atractiva y excitante.

—Quizás deberíamos dar la noche por acabada —le sugirió él.

—¿Qué pasa con el grupo?

—¿Tú qué dices? Si estuvieras aquí sin mí, ¿estarías preparada para ofrecer un contrato?

Ella no dudó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Bien. Porque eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. A la salida, nos presentaremos y acordaremos una reunión —agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. —¿Estás preparada?

Ella se miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía las bragas alrededor de uno de sus botines.

—Sí, excepto por esto.

Vio cómo a Damon lo invadía un nuevo calor en su mirada, mientras se agachaba para quitárselas, y las dejaba caer también en la papelera. Antes de levantarse, miró su falda y murmuró:

—Sí, genial, nena.

Aquello fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera de nuevo completamente excitada, y rápido.

Así que cuando él se levantó y volvió a agarrarse al pomo de la puerta unos segundos más tarde, ella cerró la mano sobre su muñeca y le preguntó:

— Edward, acerca de lo que acaba de ocurrir...

—¿Sí?

—Ya que los dos estamos de acuerdo en que esto ha sido un error, será mejor que...

—¿Que no lo hagamos otra vez? —le dijo y ladeó su cabeza en un gesto sexy y la destelló con aquellos ojos seductores. —Mira, nena, no podemos decir que no volveremos a hacerlo y torturarnos durante los próximos días. Pero ya sabes lo que se suele decir.

—¿Qué se dice?

—Se dice que lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas —y terminó con un seductor guiño.

—Oh —dijo ella, en un tono de voz demasiado suave.

Rosalie había dicho las mismas palabras cuando habían estado discutiendo la idea de que Bella se acostara con Edward, una idea que entonces le parecía imposible. Y lo que él estaba diciéndole ahora era que quería pasárselo bien con ella mientras estuvieran en aquel lugar, pero olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido una vez que llegaran a Los Ángeles. Y quizás había algo en todo aquello que ofendiera a la vieja Bella, pero que en el mundo de la nueva Bella, parecía una idea perfectamente aceptable. Y entonces, más palabras de Rosalie llegaron a su mente. «Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto».

Por supuesto, la verdad era que después de aquello era muy probable que trabajar con él a largo plazo le pareciera algo imposible. Porque cada vez que lo mirara, recordaría que se lo había tirado. Y que quería volver a hacerlo.

Pero también era muy probable que no tuviera que preocuparse por eso. Porque era muy factible que él perdiera su puesto de trabajo.

Una idea que hacía que el estómago le diera vueltas y por una razón completamente diferente: el engaño.

Pero simplemente no podía pensar sobre aquello en ese instante. No había respuesta ni solución acertada, así que ¿para qué molestarse? No tenía intención alguna de dejar que el comportamiento poco limpio de Aro arruinara el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida con el hombre más excitante que nunca antes había conocido.

Y dada su precaria situación, disfrutar de ello en aquel momento y cortarlo al final de la semana le sonaba... bueno, como el plan perfecto.

**

* * *

Capítulo 5.**

Edward guió a Bella por el pasillo, y avanzaban cogidos de la mano, cuando la voz ahumada de la cantante líder de Blush resonó en los altavoces que había en la discoteca, diciendo «Vamos a tomarnos un pequeño descanso, pero no se vayan a ningún sitio porque esto acaba de empezar». Se dirigieron hacia el escenario, lo único que Edward anhelaba era interceptar al grupo y salir de allí.

Mierda, Bella lo había excitado mucho, y rápido. Demasiado para no follarse a la chica a la que estaba formando. Joder, suponía que ese era el tipo de hombre que era, pensaba que la vida era demasiado corta como para no ceder al placer, siempre y cuando aquello no le hiciera mal a nadie. E incluso si aquello le parecía una mala idea, quizás no lo fuera después de todo. Ya que ella no era una artista en potencia de Twilight, estaba claro que aquello de pasar un buen rato juntos no le causaría a él ningún daño, ni a cualquier otra persona.

Por fortuna, se encontró cara a cara con la cantante de Blush cuando ésta bajaba los pocos escalones que había a un lado del escenario. Él le tendió la mano.

—Hola. Soy Edward Cullen, de Twilight Records.

La descarada rubia, tan brillante y moderna en el escenario, parecía de repente desfallecer, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró boquiabierta.

—Oh, Dios. Eres tú.

—Esta es mi socia, Bella Swan, y hemos estado disfrutando del espectáculo de esta noche —«tanto que hemos acabado haciéndolo en un almacén».

Edward sabía que el ambiente que había creado el grupo con su música era solo parte de lo que lo había arrastrado a Bella aquella noche, pero no podía negar que el estilo particular del espectáculo de Blush también había incitado a Bella, creando una atracción mutua a velocidad de vértigo.

Cuando la cantante, Jane Smith, se presentó a sí misma y al resto del grupo, Edward vio cómo se encendían los ojos de todas las chicas, y después fue directamente al grano y les dijo que quería contratarlas. Unos pocos miembros del grupo se pusieron a dar saltos, gritando por la emoción que le producía aquello, mientras que Jane Smith hizo lo que pudo para comportarse de manera profesional y le dio las gracias por haber ido al club para verlas. Él le pasó una tarjeta en la que ya había escrito el número de la habitación en el hotel Venecia, y después, acordó una reunión para el desayuno de la siguiente mañana en su suite.

A él todavía le encantaba aquella parte de su trabajo, darle a alguien la oportunidad de hacer que sus sueños se volvieran realidad. Había sido formado —y debía formar también a Bella— para recordar que aquello eran negocios, que se hablaba de beneficios y dinero, pero también le parecía importante actuar con el corazón en el trabajo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se deslizaba dentro del taxi junto a Bella, contento por volver a estar solo con ella, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a qué se debía aquello. De acuerdo, no habían tenido tiempo para mantener una conversación agradable después de copular frenéticamente, pero no era especialmente el tipo de persona a la que le gusta hablar mucho después de tener relaciones sexuales. Quizás era la pequeña y sexy sonrisa que resplandecía en los oscuros confines de aquel taxi lo que le hacía disfrutar tan solo de su presencia.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa? —le preguntó, mientras el taxi se alejaba del Fetiche. —¿Estás emocionada por la oferta del contrato?

Ella se mordió el labio y a él le pareció que estaba condenadamente atractiva, incluso bajo aquella tenue luz, y le respondió con un tono de voz bajo para que solo ellos pudieran escucharla.

—Oh, eso ha sido emocionante, pero la verdad es... que estaba pensando en el hecho de que no llevo bragas.

Notó cómo se le tensaba la ingle y no pudo evitar concederle una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sueles sonreír cuando no llevas bragas?

—Nunca he ido sin ellas hasta ahora —le confió ella.

Aquello lo sorprendió un poco. Porque ella parecía completamente despreocupada. Y a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior acerca de tener relaciones sexuales en un lugar privado, aquella noche parecía una chica que... bueno, que ya hubiera tenido relaciones en un almacén una o dos veces antes de aquello.

—¿Nunca? —le preguntó.

—Jamás.

Él ladeó la cabeza, todavía estaba intentando llegar al fondo de lo que él sabía que era una sonrisa atrevida. ¿Y...?

Ella sopesó su respuesta, parecía extrañamente joven e inocente y contenta consigo misma.

—Me hace sentir... salvaje. Sexy. Libre.

Mierda, ahí estaba otra vez, aquella parte genuina de ella. La parte de ella que era tan real que él casi podía saborear. Y le gustaba. Un montón. En sus treinta y cinco años de vida, había pasado el mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando con las mujeres, y no estaba muy seguro de que alguna vez hubiera conocido a alguien como ella.

Sin planearlo, se inclinó hacia delante en el taxi y la besó.

—Quédate en mi habitación esta noche —le dijo al oído en voz baja.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás para poder mirarlo y le ofreció una sonrisa juguetona.

—Tengo que advertírtelo, esa bebida, después del vino que he tomado en la cena, me ha dejado algo atontada. Puede que me quede dormida pronto.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando lo hagas desnuda.

**Capítulo 6.**

Bella estaba tumbada en su cama y se le cerraban los ojos. Él se levantó sobre ella, sonriéndole. Al parecer, habló en serio acerca de que la bebida la había dejado algo atontada.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Mmm —murmuró ella.

—¿Quieres dormir con la ropa puesta? —al ver que no le respondía, añadió—, ¿o quieres que te desnude yo? —Mmm, sí eso.

Edward prefería como mucho desnudar a las mujeres cuando estaban despiertas y podían disfrutar de ello, pero tenerla dormida y desnuda a su lado le parecía todavía una buena idea y había desnudado ya a suficientes mujeres para que aquello le supusiera reto alguno.

Empezó con sus botas. Les bajó la cremallera y se las quitó, revelando unas finas medias de color negro que le llegaban a las rodillas, las mismas que hubiera llevado una colegiala católica. El contraste entre las medias y el resto del conjunto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ella no era ninguna colegiala, pero incluso después de lo que habían compartido en el almacén, sentía una cierta inocencia en ella que lo atraía.

Dejó caer con suavidad las botas a la moqueta, a los pies de la cama gigante, y después fue hasta su blusa, y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pecho, hacia abajo. Apenas había tenido la oportunidad de ver el sexy sujetador que llevaba; lo había visto a través de la tela de leopardo y echado un vistazo cuando estaba dentro de ella, pero en aquel momento se fijó en los bordes afestonados de las copas de corte bajo y la manera en la que elevaban sus pechos hacia arriba, creando unos montes redondos y firmes.

Mierda. Deseaba besarlos, masajearlos.

Pero ella estaba dormida, o lo suficientemente cerca de estarlo, así que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar, y sufrir cómo su excitación crecía bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Necesitaba algo de ayuda para quitarle la blusa.

—Vamos, nena, levántate para mí —le susurró, mientras deslizaba uno de los brazos bajo su espalda. Ella cooperó, dejando escapar un gemido ligeramente gruñón, y él pudo quitarle la blusa pronto. Y, dejando ahora las dos manos bajo su espalda, desabrochó a ciegas el sujetador y también se lo quitó.

Por supuesto, le miró los pechos, porque no podía desvestir a una mujer y no mirarle los pechos.

No tenían un aspecto tan firme como cuando llevaba puesto el sujetador, pero todavía eran preciosos, amplios, con unos pezones rosas, tensos y alargados. Mierda, deseaba chupárselos, como lo había hecho en el almacén. Pero aquella vez quería que todo fuera mucho más lento, para poder explorar cada una de sus delicadas curvas, su vientre suave y plano, sus sedosos hombros, toda la longitud de su cuello. Sintió cómo se endurecía solo pensando en aquello, y aún más cuando su mirada volvió a recaer en su pecho. Copas C, supuso él, y después recordó que tenía el sujetador en la mano. Observó la etiqueta y, como había pensado, encontró marcado 90C.

Llevaba un collar muy sexy, de color negro y decorado con abalorios, como sus pendientes, pero decidió que iba a dejarlo todo donde estaba, por puro interés personal. Le gustaba el aspecto que tenía con él, casi desvestida por completo pero todavía llevando joyas.

Dejó su blusa y su sujetador sobre el banco tapizado que había al final de la cama, y después regresó para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que le quedaba. Era un ensueño de belleza erótica, tumbada desnuda excepto por su falda, con los brazos colgando ahora sensualmente sobre la cabeza, y aquel collar rodeándole su esbelto cuello, pero él sintió que había estado engañándose a sí mismo si negaba no querer verla completamente desnuda, incluso aunque estuviera dormida.

Con suavidad, le bajó la cremallera de la falda, y deslizó el cuero alrededor de sus caderas.

—Levanta las caderas, cariño —insistió él, tirando suavemente hacia debajo de la tela hasta que su trasero se levantó ligeramente.

Llevó la falda hacia las rodillas y más abajo, pronto la dejó también sobre el banco, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba su bonita vulva. Cubierta con oscuros rizos, todavía podía ver la abertura que marcaba una línea hacia abajo por el centro.

La bestia que había en él quería extenderle las piernas, observarla abierta, ver la piel de color rosa en donde había estado no hacía tanto tiempo.

Aun así él tenía sus límites. No sobornaba a las cantantes para que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales con él y tampoco manipulaba a una mujer que estaba dormida.

Pero todavía pensaba en ello, en abrirle los muslos, en estudiar su vulva, en lamerla, en saborear sus dulces jugos, y tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que estar despierto un rato, para luchar contra una erección que todavía estaba creciendo.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan excitado? Hacía menos de una hora que había tenido un orgasmo. Y la escena de una mujer desnuda en su cama no era exactamente algo extraño.

«Ella confía en ti».

Aquellas palabras vinieron inesperadamente, como si fueran una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Apenas conocía a Bella, y junto con su autenticidad sentía una cierta confianza en su sinceridad. Una sensación que le decía ahora que quizás fuera verdad que nunca antes se hubiera follado a un hombre en un almacén. Después de todo, incluso las sugerentes vallas publicitarias la hacían sentirse incómoda. Por lo que puede que la persona que hubiera sido aquella noche, con él, no hubiera existido antes.

Y en aquel momento, había confiado en él lo suficiente como para que le quitara la ropa y la metiera en la cama. Por supuesto, estaba borracha, pero aun así, cuando él se ofreció para desvestirla y ella había aceptado, advirtió una pequeña sonrisa de alegría en sus labios, casi como si hiciera muchos años que los dos se conocían.

Edward nunca había estado con una mujer durante años, por lo que no solía sentir aquella especie de confianza ciega y sincera.

Pero espera, aquello no era verdad. Hubo una vez que estuvo con una chica durante bastante tiempo, cuando era joven y vivía todavía en Nueva York e intentaba hacerse camino en la vida. Y ella había sido una mujer dulce y bonita, y alguien en la que también se podía confiar, y él acabó rompiéndole el corazón.

Él venía de una familia de gente que se sentía satisfecha llevando una vida corriente. Su padre acababa de retirarse después de cuarenta años como vendedor de seguros en Brooklyn. Su madre había sido ama de casa, el tipo de mujer de los anuncios antiguos con joyas y vestidos nuevos cada día, un vestigio de una época completamente diferente. Su hermana mayor daba clases en el colegio, otra de sus hermanas llevaba una tienda de animales en Manhattan y la otra era una madre que se queda en casa todo el día. No es que hubiera nada de malo en todo aquello, pero él se había dado cuenta pronto de que una vida tan simple y establecida tenía poco atractivo para él. Y dos semanas antes de su boda con Tanya, una buena chica griega del vecindario con la que estuvo saliendo desde el colegio, recibió una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles y se fue de casa.

Su sentimiento de culpabilidad no había podido más que la sensación de libertad que había experimentado al subir al avión y al haber dejado su existencia en Brooklyn detrás. Y desde aquel momento, fue consciente de que él no era el tipo de hombre que se establece en un lugar determinado. No tendría una mujer, ni hijos, ni un perro, ni siquiera una mini-caravana o una valla. A sus padres les había costado mucho aceptar aquello, pero a medida que los años fueron pasando, dejaron de luchar contra ello, llegando a comprender que Edward era distinto del resto de la familia Cullen, que quería una vida completamente diferente.

Y siempre le había gustado llevar la vida que llevaba, donde todos los elementos claves encajaban bien. Trabajo y fiestas. Música y sexo. Vivía y respiraba con ellos.

Y era feliz. Estaba satisfecho. Una satisfacción que le llegaba al alma y que no podía haber encontrado en casa, casado con Tanya.

Pero había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había estado cerca de una mujer que aparentara ser tan inocente y real como Bella. Parecía toda una contradicción. Podía rogarle que la follara en un momento y confesarle después que nunca antes había ido sin bragas.

Y entonces, aparecía esa confianza que ella parecía sentir con él, algo tan tangible como la ropa que le acababa de quitar del cuerpo.

Era extraño, era la primera vez que sentía algo así luego de haberse metido en la escena musical de Los Ángeles y después de haber llegado a comprender cómo de despiadado podía ser el negocio del espectáculo. Y quizás aquello le hiciera sentir la necesidad de confiar en ella también.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustao y con esto aberme reivindicado, jijiji

espero sus comentarios niñas que les parece la historia la continuo o no?

solo les digo que esto va a ir subiendo poquito a poco

nos leemos pronto y gracias por leerme

bzoz y mordidaz

**Klaudia T: **tienes tooooooooooooooda la razon nada de "pobre pobre" y como vez que no fue necesario llamarlo el solito llego! jiji y ahora fueron más de 3 eh! espero te siga gustando yo ame la historia original nos leemos gracias por tus rewies espero q sigan llegando jiji bzoz


	6. La 3ra noche

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos.

Capitulos dedicados a Klaudia T. gracias por las buenas vibras y el apoyo, bzoz espero te guste

DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**LA TERCERA NOCHE**

**Pecar en secreto no es en absoluto un pecado.**

**Moliere**

**Capítulo 1.**

La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta Bella al despertar fue que estaba tumbada desnuda, con una sábana tapándola hasta la cintura. Nunca había dormido desnuda, así que aquello era un poco impactante. Y además, no recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a estar desnuda. Maldita bebida.

Pero entonces, giró la cabeza, vio al magnífico hombre cuya cabeza descansaba en la almohada justo al lado de la suya y lo recordó todo. No había sido un sueño. Y la segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta era que realmente había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Edward Cullen en un almacén.

Sin la sensación de atontamiento que había provocado el alcohol y que le nublaba la cabeza, todo le parecía más increíble aún. ¿Quién había sido la noche anterior? La nueva Bella, definitivamente. Pero al parecer, la nueva ella estaba deseando llegar a extremos que nunca antes había imaginado.

No sufría remordimiento alguno. Solo un atisbo de tristeza cuando lo miró.

Porque él era como el juguete con el que no podía quedarse. Así que jugaría con él tanto como le fuera posible mientras lo tuviera, pero sabía que cada segundo del juego se estropearía ante el conocimiento de que pronto tendría que renunciar a él.

«Tonta», se reprendió a sí misma. Estaba actuando como si realmente lo conociera, como si todo aquello se tratara de emociones.

Pero no era así, no podía ser así, porque ella no lo conocía. No lo conocía en absoluto. Y porque ella sí pensaba en las relaciones, y Edward Cullen no. Y en el caso de que sí lo hiciera, aquello no importaría cuando él descubriera que ella había estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo.

«Dios, no puedo permitir que él se entere de eso». Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasara, todo aquello se vendría abajo, debía guardar silencio acerca de su implicación. Porque quizás no lo conociera realmente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para morirse si él se enteraba de la persona ruin, conspiradora y poco limpia que había sido, todo para conseguir un puesto de trabajo atractivo.

Por lo que ella podía ver, él también estaba desnudo, no llevaba otra cosa que los pendientes y la pequeña cruz que ella vio en la cadena que había llevado al cuello la pasada noche. Mmm, estaba muy guapo.

Incluso mejor cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

—Eh —dijo él, con una somnolienta sonrisa que le agraciaba la cara, la mitad de la cual estaba cubierta por una barba de pocos días, oscura y sexy.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eh.

—Ven aquí —dijo él, con un tono de voz bajo y persuasivo. Ella no dudó ni un momento en lanzarse hacia su acogedor abrazo. Era extraño lo fácil que le parecía, lo normal que se sentía, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él, incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho antes. Su calor despertó en ella un nuevo deseo cuando le dio su beso de buenos días.

Dios, era perfecto, ni siquiera tenía el aliento típico de recién levantado.

Lo que le hacía temer que ella sí lo tuviera. Se retiró ligeramente, esperando estar equivocada, y deseando que él no pudiera notar su angustia. Ella no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto a tener sexo esporádico ni a despertarse con un tipo al que apenas conocía.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —le anunció ella.

El enarcó una de sus somnolientas cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo, eh... no recuerdo exactamente qué ocurrió después de que regresáramos aquí la pasada noche. No... no me sienta muy bien el alcohol fuerte.

Él le lanzó una mirada atrevida.

—Te equivocas, nena, te sentó muy bien —después, le guiñó el ojo. —Pero no ocurrió nada después de que llegáramos, por desgracia. Solo nos metimos en la cama y nos dormimos.

Ella bajó la barbilla ligeramente, mirándolo desde la almohada.

—Lo siento.

Sus ojos brillaron tan cálidos y sexuales como siempre lo hacían, pero ella ni siquiera había empezado a acostumbrarse a ello.

—Quizás puedas compensármelo.

De repente, se acordó del almacén, de sus manos, de la dura entrada de su verga y de su vulva temblando ante el impacto.

—Haré lo que pueda.

En respuesta, él le puso la mano en la cadera, excitándola aún más, y se olvidó de la posibilidad de que le oliera el aliento mientras instintivamente se acercaba más y más a él, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

El beso aumentó tanto su deseo que se encontró a sí misma deseando tocarle el pene, rodearlo con sus dedos, hacerlo endurecer. Pero se sentía un poco más tímida que la pasada noche, así que se limitó a desplegar la mano sobre su torso musculado, deleitándose con lo fuerte que también estaba allí.

Se sucedió un cálido beso tras otro hasta que Edward comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, con su boca recorriéndole el cuello. Y justo como había ocurrido la noche anterior, aquel simple gesto de cariño provocó una sensación de placer que se extendió por todo su interior, incluso aunque la barba de su barbilla le irritara ligeramente la piel, añadiendo más sensación aún.

Pronto, su lengua pasaba por su pezón, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba sobre el otro pecho. Ella comenzó a jadear e instintivamente, empujó el pecho hacia arriba, contra su mano y su boca. Los círculos que hacía él con la lengua alrededor de la húmeda punta de su seno la hicieron sentirse loca de lujuria y se encontró a sí misma balanceando una de sus piernas sobre la de él para arrastrarlo más cerca. Lo que unos segundos antes habían sido unos lametones se convertían ahora en succiones y él absorbió más profundamente su pezón, dentro de su boca, un gesto que hizo que una sensación de cálido deleite estallara en su vulva.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada de Bella recayó en el reloj digital que había a un lado de la cama.

— Edward —le dijo entre jadeos, mientras enredaba su denso pelo con los dedos. —Edward, ¿a qué hora tenemos la reunión con las de Blush?

El liberó el pezón de su boca, calentando el brote rosa con su aliento, cuando le dijo:

—A las ocho, ¿por qué?

Su deseo sexual se desinfló por completo.

—Son menos veinte.

—Mierda —susurró él y ambos se quedaron quietos, hasta que él dio un suave y tierno beso en la piel que había cerca del pezón y le dijo: —Continuará.

Con rapidez, la hizo sentirse tan fiera y salvaje como se había sentido la noche anterior.

—Definitivamente. Tengo todavía un montón que compensarte y espero que cuentes conmigo para hacerlo.

—Puedes estar bien segura de eso —le gruñó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la cama, Bella sintió la necesidad de apagar su frustración a gritos, pero se contuvo. Oh, Dios, cómo lo deseaba. Solo que es vez deseaba que todo fuera más lento. Quería explorar su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies, quería besarlo más. Tocarlo. Dejar que él la tocara. Deseaba experimentar más de aquellos placeres suntuosos que él le provocaba cuando le besaba los senos. Lo deseaba entre las piernas. Lo deseaba todo.

Pero aun así, el deber llamaba y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Así, momentos más tarde, se encontraba de vuelta en su propia habitación, y se deshacía del albornoz blanco que había cogido del enorme cuarto de baño de Edward, preparada para darse una ducha. Edward le había ofrecido su cuarto de baño, pero ya que se les iba a hacer tarde y ella tenía todas sus cosas allí, había rechazado la oferta.

Solo cuando pasó por el amplio espejo del cuarto de baño se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba las joyas de la noche pasada. Aquello la hizo detenerse en el lugar. Desnuda, con el pelo revuelto, pensó que tenía un aspecto... increíblemente excitante. Dado que aquello era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, disfrutó del momento, tanto que casi deseaba quedarse allí de pie, estudiarse durante un rato y olvidarse de la ducha.

Pero el sentido común prevaleció, junto con la idea de que cuanto antes se duchara, antes podría volver a ver a Edward. Después de haberse enjabonado y enjuagado con rapidez, se vistió con sencillez, unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa ajustada, aunque todavía esperaba poder encajar con el papel de representante de A&R.

Cuando golpeó la puerta de la lujosa habitación de Edward unos minutos más tarde, él la recibió con un beso de bienvenida. Podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a trabajar de aquella manera.

Pero se alegraba de no haberlo dicho.

Porque se recordó a sí misma que lo que ocurriera en Las Vegas debía quedarse en Las Vegas.

Y aquello le parecía realmente bien sobre todo por el pequeño y desagradable engaño que se cernía sobre ella y el objeto de su afecto.

Cuando el grupo apareció en la habitación de Edward a las ocho en punto, Bella comprendió finalmente por qué necesitaba tanto espacio. A pesar del número de personas que allí se reunían, la suite todavía parecía grande y cómoda y fue fácil ver cómo las jóvenes mujeres quedaban impresionadas por la habitación y por Twilight Records.

Durante un enorme desayuno del servicio de habitaciones a base de huevos, beicon, magdalenas y muchas cosas más, Bella escuchó cómo Edward trataba los términos que estaban ofreciendo. Hasta que se estableciera bien en el trabajo, ella tendría que hablar con él o con Aro acerca de los acuerdos antes de llevarlos a cabo, pero Aro había confiado esa tarea a Edward desde hacía años.

Escuchó atentamente los acuerdos, y se dio cuenta de que, como Edward le había dicho que aquello era lo que solía suceder, el grupo pareció contento por la sola idea de que le pagaran para grabar un CD, y aunque las chicas tenían un montón de preguntas que hacer, fueron agradables y fáciles de resolver, al menos por el momento.

Por supuesto, de vez en cuando, la mente de Bella divagaba, y se perdía en los recuerdos de la pasada noche: su mano alrededor de aquella increíble verga, la boca de Edward succionando con tanta fuerza e intensidad su seno, la poderosa manera en la que embestía dentro de ella. Todavía le parecía difícil de creer. No solo que Edward Cullen la deseara, sino que también se lo hubiera follado en un almacén. ¡En una discoteca!

Y mientras intentaba volver a concentrar la atención en el negocio que tenían entre manos, mantenía la sonrisa en su interior, pensando que Rosalie se sentiría muy orgullosa de ella.

**Capítulo 2.**

Bella aprendió que los contratos de grabación contenían un montón de detalles y requerían mucha explicación, al menos con chicas tan inteligentes como las que componían el grupo de Blush, que le hicieron a Edward probablemente cientos de preguntas antes de que se llegara a un trato y acabara la reunión, justo antes del mediodía.

Cuando el grupo se fue, Bella admitió que le podrían ser de ayuda algunas explicaciones adicionales sobre algunas cláusulas en particular, por lo que Edward sugirió que podían hablar de ellas en la zona de la piscina, ya que no había más trabajo apremiante hasta la noche, cuando deberían pasarse por unas cuantas discotecas más. Como un golpe de suerte, Rosalie había insistido en que Bella llevara un bikini sexy en su nuevo vestuario, lo cual Bella pensó que era algo estúpido y frívolo, pero acabó cediendo y ahora tenía un bikini atrevido de color rosa con un pequeño pareo a juego.

Regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, y también se sintió agradecida de haber ido a gastar dinero a la cama de bronceado un par de veces a la semana. No era devota del sol, pero un poco de color la hacía parecer y sentirse más saludable, especialmente cuando se vio con su nuevo traje de baño.

Se echó un vistazo en el espejo del cuarto de baño, no podía negar que estaba muy sexy. Como el nuevo sujetador que se había comprado, los triángulos de copa rosas alzaban su pecho y les daba un aspecto más bonito y regordete, y la escasa tela de la parte de abajo dejaba también al descubierto su bronceado vientre. Miró su reflejo, e hizo una nota mental para ponerse de rodillas ante Rosalie y darle las gracias la próxima vez que la viera. Al parecer, necesitaba un hombre, necesitaba un pene y necesitaba un bikini fucsia, y a partir de aquel momento, había planeado seguir todos los consejos que Rose le había dado.

Se puso las sandalias brillantes de cuña que Rosalie había sugerido para completar el conjunto de baño, salió de su habitación, y encontró a Edward acercándose a ella. Él llevaba un elegante traje de baño negro con bandas rojas a cada lado, junto con los pendientes que normalmente llevaba y la cruz de plata que había visto la primera noche.

—Joder, nena —le dijo él con apreciación, dejando que su mirada recorriera su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Un rubor intenso le coloreó las mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un elogio tan abierto de su cuerpo, sin mencionar el hecho de que aquello le gustara.

Cuando atravesaron la piscina cubierta y salieron al calor del desierto, Bella se sintió abrumada por la lujuria. La piscina era enorme pero simple, y por el contrario, los alrededores eran magnificentes. Cientos de sillones elegantes se colocaban entre enormes tiestos de piedra que acunaban árboles perfectamente podados y unas columnas inmensas de piedra sostenían arcos forjados en hierro y cubiertos por enredaderas. Más allá de la zona de la piscina, se veía la torre de reloj del Venecia que se elevaba hacia arriba entre el Mirage y el Caesars Palace, en la distancia.

Mientras se acomodaban en dos sillas al borde de la piscina, Bella empezaba a recaer en toda la «gente guapa» que allí se encontraba. Oh, estaba claro que había gente de todo tipo —ancianos de vacaciones, unas cuantas familias jóvenes— pero inmediatamente se sintió superada en número e intimidada por todas las chicas elegantes con escasos bikinis y por los chicos modernos que escondían su mirada tras gafas de sol de Versace y de Prada. Se podría pensar que después de haber vivido en Los Ángeles y haber trabajado en el negocio de la música durante tres años, ella ya se habría acostumbrado a ese tipo de gente, pero aquello era diferente, porque de repente, estaba entre ellos, con un hombre que era uno de ellos, y supuso, que para mantener su cariño, quería ser uno de ellos también, algún día.

No muy lejos de donde se habían acostado sobre las toallas desplegadas encima de sus tumbonas, había una morena que llevaba un estrecho sombrero negro de cowboy y un tanga negro que estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre un enorme pilar de hormigón que había dentro de la piscina y que se elevaba justo por encima de la superficie. Llevaba un sol tatuado en la región lumbar y se apoyaba sobre los codos, enseñando tanto escote que a Bella le sorprendió no poder verle los pezones. Otra chica ligera de ropa, una rubia con un bikini de lame dorado y con unos pechos firmes que sobresalían de unos triángulos demasiado pequeños, se levantaba sobre el agua cerca de ella, poniéndose algo de bronceador en la espalda.

La chica de negro que estaba bebiendo un brebaje con aspecto afrutado de una copa de plástico, subió la cabeza de repente hacia ellos, con unas gafas de sol carísimas que le ensombrecían los ojos.

—Vaya, ¿no es ese Edward Cullen? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decir hola, cariño?

«Oh, mierda». No le extrañaba que se hubiera sentido intimidada. Ya que Edward era uno de la gente guapa y eso significaba que también conocía a la gente guapa y al parecer, conocía a aquella chica en particular, cuyo trasero perfectamente redondo y moreno hacía que Bella no pudiera evitar sentir envidia.

Edward se dio la vuelta hacia donde venía la voz.

—María. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La morena le sonrió.

—Solo cogiendo unos rayos de sol, cariño. ¿Y tú?

Oh, Dios, se llamaba María. Y ahora estaba presentando a su amiga, cuyo nombre era Dídime, y cuando Edward le preguntó a Marís cómo iban las cosas en la discoteca y ella le contestó que debería pasarse por allí, tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que ambas chicas eran bailarinas de striptease. Y que Edward conocía a Jane por su trabajo, lo que significaba, desde luego, que la había visto desnuda. Y que probablemente ella le hubiera dedicado un baile. O veinte. Y que muy probablemente hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales, ya que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lo haría con Edward si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Estupendo.

«Pero no puedes dejar que esto te afecte. Después de todo, sabes perfectamente bien que él sí que tiene sexo esporádico». Todo el mundo sabía eso de Edward, e incluso si no se sabía con certeza, un solo vistazo de él te lo confirmaba. Y de todas maneras, aquello no iba a tener importancia al final de la semana, porque lo que ocurriera allí iba a quedarse allí.

Aunque si lo que ocurría en Las Vegas tenía que quedarse en Las Vegas... bueno, Bella iba a aprovechar de todo el placer que pudiera antes de largarse de allí.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que Edward estaba presentándosela y se aseguró de esbozar una sonrisa tan engreída como la que María le estaba concediendo a ella. María le dijo hola con la boca pequeña, y Bella le respondió de la misma manera.

No era que deseara rebajarse y comportarse como una zorra solo porque María y Dídime lo estuvieran haciendo, pero tampoco quería comportarse como una ingenua total y dejar que ellas pensaran que podían robarle a su hombre. De hecho, iba a ir un paso más allá.

Se levantó de su tumbona y se acercó a Edward, poniendo el trasero a su lado y bloqueándole eficazmente la vista de las dos buitres con bikini, y le pasó la botella de bronceador que había metido en la maleta junto a su traje de baño.

—¿Me echas bronceador en la espalda, Edward? —le preguntó ella, con la más coqueta de sus miradas. Aunque, si era realista, no estaba muy segura de tener una mirada coqueta, pero al menos lo estaba intentando y Edward la excitaba tanto con una sola mirada que aquello la inspiró.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, y cogió la botella, haciéndola sentir sumamente victoriosa.

Mientras pasaba la tarde, pidieron carne a la parrilla para comer —y que acompañaron con un par de aquellos brebajes afrutados— y estudiaron el contrato que Blush acababa de firmar, deteniéndose en los detalles.

De vez en cuando, se acercaban otras mujeres que conocían a Edward, y Bella se esforzaba por evitar que le hirviera la sangre, y en su lugar se limitaba a sacar pecho hacia fuera, inclinarse sobre una de sus rodillas e intentar parecer tan sexy y sofisticada como sus competidoras. Aun así, con cada atractiva chica que hablaba con Edward, Bella no podía evitar ponerse más y más celosa, y sentirse excesivamente posesiva con su nuevo hombre.

Ella sabía que aquello estaba muy mal. Puede que todo ello no condujera a nada e incluso si lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que nadie podría jamás poseer a Edward Cullen. El hecho era que había tenido suerte de estar con él durante aquel corto espacio de tiempo. Pensó que era como un regalo. Un regalo del destino. La excitante manera que tenía el universo de compensar los engaños de su marido.

Pero cuantos más cócteles de pera bebía, menos capaz era de razonar y más estúpidos celos la invadían. Hasta que finalmente, justo después de que una rubia explosiva con un provocativo bañador se fuera, Bella hizo lo que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a hacer últimamente: seguir sus necesidades.

Consciente de que María y Dídime todavía estaban observándolos desde sus tumbonas, no muy lejos de ellos, Bella dejó la copa de su cóctel en el suelo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la tumbona de Edward. Él estaba todavía hablando de ventas y distribución cuando ella se estiró a su lado.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa suave pero erótica, sus caras estaban ahora muy cerca.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Soy yo pensando que tanto trabajo y nada de diversión hace que Edward sea un chico aburrido.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas, con una expresión escéptica.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Yo? Venga ya, nena.

Él tenía razón. Así que ella dejó que sus labios hicieran un gesto provocador, como un puchero.

—De acuerdo. Quizás no sea así. Pero tanto trabajo y tan poca diversión hace que Bella sienta ganas de divertirse —y con aquello le pasó un brazo por el hombro y dejó que el otro descansara sobre su amplio torso ensombrecido por el vello oscuro, y después se inclinó para besarlo.

¿Era malo saber que María y Dídime y muy probablemente la mitad de las mujeres que había en la piscina y que los observaba le hacía incluso sentirse más sexy aún? En aquel momento, no le importaba en absoluto. Y a Edward no parecía importarle su gesto de cariño, ya que le estaba devolviendo el beso, y movía su exuberante boca sobre la de ella, derritiendo la parte que se escondía tras la parte de debajo de su bikini.

—Metámonos en el agua —le dijo él, en voz baja y cerca del oído.

Ella hubiera preferido extenderse un poco más, pero si él estaba con ella y le prestaba atención a ella y solamente a ella, aceptaría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Descendieron las escaleras que había cerca de ellos y que llevaban al interior de la piscina, con paso lento, y Brenna se quedó sin aliento cuando entró en contacto el agua fría.

—Vamos, nena, métete —le dijo él, y su mirada fue hacia abajo, con una expresión traviesa. —¿No quieres mojarte conmigo?

Aquellas palabras tiraron de ella directamente hacia la piscina con solo un jadeo en respuesta al frío, después su cuerpo se ajustó rápidamente con el calor que le producía la expectación del encuentro con su chico.

Edward la tomó de las manos para tirar de ella más hacia dentro, hasta que el agua le llegó al nivel del pecho. Después, se inclinó hacia delante para cubrirle la boca con sus labios, con unos besos lentos y largos que la hacían sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y las palmas de sus manos se moldearon cálidamente a sus caderas bajo el agua. Cuando sus pechos le rozaron el torso y la caricia provocó una nueva chispa de excitación en su interior, él miró hacia abajo, y así lo hizo ella, para ver sus pezones erectos y sobresaliendo de la licra de color rosa oscuro.

Su voz se volvió ronca y ahumada.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte en este preciso momento?

Ella se esforzó por no temblar con los escalofríos que le daba su sensación de lascivia.

—Dímelo —era la primera vez que compartía una charla sexual con un hombre. Bueno, estaba la noche anterior. Y ahora quería hacerlo otra vez. —Dímelo —dijo ella de nuevo, con una voz más ronca esta vez.

—Quiero apartar ese sexy bikini de tus tetas y lamer esos pezones duros y rosados.

Ella tragó saliva, y sintió cómo aquellas palabras le llegaban directamente a su vulva, y cuando él sacó la mano del agua solo lo suficiente como para poder acariciarle el pezón con el pulgar, sintió un placer tan intenso que pensó que iba a tener un orgasmo allí mismo.

Oh, Dios, ¿acababa de hacer él eso, allí? Lo había hecho, y a ella le había encantado.

—¿Qué más? —le preguntó ella, se sentía ansiosa por oír más.

El tono ronco de su voz era totalmente embriagador.

—Quiero también deshacerme de esa escasa parte de abajo, abrirte bien las piernas, y saborear tu dulce vulva.

Como por instinto, dejó que sus brazos colgaran de su cuello y movió el pecho contra su torso una vez más, hambrienta por más sensaciones como las que provocaban sus palabras. A pesar de la gente que había en la piscina, no había nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de ellos en el agua, y cuando ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor se sintió sola a pesar de la multitud.

—Ojalá pudieras hacerlo justo aquí y ahora —le dijo con suavidad. Sus ojos recayeron en otro punto espléndido de la piscina, una de las varias camas que se situaban a lo largo del perímetro, flanqueadas por columnas, cubiertas por un dosel de enredaderas de hierro forjado. Aunque estaban todas vacías, ya que debían ser alquiladas, las camas le parecieron un artículo de decoración más que erótico y hedonista. —Ojalá pudieras tumbarme sobre la cama y lamerme hasta que me corriera.

El escalofrío que pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Edward fue para ella más satisfactorio que cualquier reacción que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Tienes idea de lo duro que me estás poniendo?

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en él.

—Déjame sentirlo.

Él no dudó ni un momento, se agarró a su trasero y tiró de ella hacia él hasta que su verga se extendió larga y dura sobre la parte delantera de su bikini. Incluso después de la lascivia de la noche anterior, después del alivio de llegar a aquel almacén y que él la tomara, con fuerza, ella no pensaba que fuera posible sentir una excitación tan profunda.

—Todas tus novias van a ponerse celosas —le dijo ella con un tono de voz descarado—, si se enteran de lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo debajo del agua.

A él no le molestó que ella las llamara novias.

—Creo que ya están celosas —le dijo él en lugar de eso, con una voz juguetona mientras empezaba a moverse suavemente contra ella, y creaba solo un poco de gloriosa fricción.

—Tienes razón —le ronroneó ella prácticamente, mientras seguía frotando sus pechos contra él. —Quieren hacer lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo, pero no pueden.

Él hizo una inclinación de cabeza, en un gesto sexy y juguetón.

—¿No te gustaría compartirlo?

Ella le concedió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—De ninguna manera.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Te gusta hacerlo en privado, también. La pequeña Bella correcta y remilgada.

Ella soltó una carcajada, después un suave gemido cuando sintió cómo su dureza se frotaba contra ella en el punto exacto.

—¿Todavía piensas que soy correcta y remilgada? —¿estaba diciéndolo en serio?

—Solo es la primera impresión que das —reconoció él. Después, estudió la zona de la piscina. —Pero para tu información, este no es que sea un lugar muy privado.

Ella tragó saliva, se sentía un poco nerviosa, porque tenía razón. Puede que, de alguna manera, le diera la sensación de que estaban solos, pero en realidad estaban rodeados por montones de gente, algunos de los cuales seguramente estarían observando su pequeño baile acuático, sobre todo las mujeres que deseaban a Edward tan desesperadamente. Incluso si no podían verlos moviéndose juntos bajo el agua, seguro que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Quizás entonces sea que me vuelvo menos correcta y remilgada cuando estoy contigo —se jactó ella.

Él presionó con más fuerza su vulva debajo de la superficie de la piscina; la rígida columna de su verga empujaba a la perfección en su clítoris y en el mismo instante, ella sintió cómo una mano masculina descendía a su lado, rápida y suavemente, y empezaba a acariciarla entre las piernas.

—Oh... —se escuchó a sí misma gemir.

—Si de mí dependiera —le dijo él en voz baja—, y si no me fueran a arrestar por ello... te llevaría sobre aquella cama ahora mismo y te follaría hasta hacerte gritar, te guste o no hacerlo en privado.

Su respiración se volvió superficial y todo el cuerpo empezaba a sentirse debilitado.

—Lo creas o no —dijo ella, con la voz desigual—, si de mí dependiera y no me arrestaran por ello... simplemente dejaría que lo hicieras.

Una sonrisa lasciva se desplegó en la cara de Edward.

—¿Quién sabe? —le susurró cerca del oído. —Quizás antes de que acabe este viaje me convenzas de que no eres en absoluto una mujer correcta y remilgada.

**Capítulo 3.**

Aquella noche, Edward llevó a Bella a tres pequeñas discotecas, todas ellas situadas al sur, en las afueras de la ciudad. En las dos primeras habían visto a dos tipos que tocaban la guitarra y cantaban, y en la tercera a un dúo, un hombre que tocaba el piano y su mujer, que cantaba a voz en grito canciones pop. Ninguno de los conciertos le transmitió nada a Edward, pero todos ellos le habían sido recomendados.

—Conozco a gente, les pido que echen un vistazo por los bares y me lo hagan saber cuando escuchan algo que les gusta —le explicó en el taxi que los había llevado a la primera discoteca. Le había dicho también que sabía de las figuras más destacadas de la música a través de muchas personas, desde propietarios de discotecas hasta camareros y porteros.

Aunque ella no se lo había dicho, se había sorprendido de lo socialmente intenso que era aquel trabajo. Ya le habían comentado que Edward se movía entre gente del jet set, pero ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que también tenía que tener buenas relaciones con los propietarios de las discotecas y sus camareros. A ella le gustaba mucho conocer gente, pero nunca había sido muy extrovertida, por lo que temía que aquella parte del trabajo pudiera suponer todo un reto. Se le revolvía un poco el estómago ante la idea aunque, al igual que un montón de cosas que habían sucedido los últimos dos días, procuró olvidarse de ello por el momento.

A medida que recorrían las discotecas, ninguno de los artistas a los que iban a ver aquella noche captaba particularmente su atención o tenían un sonido que ellos pensaran que mereciera la pena estudiar. Y en realidad, ella no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar música aquella noche. Oh, todavía podía ser capaz de reconocer algo fabuloso si lo escuchaba, pero pasó la mayoría de la noche deseando regresar al hotel con Edward.

Después de haber estado pasándoselo en grande en la piscina aquella misma tarde, habían estado a punto de ir a la habitación de Edward y apagar su lujuria, pero entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward y este había pasado bastante tiempo hablando con una artista de Twilight, Jane Wyndham, una cantante de folk prometedora. Y así se les había escapado la tarde.

Y en aquel momento, justo como en la piscina, él seguía haciéndole promesas. Unas promesas realmente tentadoras. Dónde iba acariciarla. Cómo exactamente. Le prometió que iba a hacerlo con suavidad e iba a ser minucioso.

—La pasada noche fue muy excitante —le había dicho cuando se habían sentado en una de las mesas de la última discoteca. —Pero fue como una comida que se come con prisa, solo hace que sientas más apetito. Y hoy en la piscina, ha sido un juego, un aperitivo. Y eso me hace estar condenadamente hambriento, nena.

Y entonces, cambiaba la conversación a un tono más profesional, y le decía qué tipo de carencias tenían los artistas que habían visto durante la noche.

Al principio, a ella le pareció divertida la manera en la que él era capaz de hablar de sexo y justo después de trabajo; le gustaban las dos charlas con la misma pasión. Pero a medida que avanzaba la noche, descubrió que, en realidad, aquello la excitaba. Parecía dejarle claro que la vida de Edward era una mezcla de música, sexo y pecado. Él no se guardaba nada, no mantenía nada en secreto, ponía sus ideas y sus deseos sobre la mesa, y a ella le parecía una sinceridad completamente excitante.

Aunque había algo en todo aquello que la hacía preguntarse... Si él podía discutir acerca de la música y el sexo casi simultáneamente, ¿podría eso crear confusión de alguna manera y contribuir a que las mujeres lo acusaran de hacerles soborno sexual?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo ella, cuando se subieron a otro taxi y se dirigieron de vuelta al Venecia.

—Claro, nena —hizo una pausa para decirle al taxista su destino, y después se dio la vuelta para mirarla. —¿Qué pasa?

Ella esperó que no la odiara por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle, pero de repente sintió deseos de conocer la respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó con Heidi Stuart?

Edward no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero su respuesta sonó un poco intensa de más.

—¿Te refieres a si me la follé? Sí.

—¿Y quería ella?

—Sí.

—¿Y tenía algo que ver con firmar un contrato?

—No.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo por preguntártelo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Después de todo, supongo que es obvio que pasó algo con ella —las acusaciones de Heidi habían sido exhibidas en programas de entretenimiento como el Entertainmet Tonight y el Access Hollywood, sin mencionar el artículo en la revista People.

—Te creo cuando dices que sus acusaciones son falsas —Bella sintió la necesidad de asegurárselo. —Pero supongo que simplemente sentía curiosidad... si había inventado esa historia para conseguir dinero de Twilight, o había algo más. Como si fuera posible que ella, de alguna manera, simplemente. .. malentendiera lo que ocurrió entre tú y ella.

Él suspiró.

—Puede que haya habido un malentendido, pero no tiene nada que ver con un contrato de grabación. Pasamos juntos una semana en Seattle, la descubrí en un viaje de exploración como este, y nos acostamos. Nos lo pasamos bien, pero yo lo consideré acabado una vez que culminó la semana, solo que ella se sintió un poco como la de Atracción Fatal. No reaccionó asesinando a ningún conejo, pero no le gustó recibir un no como respuesta. Creo que eso, combinado con el hecho de que la discográfica no quisiera contar con ella, la volvió más fiera de lo normal. No es una buena persona, Bella. Debería haberme dado cuenta de eso antes.

Bella asintió en los oscuros confines del taxi. La voz de Edward había sido más calmada ahora, y ella le respondió con suavidad.

—Gracias. Por contármelo.

Él le apretujó el muslo, desnudo bajo su minifalda vaquera, después le habló con un tono de voz más juguetón.

—Deja que eso sea una lección para ti, joven Bella. No te tires a los artistas. Puede volverse contra ti.

—No pretendo hacerlo. Pero también... bueno, no es que pretendiera exactamente irme a la cama contigo —incluso si Rasalie le hubiera asegurado que aquel era su destino. —Así que supongo que nunca sabes cómo van a acabar las cosas.

Su mirada reflejaba algo entre la coquetería y la arrogancia.

—La diferencia entre todos los otros chicos con los que puedas acostarte en el negocio y yo... es que yo soy el bueno. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cualquier otro hombre en la industria musical es el demonio y va detrás de mí?

Su mirada cayó hacia sus pechos, ocultos en su camiseta ajustada.

—¿El demonio? Probablemente. ¿Detrás de ti, nena? Definitivamente.

**Capítulo 4.**

Mientras paseaba por el lujoso vestíbulo del hotel Venecia con la mano de Edward cálidamente agarrada a la de Bella, uno de los porteros, en su uniforme de gondolero, le dijo educadamente:

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —y después, le hizo a Bella una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando atravesaron el suelo embaldosado que había bajo el enorme techo decorado divinamente por frescos, la gente se los quedó mirando, bien porque sabían quién era él o bien porque era una auténtica belleza, ella no estaba segura de cuál era la razón.

Por una razón u otra, ella no podía evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pensaba la gente cuando los veían juntos, ella del brazo de un hombre devastadoramente atractivo. Incluso si no conocían su reputación, todavía seguía emanando sexo por los poros. ¿Se daban cuenta ellos de que ella estaba a punto de echar un polvo con él? ¿Sentirían de alguna manera desprecio hacia ella? ¿Tendrían celos?

Aunque la parte más hermosa de sus meditaciones era que honestamente a ella no le importaba mucho. Estaban en Las Vegas, después de todo. Y estar con Edward la hacía sentir casi como si, de repente, la hubieran ascendido de una oficinista educada a una novia de un famoso de la jet set. También se sentía completamente diferente en su interior. Más libre. Más segura. Como si estuviera viviendo, como si estuviera viviendo realmente, quizás por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando entraron en la gigantesca habitación de Edward, él le soltó la mano y se dirigió al fax que estaba en la amplia repisa que descansaba entre la zona del comedor y el salón.

—Mierda —dijo él con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—Nada importante. Solo es que antes intenté mandar a Aro el contrato de Blush por fax, pero no ha funcionado correctamente. Aunque me gustaría que lo tuviera sobre la mesa de su despacho mañana por la mañana, así que voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

—Déjame a mí —se ofreció ella. —Tengo mucha mano con los faxes.

—Si insistes —le contestó él, con una mirada que decía que no le importaba deshacerse de aquella rutinaria tarea. Después, fue hacia el equipo de música y puso algo de rock suave.

—Una vez que eres oficinista, lo eres para toda la vida —le dijo ella cortésmente por encima del hombro, mientras Edward desaparecía en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea. —Me pregunto si ya está entrevistando a gente para que ocupe mi puesto —había estado tan atrapada por su nuevo mundo que ni siquiera había pensado en qué sería de su viejo trabajo.

—Sí, lo está haciendo —la voz de Edward resonaba a través de la entrada. —Me dijo en un correo que tiene a tres personas para entrevistar mañana.

—Oh. Bien —aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué aquellas noticias la hacían sentir un poco propietaria de su viejo trabajo. Después de todo, alguien debería hacer las tareas de las que se solía encargar ella.

Fue cuando las páginas entraban por el fax, una por una, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo junto con la música que había invadido el ambiente, y que ahora era la seductora canción de Norah Jones «Turn Me On».

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —gritó ella.

—Preparando un baño.

Oh. Le dolió la región lumbar ante la posibilidad que abría aquello. ¿Qué tipo de baño sería? ¿Para uno o para dos?

—Ven aquí cuando hayas terminado con lo del fax.

De acuerdo, era ese tipo de baño. Su cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a sentir calor y a prepararse, y ella deseó que el contrato pudiera pasar con más rapidez por el fax. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, caminó con soltura por la habitación y entró en el cuarto de baño, aun así no se había preparado ni remotamente para lo que vio.

Los espejos cubrían el espacio embaldosado y descomunal, se extendían a lo largo del tocador doble y abarcaban las paredes que rodeaban la enorme bañera, donde Edward estaba sentado, entre una magnificencia de burbujas blancas y espumosas, con un vaso de vino blanco en la mano, y con una expresión coqueta en la cara que le daba un aspecto delicioso, lo suficiente como para darle ganas de comérselo. Se quedó sin respiración ante aquella escena.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo, con un tono de voz profundo y repentinamente autoritario.

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para sentirse relajada.

Porque nunca había estado de pie y desnuda delante de un hombre. Y aquello era muy diferente al apareamiento frenético del almacén, o incluso a los juegos de la piscina. Pensó que aquellos actos eran algo salvajes, decadentes, por el lugar en donde estaban sucediendo. Pero de alguna manera, aquello, estar de pie delante de él, en una habitación bien iluminada, mientras empezaba a desvestirse y él vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, aquello le parecía decadente. Extremo. Íntimo.

Llevó la mano hacia su cuello, y lentamente desató el lazo negro que ceñía su camiseta y se dio cuenta de que dejarlo caer hasta su cintura no era algo tan difícil, porque llevaba un sujetador negro sin tirantes bajo ella.

—Precioso —dijo él, con una expresión completamente sexual, desprovista ya de cualquier tono juguetón. —Ahora más.

Bella empujó la camiseta por el tirante sobre la minifalda vaquera y lo dejó caer alrededor de sus sandalias rojas de tiras. Después, se pasó la mano por la espalda y con suavidad, se desabrochó el sujetador de encaje, dejándolo caer también.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron en su pecho, y ella sintió cómo sus pezones, que ya estaban tensos, se estremecían bajo su lectura. Él ya los había visto antes —en el almacén, claro— y después, cuando habían dormido juntos y desnudos la noche anterior, pero otra vez, aquello era más intenso, desnudarse para él, desvestirse ella misma. Era como si estuviera dejando al desnudo su propia alma.

—Jodidamente hermosa —le dijo.

Y mientras un lento calor comenzaba a extenderse en su interior, a medida que los nervios dejaban lugar a una pura lujuria, Bella se encontró a sí misma rozando con las palmas de las manos su vientre desnudo y sus dos montes de piel. Ella nunca se había tocado antes de aquella manera, delante de un hombre, pero el instinto la había empujado a hacerlo. Hacer lo que le hacía sentir bien. Hacer lo que ella sabía que a él le gustaría.

Primero se cubrió la parte de abajo de sus senos, dejando que su peso se estableciera sobre sus manos. Después dejó que las palmas se cerraran completamente sobre ellos, y los estrujó sensualmente mientras recibía la mirada de Edward, y ella veía el fuego que desprendía y sentía el resultado en sus braguitas que ya se habían humedecido para él.

—Es tan bonito lo que haces, nena —le dijo él, en una voz que era más un gruñido.

Ella se lamió el labio superior y se sintió poderosa, el deseo estaba apoderándose de ella. Todavía estaba masajeando con suavidad sus senos, cuando se pellizcó los pezones con los dedos pulgar e índice, y sintió su dureza y cómo se alargaban incluso más con su caricia.

—Sigue —le ordenó él.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que sus deseos eran órdenes, y se sorprendió al saber que realmente le gustaba que él la mandara, que le dijera qué hacer. Le gustaba la idea de ser su juguete, su juguete sexual, la mujer a la que quería follarse.

Levantó un pie hacia el escalón enlosado que llevaba al interior de la bañera, y se inclinó para desabrocharse la pequeña hebilla de su zapato.

—Todavía no —le dijo Edward.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Déjatelos puestos hasta el final.

Una nueva ráfaga de sucio placer se apresuró por sus muslos y golpeó su región más baja. Él deseaba verla desnuda pero con los zapatos puestos. Era su juguete sexual. Y a ella le gustaba más de lo que podía comprender.

Puso el pie de nuevo en el suelo y se desabrochó el botón de la falda, que descansaba justo bajo el ombligo. Después, se bajó la cremallera y deslizó la minifalda vaquera por sus caderas hasta que cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con un tanga negro de encaje y con bordados. Levantó los pies para salir de la falda y se quedó allí de pie, delante de él, empapándose de su mirada depredadora y completamente masculina.

Había tenido cuidado de no beber demasiado aquella noche —en total dos vinos con gaseosa en toda la noche— pero de todas maneras se sentía mareada, embriagada por lo que solo pudo describir como un deseo animal. Crecía desde su interior, una fuerza terrible que desafiaba la lógica y la emoción.

Recorrió sus muslos con las palmas de las manos y después, las dejó pasearse por sus caderas y dirigirse hacia su trasero, que empujó hacia atrás contra las manos mientras sacaba el pecho hacia fuera. Los pocos nervios que había tenido hasta entonces parecieron desvanecerse: estaba completamente metida en aquello, con él.

Volvió a dirigir las manos hacia delante e introdujo juguetonamente el dedo corazón en la parte delantera de sus braguitas y entonces, dejó que se colara dentro. La yema de su dedo frotó ligeramente su clítoris húmedo y dilatado antes de que lo sacara.

—Dios santo —articuló Edward, con los ojos vidriosos por el deseo.

Ella se mordió el labio; de repente se sentía completamente seductora, como alguien que nunca había sido antes, alguien totalmente nueva.

—¿Quién es correcta y remilgada ahora? —le preguntó. No se había dado cuenta de que la conversación en la piscina le había dado ganas de demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero quizás era así.

Edward negó brevemente con la cabeza.

—No tú, cariño. Ya no.

Ella dejó que una sonrisa coqueta se extendiera por su cara.

Y él le concedió también una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa en respuesta.

—Eres una chica sucia, ¿verdad?

¿Lo era? ¿O era aquello simplemente parte del juego?

—Cuando quiero serlo —le contestó. Pero al final, decidió que la verdadera respuesta era: «Cuando estoy contigo».

—¿Está mojada tu vulva?

Ella asintió.

—¿Se ha humedecido tu dedo?

Ella volvió a asentir, después dio unos pasos hacia delante, sus tacones provocaban chasquidos sobre la losa, y se inclinó hacia abajo para meterle a Edward la yema de su dedo en la boca.

Ambos gimieron cuando él cerró los labios alrededor del dedo y ella sintió su lengua, y después la ligera y suave succión, hada que él estuviera saboreándola realmente. La sensación descendió en espirales directamente hasta el punto en donde se estaba empapando más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando finalmente le soltó el dedo, le dijo:

—Ahora quítate las bragas. Enséñame esa bonita y pequeña vulva tuya.

Ya no se sentía tímida por estar en cueros delante de él y bajo aquel brillante resplandor de las luces del cuarto de baño, por lo que se dio la vuelta, metió los pulgares en el elástico que rodeaba su cintura y suavemente tiró del tanga hacia abajo hasta que se le cayó a los tobillos. Sacó los pies de él y volvió a girarse hacia él, completamente desnuda.

Justo como había pasado al principio de aquel striptease, Edward no dudó ni un instante en llevar la mirada exactamente adonde a él le interesaba, y en aquel momento, se quedó estudiando su entrepierna. Ella sintió como si sus ojos le estuvieran quemando realmente la piel y, como cada vez que lo había visto desde que había llegado a Las Vegas, él tenía una manera de hacer que su vulva fuera la parte más importante de ella, la parte que dominaba cada una de sus acciones, cada uno de sus pensamientos. Y por mucho que le gustara tenerlo observándola, también deseaba sentirlo dentro.

—¿Y ahora los zapatos? —le preguntó. Quería meterse en la bañera con él. Quería cabalgarle, con fuerza.

El asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y cuando ella se inclinó para quitarse uno de los zapatos, él le dijo:

—Pero no de esa manera.

Ella lo miró, confusa.

—Siéntate al borde de la bañera —señaló hacia el extremo opuesto, al lado del grifo.

Cuando ella siguió la instrucción, sin estar muy segura de lo que él pretendía, él le dijo:

—Dame tu pie derecho.

Mmm. Era él quien iba a quitarle los zapatos. ¿Por qué le resultaba eso tan condenadamente excitante?

Prestando atención para no perder el equilibrio, extendió su pie hacia él. Edward dejó a un lado su copa de vino, y por primera vez, Bella vio que había otra copa para ella en el suelo. Con una de sus masculinas manos, le cubrió la parte de atrás del tobillo, con la otra, acarició con los nudillos el interior de sus pantorrillas. Ella se estremeció ante el placer que se extendía hacia arriba, pero siguió mirándolo, no quería perderse ninguna de las expresiones de su cara.

Él estudió su pie y recorrió con las frías yemas de sus dedos la correa de cuero rojo que sujetaba el zapato al tobillo, después recorrió más tiras de cuero que se cruzaban sobre su pie antes de acariciarle la piel más abajo, al lado de las uñas, que ella se había pintado de rojo para que hicieran juego con sus zapatos.

Después, con una excitante lentitud, desató la correa del tobillo y suavemente le quitó el zapato. Ella dejó el pie en el suelo, mientras él dejaba la sandalia cerca de las copas de vino y se preparó para ofrecerle el otro pie, pero desde aquel ángulo le resultaba más difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Edward despejó su dilema.

—Dobla la pierna derecha y descansa el pie en el borde trasero de la bañera.

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió. Y se dio cuenta de que aquel movimiento le extendía las piernas y dejaba su vulva completamente expuesta. Sus ojos se encontraron, conscientes de ello, justo antes de que Edward bajara la mirada.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi color favorito? —le preguntó.

¿Qué? ¿Iban a ponerse ahora hablar de sus gustos?

—Eh, no. ¿Cuál?

Él estudió la piel que había entre sus piernas, desvergonzadamente.

—El rosa.

Ella bajó la cabeza para mirarla por sí misma. En aquella posición, su hendidura se había abierto y dejaba al descubierto los pliegues rosas de su vulva. Un calor sofocante la consumía.

—Oh.

—El otro zapato —le dijo él, y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, vio que tenía una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa en el rostro, por haberla pillado mirándose de aquella manera.

Con cuidado, ella le ofreció el pie izquierdo y se embriagó del placer mientras Edward repetía los mismos movimientos que había hecho previamente, acariciándole la piel, y deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre el zapato y la carne, antes de quitarle finalmente la sandalia de tiras y tacón alto. Aquella vez, cuando se deshizo del zapato, no dejó su pie hasta que le dio un beso en la parte de arriba, haciendo que una sensación de hormigueo se abriera paso por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo entrar ya en la bañera? —le preguntó ella.

Él enarcó una ceja, con un gesto arrogante.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de entrar en la bañera?

Aquella pregunta juguetona, había sido claramente diseñada para que ella declarara su lujuria, pero en lugar de eso le ofreció una respuesta coqueta.

—Quizás simplemente necesite un baño. Después de todo, dijiste que era una chica sucia.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, excitante.

—Muy sucia —después, fue hacia ella en la bañera. —Quédate dónde estás. Haber degustado tu pequeña vulva me ha hecho desear más.

—Oh —murmuró ella, justo cuando él se inclinaba hacia delante para pasar la lengua firmemente sobre el centro de sus pliegues abiertos. Después: —Oooh...

El placer fue casi abrumador cuando él la lamió una y otra vez, desde abajo hacia arriba, como si su vulva fuera un cono de helado.

—Dios, oh Dios —se escuchó a sí misma jadear mientras empezaba a moverse involuntariamente contra su boca. —Dios, sí.

En cuestión de segundos, Edward levantó la mano del agua e introdujo dos de sus dedos en la abertura que ya estaba empapada, y aquello la hizo sentir como si le tuviera a él dentro. No era su verga, desde luego, pero sus dedos lo hacían bien, demasiado bien, especialmente cuando él empezó a desrizarlos dentro y fuera al mismo tiempo que ella marcaba el ritmo.

Ella lo observó. Estaba sorprendida por la crudeza de lo que estaba viendo, otra vez. Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas en la oscuridad, y no estaba acostumbrada a mirar mientras sucedía, mirar al hombre que estaba comiéndole la vulva. No estaba segura de si alguna vez había sido testigo de una escena tan erótica.

Fue entonces cuando la vista de Edward, con la cara enterrada tan sensualmente entre sus piernas, le recordó los espejos que había rodeando las paredes a dos lados de la bañera. Le ofrecían una visión no solo de su amante, sino también de ella misma, con la cabeza de un hombre moviéndose entre sus muslos abiertos, y sus caderas levantándose ligeramente para recibirlo. Al observar la pasión que se grababa en su propia cara, se sintió como si estuviera metida en una película porno.

Lo próximo que hizo fue mirar al otro lado de la habitación, hacia el espejo más grande que había sobre el tocador. Y entonces, vio algo diferente. El denso y cobrizo cabello de Edward. Sus piernas completamente extendidas. Sus pechos balanceándose ligeramente con sus movimientos.

Cuando la atención de Edward se concentró más específicamente en su clítoris, la respiración de Bella se volvió más pesada, mientras el placer crecía en su interior. Su hábil lengua daba vueltas sobre la dilatada protuberancia, cada uno de los movimientos le provocaba una nueva explosión de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Aquello hizo que apartara la mirada del espejo y bajara la cabeza hacia Edward, cuyos ojos estaban en ella. La había estado mirando mientras ella se veía en el espejo.

Entonces, su boca se pegó a su clítoris y colándose dentro, empujó su lengua con más fuerza. Oh, Dios, aquel brusco movimiento la hizo apretar los dientes, y sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas y los brazos. Ahora estaba mirándolo a él, y sin dudarlo, sin ni siquiera planearlo, empezó a mostrarle exactamente cómo de sucia era.

—Chúpame, cariño —le susurró apasionadamente. —Chúpame el clítoris. Hazlo con fuerza. Chúpalo. Chúpalo.

Sus descaradas peticiones fueron lo último de lo que se acordó antes de que la golpeara el orgasmo, duro y rápido, que apareció antes de que ni siquiera lo hubiera visto acercarse. Arqueó el cuello en respuesta a las intensas olas de sensación, gritó suavemente mientras conducía su vulva contra su boca —sí, sí, sí—, impregnándose con cada palpitación de placer que él le daba.

Cuando finalmente disminuyó, todavía siguió moviéndose y él se hizo hacia atrás.

—Estás jodidamente guapa cuando te corres —le dijo él, entre las burbujas, con un brillo oscuro en los ojos.

Todavía respiraba con dificultad, pero se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa.

—Entonces, deberías hacer que ocurriera a menudo.

—Eso es lo que pretendo.

En aquel momento, le impactó la idea de que aquellas palabras eran las típicas que se podían intercambiar cuando la gente mantenía una verdadera relación, una que fuera a durar, pero ella sabía que aquello solo significaba que él pretendía hacerlo mientras estuvieran en Las Vegas, y dejó a un lado la pizca de decepción que le había producido aquello y volvió a concentrarse en el hombre sexy y desnudo que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Puedo ahora entrar en la bañera? —le preguntó, y permitió que una nota juguetona de sarcasmo coloreara su voz.

Él le concedió una sonrisa lenta y sexy, y después le tendió la mano.

—Entra, chica sucia, y déjame que te limpie.

Una vez estuvo en la bañera, delante de él, le rodeó el cuerpo con las piernas. Edward cogió las dos copas de vino que había al lado de los zapatos y le pasó una.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —le preguntó ella.

—Del mini-bar —le contestó él, y después levantó la copa para hacer un brindis. —Por mi pequeña y sucia Bella, que me sorprende cada día más.

Ella pensó que le gustaba aquello, al brindar con su copa. Le gustaba sorprenderlo. Y deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Así que, sin tomarse un momento para pensarlo, hizo la pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza hacía unos minutos, cuando lo había observado mientras la comía.

—¿A qué sabe?

Él pareció confuso y al parecer pensó que estaba hablando del vino.

—Toma un trago y verás.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mi vulva. ¿A qué sabe?

Una vez más, se le oscureció la mirada, y ella supo que había tenido éxito al intentar sorprenderlo, y excitarlo, otra vez más.

En respuesta, simplemente tendió la mano que le quedaba libre, hacia su boca.

—Así —llevó dos dedos hacia sus labios, y empujó, y después de solo un segundo de duda, ella los abrió y dejó que él los metiera dentro.

El sabor que notó en la lengua le pareció extraño, un poco salado, un poco dulce, de alguna manera algo agrio, y muy persuasivo. No le gustó, pero aun así la excitó compartir algo tan sumamente íntimo con él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—Francamente... puaj —hizo una mueca de repugnancia y después tomó un gran sorbo de vino.

Él rió tranquilamente.

—Supongo que se parece un poco a la cerveza. Un gusto adquirido.

—¿Pero sinceramente te gusta? —ella sentía curiosidad, y un poco de fascinación.

Sus ojos le dijeron que aquella pregunta estaba haciéndola pensar de una manera que nunca antes había hecho.

—Definitivamente me excita —dijo él—, así que, sí, sinceramente me gusta. Pero... si igualo el sabor con el sexo... bueno, digamos que probablemente no lo utilizaría como una salsa para mi hamburguesa.

Ella soltó una carcajada rápida y fuerte, después le informó:

—Te estás poniendo un poco vulgar.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, todavía con aquella sonrisa sexy en los labios.

—Has sido tú quien ha empezado la conversación.

Ella dejó a un lado el vino, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le dijo:

—Bueno, ahora voy a terminarla —y lo besó.

Por supuesto, ella también pudo saborearse en su boca, pero una vez más, la crudeza de todo aquello solo hacía añadir más a su deseo. Acababa de tener un orgasmo y sin embargo, todavía deseaba mucho más de él, particularmente la parte que había debajo de las burbujas. Y ya hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirse tímida.

Sumergió las manos en la espuma y rodeó con la mano toda la longitud de su dura verga y entonces, lo escuchó gemir y vio cómo cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Ella había hecho lo mismo cuando habían estado en el almacén, pero una vez más, aquello era diferente.

Ahora tenía el tiempo de recorrer su pene con el puño arriba y abajo, apretujarlo, acariciarlo, explorarlo. Mmm, vaya, era enorme. Se había dado cuenta de aquello la pasada noche, pero aun así, un pene de aquel tamaño no era el tipo de cosa al que una chica pudiera acostumbrarse fácilmente.

—Esto es tan diferente de la última vez —dijo ella, dándole voz a sus pensamientos. —Aquello fue tan precipitado, tan apasionado. Y esto es tan... lento. Mejor.

Una expresión lasciva se dibujó en su cara.

—Esto es todavía apasionado, nena. Mucho.

Era verdad, por lo que se limitó a asentir, pero aun así seguía pensando que aquello era... mucho más fácil. Le daba la impresión de que todo era menos pecaminoso. Solo porque estaban en su habitación, en algún lugar en el que no había riesgo de que la descubrieran.

Por supuesto, estaba pensando demasiado acerca de ello, era consciente. No es que fuera mejor o peor que habérselo follado en el almacén. Era simplemente igual de sucio, simplemente igual de descarado; mucho más, en cierto modo. Pero le parecía mejor. Solo poder disfrutar de aquel momento en privado con él. Tener tiempo para jugar. Tener tiempo para ser sexy.

Y en aquel momento, supo que era hora de cabalgarle, de cabalgar sobre aquella excitante y dura erección, llenarse de él, demostrarle todo el deseo libertino que había estado creciendo dentro de ella.

Dejó que su lengua se deslizara con sensualidad a lo largo de su labio superior, encontró su mirada, y se dirigió hacia él para sentarse a horcajadas.

—¿Has encontrado algo que te guste ahí abajo, mi chica sucia?

—Mmm —ronroneó ella, y se colocó bien hasta que sintió la cabeza de su mango justo donde ella quería.

—Entonces, voy a dejar que juegues con ella —tras aquello, él le puso las manos en las caderas y empujó hacia abajo para enfundarla.

Ambos gimieron ante el impacto y Bella supo que nunca antes se había sentido tan llena ya que, en aquella posición, le daba la impresión de que la tenía más grande que la noche anterior.

—Es tan grande —murmuró.

—Dime que te gusta.

—Me encanta —le dijo ella entre suspiros, y empezó a moverse sobre él.

Edward dejó que las palmas de sus manos se cerraran alrededor de su trasero y bajo las burbujas, y después, se inclinó para darle un sensual beso con lengua que casi la derrite. Un beso que dio lugar a un segundo y luego a más y más, mientras Bella seguía el instinto de su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre él en círculos rítmicos que estimulaban su clítoris con cada excitante giro.

Pronto, comenzó a moverse más y más rápido.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, y le susurró las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho la noche anterior.

—Fóllame, nena. Oh, sí. Fóllame. Justo así.

Aquello sobrealimentó cada sensación que ya palpitaba en su cuerpo, volviéndola incluso más hambrienta y salvaje aún. Cuando la boca de Edward se cerró sobre uno de sus sensibles pezones, ella se encorvó contra él y gritó. Él le succionó con más fuerza, con más intensidad, y ella empujó el pecho hacia su boca, de alguna manera deseando tener parte de ella en el interior de Edward, como ella lo tenía de él.

Mientras se movía sobre su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que el agua que había en la bañera estaba siguiéndoles el ritmo, que ella estaba provocando olas enfurecidas, algunas chapoteaban contra las paredes de la bañera y las burbujas se derramaban por los bordes. Pero estaba demasiado perdida en el placer como para que aquello le importara o le hiciera detenerse, o ni siquiera aminorar la marcha.

Clavó ligeramente las uñas en su torso, mientras gemía su placer, y se deleitaba con la decadencia de aquel momento y con la sensación de libertad que todo aquello le daba, hasta que escuchó a Edward decir:

—Bella. Para.

Asombrada —y ligeramente devastada— se quedó quieta.

—¿Estás a punto de correrte? Porque si lo estás no pasa nada. Yo ya...

—No, nena. Es que estás ahogándome.

Oh, Dios. Se había olvidado completamente del hecho de que él se había ido hundiendo poco a poco en la bañera mientras ella le cabalgaba con tanto vigor, que ahora la cara le asomaba ligeramente sobre la superficie del agua, enmarcada por las burbujas. Ella ahogó un grito.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta... —entonces, salió de él, ya que le pareció la única manera para que él pudiera sentarse.

Después de hacerlo, él le sonrió indulgentemente, con el agua cayéndole de las puntas de su largo pelo.

—No quería interrumpirte, pero temía que me empujaras completamente hacia abajo y que no te dieras cuenta.

El calor le coloreó las mejillas.

—Soy una idiota.

Levantó una húmeda mano hacia la cara.

—No, eres una mujer salvaje. Lo cual me gusta mucho. Pero... quizás esta bañera en particular no sea el mejor lugar para esta posición.

Ella lo consideró y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desanimada, y completamente frustrada.

—Estaba... acercándome mucho.

La mirada de Edward se volvió más sexy aún, decidida.

—No te preocupes, nena, te llevaré de vuelta a ese preciso punto.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando él subió las manos por sus caderas y las llevó hacia arriba, hasta cubrirle los laterales de los senos, y acariciarle los húmedos pezones con los pulgares, una y otra vez.

—Oh... Dios... qué bueno.

Él dejó que se le cerraran los ojos, y luego, se inclinó para recorrer uno de sus turgentes pezones con la lengua. Después, sopló ligeramente sobre él —y aquello mandó otra ligera ráfaga de placer a su vulva— y se inclinó hacia delante para hablar en voz baja y profunda en su oído.

—¿Quieres mi verga dura, Bella?

—Oh, Dios, sí.

Todavía seguía jugueteando con sus pezones, y sentía su aliento cálido en el cuello.

—¿La quieres con todas tus ganas? ¿Con fuerza? ¿En lo más profundo?

Oh, Dios, había estado en lo cierto, aquel sexo más lento y exploratorio era extremadamente agradable, pero las palabras dentro y profundo le parecían ahora atraerla aún más. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella, como lo había hecho en el almacén, impactando contra ella, haciendo que cada embestida resonara por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y no estaba exactamente segura de cómo iban a hacer aquello en la bañera, pero estaba deseando averiguarlo.

—Sí, cariño, sí.

Edward bajó las manos hacia su cintura y le dijo:

—Date la vuelta.

Con cuidado de no resbalarse, Bella dejó que la guiara hasta que le dio la espalda, y se apoyó sobre las rodillas. Como antes, pudo captar un atisbo de ellos en el espejo de la pared que había justo delante de ella, un atisbo de sus pechos desnudos, de sus firmes manos en ella desde detrás, de sus ojos llenos con una oscura intención.

—Inclínate sobre el borde de la bañera. Levanta el trasero.

Bella lo hizo y se observó en el espejo para ver cómo Edward estudiaba su trasero, o más probablemente, lo que había entre sus muslos. A pesar de que estaba dentro de una bañera, sintió cómo su vulva se humedecía todavía más, y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría desde aquel ángulo. Instintivamente, hizo un contoneo juguetón con las caderas, lo que provocó que él le diera un suave beso sobre la nalga.

—Mmm —dijo ella, aquel diminuto gesto de cariño recorrió su cuerpo con una onda de placer.

—¿Te gusta eso? —le susurró.

—Sí.

Pudo escuchar, más que ver, su traviesa sonrisa.

—No entraba en mis planes, pero seré bueno contigo y te daré algunos más.

—De acuerdo —su tono de voz se volvió suave, casi infantil, estaba conmovida por unas caricias tan tiernas de su boca.

Sus besos sobre su trasero que ya de por sí estaba mojado le hicieron sentir el placer más tierno que nunca antes había experimentado y que resonó con dulzura a través de cada una de sus extremidades. Y entonces, ¡oh!, vinieron los dedos, que le daban golpecitos desde abajo, donde estaba más que preparada para él. Un grito se escapó de su boca cuando él le introdujo dos dedos y ella se movió por instinto contra ellos. Había dejado de observar su reflejo en el espejo y ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y se limitaba a sentir, a absorber, a experimentar.

—Más —se escuchó a sí misma. —Fóllame.

Un suave gruñido salió de la garganta de Edward, el calor de su aliento flotaba sobre su trasero mientras le daba el último de sus suaves besos, antes de que el agua comenzara a girar con violencia.

—¿Qué es...? —le preguntó ella, y abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con la mirada negra de Edward en el espejo.

—He encendido el jacuzzi —le dijo.

—Oh —suspiró ella en respuesta, y notó el fuerte chorro de agua que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus muslos; parte de ella chapoteaba sobre su vulva, lo que le daba la impresión de que lo iba a hacer todo incluso mejor aún.

La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que la verga de Edward se arqueaba hacia arriba a través del valle que formaba su trasero, deliciosamente dura cuando la deslizó hacia delante y detrás, e hizo que ella empujara hacia detrás, simplemente con la necesidad de sentir aquella cálida erección en cualquier lugar, en todo lugar.

Entonces, finalmente, hundió toda la longitud de su erección dentro de ella. Justo como había pasado antes, ambos gritaron ante la entrada inicial, pero no había descanso, no había periodo de ajustamiento para tener aquella columna de piedra dentro de ella, antes de que empezara a moverse dentro de ella, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, exactamente como le había prometido.

Ella escuchó sus propios gritos, sintió el duro placer estallar como cohetes en su interior, escalofríos que se abrían camino hacia los dedos de sus manos y pies con cada una de las poderosas embestidas. Más abajo, el agua le empujaba en tumultuosas olas y las burbujas empezaban a subir, crecían como montañas blancas y espumosas alrededor de ellos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó ella, apenas era incapaz de formar palabras, solo quería con todas sus ganas que él supiera cuánto adoraba que su pene entrara dentro de ella, cuánto adoraba lo duro y salvaje que era el sexo con Edward, lo dura y salvaje que la hacía sentirse a ella.

Las burbujas de la bañera seguían volviéndola loca, ascendían en ondas hasta ser todo lo que Bella podía ver. Era como follar dentro de una nube blanca y brillante, y sintió que las burbujas se derramaban por todos los bordes de la bañera.

—¿Eres una chica mala? —le preguntó Edward, que todavía la embestía, resbaladizo y profundo.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella.

—¿Necesitas que te den un castigo?

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Con aquello, él llevó la palma de la mano hacia abajo para darle una palmada en el trasero mientras seguía embistiéndola.

— ¡Oh! —chilló ella, aquella sensación superaba a las otras.

Su mano regresó una y otra vez, azotándola mientras seguía follándosela, toda aquella escena la debilitó por completo, incluso aunque se empapara de cada segundo de deleite. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una reacción física tan abrumadora que bloqueaba cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, y dejaba que su cuerpo solo se revelara en la alegría pura y carnal de ello.

Se escuchó a sí misma gritando, sintió cómo su trasero empujaba contra él, su cuerpo respondía sin pensarlo ni consentirlo. No es que ella no lo consintiera. Nunca había disfrutado de algo parecido en su vida.

Hasta que los azotes pararon y él deslizó la mano sobre su cadera y hacia su vulva.

Un profundo gemido salió de su boca cuando sus dedos se hundieron en sus pliegues, y la frotaron tan expertamente que a ella ni siquiera le importaba cuántas mujeres más hubiera tocado él para llegar a hacerlo tan bien. Ningún hombre la había acariciado nunca con tanta destreza, tanto como ella se podía tocar a sí misma, en cálidos y pequeños círculos, provocando el placer perfecto cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos pasaban sobre su clítoris.

Su cálida verga todavía seguía guiándola desde detrás, justo como hacían sus dedos, dando golpes perfectos.

La música todavía resonaba en la sala de fuera, pero todo lo que escuchaba Bella en aquel momento eran los gemidos de Edward mientras se la follaba y el sonido de su propia respiración, más pesada, más intensa, y se perdió a sí misma en las sensaciones.

—Oh, Dios —se escuchó a sí misma murmurar. —Estoy cerca, cariño. Estoy cerca.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Estaba muy, muy cerca.

Su verga, sus dedos, trabajando al unísono, casi como uno, empujando con más y más fuerza.

—¡Oh! —gritó ella cuando la golpeó el clímax, haciéndola rodar en cálidas y envolventes olas que la impactaron y le hicieron desear desplomarse allí mismo. Edward tuvo que ser consciente de ello, porque mientras una de sus manos todavía le acariciaba la abertura, su otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, sujetándola.

Y fue justo cuando las dulces palpitaciones empezaban a decrecer cuando Edward —que todavía la embestía profundamente— también alcanzó el orgasmo. Sintió el cálido estremecimiento de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el intenso gemido de la satisfacción última, el placer susurrado:

—Ah... ah, joder sí... sí.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos después de aquello, y solo entonces le golpeó a Bella el hecho de lo extrañas y pervertidas que se habían vuelto las cosas con lo del azote. Después esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su cara al darse cuenta de que lo extraño y pervertido podía ser divertido.

Y aquello ni siquiera le parecía tan extraño ni pervertido... con Edward.

Vaya una semana de formación. Estaba segura de que cuando Aro la había enviado a aquel viaje no tenía ni idea de que además de recibir una educación profesional iba a recibirla también sexual.

Cuando finalmente, después de su orgasmo, puso los pies lo suficiente sobre la tierra como para mirar a su alrededor, se sintió horrorizada por el lío que habían armado. «Oh, Dios mío».

—¡Mira este sitio!

Montañas de burbujas blancas se habían caído al suelo, algunas se abrían camino hacia el tocador. Al otro lado de la bañera, en los rincones enlosados, el mal había ascendido varios centímetros.

Detrás de ella, Edward solo reía a carcajadas a medida que salía suavemente de su cuerpo y apagaba el jacuzzi.

—No te preocupes, nena —dijo él. —Las burbujas acabarán derritiéndose. Y estoy seguro de que las mujeres de la limpieza habrán visto cosas peores.

**Capítulo 5.**

Mientras Bella sacaba el cuerpo de las burbujas, Edward rescataba sus zapatos, los cuales, le anunció él, estaban empapados pero no parecían estar estropeados. Ella encontró su ropa bajo una pila de espuma que había en el suelo, y también estaba húmeda, lo que era previsible. Después de que se secaran el uno al otro con las toallas, ella miró hacia atrás, al recinto enlosado que todavía estaba cubierto de blanco:

—¿Qué hay del vino?

—Olvídate del vino, quiero que nos acostemos en la cama.

Ella no podía discutirle algo así, especialmente cuando se metieron en la enorme y lujosa cama y Edward tiró de su cuerpo desnudo más hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Después, él se quedó dormido, pero a ella no le importaba, en realidad, casi pensó que era muy mono que incluso Edward Cullen, el dios del sexo, cayera presa del sueño después de un orgasmo.

Lo observó dormir, respiró la fragancia fresca pero todavía masculina de su cuerpo, observó la manera en la que sus largos mechones empezaban a secarse y a hacerse pequeños rizos, un pelo que ella misma había mojado cuando casi lo ahoga en la bañera con su entusiasmo... no podía evitar reflexionar sobre la miríada de experiencias que aquel hombre le provocaba. Y la miríada de emociones que la hacía sentir. Se había dado cuenta en la bañera de que el sexo era tan abrumador como las emociones más oscuras, pero incluso que aquello en sí mismo, la idea de que todo lo que deseabas o por lo que te preocupabas era de un pene embistiéndote... ¿no era acaso una emoción en sí misma?

Ella se encontró acordándose también de los otros encuentros. El deseo que sintió aquel día en la piscina había sido completamente intenso. Tan intenso como en el Fetiche, pero incluso más extremo de alguna manera. En la discoteca, se había comportado como una descarada, pero había necesitado un lugar privado para dar rienda suelta a su descaro. Mientras que en la piscina, había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho aquello a Edward: lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que había dejado de preocuparse por los espectadores.

Y quizás, y solo quizás, una parte de ella realmente pervertida se había sentido excitada con la idea de ser observada por las mujeres que deseaban hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Había admitido eso en la piscina, pero la verdad era que había seguido pensando acerca de que le gustaría que la hubieran visto hacer algo más que besarlo. Hubiera sido consciente del deseo fugaz de tenerlas mirándola mientras se lo follaba, mirándola mientras ella recibía la verga que ellas codiciaban pero no podían tener.

Nunca antes había sabido mucho de la intimidad real y verdadera. Suponía que ni Jacob, ni los otros pocos hombres con los que había estado, le habían inspirado nunca unos sentimientos como aquellos. Aun así, sabía que aquella noche lo había experimentado con Edward.

Bella todavía estaba observándolo cuando, unos segundos más tarde, su mano se movió sobre su cadera bajo las sábanas y sus ojos se abrieron.

—Eh —dijo él, con una somnolienta sonrisa.

—Eh.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido.

Ella le concedió una sonrisa paciente.

—El orgasmo puede ser el causante.

—Follarte con tanta intensidad me ha dejado agotado —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa lasciva. Después, meditó: —Las luces están todavía encendidas. La música también.

Era verdad, no se había dado cuenta, tan ensimismada había estado con Edward y con la sensación sexual y abrumadora que le había dado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Me siento demasiado cómoda como para levantarme ahora mismo —y además, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, solo la luz del cuarto de baño y las del salón se filtraban a través de las puertas, dándole una luz tenue y romántica al ambiente.

Él se acurrucó más cerca de ella.

—Yo también.

Cuando su mirada recayó en la cruz que llevaba en la garganta, tendió la mano suavemente y deslizó la yema del dedo sobre la suave superficie de plata.

—¿Es especial para ti? Nunca me había dado cuenta de que la llevabas hasta la pasada noche, pero la llevas puesta desde entonces.

—La llevo todo el tiempo. Simplemente acaba bajo mi camiseta la mayoría de los días.

—Entonces, sí es especial.

Él asintió ligeramente contra la almohada.

—Mi abuela me la regaló en mi confirmación, cuando tenía doce años. La trajo con ella desde Italia y la tenía desde que era pequeña.

—Vaya —su respuesta la había sorprendido a muchos niveles. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la cruz fuera tan antigua. Y que Edward Cullen fuera el tipo de hombre que apreciara tanto a su abuela. Y que Edward Cullen tuviera un lado religioso. —No suponía que fueras un buen chico católico.

La miró de reojo.

—Católico, sí. No necesariamente bueno.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Está tu abuela... todavía viva?

Su expresión se convirtió en una acalorada, quizás algo de alivio, que ella no había visto nunca.

—Tiene ochenta y cinco años y todavía está fuerte. Está de vuelta en Brooklyn con el resto de mi familia.

—Vaya —le dijo ella otra vez. Nunca había pensado en la familia de Edward. —Apuesto a que están muy orgullosos de ti.

Dejó escapar una carcajada corta y cínica.

—Sí, es el sueño de todo padre tener un hijo al que lo acusan de mala conducta sexual en un canal nacional de televisión.

Ella parpadeó.

—Lo siento... no estaba pensando en ello. Estaba pensando en tu trabajo.

—Me quieren y aceptan lo que hago, pero esa no fue exactamente su primera opción.

—¿Y cuál era?

Él suspiró.

—Hasta su jubilación hace unos pocos meses, mi padre era médico en el mismo consultorio y en la misma calle de Brooklyn desde antes de que él naciera. Tengo tres hermanas mayores, pero mis padres siguieron intentándolo hasta que tuvieron un chico, alguien que algún día pudiera encargarse del negocio familiar.

—Oh —no podía imaginar la presión que aquello podría suponer para un chico. —¿Y ninguna de tus hermanas podía hacerlo?

Él sonrió.

—Son muy tradicionales. Y también muy orgullosos, condenadamente orgullosos de que mi abuelo emprendiera el negocio siendo un inmigrante y que mi padre hubiera podido seguir con él. Así que desde pequeño me prepararon para ser el siguiente hombre de la consulta Cullen. El problema era que a mí me gustaba mucho la música, mucho más que atender enfermos. Me metí en un grupo cuando iba al instituto, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha madera de músico, conseguí un trabajo en CBGB. Así que para cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, me encontré trabajando en el consultorio como enfermero de día y en el bar por la noche.

Bella estaba impresionada, como era de esperar, porque el CBGB, un pequeño club de música underground de Manhattan, había sido el lugar del lanzamiento del punk y de los grupos alternativos de los setenta. Grupos como los Blondie, los Ramones, y los Talking Heads se habían abierto camino a la fama desde el escenario del CBGB.

—Debió de ser fabuloso.

—Fue jodidamente increíble —dijo él. —Estuve allí a principios de los noventa y trabajé duro para pasar de ayudante de camarero a encargado de sonido y a coordinador de eventos. Vi a grupos como Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, y Smashing Pumpkins antes de que ni siquiera fueran conocidos por nadie. De hecho —le dijo él, lanzándole una mirada que le decía que sabía que aquello iba a sorprenderla— fue allí donde conocí a Aro.

Ella echó la barbilla hacia atrás.

—No es posible.

—Sí. Twilight era entonces una discográfica nueva y era él quien estaba haciendo su propia exploración aquel día. Empezamos a hablar de música, y él pensó que yo tenía un buen dominio del campo. Llegamos a conocernos bien y me ofreció un puesto de trabajo.

—¿Te resultó difícil hacer las maletas y mudarte a Los Ángeles? ¿Decirle a tu padre que abandonabas la medicina? —antes, hacía unos minutos, ella no podía haber imaginado que hubiera algo difícil para Edward Cullen, pero escuchar todo aquello de su familia, imaginarlo como un chico joven de Brooklyn, lo cambiaba todo.

—Sí y no —le dijo él, suavizando el tono de voz. —No me gustaba la idea de decepcionarlos, pero me sentía asfixiado allí. Dejarlo todo para perseguir lo que realmente quería hacer en la vida era muy... liberador. En más de un sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su mirada se alejó del techo para centrarse en ella, y después volvió a mirar hacia arriba. —Estaba prometido.

Se esforzó todo lo que pudo para no quedarse mirándolo boquiabierta. —¿En serio? El asintió ligeramente.

—Su nombre era Angie, era una buena chica griega del barrio. Llevábamos saliendo juntos desde los dieciséis años y...

—¿Y qué? —le preguntó ella cuando él se detuvo. —Era como lo de estudiar medicina. No quería estar en esa situación, pero me sentía obligado. —Oh.

Él volvió a mirarla.

—Una vez la amé, pero tenía que irme. Fue la cosa más inteligente que he hecho nunca. Y una lección aprendida. Bella se mordió el labio. —¿Y cuál era la lección?

—Que sentirme atado me hace sentir de alguna manera... en fin, atado. Así que desde entonces, simplemente me limito a no hacerlo. Me siento más feliz así. Y no me arriesgo a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Suena inteligente —le dijo ella, intentando ignorar el leve retortijón en su estómago. Y en realidad, sonaba inteligente, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No era exactamente algo nuevo que Edward no se comprometiera ni tuviera relaciones serias con alguien. Básicamente le estaba contando lo que ella ya sabía.

Solo que quizás escucharlo de su propia voz le parecía un poco diferente.

Porque quizás a ella le gustara realmente.

No es que solo le gustara el sexo con él, sino que le gustaba él. Estar con él, hablar con él, aprender con él, reír con él.

—Háblame de tu ex marido —le dijo Edward, y ella se sorprendió ante aquella petición. Cuando no le respondió enseguida, añadió: —A no ser que prefieras no hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me importa. Yo... conocí a Jacob de toda la vida, y siempre me pareció que había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños. Nos casamos después de terminar el instituto y un año saliendo juntos (una boda grande y tradicional, con todos los detalles) y un año después, su compañía lo trasladó desde Forks a Los Ángeles. Así que nos mudamos y todo nos pareció genial. Supongo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nos separamos un poco, pero yo lo achaqué a lo ocupados que nos mantenían nuestros trabajos, yo con el puesto en Twilight y él con su trabajo de desarrollo de sistemas, y además se había apuntado al gimnasio y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Entonces, una noche se fue al gimnasio pero se olvidó el teléfono móvil. Me di cuenta de que había una llamada perdida y pensando que quizás fuera algo importante, escuché el mensaje que le habían dejado. Escuché a una mujer diciendo que llegaba tarde, pero que estaría allí pronto y que llevaba un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior bajo el chándal.

—Mierda.

Ella asintió con un gesto indiferente, perdida en aquel ensueño.

—Sí, mierda.

—¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

—Me fui al gimnasio. Y los encontré trabajando juntos y me enfrenté a él. Me lo contó todo, que la había conocido allí, que se habían caído bien, que una cosa había llevado a la otra. Que ella estaba casada también y que era madre de tres hijos.

Bella agradeció la sonrisa de Edward.

Le animaba a compartir sus sentimientos en aquel tema en particular.

—Creo que el sexo es genial y todo eso, pero para mí hay un par de cosas que son sagradas: el matrimonio y la familia. Quiero decir, ¿por qué molestarse con esas cosas si uno no las desea realmente?

Él asintió.

—Exactamente. Esa es la razón por la que yo no las tengo.

—Entonces, entiendes por qué no pude perdonarlo.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Pretendía que lo hicieras?

—Eso es lo que quería él. Pero... una vez que la confianza estuvo tan completamente destrozada, supe que nunca volvería a sentir por él lo de antes.

—No te culpo, nena —le dijo él; después se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso, lo que ella necesitaba realmente en aquel preciso momento. —Pero te contaré un secreto.

Ella se acercó más, contenta de que estuvieran dejando atrás la historia de su ex marido. Su ruptura no podía haber contrastado más con la nueva Bella.

—¿Qué es?

—Su pérdida me ha venido definitivamente bien.

Se besaron otra vez, y Edward cerró los ojos, dejando que Bella volviera de nuevo a sus propios pensamientos, y a sus propias palabras: «una vez que la confianza estuvo tan completamente destrozada, supe que nunca volvería a sentir por él lo de antes». ¿No sería así como se sentiría Edward si se enteraba de su engaño, de que estaba robándole un puesto de trabajo que adoraba y que había hecho tan bien durante tanto tiempo? De alguna manera, casi se había olvidado de ello aquel día: había existido tanta excitación entre ellos que le resultó muy fácil dejar apartado cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Ella sabía que estaba cometiendo muchos pecados con Edward, pero aquella mentira era mucho peor que todo lo demás y ella se apartó de él y se bajó de la cama, caminó desnuda para apagar las luces y el equipo de música, y sufrió un sincero sentimiento de culpa que no había sentido hasta aquel momento. Porque ahora lo conocía. Y porque ahora todo aquello le parecía más que una simple cuestión de sexo. Como mínimo, se habían hecho amigos. Bueno, amigos con derecho a roce.

Cuando se dirigió hacia la amplia pared de ventanas que había en la espaciosa zona de la salita, miró las luces de la ciudad, y se obligó una vez más a dejar a un lado el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Después de todo, ¿no le había dicho él que lo que pasara en Las Vegas se quedaba en Las Vegas?

Así que el sexo se quedaría en Las Vegas.

Y con algo de suerte, también lo haría el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

Hola mis niñas!

que les parecio? quien quiere un baño con Edward? ustedes que creen dejara caer sus barreras y dejara entrar al amor o de verdad solo sera una semana y "lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas"?

Chicas necesito su ayuda en los proximos capitulos habra un trio pero aun no se quien sera la afortunada a quien quieren ver enrollandose con Edward y Bella? Alice? Bree? Victoria? dejenmelo saber con sus rewies y la que tenga mayoria sera la elegida

Tengo que advertirlo esto esta subiendo de nivel cada noche un poco mas y lo que se viene esta aun mas fuerte erotico y explicito ok?

Gracias a todas las nuevas que se añaden a la historia, por sus alertas rewiews y favoritos de verdad gracias espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que me dejen saber que les parece la historia quieren que siga?

Gracias tambien a las que se han pasado por mi OS, "BIENVENIDO A CASA", espero que les haya gustado, y las que no se han pasado espero que puedan darse el tiempo tienen unos horrores garrafales de ortografia que prometo corregir proximamente pero espero que puedan leerlo y dejarme su opinion

gracias por seguirme y nos leemos la proxima semana, porque de ahora en mas las actualizaciones seran por semana y una noche completita lo que es practicamente equivalente a que subiera un cap por dia espero puedan entenderlo, nos leemos la proxima semana

bzoz y mordidaz


	7. La 4ta noche

**Disclaimer: **Crepusculo no me pertenece mas que en mis mas locos sueños y la historia original del mismo nombre es de Lacey Alexander ya lo saben, nos leemos al final

* * *

**LA CUARTA NOCHE**

Un pecado puede convertirse en una pesadilla nueva y real cuando existe

la posibilidad de que vaya a salir a la luz.

Mark Twain

**Capítulo 1.**

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo bien que se había sentido él la noche anterior.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a despertarse con una mujer a su lado, pero cuando se dio la vuelta en su almohada y encontró a Bella, su polvo apasionado en la bañera le vino de nuevo a la mente. Era la primera mujer con la que tenía relaciones sexuales sin utilizar preservativo desde que había dejado a Angie, hacia muchísimo tiempo ya. Le pareció como toda una eternidad.

No lo había hecho a propósito. Simplemente se había metido en la bañera, la había invitado a entrar con él y de alguna manera durante el proceso se le había ocurrido que no tenía una goma en ningún lugar que estuviera al alcance de la mano.

Y quizás había sido injusto no señalar aquello, no recordárselo a ella, ya que estaba claro que también se había olvidado del detalle, pero él no. Porque cuando ella se deslizó sobre él tan húmeda, tan tensa, cuando él sintió aquella vulva cálida y tersa colgando sobre su verga, piel contra piel, simplemente no tuvo la fuerza de dejar de sentirla.

Él sabía que estaba sano, porque siempre había tenido cuidado hasta aquel momento. Y estaba condenadamente seguro de que Bella también lo estaba, estaba muy seguro de que era el primer hombre al que se follaba después de haber dejado al cabrón de su marido. Y él sabía que ella estaba tomando la pastilla anticonceptiva, porque lo había mencionado entre las cosas que tenía que hacer el día anterior por la mañana cuando se fue de vuelta a su habitación para prepararse para la reunión del desayuno con Blush. Él le había sugerido que las llevara en la cartera para que no tuviera que escabullirse a su habitación en el futuro.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba aquellas cosas, ella abrió los ojos.

Y él miró hacia otro lado. No estaba seguro de cuál era la razón, pero supuso que no quería que lo pillara mirando mientras ella dormía. Había algo en ello que le parecía... bueno, como si fuera otra persona, como si no fuera propio de él.

Solo cuando ella se estiró y bostezó, él se dio la vuelta para decirle:

—Eh, nena.

Su sonrisa somnolienta iluminó la habitación.

—Eh —definitivamente, tenía el aspecto de una mujer que había recibido mucho placer la noche anterior, y aquella idea hizo que su pene volviera a la vida debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Tienes que tomarte tu pastilla?

Ella gimió con suavidad.

—Oh, vaya, gracias por recordármelo. Pensé que podría dejármelas después del divorcio, pero hacen que me baje la regla con regularidad —y, levantándose de un salto de la cama, contoneó su precioso cuerpo desnudo hacia la zona del salón, donde él supuso que habría dejado la cartera la pasada noche. Observó su dulce y redondo trasero bamboleándose y un momento más tarde, la vio regresar, con sus bonitos pechos —y unos pezones que ya estaban erectos— balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

Cuando echó un vistazo al reloj, él también lo hizo y joder, ¡era casi mediodía!

—Mierda —dijo él. —Menos mal que no tenemos nada planeado para hoy.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Edward reflexionó sobre aquella pregunta.

—Esta noche, tenemos que hacer algunas paradas en unas cuantas discotecas más, pero podemos aprovechar la tarde para hacerles una visita a algunos de mis contactos en el Strip. Y quizás podamos hacer algo más mientras tanto.

—Suena bien —le dijo ella y a él le pareció adorable la manera libre y fácil con la que se repantigaba completamente desnuda. Aquella no era en absoluto la manera en la que había imaginado a Bella antes de aquel viaje, o incluso después de la primera noche que habían pasado en la cafetería francesa.

—Y tú eres una pequeña y buena chica —añadió él. —Quizás podamos ir a ver algunos monumentos. Lo que aquí significa hacer turismo por los hoteles. No es que suene tan excitante, ya lo sé, pero algunos de esos lugares son bastante espectaculares.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto coqueto.

—Solo hay un problema con ese plan.

—¿Cuál es?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y su pelo revuelto por la cama cayó enmarcándole la cara.

—No soy una pequeña y buena chica.

**Capítulo 2.**

Mientras recorrían el tramo que llevaba al extremo sur del Strip, Edward llevó primero a Bella de vuelta al hotel París. Él se acordó de que a ella pareció gustarle el ambiente de Mon Ami Gabi, y había muchas más cosas que ver allí.

La llevó por el casino, que estaba situado bajo la base de una imitación de la Torre Eiffel y flanqueada por falsas calles parisinas repletas de cafeterías y pastelerías. Ya que se habían perdido el desayuno, se detuvieron en una de las panaderías francesas y compraron unos cruasanes hojaldrados y recién hechos.

—Mmm —ronroneó ella, al dar el primer bocado en la pequeña mesa de la cafetería en donde se habían sentado. —Está divino.

Él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, porque su suave y pequeño gemido le recordó el momento en el que la acariciaba, justo cuando empezaba a excitarse.

Desde el París, se aventuraron a través de la carretera que llevaba a la grandeza del Bellagio, otro hotel de temática italiana, famoso por sus «fuentes danzantes» que se alineaban en Las Vegas Boulevard. Aunque todo aquel lugar era muy lujoso —y dio por hecho que a Bella le gustaba lo lujoso— la había llevado allí principalmente para que viera el techo de cristal del escultor estadounidense Dale Chihuly, una obra compuesta por cientos de piezas de vidrio soplado, con discos de cristal de colores alegres que se suspendían sobre el vestíbulo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar hacia arriba. —Podrías quedarte todo el día mirando esto y aún así descubrir cosas que no habías visto antes. Es increíble. Ojalá pudiera tumbarme en el suelo y quedarme un rato observándolo.

Edward sonrió ante su entusiasmo infantil y después echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Tengo una idea mejor —la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia uno de los lujosos sofás que había bajo la escultura colgante y se sentaron allí. —Túmbate aquí, a mi lado, y descansa la cabeza en mi regazo. Así, no tendrás que preocuparte de que te pise nadie.

A ella le entró la risa, y después hizo lo que Edward le había sugerido. Se tumbó allí y dejó que sus mechones rojizos cayeran sobre su muslo. Él observó sus ojos chocolate y brillantes, mientras ella exploraba los colores y las formas que se veían arriba, hasta que finalmente concluyó:

—Podría perderme en todo esto. Es como... como algo que solo verías en un sueño.

Después de aquello, él la llevó un poco más lejos hacia arriba del Strip, cruzaron la Tropicana Avenue hasta llegar al Excalibur, donde ella pareció disfrutar mucho del tema medieval; y luego pasaron por el Luxor, el hotel con forma de pirámide; y por el elegante Mandalay Bay, donde visitaron el tanque de tiburones y se detuvieron para jugar un poco a la ruleta. Él nunca había visto a nadie divertirse tanto al ganar diez dólares en aquel juego como lo hacía Bella.

Por supuesto, en cada parada, aprovechó la oportunidad de colarse en un bar o en algún salón en donde conocía a alguien —para preguntar si habían visto últimamente a un grupo que mereciera la pena escuchar— y conseguir un par de pistas. También presentó a Bella, y explicó que estaba uniéndose a él en los deberes como representante de A&R de Twilight. Siempre ahorraba una noche o dos en viajes como aquel para hacer averiguaciones sobre los artistas que conocía, y empezó a tomar notas mientras iban del tramo del Mandalay de vuelta al Excalibur; después cogieron el paseo elevado que llevaba del Tropicana Avenue hacia el New York, New York.

Cuando vagaban por las calles sinuosas que había dentro del centro turístico, Bella le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿está este lugar a la altura de Nueva York?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Es... un facsímil divertido. No te hace sentir exactamente como en casa, pero supongo que es lo más parecido que puedes encontrar en este lugar del país.

Después de pasar unas pocas horas recorriendo hoteles y estableciendo contactos, Bella anunció que estaba hambrienta, por lo que se detuvieron en una charcutería de una de las falsas avenidas del New York donde se vendían bocadillos, y se sentaron por allí para comérselos. A Edward le chocó la idea de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Solo comiéndose un bocadillo improvisado con ella. Dando una vuelta con ella y enseñándole cosas que nunca antes había visto. Observando la manera en la que se encendían sus ojos con asombro a cada punto en el que se detenían.

Supuso que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las mujeres de plástico que Bella le parecía una agradable innovación. De hecho, nunca había pensado en esas mujeres de aquella manera —como plástico— pero parecía describir muy bien a las mujeres con las que solía acostarse. No es que hubiera nada de malo en ellas, pero Bella era tan diferente, tan abierta, estaba tan deseosa por dejar revelar sus inseguridades. Y la manera en la que su comportamiento recorría toda la gama, desde una ninfa del sexo sucia y ansiosa hasta una inocente con los ojos abiertos de par en par; joder, aquello solamente los hacía parecer a los dos tan... bidimensionales. Únicos. Irreales.

En realidad, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado verdaderamente con una mujer sin que hubiera una relación sexual de por medio?

Mierda, aquella era una pregunta seria.

Porque no estaba muy seguro de que... lo hubiera hecho alguna vez.

A no ser que pensara en Angie. Pero otra vez, aquello había pasado hacía una eternidad. En otro mundo. Era una persona completamente diferente de la que había sido entonces.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Bella.

Él se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Solo es que tienes una expresión extraña en la cara.

Mierda. La gente no solía acusarlo de tener expresiones extrañas, así que no sabía qué contestar.

Consideró la idea de ser sincero —tan sincero, abierto y directo como lo hubiera sido ella si la situación hubiera sido al revés— y decirle: «Solo es que me gustas, eso es todo. Me gustas, y realmente no recuerdo la última vez que real y honestamente me gustó alguien al que me estaba tirando». Pero en lugar de eso, se limitó a sonreír con desdén y le dijo:

—Gracias —y como un impulso, le lanzó una patata frita.

Ella rió a carcajadas ante ello, y después le contestó devolviéndole un puñado de ellas.

Lo que, por alguna razón, a él le hizo que le gustara incluso más. La señaló con el dedo, en un gesto de reprimenda, y le dijo:

—Para —incapaz de disimular una ligera sonrisa. —Se supone que has de comportarte como una representante de A&R tranquila y moderna. Deja de lanzarme comida.

La expresión de Bella cambió de divertida a confusa.

—¿No has sido tú quien ha tirado la primera patata frita? ¿Hace diez segundos? Pensaba que quizás fuera parte de mi formación.

Él ladeó la cabeza, cruzó los brazos y al final, intentó ser honesto.

—Solo digamos que... hay momentos en los que me haces olvidar que estoy aquí por trabajo.

Al otro lado de la mesa, ella bajó la barbilla.

—Si eso ocurre, eres el hombre más capaz que hay para combinar el trabajo y el juego, como nadie que haya conocido nunca.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es un don —y se preguntó qué coño hacía diciéndole gilipolleces como aquellas, eso de que le hacía olvidarse de sus deberes. Vaya una estupidez. Era hora de cambiar de tema. —¿Vas a comerte esas patatas fritas o vas a lanzármelas? Deberíamos irnos, tenemos una gran noche por delante.

**Capítulo 3.**

Después de regresar al hotel Venecia, Bella y Edward se fueron por caminos separados, hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, para prepararse para la noche. Ella había pasado una tarde maravillosa con él, pero dado que hacía unos cien grados en el exterior, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha antes de que salieran en busca de un nuevo talento.

Desde luego, cuando recorrió su cuerpo con la pastilla de jabón y dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella, se acordó de cuan húmeda y enjabonada había estado con él la noche anterior. Se acordó de que aquel había sido el mejor y el más poderoso sexo de toda su vida.

Y pensó en el rato tan divertido que había pasado con él aquel día y cómo, en algún momento durante el paseo, le había ocurrido algo más sorprendente aún: la nueva Bella había parecido desaparecer. Pensó que había sido como una combinación entre la nueva y la vieja Bella, y que aquella igualdad solo la hacía pensar que se había comportado como la auténtica Bella. Porque nada de lo que había dicho ni hecho con él había sido fingido. Había dejado de ser todo calculado, planeado, practicado; de alguna manera, acababa de empezar a sentirse ella misma cuando estaba con él, una persona que a veces era estúpida, otras sensual, y todo lo que quedaba entre las dos cosas.

No podía evitar pensar en que Edward había descubierto aquella nueva y auténtica Bella. Y que en los pocos días que habían pasado, nunca se había dado cuenta, nunca se había sentido tan... completamente consciente de quién era, como lo hacía ahora repentinamente.

«Deja de pensar de esa manera», se regañó a sí misma, mientras se ponía una camiseta de lentejuelas sin mangas y una minifalda. Porque pensar de aquella manera solo la hacía sentirse conectada a él. No solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Y allí no había sitio para ninguna emoción, ¿o sí lo había?

«Mierda. Déjalo ya».

Estaba de pie delante del tocador, maquillándose, y fue entonces cuando decidió que debía seguir unas cuantas reglas durante el resto de la semana:

Aprende tu trabajo nuevo.

Concéntrate en los aspectos físicos de la relación.

Evita cualquier otra emoción que suponga un romance o compromiso.

Haz a un lado cualquier pensamiento que te recuerde cómo estás engañándole.

Y fóllatelo a la primera oportunidad que se te presente.

Decidió concentrarse especialmente en el número cinco, y dado que la noche estaba empezando y las luces de la Ciudad del Pecado empezaban a brillar ya en el anochecer que se exhibía en las ventanas de su pared, supuso que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

**Capítulo 4.**

Decidieron regresar al Mon Ami Gabi para cenar, y durante toda la comida, Bella intentó no dejar que él la afectara lo más mínimo. Intentó ignorar la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando le sonreía, intentó no sentir la manera en la que él se comportaba cada vez más sincero y juguetón con ella a medida que pasaban los días.

Por supuesto, bajo su falda, su vulva se humedecía con el deseo, así que la parte física de su tarea cumplía perfectamente con los objetivos. Pero joder, él simplemente seguía haciéndola sentir tan... tan niña, casi incluso romántica. Por lo que le pareció casi imposible seguir con algunas de sus reglas.

«El corazón no atiende a razones». Su madre solía decirle aquello. No era la primera vez en la vida que se sentía atraída por alguien que no debía, empezando con el novio de su amiga Sara en el instituto. Fue entonces cuando su madre le dijo aquello, y ahora sus palabras resonaban en su mente.

La verdad era que ella sabía lo que sentía su corazón.

Pero aquello seguía sin significar que pudiera hacerle caso. De la misma forma que no pudo tener al novio de su amiga Sara, nunca había estado con él, ni siquiera lo había intentando, y Sara nunca se había enterado de lo que ella sentía. Había hecho lo correcto entonces, y nadie había salido herido. Solo esperaba que pudiera ser tan inteligente en aquella ocasión y poder mantener el control de la situación.

—La cena ha sido rápida —dijo Edward, y echó un vistazo al reloj después de dejar la tarjeta de crédito en la pequeña carpeta de cuero que acababa de traer la camarera. —Es demasiado temprano para ir a las discotecas, tenemos más o menos una hora por delante.

—Se me ocurre una buena manera de aprovechar una hora —le contestó ella, en un gesto coqueto, incapaz de resistirse y pasear el zapato por su pierna, debajo de la mesa.

Como solían hacer, sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaron mientras él ladeaba la cabeza y le concedía una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa.

—Es una pena que te guste tanto hacerlo en privado, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo de regresar al hotel. Tendremos que hacer algo que sea más aburrido.

Después de esbozar una sonrisa guasona, echó un vistazo a su alrededor —a los coches y limusinas que se precipitaban arriba y abajo por el Strip, a las fuentes del Bellagio que atravesaban la avenida, a la noche de Las Vegas que empezaba ya a alimentar su excitación— y sus ojos recayeron en la Torre Eiffel que estaba a un tiro de piedra de ellos.

—Vayamos a la parte de arriba —dijo ella, señalando.

—Nunca he ido hasta allí.

—Oooh, así que por fin seré yo la que tenga que enseñarte algo a ti.

Diez minutos más tarde, Edward había comprado los pases y estaban subiendo en el ascensor con una pareja mayor y una joven familia, hacia los ciento cuarenta metros de la cima, según decía la guía, donde además también podían divisarse algunos edificios muy conocidos como el Caesars Palace y el Mirage, visibles desde la ventana del ascensor.

Unos minutos después, estaban en la plataforma de observación, y el aire de la cálida noche golpeaba a Bella como una piedra, pero de alguna manera le pareció más estimulante que opresivo, lo que, combinado con la vista, le recordaba que probablemente había vivido más en los pasados días que en toda su vida.

—Vaya —dijo ella, acercándose a la barandilla. Como muchas estructuras con aquella altura, la plataforma estaba rodeada de pequeños barrotes de acero cruzado, una especie de red para evitar que nadie cayera hacia abajo, pero como era de esperar, había una pequeña abertura que permitía a los visitantes tener una clara vista. Además de los hoteles y los casinos que recorrían Las Vegas Boulevard, la vista panorámica que ofrecía la torre incluía una mirada al desértico valle, y hacia el oeste se atisbaban los restos de puesta de sol que brillaba tras una silueta de montañas.

Edward caminó hacia ella.

—La vista no es ni de cerca tan buena como la que se tiene desde la verdadera Torre Eiffel en París, pero tengo que admitir que no está nada mal.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Has estado en París?

Él asintió con rapidez.

—Unas pocas veces.

¿En qué estaba pensando ella? Por supuesto que había estado en París. Era el alucinante Edward Cullen, después de todo. Por momentos, se olvidaba de aquello, finalmente había logrado no pensar en que estaba con una estrella como había pasado al principio. Pero entonces, en otros momentos, aquello venía a ella con una asombrosa claridad.

—¿Por qué pareces tan triste de repente? —le preguntó él.

Se sintió como una completa cría, pero le contestó con sinceridad.

—Envidia, supongo. Siempre he soñado con ir a París. Aparte de unos cuantos viajes a la playa en el instituto y después, de haberme mudado a Los Ángeles, apenas he estado en ningún sitio. Supongo que ver hoy el hotel y ahora esto (incluso aunque solo sea una reproducción, un tipo de parque de atracciones) ha hecho que vuelva a desear ir allí.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Irás allí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Vas a lugares nuevos ahora mismo, Bella, figurativa y literalmente. Hay un mundo completamente nuevo que se abre para ti. Podrás ir adonde quieras ir.

Él habló con tanta confianza que ella sintió cómo se renovaba la suya propia. Haber reflexionado antes —aunque solo hubiera sido un momento— acerca de su engaño, había empezado a sembrar dudas de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo un poco. Ahora que lo conocía. Ahora que le gustaba tanto. Y la verdad era que verlo caminar con tanta seguridad hacia los camareros y encargados de las discotecas para hablar de música y negocios la hacía sentir un poco... intimidada. Como si no importara el buen oído que tuviera ella para la música, nunca sería capaz de hacer bien ciertas partes de aquel trabajo, o al menos no con comodidad. Pero ahora, con Edward recordándole las recompensas de gran alcance que daban aquel puesto —viaje, lujo— sintió una energía renovada y bastante determinación.

—Supongo que también has estado en Venecia —le preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Él asintió.

—Solo una vez.

—Solo una vez —repitió ella, excesivamente contenta cuando él soltó una carcajada, mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus cálidos brazos. —Supongo que también habrás ido en góndola.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No hay otro modo real de apreciar la vista del lugar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo besó, lo que acabó completamente con su sensación de envidia y reavivó la lujuria que había estado sintiendo en la cena.

—¿Me perdonas? —le preguntó él con suavidad, e inclinó la frente hasta tocar la suya.

—¿Por?

—Por haber ido a todos esos lugares a los que tú deseas ir.

Ella decidió jugar y flirtear un poco.

—Puede que otro beso pueda ayudar.

Aunque esta vez, el beso no fue corto ni rápido, su cálida boca presionó con firmeza contra la suya, y su lengua serpenteó húmedamente entre sus labios. Cuando ella lo recibió con su propia lengua, sintió cómo se le humedecían las braguitas y, le gustara o no, el romance del momento, la noche, la cálida brisa, se apoderaron de ella, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse ante aquella sensación.

Fue entonces cuando él se puso detrás de ella, la abrazó y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, por lo que su sólido cuerpo presionaba contra su espalda, su trasero y sus muslos. Tener relaciones sexuales con Edward Cullen era una experiencia que estaba más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, pero aquello —sentirse abrazada por él en la oscuridad, observando Las Vegas Strip, sintiéndose como si los dos fueran el centro del universo y al mismo tiempo felizmente solos—, aquello era innegablemente mágico por sí solo.

—Esto es bonito —le susurró sobre el hombro.

—Tú sí que eres rematadamente bonita —ella sintió cálida su respiración en el oído.

Después, él levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle la parte de abajo del pecho, mientras su otra palma se deslizaba hacia abajo por su vientre, y descansaba sobre su estómago plano, justo por encima de su vulva, y «bonito» ya no era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que estaba pasando. Se mordió el labio, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra él, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que su verga estaba endureciéndose contra su trasero.

Fue entonces cuando la mano que había descansado en su estómago se deslizó más y más abajo, y la cubrió a través de la falda, y su vulva palpitó literalmente ante aquella caricia posesiva.

—Edward —susurró ella.

—¿Sí, nena? —su voz se había vuelto de un tono misterioso y sexy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Acariciarte.

—Pero... —estaban situados en la esquina de la barandilla de la torre, y ella miró hacia el otro lado. No había nadie observándolos, y había unas cuantas personas en la cima de la torre, por lo que a pesar de la sensación de soledad, no estaban solos. —Hay gente aquí.

—No pueden ver dónde tengo las manos —le aseguró él, en una voz baja y persuasiva. —Nadie está prestándonos atención.

—Bueno, puede que nos presten atención si empiezo a moverme contra tu mano —también había bajado el tono de voz, casi en gemidos por la pasión que la invadía. Él le cubrió ahora los pechos completamente, y su erección se hizo más y más dura contra su trasero. Ella deseaba empujar el cuerpo contra sus dedos.

Podía sentir más que ver la expresión acalorada que se dibujaba en su cara bajo aquel manto de oscuridad.

—Eso es lo que quiero, Bella. Quiero que te folles mi mano.

Dios, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Justo aquí? ¿Con toda la gente?

—Mmmhmm.

Ella no declaró lo que era obvio. Que le gustaba hacerlo en privado. Sabía que ambos estaban pensando en ello. Y aquello era él, que la incitaba a dar un paso más allá de la zona segura, un poco más allá de lo que ya había ido. Era él incitándola a aprovecharse de aquella posibilidad, la posibilidad de que alguien los pillara.

Ella había escuchado que ese tipo de cosas podía excitar a la gente, el miedo de que te pillaran haciendo algo malo, pero a ella no la excitaba precisamente. Es más, la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Volvía a hacerle pensar en el pecado de una manera completamente nueva. Había sido una buena chica durante toda su vida, no había hecho nada que fuera demasiado salvaje, que se saliera tanto de lo común, y la idea de que alguien los pillara pasándoselo en grande, incluso aunque fueran extraños, la mortificaba.

Pero la rígida verga de Edward se extendía a lo largo del centro de su trasero y la hacía sentir demasiado bien como para ignorarlo. Y ahora él tenía la mano bajo su falda, y le acariciaba las braguitas, y le frotaba el clítoris justo de la manera precisa que a ella le hacía recordar que él era un experto en las caricias. El placer resonó en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo, algo más atrayente, una necesidad abrumadora de agitarse sobre sus dedos, de echar el trasero hacia atrás y presionarle la erección.

Volvió a mirar a su derecha, y a su izquierda. Vio a gente en la sombra, pero no estaban cerca de ellos. Y estaba muy oscuro, e iba oscureciendo cada vez más mientras el último resplandor de luz al oeste del cielo se desvanecía hasta adoptar un tono púrpura fuerte y luego negro.

Y cuando Edward retiró a un lado el trozo de seda que le cubría la vulva y hundió los dedos en sus húmedos pliegues, su lujuria pudo más que su miedo. Se dejó llevar y empezó a dar vueltas contra su caricia.

Oh, cielos, sí. Sí. El alivio la inundaba incluso con aquella simple respuesta, recibir sus cálidos dedos desde delante, y su gruesa verga desde detrás. Y desde arriba, él le pellizcaba suave y rítmicamente el pezón, a través de la camiseta y el sujetador con cada cálido giro.

—Eso es, nena —le susurró al oído. —Fóllate mis dedos. Fóllate mis dedos con esa vulva dulce y cálida que tienes.

Las palabras llegaron a ella como un ronroneo, y suplicó que él tuviera razón, que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de nada, que a nadie le iba a importar, porque ahora estaba demasiado metida en ello como para detenerse, moviéndose contra su mano, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba por él y sabiendo que él también lo sentía.

Se mordió el labio e hizo lo que él le había pedido, incluso con más vigor aún, deseando sentir todo lo que pudiera sentir, deseando empaparse de Edward, y de la noche, y de toda la Ciudad del Pecado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la descansó sobre su hombro, y arqueó los pechos más hacia su mano, deleitándose con todo el placer que él le daba. Lo único que impedía el lugar en el que se encontraban era dejar escapar los gemidos y el «¡ Sí, sí, sí!» que deseaba gritar cuando la golpeó el orgasmo.

Se dejó invadir por las deliciosas olas de calor, su respiración se volvió más intensa, el brazo de Edward la sujetaba para evitar que se cayera al suelo, y solo cuando se apagó el placer, se acordó otra vez de que estaban en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel de Las Vegas, ¡rodeados de gente!

Dejó escapar el último de los desiguales jadeos, y descansando el cuerpo sobre él, le dijo:

—Por favor, dime que no hay nadie que esté observándonos.

Ella sintió que él giraba la cabeza para comprobarlo.

—No, nena... estamos bien. Y tú estás condenadamente hermosa.

Le dio un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, y el indulto de saber que nadie los había visto la hizo darse la vuelta para recibir su abrazo, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Mmm, tus manos —suspiró ella, todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué les pasa? —le preguntó.

Ella sonrió con una mirada acusadora.

—Ya lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. Son... increíbles.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, quizás, haya escuchado eso antes. Ella bajó la barbilla y le dedicó su mirada más sexy.

—Bueno, ahora lo estás escuchando otra vez y... voy a recompensarte.

Edward enarcó una de sus cejas, parecía casi como si estuviera desafiándola.

—¿Cómo?

Bella apenas podía entender lo que acababa de poseerla. Pero el hecho era que se las había arreglado para alcanzar el éxtasis sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y la noche parecía volverse incluso más oscura, y el ascensor acababa de bajar, llevándose a algunas personas. A pesar de la tranquilidad que los rodeaba, no parecían sentirse tranquilos, y todo aquello la hacía sentir más atrevida de lo que se había sentido en la vida.

Estaban completamente solos, podía escuchar el suave eco de las voces de dos personas que venían del otro lado de la torre. Pero decidió que estaban lo suficientemente solos. Y como había sentido antes con Edward, se encontró a sí misma deseando ser salvaje para él, atrevida para él, deseó ser lo que él quisiera que fuera, aquella chica tan, tan sucia que había despertado en ella.

El ascensor subió hasta detenerse al otro lado de la torre y ella deseó que las personas que quedaban se fueran, y que todavía faltara un rato para que el ascensor subiera de nuevo.

Lo empujó contra una de las paredes internas de la torre y después, cayó de rodillas.

Cuando tendió la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, Edward gimió:

—Oh, Dios mío.

El estremecimiento de su voz fue todo el incentivo que ella necesitó para desabrocharle con destreza el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera. Los abrió bien y después, presionó la palma de la mano contra su robusta erección.

Mmm, sí, no había sentido nunca nada mejor en su mano. Después, levantó los calzoncillos de algodón negro sobre su enorme y abultada verga. Vaya, parecía incluso más grande desde aquel ángulo. Y aunque ella nunca había pensado que le fuera a importar el tamaño, de repente, la hizo sentir querer más.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de su pene, y a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, pudo ver la redondez de su cabeza y su forma recta de bala. Como por un impulso, se inclinó para besar la parte de delante de su longitud. Un gemido tembloroso se le escapó de la boca, y, oh, Dios, estaba tan dura... y aun así la sentía increíblemente sedosa contra sus labios.

Pero no tenía tiempo para deleitarse observándola, así que agarró su mango cuando la brisa le levantó el pelo del cuello, bajó la boca sobre la punta, después más abajo, dejando que le llenara la boca.

Arriba, él dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro que le dijo que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para quedarse quieto mientras ella se ajustaba a la plenitud, y luego, empezó a mover la boca arriba y abajo.

Nunca le había provocado mucho la idea de hacerle una mamada a un hombre, siempre había considerado de alguna manera que aquello era un deber, una obligación, cuando había estado en una relación con alguien, y a veces le resultaba como una intrusión de la que no disfrutaba particularmente.

Pero de alguna manera, después de que Edward le hubiera hecho alcanzar el orgasmo, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba tomarlo en su boca de la manera que fuese, justo en aquel lugar, justo en aquel instante. Se moría por darle placer, mucho placer.

Aceptando tanto como podía de su majestuosa verga, se deleitó con cada movimiento, con cada sensación que aquello le producía. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y esperó que él pudiera verla lo suficientemente bien en aquella penumbra; incluso aunque ella tuviera un aspecto obsceno en aquel momento, quería hacerlo, por él.

Y sí, la pasada noche en la bañera había sido maravillosa: un placer expansivo y lento, sin presiones ni preocupaciones, le había dicho que le gustaba hacerlo en privado y se lo había dicho en serio. Pero estaba claro que él le había despertado aquel tipo nuevo y prohibido de emoción, aquel cálido entusiasmo de tener relaciones sexuales fuera de una habitación, fuera de cualquier tipo de habitación en aquel momento.

Porque cuanto más trabajaba sobre él, más se estiraba su erección sobre sus labios, y más empujaba suavemente él contra el hueco de su boca... y más se refugiaba en la pura alegría que sentía.

Deseaba más hacer aquello en aquel momento que existir.

No le importaba si alguien los pillaba, si alguien los observaba.

Deseaba lo que deseaba, y no importaba nada más.

El corazón no atiende a razones, pero lo mismo podía aplicarse a su cuerpo; y en aquel momento su cuerpo quería lamerle la verga a Edward, de una manera intensa, profunda y minuciosa, hasta que alcanzara el éxtasis.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó cómo se abrían las puertas del ascensor, al otro lado de la torre. Y después ligeras carcajadas, voces, de más gente.

Ella lo succionó, sintió su empuje, y silenciosamente deseó: «córrete, córrete».

Por los desiguales suspiros que emitía, Bella pudo sentir que estaba muy cerca y empujaba con más fuerza entre sus labios, pero ella también pudo sentir que los nuevos visitantes se estaban abriendo camino hacia ellos.

Así que soltó la verga de su boca, se levantó, volvió a agarrarla y, en un movimiento decidido, tiró de su tanga a un lado y se montó sobre él, introduciéndola de una vez en su interior y se sintió agradecida por llevar tacones lo bastante altos como para hacer viable aquella postura.

—Si alguien viene —le jadeó, con la boca dilatada, cerca de la suya—, podemos quedarnos quietos. Pero así parecerá que solo estamos besándonos, no follando.

Él simplemente asintió, pero le brillaban los ojos con lujuria mientras empezaba a sumergirse vigorosamente en su humedad, que le daba la bienvenida.

—Cielos, no durará mucho —le murmuró contra sus labios. Luego, volvió a embestirla otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que un suave gemido se le escapó de la boca y tiró de ella hacia sí con fuerza, justo cuando una joven pareja cogida de la mano apareció por el rincón más cercano.

Bella y Edward se quedaron instintivamente quietos, pero él estaba corriéndose y ella podía sentirlo. De hecho, podía sentir su verga palpitar dentro de ella, su semen arrojado contra las paredes internas en tres pequeñas y pasmosas explosiones.

—Oh, Dios —susurró ella, con la cara todavía cerca de la de él.

Él no dijo nada, solo le cubrió la boca con la suya y la besó con intensidad.

Había pensado que la noche anterior había sido algo íntimo. Joder, pensaba que todo lo que habían hecho juntos era algo íntimo. Pero nada comparado con aquello, mirar a sus ojos en la oscuridad, sabiendo que estaba dentro de ella cuando había otras personas cerca, sabiendo que la había llenado con calientes fluidos.

—Nunca dejas de asombrarme —le dijo él con suavidad.

—Supongo que simplemente tú... me has inspirado.

Él la besó de nuevo, y ella se recordó a sí misma que se suponía que no debía estar sintiendo nada emocional en todo aquello, así que se obligó a cambiar a un tema más práctico.

—Me temo que... tenemos un problema. Ah, eh... un problema de humedad.

Edward, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado lo más mínimo.

—No es un problema —la corrigió él.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso?

Su voz bajó incluso más de tono.

—Cuando esos dos se vayan, voy a salir de ti. Después, voy a frotar mi semen en tu vulva y tus muslos y tú vas a sentirte un poco pegajosa durante toda la noche, lo que va a hacer que te sientas excitada y preparada para follarme otra vez más tarde.

—Oh —sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración. Y sintió cómo estaba convirtiéndose en una chica sucia porque su plan le sonaba descaradamente bien. —Oh, Dios.

Cuando finalmente la pareja desapareció de su vista, Edward sacó su pene de ella, dejándola suspirar ante la pérdida, y después le dio rápidamente la vuelta, para que ella pudiera echarse hacia atrás contra la pared, y él se arrodilló ante ella.

Como le había prometido, utilizó las manos para extender sus jugos por toda su piel, y masajeó la humedad por la parte interior de sus muslos, y sobre la piel y los rizos de su vulva que ya estaban empapados. A pesar del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, le parecía imposible que sus caricias provocaran sus suspiros de placer mientras empujaba suavemente su pelvis contra la palma de su mano, escalofríos de nuevo deseo recorrían su cuerpo.

Concluyó aquella tarea al darle un suave beso en el clítoris, y aquello hizo que ella soltara un cálido jadeo de su boca.

Y cuando volvió a poner en su sitio la tela de su falda y se levantó para darle un beso en la boca, ella ya no estaba segura de si lo que saboreaba era su vulva o su semen, o simplemente el sexo —un sexo caliente y loco—, pero ni siquiera le importaba. Todo la hacía sentirse bien, sabía bien, la mezcla de ellos dos.

—Por cierto —le susurró él. —Puede que quizás quieras deshacerte de las bragas, están hechas un desastre.

Dios, se había olvidado de que llevaba bragas, la seda que había entre sus muslos se había quedado allí obedientemente, cuando ella se las había echado a un lado para permitir aquel atrevido encuentro.

Le puso las manos en los hombros y empujó hacia abajo.

—Entonces, vuelve ahí abajo. Quítamelas —dado que nadie más se había aventurado a acercarse a aquel lado de la torre, se sentía más atrevida ahora de lo que pensaba que era saludable sentirse.

Pero Edward no dudó ni un momento, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y subió la mano suavemente bajo su minifalda para atrapar el elástico que había a ambos lados de sus caderas. Lenta y sensualmente, le bajó las bragas hasta los tobillos. Levantó un zapato para que se las quitara, después el otro, lo observó hasta que se las quitó completamente, y se sintió más excitada aún cuando la cálida brisa de la noche sopló sobre su vulva, haciéndola sentir sofocada y preparada para más diversión.

Cuando él volvió a ponerse de pie, ella le puso las palmas de las manos sobre el torso y habló en un tono de voz bajo y jadeante.

—No puedo creerme que vaya a andar por ahí toda la noche con una falda tan corta, sin llevar ropa interior y con los muslos pegajosos.

Su traviesa sonrisa despertaba incluso más lascivia en su alma.

—Es tu segundo paseo sin bragas, y esta vez incluso empiezas así la noche. Se me está poniendo dura otra vez solo de pensarlo.

Su mirada recayó en el tanga rojo que llevaba colgando de las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? —¿Te costó caro?

—En realidad, sí —Rosalie había insistido en que lo comprara en su tienda de lencería favorita, que era bastante cara.

—Bueno, entonces, yo te compraré uno nuevo, porque creo que será mejor que nos deshagamos de este.

En realidad, parecía completamente destrozado. Pero...

—¿Vamos a dejarlo aquí arriba?

—Claro —dijo él, y ella solo pudo describir la expresión de su cara como una versión tranquila pero malvada. —Piensa en cómo excitará a la gente cuando se den cuenta de que alguien ha follado aquí arriba. Joder, quizás inspire a alguien más para que lo haga también —solo entonces recorrió con la mirada la barandilla que había tras ellos. —O mejor, podemos...

Le cogió la mano a Bella y la llevó hacia el borde de la Torre Eiffel donde había un pequeño agujero en la red de acero y entonces, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, dejó caer el pedazo de tela roja, que se fue volando hacia abajo sobre Las Vegas Boulevard.

Asombrada, Bella gimió y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—¡Qué malo eres!

A lo que él respondió tirando de su cuerpo hacia sus brazos, e inclinando la frente hacia la de ella.

—Quizás seas tú quien me haya inspirado a serlo.

**Capítulo 5.**

La noche transcurrió de la misma manera que las otras noches que había pasado con Edward aquella semana: una mezcla inexorable de trabajo y juego, música y sexo. Se dirigieron en taxi al primero de los bares aislados que había en la lista de Edward para aquella velada. Pero, una vez en el bar, incluso mientras discutían acerca del primer grupo, Playground Bully, Edward deslizó la mano hacia arriba bajo la mesa en la que estaban sentados y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Estás mojada?

Su corazón latió con más fuerza ante aquella pregunta.

—Muy mojada —le dijo. Y era verdad. Incluso aunque siguiera concentrándose en la banda de rock, era consciente de aquella pegajosidad que tenía entre las piernas, justo como él le había dicho que iba a sentirse. Se sentía preparada para la acción, sentía los pechos pesados y sensibles bajo el sujetador, y escalofríos en la vulva.

—Bien —dijo él con una sonrisa dominante que a ella le hizo saber que le pertenecía, al menos durante aquella noche, durante aquella semana; y aunque nunca antes le había gustado la idea, la de ser la posesión de un hombre, con Edward era solo un matiz sexual más que añadir al resto.

—¿La tienes dura? —le preguntó entonces; deseaba tomar parte en aquel juego atrevido y guasón.

Él le concedió una mirada traviesa.

—Compruébalo tú misma.

Ella aspiró con fuerza. La sala estaba oscura, y estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda, el uno al lado de otro, por lo que acariciarle sin ser vistos no sería algo difícil.

Se mordió el labio, tendió la mano, y deslizó la palma directamente sobre el bulto que había en sus pantalones. Lo que era más que un bulto. Lo sentía más como una columna de hormigón, dura como la roca contra su mano. Presionó hacia abajo, y el placer de aquella caricia se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo, y le oprimió el pecho con deseo y seguramente la hizo humedecerse más donde se suponía que tenían que estar sus braguitas.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —le susurró ella. Se refería al hecho de que estuviera tan empalmado. Y además todavía era muy temprano.

Su respuesta vino acompañada de una sexy sonrisa.

—Es el precio de mezclar el trabajo con la diversión.

—Te las arreglas mejor que nadie al que haya conocido.

Sus ojos brillaron con pura lascivia.

—Tú lo has dicho. Supongo que eso significa que una cosa es tan importante para mí como la otra.

Le costó mucho no lanzarse hacia él y olvidarse completamente de los Playground Bully, pero justo entonces llegó la camarera, llevando dos bebidas frías. Vino para ella, Edward iba a tomar ron con cola aquella noche.

Así que bebieron y flirtearon incluso mientras hablaban de negocios, y al final, llegaron a la conclusión de que Playground Bully no tenían un sonido lo suficientemente único como para aprovecharlo y dar el siguiente paso.

El bar al que fueron después era un poco más selecto, lo que no desentonaba mucho con el Strip, con un patio exterior en el que había una joven mujer que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba. Mientras se quedaban allí observándola, hubo una camarera que reconoció a Edward y le preguntó si podía echarse una foto con él con la cámara de su teléfono móvil. Bella pensó que parecía avergonzado —y fue como acordarse exactamente de por qué su cara se estaba haciendo famosa fuera de Los Ángeles, debido a la mala prensa y las hirientes acusaciones— pero él estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que después la gente empezó a mirarlos; era obvio que estaban intentando adivinar quién era él, y Bella se sintió una vez más como la novia de un famoso.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó acerca de la cantante.

Ella reflexionó un momento y le dijo:

—Me gusta. Es como... una Juliana Hatfield de otra época.

A su lado, Edward parecía impresionado, entonces le dijo:

—Es una buena comparación. Pero quizás sea ese el problema, la otra época. Incluso cuando canta canciones más actuales, hay un tono demasiado nostálgico en su voz. Nada en ella dice ahora o innovación.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Bella, ya que hasta aquel momento, habían estado completamente de acuerdo en cada cosa que habían escuchado juntos.

—Pero es muy buena, Edward. ¿No te parece?

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, le dijo:

—¿Quién es su público? ¿A qué tipo de gente la venderías?

La multitud que había alrededor de ellos estaba formada estrictamente por adultos maduros con un aspecto más formal y distinguido, que iban desde los treinta hacia delante; en realidad Bella se sentía un poco joven entre ellos llevando aquella minifalda.

—La misma gente que escucha a Michael Bublé y a Jason Mraz —dijo ella.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Bublé y Mraz dicen ahora e innovación. Dan un giro fresco a su música, lo que la hace actual, incluso aunque no haya mucho sonido de pop moderno. No creo que esa chica esté a su altura.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada, como si quizás no tuviese realmente buen ojo para ver las personas que podían vender.

Vio que Edward tenía una expresión ligeramente refunfuñona.

—No parezcas tan deprimida. La música es subjetiva. Incluso la gente del negocio no está siempre de acuerdo en todo.

Ella escuchó cómo la honestidad hacía acto de presencia antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo.

—Hasta ahora, he sentido que realmente estoy pillándolo todo. Pero si tú no estuvieras aquí, si solo estuviera yo, probablemente me acercaría a esa chica y le diría que estoy muy interesada. Y si tú tuvieras razón, si no tiene lo que hay que tener, entonces significaría que estoy cometiendo un grave error.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Todo el mundo toma una decisión errónea en algún momento. No sería el fin del mundo, ni siquiera el fin de tu trabajo.

—¿Has cometido tú alguna vez un error así?

—Heidi Stuart —le recordó con sinceridad. —Un error por muchas razones. Resultó ser alguien exigente e irracional con la que trabajar, pero aun así yo lo eché a perder todo. Y ahora estoy pagando por ello.

«Más de lo que te piensas». Bella no pudo evitar pensar en aquello.

Antes de que abandonaran el bar, Edward se presentó y también presentó a Bella a la cantante, y le dijo que si deseaba enviarle algo más movido y actual, estaría encantado de escucharlo.

La chica, que no tenía ni idea de que había estado siendo estudiada por los de Twilight, pareció agradecida, incluso un poco avergonzada ante la crítica silenciosa de Edward. Y cuando se fueron, él le explicó a Bella que cuando alguien demostraba ser una promesa, prefería arriesgarse a herir sus sentimientos que a no darle algún tipo de guía que pudiera ayudarlos a tener éxito.

—Y por mucho que te guste, estoy deseando darle la oportunidad de que me enseñe algo más.

Pero cuando subieron al taxi y se dirigieron hacia el siguiente destino, Bella no estaba muy segura de poder hacer aquello, acercarse sin más a alguien y, efectivamente, decirle que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo suficientemente bueno, incluso aunque ellos no hubieran pedido nunca que ninguna discográfica los solicitara.

Había ciertas partes confusas que le hacían dudar, dudar acerca de cómo podría llevar a cabo exactamente las partes de su trabajo como las de estar cara a cara con los artistas, las partes que no implicaban solamente dar buenas noticias. Bella decidió hacer lo que se le había estado dando tan bien durante aquella semana. Dejó a un lado sus dudas y se concentró en las partes buenas de la noche: caminar del brazo de Edward, saber que más tarde estaría en su cama.

Su última parada de la noche fue en uno de los hoteles más antiguos del extremo norte del Strip, en un salón bar donde una cantante pelirroja cantaba canciones alternativas al piano. Después de unos quince minutos, Edward se inclinó sobre Bella y le dijo:

—Por favor, dime que no estás considerando a esta tía.

Afortunadamente, podía hacerlo.

—Tiene una voz lo suficientemente buena, pero... no. No estoy segura de cuál es la razón. ¿Porque está poniendo demasiado interés? ¿Porque su presencia en el escenario es demasiado violenta? Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir como... algo que ya he visto.

Al ver que Edward asentía, sintió que su confianza se restauraba.

—Sí, por todo eso. Es una imitadora barata de Tori Amos. Y no se puede imitar a Tori. Tienes razón, esta chica tiene una voz decente, pero es el vivo ejemplo del artista de sala de Las Vegas, y estará encerrada en lugares como este durante toda la vida.

—Eso... es algo triste —no pudo evitar decírselo.

—El negocio es así. —le dijo él, después le levantó la barbilla con uno de sus dedos. —Pero tú eres condenadamente dulce, ¿lo sabes?

Sus ojos estaban brillándole otra vez, derritiéndola como de costumbre, y ella se sorprendió al saber que él la encontraba dulce, después de todas las cosas que había hecho con él y cómo de sucia se había comportado. Le llegaba directamente al corazón, porque incluso si ella no se hubiera convertido completamente en una nueva Bella, quizás eso significaba que la vieja Bella no se había desvanecido, y que quizás él estuviera puliendo la parte que quedaba de ella. La parte que era sensible, la parte que se preocupaba acerca de herir los sentimientos de los demás, la parte que... odiaba tanto las mentiras.

Aun así, cuando salieron a la noche iluminada por las luces de neón de Las Vegas, recomenzaba un nuevo tipo de pecado.

—Dime algo —le dijo Edward cuando le abrió la puerta del taxi.

Ella recibió su mirada bajo las brillantes luces. —¿Qué?

—¿Todavía tienes los muslos pegajosos?

Una nueva ola de lujuria la inundó mientras su cuerpo respondía a la pregunta.

—Mucho. Y espero que pronto hagas que estén incluso aún más pegajosos.

**Capítulo 6.**

Cuando salieron del taxi hacia las puertas principales del hotel Venecia —los numerosos carriles estaban abarrotados de coches, de gente que iba y venía, el mundo entero parecía concentrarse en aquel oasis del desierto— lo único en lo que Bella pudo pensar fue en meterse dentro y volver a los calzoncillos de Edward.

Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando él la cogió de la mano y la llevó lejos de la lujosa entrada, lejos de la multitud, y se dirigieron a una ondulada acera.

—Eh, ¿dónde vamos?

Él le concedió una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Es una sorpresa.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

—Ya lo verás. Solo camina conmigo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bella pasó el brazo por el de Edward y él subió la mano que le quedaba libre para cubrirle la suya. Y mientras paseaban por el camino hasta alcanzar finalmente una enorme escalera blanca que recibía a los peatones que venían del Strip, Bella se sintió... cerca de él. Románticamente cerca.

Lo que ella sabía que era terrible, rozando lo trágico.

Pero el cuerpo de Edward junto al suyo le daba una sensación tan cómoda y acogedora, y la noche parecía tan bonita, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de la situación. Y averiguar cuál era su sorpresa.

El ambiente que rodeaba la enorme plaza que había al final de las escaleras estaba en silencio, excepto por el eco de la música que venía de una discoteca que había encima. Las ventanas y columnas arqueadas y de aspecto gótico del hotel se levantaban majestuosamente alrededor de ellos, iluminadas desde dentro. Y al igual que en muchos momentos durante los últimos días, ella se sintió sorprendentemente sola con Edward, a pesar de estar justo en el centro de la Ciudad del Pecado.

Todavía cogidos del brazo, él la llevó hacia el embarcadero de góndolas donde reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad y tranquilidad también, excepto por un gondolero que maniobraba una de las barcas grandes y decoradas de adornos.

—Pensé que quizás te gustaría dar un paseo en góndola —le dijo Edward.

Ella desvió la mirada de la concentración de estrechos botes hacia su cara. La idea era increíblemente tierna, pero...

—Creo que están cerrados esta noche.

Aun así, él ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de seguridad.

—Para casi todo el mundo.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Para casi todo el mundo?

—Hice una llamada temprano, cuando tú estabas en el aseo de señoritas.

—Y...

A él le brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad.

—Me quedo mucho en este sitio y al parecer les gusto, a pesar de la mala publicidad que me dan. Aceptaron abrir el canal para un último paseo esta noche.

Justo entonces, el gondolero se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—Sí, soy yo. Gracias por ser tan complaciente.

—Es un placer, señor... y señorita —dijo el joven hombre, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras

Edward llevaba a Bella hacia el bote donde estaba el gondolero, con un palo en la mano.

Ella se dio cuenta de que aquella góndola en particular era incluso más grande que las demás, resplandecía con los lujosos adornos dorados que enmarcaban los asientos negros de felpa. Con discreción, Edward puso en el puño del gondolero lo que parecía un fajo considerable de billetes cuando Bella se acomodó en la tapicería de terciopelo.

—Pónganse cómodos y disfruten —les dijo el gondolero, y ella pudo distinguir el acento italiano cuando él empezó a entonar una elegante serenata operística que bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido, y al resto del mundo más allá del canal.

Edward se sentó cerca de ella y, a medida que el barco se alejaba del embarcadero, ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Esto es tan maravilloso, Edward... gracias. Pero... no deberías haberte molestado tanto. Hubiera estado encantada con un paseo normal mañana, uno que apuesto que no te costaría un brazo y una pierna.

—Pero yo no hubiera estado encantado —le dijo él con intensidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque a veces, me gusta hacer ciertas cosas en privado. Quería poder enrollarme contigo si me apetecía, y no creo que tú me dejaras hacerlo a plena luz del día.

Bella soltó una carcajada y le recordó:

—Acabo de hacerte una mamada en la cima de la alucinante Torre Eiffel.

Sus ojos la miraban apasionadamente.

—Sí, está claro que lo has hecho. Pero durante el día, la gente se queda alrededor del canal para ver pasar a las góndolas. No creí que fuera una buena idea, a no ser que quieras que aparezcamos en la prensa sensacionalista, como portada del National Enquirer cerca del último bebé alienígena.

—Oh —dijo ella. —Bueno, supongo que esa es una preocupación válida. Pero solo para que quede claro, si empezaras a besarme mientras nos miran miles de personas, aun así no creo que fuera capaz de resistirme.

Él ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión especulativa en la cara.

—No puedo superarte. Eres la última chica con la que hubiera imaginado divertirme tanto.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te hizo pensar que era tan correcta y remilgada al principio?

—Bueno, no te tomes mal lo que voy a decir, pero llevo viéndote en la oficina cada semana durante los últimos años y tenía la impresión de que eras... una mujer buena y dependiente que... probablemente pensaba que yo era alguien con el que había que tener cuidado.

Algo de la Bella nueva y atrevida quería convencerlo de que estaba completamente equivocado, que la había etiquetado como algo diferente, pero nunca se le había dado bien mentir, la honestidad aparecía simplemente con mucha más naturalidad.

—Bueno, quizás era un poco más remilgada cuando estaba con Jacob. Pero ahora, no tengo razón por la que deba ser así. Y en cuanto a lo que pensaba de ti...

—¿Sí?

De alguna manera, odiaba tener que decirle lo que él ya sabía pero... una vez más, no se le daba bien no ser honesta. En realidad, cuanto más lo conocía, más fácil le resultaba hablarle con el corazón.

—Pensaba... pensaba que con aquellos vaqueros rasgados eras el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca.

Él bajó la barbilla, tenía un aspecto totalmente provocativo.

—¿De verdad?

Ella esperó que la inclinación de su cabeza le pareciera más sexy que tímida.

En cualquier caso, él le pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó a él, mientras que con su otra mano le levantaba las piernas y las ponía alrededor de su regazo. Y se inclinó un poco más, su susurro resonaba tan sensual como la noche.

—Tú sí que eres condenadamente sexy.

Estar tan cerca de él, pero sin besarlo, la hizo excitarse aún más. Solo mirando sus ojos aparecía esa sensación de posesión otra vez, esa sensación de pertenecerle, de querer abandonarse a su merced sexual.

—¿Todavía quieres que nos liemos? —le preguntó ella.

—Oh, sí —le contestó, y después se inclinó para darle un beso largo y suave.

La canción italiana del gondolero impregnaba la brisa de la noche, con su voz fuerte y profunda, a medida que el bote privado se deslizaba por la suave superficie del canal. Estaba de pie detrás de ellos, guiando el bote, pero había un gran toldo que ensombrecía el asiento y lo hacía casi imperceptible, y gracias a Dios, los besos de Edward se hicieron más y más apasionados. En poco tiempo, su respiración se volvió más forzada mientras un intenso calor se abría camino por sus muslos. No estaba segura de si alguna vez en la vida se había sentido tan excitada por simples besos.

Como de costumbre, cuando su boca descendió por su cuello, ella pensó que iba a estallar. Escalofríos de placer se curvaban alrededor de sus brazos, sus pechos, y la región lumbar le dolió con una necesidad dura y sensual.

Cuando terminó la canción del gondolero, Bella y Edward se detuvieron y miraron por encima del hombro, en el caso de que fuera a hablarles, pero cuando simplemente empezó a cantar otra melodía detrás de ellos, volvieron a empezar con los besos.

Hasta que Edward bajó la mano entre sus piernas.

La sensación palpitaba en su interior, creando una necesidad enloquecedora.

—Por favor —se escuchó a sí misma susurrarle con un tono de voz ronca—, más.

Abrió las piernas ligeramente y sintió cómo sus dedos descendían, lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta encontrar su húmeda abertura.

—Mmm —suspiró ella, incapaz de resistirse, y afortunadamente el gondolero cantaba tan felizmente alto, mientras su paseo avanzaba a través de unas aguas prácticamente privadas y oscuras.

—Todavía estás excitada y pegajosa para mí —le jadeó Edward al oído.

Ella asintió.

—Mmm. Sí.

Él le invadió la boca con su lengua una vez más, la besó con intensidad, posesivamente, de nuevo tomando posesión de ella, justo como Bella quería, hasta que le dijo:

—Dios, te necesito, cariño.

—Pronto me tendrás, en lo más profundo de tu perfecta y pequeña vulva.

La parte del cuerpo a la que aludió se convulsionó involuntariamente alrededor de las yemas de sus dedos, y ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo pesado.

—Jesús —susurró él. —Estás tan preparada, nena —ella nunca lo había oído tan intensamente excitado. O sentido de aquella manera, con todo su cuerpo ardiendo por una avidez precipitada y animal.

—Yo... casi no puedo controlarme. Casi quisiera follarte aquí mismo.

Un calor sin precedente invadió sus ojos negros.

—Solo un poco más —le prometió.

—Deberías... deberías dejar de acariciarme ahora. O... o no sé que voy a hacer.

Él retiró su mano a un lado y ambos dejaron escapar gemidos de frustración incluso aunque ella había insistido en que lo dejara. Aun así, él no pareció poder dejar de tocarla por completo, ya que deslizó la mano hacia arriba y le cubrió un lado del pecho, y le acarició con el pulgar el pezón endurecido casi dolorosamente.

Un gemido de placer incontrolable se escapó de ella cuando él se inclinó para preguntarle, con el tono de voz más sucio que ella había escuchado antes:

—¿Te excita imaginar lo que pueda pasar? ¿Follarme aquí mismo, en este preciso instante, delante del gondolero, delante de la gente que se arremolina alrededor de nosotros, bajo la oscuridad? ¿No te hace alcanzar el éxtasis imaginarte que todo el canal está alineado con gente, pero que no puedes controlarte, así que te subes la falda y te montas encima de mi polla y me follas como una loca mientras todos nos miran?

Oh, cielos, las imágenes que habían suscitado sus palabras le daban vueltas a la cabeza y hacían que su vulva palpitase con una necesidad dura y cruda. Él seguía acariciándole el pecho, enloqueciéndola más con cada una de sus caricias, y ella se escuchó a sí misma hablándole con una sinceridad todavía más desenfrenada.

—Sí. Oh, sí.

—Cuéntame —le pidió él, con una voz baja y exigente. —Cuéntame cómo llegas a él.

—Es... como en la piscina —intentó explicarle, sin aliento, cada fibra de su ser se volvía más hambrienta con cada segundo que pasaba. —Como ya te dije una vez, lo haría contigo en una cama si pudiera o si no, no me importaría hacerlo delante de toda esa gente. Y ahora mismo, me montaría a horcajadas sobre ti y cabalgaría tan intensamente sobre esa preciosa y grande verga tuya... Te follaría bien, cariño, hasta que me corriera encima de ti.

Él estaba besándola de nuevo, con más intensidad esta vez, sus bocas forcejeaban por tener más de cada uno de alguna manera.

Y entonces, el gondolero dejó de cantar otra vez.

Y ambos se quedaron quietos, y miraron de nuevo por encima del hombro.

Y esta vez, él volvió la vista atrás.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de su paseo en góndola, aquí en el Venecia. Que pasen una maravillosa noche.

Dios, ya habían vuelto al embarcadero. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, había perdido cualquier noción de espacio y tiempo, y de todo lo demás. No podía hablar, la respiración le temblaba demasiado, pero Edward se las arregló para sentarse recto y decirle al gondolero:

—Ha sido genial. Gracias otra vez por el favor —mientras, Bella se esforzaba por calmarse y actuar normalmente mientras salían de allí.

Después de haber caminado un rato, cogidos de la mano con fuerza, Edward le dijo:

—¿Estás bien, nena?

—No —le contestó ella. —Me estoy volviendo loca. Creo que podría correrme aquí mismo si vuelves a besarme.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la línea de puertas que conducían al interior del hotel.

—Solo aguanta, cariño, un poco más, y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí mismo.

Su voz era tranquilizante, pero cuando le apretó la mano, su vulva reaccionó con más humedad todavía, y ella empezó a preocuparse —esperaba que irracionalmente— y se preguntó si podía emitir tanta humedad que, sin bragas, aquello empezara a descenderle por las piernas. ¿Era posible que pasara una cosa así? Temió poder descubrirlo pronto.

—Date prisa —le dijo ella, y después tiró de él hacia delante, hasta romper en un ligero trote.

**Capítulo 7.**

Edward había estado con mujeres ardientes antes. Él mismo se había sentido así también. Pero no se acordaba de haber tenido que correr nunca para llegar a un lugar en el que tener relaciones sexuales, desde su juventud.

Y Bella no era la única ardiente ahí. Él estaba sencillamente igual de ansioso que ella, así que se dejó arrastrar a través de las puertas del hotel Venecia y después por el casino hasta llegar a los ascensores. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar dentro de sus pantalones si no llegaban pronto a la habitación.

Joder, la deseaba. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba jodidamente, mucho. Demasiado. Y había pasado los últimos días haciendo exactamente lo que se había dicho que no podía permitirse hacer más, especialmente en aquel momento. Había dado rienda suelta a su lujuria, estaba dejando que lo vieran en público con una mujer justo en el momento en el que lo acusaban de aprovecharse de las mujeres, y se había lanzado a todas las oportunidades que se le habían presentado con ella. Sin embargo, había algo en Bella que le hacía imposible parar.

Puede que hubiera intentado actuar despreocupada por haber sido «algo más remilgada» antes de aquel momento, pero él todavía sospechaba que había sido mucho más remilgada de lo que confesó y de lo que había demostrado recientemente, y tenía la fuerte sensación de que fue él quien la había convertido en el animal sexual que era ahora. Él sabía que aquello lo hacía un bastardo arrogante, pero le llegaba al alma. Y que Dios lo ayudara, porque la amaba. Lo hacía sentirse como si fuera... un dios. Su dios. Pero también... quería cuidar de ella. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía casi como si la estuviera salvando de algo, y tuviera que seguir salvándola.

Normalmente, él no disfrutaba sintiendo ningún tipo de responsabilidad hacia una mujer, pero aquello era diferente, ella era diferente. No le exigía, ni siquiera le pedía, simplemente era así de sincera, había una parte genuina en ella que lo hacía desear mucho más. Quería seguir salvándola, seguir follándosela, seguir riéndose con ella, solo seguir estando con ella.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento, mientras entraban por la parte de atrás al ascensor abarrotado, todo lo que quería era echar un polvo. La necesidad era más que palpable.

Estaba de pie detrás de ella, y dejó que sus brazos se plegaran con ternura alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás, sabiendo cómo de dura estaba su verga y que ella podía sentirla presionando con insistencia contra su trasero suave y dulce.

A medida que el ascensor se elevaba, ella se estremeció en sus brazos, alimentando incluso aún más su deseo. Y mierda, aquella maldita cosa se detenía planta por planta. Había gente que salía y más gente que entraba. Él se frotó contra ella. No pudo evitarlo. Ella le cubrió los brazos con los suyos, lo apretujó, lo acarició, y al poco tiempo, le clavó suavemente las uñas.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo al final en su planta, prácticamente saltaron hacia el vestíbulo y él, cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de ella por el silencioso pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

—Dios mío —dijo ella, desesperada y sin respiración. —No puedo creérmelo.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad puedo sentirlo... descendiendo por mis piernas.

El estaba confuso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay en tus piernas?

—Mi... humedad.

Él se detuvo, y la paró en seco, después su mirada bajó hacia la minifalda y más abajo aún. Estaba claro que había estado manteniendo cerradas las piernas en el ascensor, pero podía ver perfectamente la humedad a la que se refería, sobre la parte interior de sus muslos y bajo el dobladillo de la falda.

—Cielo santo.

Incapaz de mantener el control, siguió sus instintos, empujándola hacia una de las paredes lujosamente decoradas, cayó a sus rodillas, le abrió las piernas y con intensidad, le lamió la parte interior de los muslos.

El sabor dulce salado de su orgasmo recibía su lengua e hizo que el corazón le latiera con más rapidez, y que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara con un deseo puro e intenso. Parecía como si su verga le quemara debajo de la cremallera; estaba ahora tan rígida que le dolía.

Le lamió un muslo, después el otro, y escuchó sus gemidos suaves e incontrolables, consciente de que todavía estaba temblando y ahora se aferraba indefensa contra la pared que tenía detrás, extendiendo los dedos sobre el papel y curvándolos hacia dentro como si pudiera agarrarse a alguna parte. Y él ni siquiera había llegado a ningún lugar cercano de su vulva.

—Dios, Edward. Vamos a la habitación. Ahora. Por favor. O voy a morirme.

Él casi le creyó. Tampoco se había sentido nunca tan atormentado por el deseo.

Recorrieron lo que quedaba de pared en el pasillo, pero tuvo que concentrarse para conseguir sacarse la cartera del bolsillo y sacar la llave tarjeta que había dentro.

Ella atravesó el gran vestíbulo y la zona del salón directamente hacia la habitación, con Edward pisándole los talones. Y entonces, justo cuando pensaba que ella no podía sorprenderlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, lo hizo. Cuando entró en la habitación, ella se dio la vuelta, le agarró de los antebrazos y lo empujó con fuerza hacia la cama. Él se dejó caer sin dificultad. No había esperado nada de aquello. Después observó como la pequeña Bellna, excitante y hambrienta, se montaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y empezaba a desabrochar vorazmente la hebilla de su pantalón, justo como había hecho la noche anterior, sólo que ahora lo hacía con más fervor aún.

Unos segundos más tarde, liberó su hambrienta verga y él la ayudó a abrirse más los pantalones y bajarse los calzoncillos. Y entonces, ella lo montó, descendiendo su vulva húmeda, cálida y tensa hacia él con tanta rapidez e intensidad que ambos soltaron un grito.

Oh, cielos, justo como antes, la sensación de encontrarse piel contra piel casi lo abrumaba. Ella lo cabalgaba como una vaquera salvaje, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba la camiseta por la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Debajo de ella, llevaba un sexy sujetador de color rojo, de corte bajo, las redondas curvas de sus pechos se arqueaban hacia arriba. Un cálido placer la inundó, el puro placer del sexo, pero también el inesperado deleite que le producía ver a Bella conseguir lo que quería de él, tan grosera y sucia.

—Necesito más de esos hermosos pechos tuyos —le dijo a través de la mandíbula apretada, después tendió la mano para bajarle las copas con los bordes de encaje de su sujetador para que solo perfilaran los dos preciosos montes de carne. Ella jadeaba excitada, después gimió cuando él los cubrió con sus manos y los estrujó, modelando su exuberante suavidad, sintiendo aquellos pezones duros que señalaban hacia las palmas de sus manos.

Y entonces, los movimientos de Bella se volvieron más lentos, solo un poco, después más rítmicos, y cerró los ojos, y él supo en ese instante y así de rápido que pronto alcanzaría el éxtasis.

—Oh, Dios, cariño —le ronroneó ella, después con más suavidad—, sí. Ahora. Sí.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él sintió cómo la golpeaba el orgasmo y observó sus pechos balancearse de un lado a otro, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente, una y otra vez. Joder, estaba preciosa cuando se corría.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las mujeres lo estaban, pero cuando Bella alcanzaba el clímax, él no podía evitar ver a la formal chica de oficina en su mente, y el contraste entre aquella visión y la otra hacía que todo fuese incluso más increíble aún.

—Oh, vaya —suspiró ella, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, con una sexy sonrisa de alivio invadiendo su cara cuando se encontró con su mirada.

—Ha sido muy rápido —dijo él con una sonrisa, quedándose quieto durante un momento, solo para dejar que ella se recuperara.

—Ya te dije que estaba muy cerca.

—Me encanta que hayas estado excitada toda la maldita noche.

Ella asintió, sonrió y perezosamente se lamió los labios, confirmando, en realidad, que había sido así.

Y por alguna razón, él se acordó de que ella había estado intentando aquella postura en la bañera la pasada noche, y casi lo ahoga, lo que él pensaba que era jodidamente atractivo.

—Este es un lugar mejor para que puedas estar arriba —le dijo, y apretó los dientes de nuevo, mientras empezaba a empujar hacia arriba contra su piel cálida y empapada.

Mientras ella comenzaba a recibir sus embestidas, su respuesta llegó entre jadeos, entre los golpes.

—Esta es... la primera vez... que lo hemos hecho... en una cama.

La respiración de Edward se volvió igual de irregular.

—No... le cojas tanto cariño... a la cama, nena.

—Es... una sorpresa —a Edward se le había ocurrido algo en la góndola, cuando habían empezado a hablar sucio, cuando él la había hecho fantasear con la idea de follársela en el bote.

—¿Otra sorpresa?

—Para mañana por la noche. Y te prometo... que te gustará. Ahora déjame... que te coma las tetas —las necesitaba en su boca más que el aire para respirar.

Ella se mordió el labio, se inclinó hacia delante, le puso los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y dejó que sus hermosos pechos le colgaran sobre la cara. El capturó uno de los erectos pezones entre sus labios y dejó que la firmeza de su lengua le volviera loco mientras lo lamía, en un beso intenso; después succionó.

Sobre él, los gemidos de Bella inundaban la habitación y él entendió que sus pechos eran incluso más sensibles de lo que había imaginado. Se dirigió hacia el otro pecho, y tiró de su preciosa bolita con la boca, mientras todavía empujaba la verga en la calurosa bienvenida de su vulva.

—Oh, cielo —le dijo ella entre jadeos, mientras él le chupaba con más intensidad aún, y cuando ella se arqueó, él recibió todo lo que pudo de su suave y femenina piel.

La respiración de Bella se había vuelto otra vez débil, rápida, y sus movimientos eran más sensuales. Edward cerró las manos sobre su trasero, y estiró los dedos para abarcar de sus nalgas tanto como pudiera, y las masajeó, adaptándose al ritmo que ella había establecido en ese momento para follárselo. Él sintió cómo aumentaba el deseo de Bella, cómo se tensaba, y se sintió más que preparado para explotar, pero se contuvo porque supo que ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez.

Sus gemidos se intensificaron, su respiración se volvió superficial.

Él succionó con más fuerza, e introdujo su pezón todo lo que pudo dentro de su boca, mientras escuchaba sus suaves gritos de placer.

Embistió su erección hacia arriba en unos golpes duros y lentos.

Y entonces, ella explotó, y él pudo escuchar también sus sollozos, sintió una ligera caída en su pelvis, después su vulva hundiéndose y hundiéndose, a medida que la inundaba, y su cuerpo entero se movía y deslizaba contra el suyo, creando una fricción perfecta.

Al final, ella se desplomó sobre su pecho, completamente exhausta.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró por último. —No puedo creer que haya tenido dos orgasmos, como la pasada noche.

Él recorrió su pelo sedoso con una de sus manos y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella parecía agotada.

—Bueno, he escuchado todo tipo de historias acerca del orgasmo múltiple, pero... realmente nunca lo había experimentado. .. hasta que te he conocido.

—¿Y cómo ha sido este? —le preguntó él con suavidad.

—Eh... intenso.

—¿Intenso en el buen sentido?

Ella asintió contra su camiseta.

Y él, como por instinto, la puso sobre su espalda, sin ni siquiera salir de ella, hasta que quedó encima, bajó la cabeza para mirarla y a ella se le encendieron las mejillas, en una expresión todavía apasionada.

Él pensó que quizás era la primera vez que la miraba tan de cerca. Sus ojos chocolate poseían pequeñas motas de dorado y marrón, lo que a él le recordaba a un pozo profundo y sin fondo.

—Bonitos ojos —le susurró sin pensarlo siquiera.

Su sonrisa era sumamente dulce y su voz tierna.

—Gracias.

Y él sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. Apenas había tenido relaciones sexuales en la postura del misionero. Principalmente, porque solía encontrarlo algo aburrido, y limitado en cierto sentido, pero... ahora no le parecía aburrido. Ahora era como... demasiado para él, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos.

Y él supo que se había sentido cerca de ella antes, durante todas las otras veces que habían estado jugueteando o follando, pero de alguna manera sentía que todo aquello, en aquel preciso instante, era peligroso, como algo de lo que necesitaba alejarse.

Así que él salió de ella, y le dijo:

—Date la vuelta. Ponte de rodillas.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, y arqueó su precioso trasero en el aire. Su falda colgaba ahora de sus caderas y le ofrecía una vista suntuosa de su vulva abierta antes de que él moldeara sus manos sobre su trasero y empujara su verga de nuevo dentro de ella.

Bella ahogó un grito y él le dijo:

—Dime que te gusta. Dime que te gusta mucho.

—Oh —gimió ella. Después—, oh, Dios sí, ¡me gusta! Dame más fuerte.

Aquello era todo lo que él deseaba, todo lo que necesitaba. Un polvo bueno y salvaje. Se acordó de sus ojos y se concentró en el pasaje de su vulva todavía húmeda, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, tanto como pudo, hasta que alcanzó el límite de la gloria y se dejó caer sobre ella, gritándole:

—Cielos, nena, ¡me estoy corriendo dentro de ti! Ahora.

«Oh, sí», era tan jodidamente bueno derramar su cálida semilla dentro de ella, dejar que se extendiera, finalmente, después de todas aquellas horas de creciente lujuria.

Y cuando él se vació por completo, aquel familiar cansancio lo golpeó y se desplomó sobre ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama, y se quedaron allí, en silencio y de cerca, mientras él escuchaba sus gemidos y se deleitaba con la fragancia de su perfume, una mezcla del rico aroma del sexo, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no había solucionado nada poniéndola en aquella postura.

Todavía se sentía peligrosamente cerca de ella y al parecer, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Mierda.

Así que se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se dejó llevar al sueño que vino después de su orgasmo.

**Capítulo 8.**

Un rato más tarde, Bella salió de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco. Se quitó los zapatos, después se deshizo de su falda, agotada pero rebosando de una felicidad que no había experimentado nunca antes. Se sentía completamente mareada. Y maravillosa. Por el sexo. Por Edward. Simplemente nunca se había imaginado que pudiera comportarse tan sucia y que aquello le pareciera tan vigorizante. Era como si Edward hubiera descubierto una parte entera de su vida que ella no podía haber experimentado sin él, y todo su cuerpo cantaba con una satisfacción insuperable.

Se miró en el espejo y suspiró felizmente. Se había acostumbrado con rapidez a su nuevo corte de pelo y su nuevo color. Y ahora... incluso estaba acostumbrándose a ser una mujer altamente sexual, a utilizar su cuerpo de la manera exacta en la que había sido diseñado: para concebir placer.

Y aquello la golpeó repentinamente una vez más, con una nueva fuerza... la nueva Bella ya no existía realmente, porque aquello ya no era parte de una actuación, alguien que estaba fingiendo ser, o incluso intentando ser. Ahora era realmente la nueva Bella, que se sentía completamente en casa con Edward y totalmente a gusto con todo el sexo escandaloso del que habían disfrutado juntos.

Y probablemente aquello fuera una estupidez, probablemente era peligroso que se permitiera preguntárselo siquiera, pero qué pasaba si... ¿qué pasaba si de alguna manera funcionaba todo aquello y Edward no era despedido y tuvieran que seguir trabajando juntos? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que había sucedido en Las Vegas no se quedaba en Las Vegas, después de todo? ¿Qué pasaba si pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y él se daba cuenta de que estaba loco por ella, más que a nivel físico, y que quizás una relación seria con él no fuera realmente algo tan horrible?

Dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez uno de infantil esperanza y, desviando la mirada de su reflejo, se fue de nuevo a la habitación, donde también encontró a Edward, que se había quitado la ropa y se había vuelto a meter bajo las sábanas. Dios, estaba hermoso tumbado allí, todo somnoliento y sexy, y despeinado, y exhausto, debido a ella.

—Las luces del móvil están encendidas, nena —le dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella miró hacia el tocador que había al otro lado de la habitación, donde antes había dejado su bolso y el teléfono. Lo había dejado allí en el hotel cada noche que habían salido fuera, ya que había pensado que el bolso sería un estorbo que no necesitaba, sobre todo porque la tarjeta de Twilight que poseía Edward cubría todos los gastos de su viaje. Y lo había hecho incluso antes de saber que habría tanto sexo involucrado en su relación, por lo que al final había resultado ser una decisión excelente.

Caminó desnuda hacia la mesa, cogió el teléfono, lo abrió y escuchó el mensaje.

Después reconoció la voz de Aro.

—Solo quería saber cómo te iba, Bella. Edward me mencionó en un correo que estabas aprendiendo con rapidez y que tenías un buen oído con la música, así que buen trabajo. Sobre todo porque las cosas no parecen muy alentadoras con Heidi. No me sorprendería si nos lleva pronto a juicio, y si eso ocurre, ya sabes lo que significa... Edward está fuera y tú dentro.

Oh, mierda.

Cerró de golpe el teléfono, y deseó que Edward estuviera dormido.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Algo importante?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan preocupada?

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y vio sus maravillosos ojos verdes abiertos ahora y estudiando su clara preocupación.

—Era Rose —eludió ella. —Tiene un problema con un hombre, eso es todo.

—Oh —dijo él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez y acomodándose en la almohada; después, cerró los ojos. —Apaga la luz y ven conmigo a la cama. Quiero abrazarte.

Acababa de mentirle. Hasta aquel momento, solo había sido un engaño, le ocultó algo que la influía mucho, y aquello ya le había parecido lo suficientemente horrible. Pero ahora le mintió intencionada y detenidamente para guardar su sucio secreto.

Y como le había dicho a Rosalie cuando todo aquello empezó, odiaba las mentiras.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para reprimir la sensación de culpa mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita y se metía bajo las sábanas con su amante, el hombre al que estaba engañando para robarle el trabajo.

* * *

Hola niñas!

lo siento, lo siento de verdad pero las cosas se han complicado más de lo que yo quisiera o me gustaria y a eso sumenle que mi compu se descompuso, lo siento de verdad pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca no?

espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como les dije esto irá subiendo de nivel poco a poco.

Sigue en pie la encuesta de con quien les gustaría que fuese el trio, sigo esperando sus comentarios al respecto

gracias por seguir leyendo sus alertas y favoritos, me dejan saber su opinion?

nos leemos pronto

bzoz y ,ordidaz


	8. La 5ta noche

**Esta por demás decir que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen son de Meyer y Alexander respectivamente.**

**

* * *

**

**LA QUINTA NOCHE**

**El placer es el cebo que te pone el pecado.**

**Platón**

**Capítulo 1.**

Al día siguiente, Edward informó a Bella de que necesitaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas a algunos de los artistas que llevaba para Twilight y que iba a poner las manos libres para que ella pudiera escuchar cómo trataba él con «los talentos».

Así que ella se limitó a escuchar mientras él aliviaba los temores de una banda de rock alternativa cuyo primer CD no estaba causando mucha sensación, como ellos habían esperado. Y mientras él le explicaba a la cantante de Rythm & Blues la razón por la que el anuncio de su próximo y anhelado CD debía ser retrasado otros dos meses. Y cuando la gran estrella de Twilight, el roquero británico Laurent Thomson, se quejó con Edward porque la selección de la canción de su próximo CD no le había gustado al fotógrafo que había hecho las fotos para la carátula.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward hablaba con cada persona de manera diferentee, dependiendo de la personalidad de cada uno y las cuestiones que les preocupaban, hasta que parecían adecuadamente calmados, aunque para Laurent Thomson "calmado probablemente era un término demasiado optimista.

Después de presionar el botón de fin de llamada por última vez, levantó la cabeza del sofá donde se acomodaba con los vaqueros que solía llevar y una camiseta, para mirar a Bella, que había estado sentada en una silla con tapizado de satén.

—Ahí lo tienes —le dijo. —El lado oscuro del representante de A&R. ¿Crees que podrás hacerte con ello?

«Ni en el mejor de mis días», se sintió tentada a decirle.

Sabía cómo tratar con Vulturi cuando estaba saturado de trabajo y estresado. Y sabía que cuando Rosalie tenía un mal día, lo mejor que podía hacer era estar de acuerdo con ella en todo y al final se calmaría. Sabía cómo arreglar las fotocopiadoras y tenía mucha habilidad con el Microsoft Word, y podía llevar con eficiencia una oficina con una mano atada a la espalda. Aun así, a pesar de que Aro y Edward creyeran en ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a encargarse de la gente que probablemente tuviera buenas razones para estar preocupada con unos problemas que posiblemente no tuvieran solución.

Y estaba segura de que había hablado con la mayoría de esas personas antes por teléfono, pero solo para pasarles con Aro o para asegurarles que ya se había dado la orden de pago, y eso era completamente diferente. La vieja Bella era una buena guía, pero no con estrellas de rock enfadadas e histéricas.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy intimidada con todo lo que acabo de oír —le contestó ella e intentó no sonar tan alucinada como lo estaba.

—Y yo tengo que admitir que normalmente no tengo que hacer tres llamadas telefónicas como estas de golpe. Pero estar fuera supone que se te acumulen un poco las cosas, y parte de la razón por la que están tan enfadados es porque no les he devuelto la llamada cinco minutos después de que hayan intentado contactar conmigo. Los artistas son temperamentales, eso es un hecho en este negocio. Solo tienes que abordar sus necesidades lo mejor que puedas.

Ella asintió y esperó no parecer demasiado preocupada. Como se había asegurado a sí misma cuando él había estado estableciendo contactos con el personal de las discotecas, Edward tenía un don de gente natural, y ella no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera verse a sí misma tan desenvuelta al iniciar una relación, o al tratar con personas que eran difíciles, justo como acababa de hacer Edward.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas para animarte? —le preguntó él.

De acuerdo, así que estaba claro que sus miedos se le reflejaban todavía en la cara. ¿Qué?

—Ropa interior nueva.

Ella le dedicó una mirada coqueta; se sentía mucho más cómoda con su actual vida social que con la profesional.

—Tienes razón, me debes un par de braguitas, ¿verdad? O dos pares —añadió ella, después de recordar su encuentro en el Fetiche.

—Por suerte para ti, el centro comercial Fashion Show está lo suficientemente cerca como para acercarnos dando un paseo.

—Por suerte para mí, estoy acostándome con un hombre que sabe cosas como esas —le contestó ella con una carcajada.

—Bueno, espero que esto no vaya a conmocionarte mucho, pequeña señorita Bella —le dijo con un guiño de ojos—, pero no será mi primera vez en una tienda de lencería.

Ella soltó un grito burlón, y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

—Y no es solo que no sea el tipo de hombre que se queda ahí de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándose los pies. Voy a ayudarte a elegir tus braguitas.

Ella rió con suavidad.

—No puedo esperar a ver lo que eliges. Y solo para que lo sepas, no soy fácil. Necesito que mi ropa interior sea a la vez cómoda y sexy.

En respuesta, él chasqueó los dedos y murmuró:

—Mierda.

Dos horas más tarde, estaban atravesando Las Vegas Boulevard y hacían su pequeña caminata hasta el elegante y sofisticado centro comercial. Aparte de reemplazar el tanga rojo que habían destrozado la noche anterior, Edward había elegido un tanga negro, un tanga de leopardo con un lazo negro delante, un sujetador bordado y una caja de braguitas de encaje y seda de color lavanda.

Iban cogidos de la mano, se besaban mientras caminaban y compraban, se besaron aún más cuando se detuvieron para comprar un par de bocadillos en la cafetería para comer. Después, se abrieron camino de vuelta al Venecia, y Edward cargaba con la pequeña bolsita rosa del centro comercial con una seguridad natural que hizo que Bella se deleitara en la masculinidad de su gesto.

—No a todos los hombres les gusta llevar bolsitas rosas —señaló, impresionada.

Él se limitó a contestar.

—Yo no soy como todos los hombres.

«De eso puedes estar seguro». Era fácilmente el hombre más sexy, más seguro y más seductor que ella había conocido. Y le había dado besos ante los escaparates de ropa interior y entre bocados de sus sándwiches de pavo y —oh, Dios— estaba empezando a resultarle realmente fácil pensar en él como... su novio.

Lo que era un suicidio emocional, ella lo sabía con seguridad.

Él le había dicho que aquello era temporal.

Y ella le estaba mintiendo de todas maneras, por lo que era bueno que aquello fuera temporal.

«Así que deja de pensar en él como si fuera tu novio, como si fuera alguien con el que puedes comprometerte».

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

El hecho era que ella nunca había sido aquel tipo de mujer, el tipo como Rose, quien podía involucrarse con alguien en el plano físico sin que eso empezara a preocuparla demasiado. Y se había estado engañando los últimos días, pensando que quizás la nueva Bella sí fuera ese tipo de mujer. Pero ahora que la nueva Bella parecía ser la verdadera Bella... bueno, estaba empezando a comprometerse con Edward. E iba a salir herida de todo aquello y se iba a sentir sola y vacía cuando acabara, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

La única solución, por el momento, era la misma en la que había estado confiando toda la semana.

«Deja esas ideas a un lado. No pienses en ello. Solo siente».

El la besó cuando se detuvieron en la puerta de su habitación —ya que él tenía más llamadas que hacer y correos que mandar, ella había decidido echarse una siesta— y cuando su lengua bailó con la suya e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, justo como pasaba con cualquier cosa que hacía con él, definitivamente sintió. Lo sintió todo. El placer. La emoción. La necesidad de estar con él.

La triste realidad era que ni siquiera le gustaba realmente que tomaran caminos separados para el resto de la tarde. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él casi todo el tiempo durante aquellos últimos días, que era eso lo que la hacía sentirse como la nueva y verdadera Bella. La presencia de Edward, su influencia, las cosas que él le hacía pensar, sentir.

—Arréglate para esta noche —le dijo él, aún cogiéndole la mano.

—¿Que me arregle cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Con un vestido sexy, si tienes.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo verás.

Ah, su sorpresa. Casi se había olvidado de ello. Y no podía imaginar dónde había planeado exactamente Edward follársela aquella noche que requiriera que llevara un buen vestido, pero tampoco podía esperar a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 2.

—Vaya —dijo Edward cuando ella contestó a la puerta a las seis en punto de aquella tarde. Cuando él la miró rápidamente de arriba abajo, sintió cómo le cosquilleaban los senos y le palpitaba la vulva.

Se mordió el labio, se sentía sexy y sofisticada a la vez.

—¿Te gusta?

—Nena —le dijo, como si aquella fuera una pregunta ridícula. —Ese vestido es... increíble. El aspecto que tienes... seré un hombre con suerte si logro hacer negocios antes de entregarme al placer.

El vestido negro de satén colgaba perfectamente sobre sus curvas y revelaba más de su cuerpo que cualquier cosa que hubiera llevado nunca, con unas copas semicirculares en lugar del sujetador que le levantaban el pecho, dejando mucha piel al desnudo. El dobladillo llegaba hasta medio muslo, pero había una abertura a un lado que lo hacía incluso más picante.

Rosalie había insistido en que Bella se comprara aquel vestido, pero ella había dejado puesta la etiqueta, porque pensaba que quizás era mejor devolverlo, hasta que Edward le había pedido llevar un vestido sexy antes, lo que había hecho que ella supiera que era perfecto para pasar una noche en Las Vegas, del brazo del hombre vivo más excitante.

Había completado el atuendo con unas sandalias negras de tacón que llevaban unos pequeños diamantes falsos cubriéndole los dedos de los pies, y los pendientes largos de diamantes que había llevado en su boda. Echando la vista atrás, le pareció de mejor utilidad en aquel momento.

Edward también se había vestido muy elegante —más de lo que le había visto antes: —llevaba una camisa blanca lisa, desabrochada, bajo una chaqueta de cuero de color caramelo, con los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba normalmente debajo. Como siempre, la cruz de su abuela descansaba cerca de su garganta, visible entre los botones abiertos.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —le dijo, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, como él había hecho con ella y no dudó en rezagar la mirada en su entrepierna donde, sin erección, aparecía un bulto muy agradable.

Un enorme espejo con marco dorado colgaba de la pared cerca del ascensor y mientras lo esperaban, Bella no pudo evitar mirarse a los dos y pensar que aquella noche, más que antes incluso, parecía pertenecerle a él, como si fuera alguien fabulosa que se dirigía a una noche de glamorosa diversión; y lo mejor de todo era que, en aquel instante, era verdad.

Edward la llevó al Bouchon, un restaurante francés que había en el Venecia, donde se sentaron en un bonito patio enlosado cerca de la piscina. Después de la cena, compartieron una mousse de chocolate bajo un ambiente de dulce música, del sonido de vasos que brindaban y de elegantes columnas y arcos de piedra. Y Bella intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sentir todo lo romántico que había en ello, aunque era muy difícil de ignorar.

Por un lado, sabía que Edward era un hombre de mundo, y un amante de las mujeres, por lo que el hecho de que él hubiera elegido un restaurante terriblemente romántico seguramente no se debía a otra cosa que a una medida respetable de cariño, una buena cena con alguien de cuya compañía disfrutaba.

Pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos... ¿veía ella algo más?

¿O solo se lo estaba imaginando?

A veces, podía jurar que Edward también estaba enamorándose de ella. Pero entonces... recordaba que un hombre como Edward era tan agradable de forma natural, alguien al que se le daba tan bien hacer que otra persona se sintiera especial, que sabía que era probable que aquellos gestos no significaran nada.

«Y eso está bien —se recordó a sí misma. —Esto es solo una aventura, y es exactamente lo que tú querías que fuera. Sexo sin compromiso».

De la cena se dirigieron al Strip para disfrutar de la velada. Aquella noche, le había explicado Edward, iban a ir a ver a cantantes que trabajaban en los mega resorts que se alineaban en Las Vegas Boulevard.

La idea la impactó. «Oh, esa es la razón por la que me ha pedido que me vistiera elegante». Aquello prometía ser una noche más en la ciudad, como tantas otras que habían compartido hasta el momento, e hizo que la sensación de sorpresa cuando él le habló de no acostumbrarse demasiado a la cama se volviera más un misterio.

Su primera parada fue en uno de los pocos espectáculos tradicionales que quedaban en Las Vegas: un lugar lleno de chicas en topless cubiertas por toneladas de pieles y lentejuelas. Era una mezcla variada de entretenimiento, y Edward señaló a la cantante que habían ido a ver, recomendada por un camarero que había hablado con él a principios de la semana. Pero Edward declaró rápidamente que al chico le gustaba demasiado «el sonido de Broadway», con lo cual Bella estuvo de acuerdo y después de aquello, simplemente se sentó y disfrutó del llamativo espectáculo de todo ello, maravillándose con la cantidad de pechos desnudos en el escenario.

Después, mientras se mezclaban con el resto de espectadores que abandonaban el lugar, Edward le dijo:

—Siento si esto te resulta algo inútil, pero el chico con el que hablé me dijo que la vocalista era espectacular, por lo que pensé que merecía la pena echar un vistazo.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me ha encantado! Ha sido completamente el espectáculo clásico de Las Vegas. Me lo he pasado genial —y lo había hecho. Dado que la mayoría de las showgirls estaban hoy día muertas o retiradas, le encantó tener una pequeña porción de la vieja Ciudad del Pecado.

Edward solamente sonrió, y después le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la acercó a él para darle un beso.

—¿Tienes idea de lo bonita que eres?

Ella bajó la barbilla y le concedió una mirada juguetona.

—Pensaba que era excitante.

—Eres bonita y excitante —le aseguró él. —Y si no te habías dado cuenta, todos los hombres con los que nos hemos topado esta noche tenían los ojos puestos en ti.

En realidad, sí que se había dado cuenta. Y aquello la había hecho sentirse sexy y excitante, y despreocupada... y también le había hecho pensar si la miraban porque pensaban que era una prostituta con aquel vestido tan descarado. Estaba claro que si todos los hombres pudieran ver las cosas que había hecho ella los últimos días, creerían lo segundo, pero ella sabía que solo podía haberse comportado de aquella manera con Edward, y con nadie más.

Y cuando él la llevó de la mano hacia el casino y después salieron juntos a la calle, la cálida brisa de la noche invadió sus sentidos, y supo que no podía negar que estaba enamorándose de él.

Pero también, desde luego, que toda aquella situación era imposible, no importaba cómo lo viera ella.

Y eso significaba que tenía que aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de él en aquel momento, aquella noche, y las noches que estaban por llegar. Tenía que empaparse de él, absorberlo, su cuerpo, su mente, aquellos hermosos ojos, todo él.

Así que cuando se subieron a un taxi y Edward le dijo al conductor que los llevara al Caesars Palace, ella levantó la mano hacia su cara y lo besó, descarada, apasionada y sin disculparse, sin importarle lo más mínimo si el taxista podía observarlos a través del retrovisor. Ahora que la acompañaba el amor, su deseo sexual por él adoptaba una necesidad nueva que ella temía que no tuviera límites.

—Genial —le dijo él cuando el beso terminó.

En respuesta, ella bajó la mano hacia su muslo, en un gesto atrevido, después se deslizó hacia dentro, sobre su verga, la cual se endureció en cuestión de segundos.

Su mirada llevaba una mezcla de diversión y de excitación.

—Debes estar deseando saber cuál es tu sorpresa.

—Mucho —admitió ella.

En el Caesars Palace, se abrieron camino a través del casino hacia a un elegante bar temático llamado Cleopatra's Barge, donde cruzaron un pequeño puente de madera hasta llegar al club flotante y en forma de barco. La oscuridad cayó sobre ellos, era hora de bailar, las luces se arremolinaban en el suelo donde veinte o treinta personas se movían al ritmo de un grupo que tocaba canciones del Top 40 Hits. (Colección de cuarenta canciones que forma parte del álbum de Anal Cunt, una banda de Grindcore, famosa en los Estados Unidos por la obscenidad y mordacidad de sus letras. (N. del T.)

—Estos son a los que venimos a ver —le dijo él mientras se colaban a través de la multitud para llegar a la barra. —Se llaman Razor's Edge.

La banda estaba liderada por una bonita rubia, la única mujer del grupo. Con copas de vino en la mano, observaron y escucharon, y Bella fue consciente otra vez de la atención que recibía por parte de los hombres, y si no estaba equivocada, incluso algunas mujeres parecieron lanzarles miradas de admiración. Estaba empezando a pensar que debería llevar ropa atrevida más a menudo y se recordó a sí misma darle las gracias a Rose por hacer que se comprara el vestido.

De hecho, se acordó otra vez que tenía que darle las gracias a Rose por un montón de cosas: no solo por ayudarla a comprar y por pedirle una cita en la peluquería, sino también por todo el concejo de seducir a Edward. Quizás hubiera ocurrido de todas formas, pero de alguna manera sentía que las varias formas de consejos de Rosalie habían ayudado a que todo pasara.

Después de media hora, Bella dejó su copa vacía en la barra y se inclinó para decirle a Edward por encima de la música:

—No sé... parecen un buen grupo de bar, pero no hay nada nuevo en ellos. Sé que aún no hemos escuchado música original suya, pero hay algo en ellos que me hace sentir... que estoy escuchando algo de los noventa. ¿Estoy equivocada?

Edward vació su propia copa y negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, has acertado por completo. Llevo aquí un rato esperando a que me dejen alucinado con algo, pero no lo han conseguido. Buen oído, nena.

Después de dejar el Cleopatra's Barge cogidos de la mano, tomaron un taxi en lo alto del Strip y se dirigieron hacia otro enorme hotel, Bella ni siquiera sabía cuál era. Tras el sinfín de paradas que habían hecho durante aquella y las demás noches, hubo un momento que se olvidó de prestar atención.

Se pasearon por otro casino donde las máquinas tragaperras zurraban y tintineaban y la ruleta daba vueltas, y Edward la llevó a una discoteca oscura y tranquila donde su mirada cayó instantáneamente en el joven hombre que había en el escenario, que estaba sentado en un taburete, cantando y tocando una simple guitarra de madera. Con un pelo ligeramente desgreñado y una complexión suave y aceitunada, no podía tener más de diecisiete años, pero su voz y su instrumento afirmaban lo contrario, porque sonaba como si pertenecieran a una vieja alma. El sonido era pop alternativo —pegadizo pero moderno, ingenioso pero lleno de significado— y después de solo unos segundos, Edward y Bella se miraron en silencio y dijeron: «Este chico es bueno».

—Estoy sorprendido —le dijo Edward.

En respuesta, Bella cayó en su nueva costumbre de hacer comparaciones con un ojo comercial.

—Es como... un joven John Mayer, pero con el atractivo de un ídolo adolescente. Cualquier chica de instituto podría derretirse por él.

—La carátula del CD será un primer plano de su cara —meditó Edward, con los ojos puestos en el escenario, claramente pensando en el futuro. —Solo con su nombre encima. Seth Clarewater.

—Como en los antiguos álbumes —dijo Bella —podíamos poner un póster de él en el interior.

Edward no parecía convencido.

—Todavía podemos trabajar en esa idea. Para eso es para lo que están las páginas web. Sin embargo, podemos lanzar una oferta, un póster gratis para las primeras mil personas que manden el recibo que encontrarán en el CD, algo parecido.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo suficiente como para entrar aquí, solo lo suficiente como para actuar aquí —le explicó. —Me envió un CD hace unos pocos meses, y supe que era bueno, pero no sabía que era tan bueno, o me hubiera olvidado de los demás y hubiera arrastrado mi culo hacia aquí a toda prisa.

Luego encontraron una mesa, pidieron una botella de vino y simplemente se pusieron cómodos y disfrutaron de la música conmovedora y sincera de Seth Clarewater. Hasta que él se tomó un descanso. Lo que le permitió a Bella ser testigo, una vez más, de la parte divertida de aquel trabajo, observar la cara del chico iluminarse cuando Edward se presentó y le dijo lo impresionado que estaba.

Acordaron una reunión con Seth y su madre para el día siguiente, pero Edward organizó una comida en lugar de un desayuno.

—Porque —le había explicado a Bella con un guiño cuando salieron de la discoteca—, vamos a estar fuera hasta tarde. Ella sonrió.

—Eso implica mi sorpresa, desde luego.

Él asintió, en un gesto claro y conciso.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente voy a recibir esa sorpresa?

—En nuestra próxima parada.

Muy a su pesar, la vulva de Bella tembló con la expectación. Por supuesto, haber tenido tantos ojos lujuriosos puestos en ella durante toda la noche la había mantenido en un estado de excitación toda la velada, como durante el provocativo espectáculo de topless, solo estando con Edward. Por lo que no era solo la promesa de lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo que la emocionaba. Era todo, todo lo que Edward y la Ciudad del Pecado podían ofrecerle.

Y ella estaba más que preparada para cualquier cosa que le deparara la noche.

Capítulo 3.

El siguiente taxi los llevó con rapidez a través del bullicioso Las Vegas Boulevard, donde todo lo que Bella podía ver alrededor de ellos eran limusinas y tranvías y más de esas vallas publicitarias en movimiento que ofrecían en venta a una mujer vestida solo con lencería. Mirando a través de las ventanas, recayó en los letreros de neón que señalaban el hotel casino MGM Grand, el París, el Monte Cario, y otros que pasaban ante sus ojos a toda velocidad y la hacían sentir —junto con el vino que había tomado— completamente consumida por las mareantes luces y el ritmo acelerado del Strip. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el taxi se había detenido en la avenida, en un camino rodeado de arbustos que llevaban a otro resort gigante y otro casino iluminado con luces brillantes, pero otra vez, había olvidado fijarse en el nombre.

Mientras Edward la llevaba a través de las puertas principales y entraban en otro enorme vestíbulo, sintió más ojos puestos en ella, sintió la mano de su hombre sobre la suya, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción de preguntarse qué iba a pasar a continuación y cómo podría agradecérselo por la noche.

Después de entrar en el ascensor, Edward esperó hasta que la mayoría de las personas que estaban dentro hubieran salido en sus respectivas platas, y después presionó el botón de arriba, marcado simplemente con una E.

—¿Qué significa esa letra? —le preguntó ella. —¿Lleva a la azotea?

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa.

—No. Lleva a una discoteca. Se llama Eclipse.

Por lo que iban a otra discoteca, una que estaba situada en lo alto de un hotel de Las Vegas Strip.

—¿Esa es mi sorpresa? —le preguntó ella despreocupada. —¿Otra discoteca? —no había querido sonar como decepcionada, pero ya había estado en un montón de discotecas con Edward, por lo que había esperado algo más... único.

Cuando las dos últimas personas que había con ellos en el ascensor se bajaron, las puertas se cerraron y Edward le lanzó una mirada oscura y seductora.

—No te preocupes, nena. Nunca antes has estado en una discoteca como esta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En aquel momento, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y el aura de la glamurosa vida nocturna le invadió los sentidos. Ante ellos se desplegaba una habitación con una tenue iluminación, con destellos rojos y púrpuras que giraban y resplandecían sobre los cuerpos escasamente ataviados que había en la pista de baile. La fragancia del alcohol y el perfume caro inundaba el ambiente. Cada cara que pudo ver ella era... hermosa, no había otra manera de describirlo. Estaba claro que era allí adónde iba la gente guapa que quería salir de fiesta.

Pero antes de llegar al interior de la discoteca, tuvieron que ser admitidos por un portero, y ella observó la fila de personas que estaban esperando para entrar, mientras Edward la llevaba por delante, directo al hombre que sostenía una cuerda roja de terciopelo en las manos.

—Señor Cullen —le dijo él tranquilamente, después desató la cuerda, y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. Edward le pasó discretamente al portero un fajo de billetes doblados mientras atravesaban la entrada.

Dentro, pudo ver a la gente guapa más de cerca. Las mujeres tenían un aspecto seguro y atractivo, la mayoría llevaban vestidos de cóctel que rivalizaban con el suyo propio por sexualmente atrevidos, y los hombres eran como Edward, claramente modernos, elegantes, cómodos en su ambiente.

La iluminada pista de baile estaba compuesta por plataformas e incluso por unas pocas jaulas enrejadas. Sobre las plataformas había más gente guapa bailando, la mayoría de las chicas no parecían tener problema alguno por frotar sus cuerpos mientras se movían. Las jaulas, sin embargo, estaban ocupadas por lo que ella pensó que serían gogós, todas vestidas con tops negros de lentejuelas y faldas minúsculas también de color negro, bajo las cuales llevaban ligüeros que sujetaban unas medias de rejilla negras y unas sandalias de plataforma «tacones de stripper». Todo en lo que pudo pensar ella fue... Vaya. Edward tenía razón, ella nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel antes.

Justo entonces, una mujer rubia y delgada pasó delante de ella y se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le dijo a Edward:

—¿Estoy loca o esa que acaba de pasar es Paris Hilton?

—No estás loca.

—Vaya.

El aura sexual del ambiente era completamente palpable. La gente que había en la pista de baile se movía en ondulaciones líquidas, claramente estaba más interesada en el sexo que en la danza. Las camareras en topless servían las copas en la barra mientras otras camareras se pasaban por la discoteca llevando bandejas de copas y botellas, con el mismo top y medias que llevaban las mujeres que bailaban en las jaulas. A cualquier parte que mirara, Bella veía a personas besándose, y aquellos que no estaban besando a alguien parecían querer estarlo.

—Edward —otra rubia de escándalo se dirigió a él, tendiendo la mano y curvando sus uñas rojas alrededor de su brazo. Llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido con un corpiño en forma de V que llegaba hasta su ombligo, resaltando el abultamiento de sus pechos. —¿Qué haces en la ciudad, querido?

—Hola, Chelse —le dijo él con una sonrisa sosegada. —Solo estoy dando una vuelta en busca de algún nuevo talento, como de costumbre.

—Yo puedo ser nueva, y definitivamente poseo ciertos talentos —estaba siendo directamente depredadora y Bella intentó calmarse y no dejar que la pudieran los celos, pero al mismo tiempo se encontró agarrándose al otro brazo de Edward más posesivamente de lo que había pretendido.

—Esta es mi pareja, Bella, la nueva representante de A&R de Twilight —le dijo él, soltando el brazo de las garras de Chelse para señalar a Bella.

—Chica con suerte —dijo Chelse con una timidez afectada, a modo de saludo.

—Sí, lo soy —le contestó Bella, dándose cuenta de que aquello parecía ser el consenso universal: cualquier chica que estuviera con Edward Cullen, aunque fuera por una noche, tenía que ser envidiada.

—Un placer volver a verte, cariño —le dijo a Chelse cuando se iban, y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de dejar a Miss Vestido Blanco detrás, mientras ellos avanzaban hacia la sala oscura.

Aun así, se vio obligada a observar que muchas más chicas sexys ponían los ojos en su hombre, pero cuando también se dio cuenta de que los hombres le dedicaban a ella la misma mirada, se olvidó de sus preocupaciones. ¿Eran todos aquellos ojos puestos en ella, la sexualidad que flotaba en el ambiente, lo que la hacía sentir cómo le dolían los pechos y se le dilataba la vulva? ¿O era solo porque había estado deseando a Edward toda la noche?

A pesar del sexo que emanaba aquel lugar, ella estaba al límite de preguntarle por qué razón exactamente el Eclipse era su sorpresa, cuando llegaron a una zona completamente nueva de la discoteca. La pista de baile quedó visible detrás de ellos, pero el ambiente acababa de cambiar, sumergiéndose incluso más en un ritmo más lento, más sofocantemente sensual.

La gran sala que los rodeaba estaba llena de... camas. Bueno, no camas reales, sino otomanos y divanes grandes, lujosos y adornados de joyas que hacían un papel perfecto. Los clientes estaban tumbados sobre ellos vestidos con un sofisticado atuendo, bebiendo, hablando, algunos de ellos besándose. Como en el Fetiche, observó a dos chicas dándose el lote, pero a diferencia del Fetiche, ahí nadie parecía particularmente interesado, aparte de un hombre que estaba tumbado con ellas en el diván esmeralda, acariciando la pierna de una de las chicas.

La música también era diferente, aunque la pista de baile todavía estaba a la vista, con un ritmo rápido y fuerte que ya no podía oírse, solo podían escuchar canciones más lentas y eróticas que resonaban desde los ocultos altavoces. La iluminación era suave, invitadora, sensual.

Y alrededor del perímetro de la sala... «oh, Dios mío». Al principio no se había dado cuenta de ello, solo había visto unas cortinas oscuras de color azul zafiro que rodeaban la zona, pero ahora había caído en que algunas de las cortinas estaban retiradas, y se revelaba un gran compartimento en forma de U que tenía una cama hecha a la medida y que se encajaba contra la pared curvada. Eran como cabinas semicirculares en un restaurante, pero en lugar de cabinas, ella pudo ver más lugares pomposos en los que acostarse.

Las zonas que estaban visibles le daban la oportunidad de espiar a la gente que había tumbada allí. En algunas, pudo ver a parejas, mientras que otras camas estaban ocupadas por tres, cuatro o incluso cinco personas. Como en las camas que había en la zona abierta de la sala, la gente que había en la especie de cabinas estaba bebiendo, riendo a carcajadas, y algunos estaban dándose el lote.

La mera presencia de tantas camas elaboradas, con tanta gente reclinadas sobre ellas, la hacían sentirse más excitada aún, hacían que se le humedeciera un poco más la vulva. ¿De verdad tenía la gente relaciones sexuales en aquel lugar? ¿Era esa la razón por la que algunas cortinas estaban echadas?

Mientras intentaba ajustarse al seductor ambiente, una atractiva mujer madurita con otro vestido tan provocador como el suyo —el de la mujer de un bonito color coral— se acercó a ellos, y puso la mano encima del brazo del amante de Bella.

—Edward.

—Kate, hola —le cubrió la mano ligeramente mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aquella mujer parecía más amistosa que ligona, así que Bella no se sintió celosa como antes, pero estaba empezando a pensar que Edward conocía a cada persona del planeta.

—He visto tu nombre en la lista de reservas —dijo Kate— así que he reservado mi cama favorita para ti.

Oh, trabajaba allí.

Y... había reservado una cama especial para él. El estómago de Bella se revolvió con una extraña expectativa, todavía estaba asombrada y conmocionada por aquel lugar.

Cynthia los condujo a través de varias cortinas cerradas y un par de zonas abiertas, después tiró hacia debajo de una cuerda azul de terciopelo para revelar... la cama más seductora que Bella había visto en su vida. Una tela gruesa de terciopelo rojo cubría la cama en forma de U, mientras afelpadas almohadas de color negro y púrpura, de toda forma y tamaño, alineaban el borde redondo. La pared en forma de U estaba tapizada de más terciopelo rojo, hacia arriba, cubierto con un lujoso papel de pared. El compartimento privado se completaba con repisas para colocar bebidas encima, y espejos con marco dorado que colgaban desde varios ángulos, claramente diseñados para encajar con las paredes curvadas.

—Esto es genial, Kate —dijo Edward tan informalmente como si fuera la camarera que le trae la comida.

—¿Puedo traeros algo de beber?

Él miró a Bella.

—¿Más vino?

—Claro —se sentía tan fuera de su elemento que temía que su voz hubiera salido con un sonido parecido al de un ratón. Incluso si parecía formar parte de la noche, no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta elegancia.

Edward le pidió Kate que trajera una botella de su mejor Pinot Grigio y, cuando se fue, cogió a Bella de la mano y la llevó hacia el cubrecama de terciopelo rojo.

Le dio una sensación indiscutiblemente extraña cuando se echó hacia atrás y se acomodó contra las cómodas almohadas llevando aquel vestido de satén, con las piernas desnudas extendidas ante ella, con las rodillas flexionadas, especialmente en una sala llena de gente, y aun así al mismo tiempo, la hizo sentirse repentinamente como una parte más de la abierta sensualidad del ambiente. Edward estaba tumbado a su lado, apoyado en uno de sus codos, mirándola a la cara.

—Entonces, ¿esta es mi sorpresa? —le preguntó ella.

Él asintió brevemente.

—Es... bastante salvaje. Todavía estoy intentando adaptarme.

—¿Adaptarte?

—Estoy acostumbrada a las discotecas que tienen mesas, no camas.

Justo entonces, un suave gemido sonó en algún lugar cerca de ellos; ella supuso que venía de una de las otras camas. Señaló vagamente hacia el sonido.

—¿De verdad hay gente que está manteniendo relaciones sexuales aquí? ¿Justo aquí? ¿En la discoteca?

La lascivia inundó su sonrisa.

—Por eso están aquí las camas.

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco, y le ofreció una sonrisa apologética.

—Ya entiendo esa parte. Pero... ¿por qué salir fuera para tener sexo cuando puedes hacerlo en tu casa o en tu hotel? Especialmente desde que supongo que tienes que pagar por una de esas camas.

Edward tendió la mano para tocarle la rodilla, y utilizó su dedo pulgar para acariciarla.

—Algunas de estas personas vienen aquí esperando a conocer a alguien con el que deseen echar un polvo. Y la gente como nosotros, que ya saben a quién desean tirarse... venimos por la emoción.

De repente, ella lo comprendió.

—Está... prohibido.

A él le brillaron los ojos.

—Exacto.

—Como hacerlo en la Torre Eiffel —continuó ella. —O en la góndola.

Su mano ascendió cálida por su muslo.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste en la góndola la pasada noche? Dijiste que si pudieras, me follarías en aquel momento, y no te importaría que nadie nos estuviera observando.

Un pequeño atisbo de vergüenza combinado con la sensación de excitación se apoderó de ella. En realidad, sí le había dicho aquello. Era difícil de creer, pero era verdad. Incluso más difícil de creer era que lo hubiera dicho en serio. Edward la había transformado en una desvergonzada adicta al sexo, por lo visto.

Y hacía justo un momento, ella se había sentido preparada para cualquier cosa que él hubiera querido que ella hiciera, cualquier cosa que ella hubiera hecho. Y quizás se había quedado desconcertada por la grosería de aquel lugar, donde el sexo estaba tan «a la vista», pero mientras la cálida caricia de Edward se deslizaba suavemente más hacia arriba, y las yemas de sus dedos jugueteaban ahora bajo el dobladillo de su falda, quizás su conmoción empezaba a desvanecerse. Se desvaneció casi por completo cuando él la besó, su lengua coqueteando dulcemente con la de ella, en un encuentro sensual y suave de sus bocas.

Justo en aquel instante, una de las camareras en top apareció al borde de su cama, llevando dos copas y un cubo con hielo con una botella de vino abierta dentro.

—Su Pinot Grigio —dijo ella cuando ambos la miraron.

Y a Bella se le ocurrió que quizás la camarera se sintiera algo incómoda, pero no lo estaba.

Porque ese tipo de cosas solían suceder allí, personas que se tumbaban, que se daban el lote, delante de todo el mundo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, después se levantó para sacarse la cartera y le pasó unos billetes a la chica.

Cuando la camarera se fue y Edward empezó a servir el vino, Bella dijo:

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

Él se detuvo para destellarla con una mirada divertida.

—No puedo esperar a escucharlas.

Ella sonrió, sabía que a él le parecía entretenida su ingenuidad.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo has pagado por la cama? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo? No te he visto darle dinero alguno a Kate.

—Sueles dar el número de la tarjeta de crédito cuando llamas para hacer las reservas.

—Oh —aquello tenía sentido, supuso ella. Aunque la siguiente pregunta no era tan divertida como la primera. —Y si la gente mantiene relaciones sexuales en estas camas, ¿están, eh... limpias?

—Sí, nena, están limpias. La cubierta de terciopelo se puede quitar. Cada vez que se libera una cama, todo el compartimento es desinfectado.

—Bien —dijo ella, después ladeó la cabeza. —¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

—Porque así lo dicen los folletos.

Bella sintió cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par.

—¿Tienen folletos? ¿Que hablan acerca de la limpieza después de que la gente folle sobre las camas?

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada gutural.

—Se explica con mucha más delicadeza que esa, pero sí, así es. Están en la puerta de la discoteca y probablemente en la barra. Y...

¿Y qué?

—Si estás preguntándote si la gente podrá escucharte, los compartimentos están diseñados para que el ruido se quede dentro. Sé que has escuchado un gemido hace unos minutos, así que sí, algo se escapa, pero casi todo se queda dentro.

—¿He de suponer que eso también está descrito con delicadeza en el folleto?

Él inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto conciso y juguetón.

Y ella no pudo evitar juguetear con él cuando le pasó la copa de vino.

—Parece que eres todo un experto de este lugar.

—No es la primera vez que estoy aquí —le dijo con un guiño. Después levantó la copa para hacer un brindis. —Por las experiencias nuevas.

Ella se mordió el labio, y se sintió a la vez tímida y aventurera, y la sensación de aventura se hacía más poderosa por momentos. Tintineó suavemente su copa contra la de Edward.

—Por las experiencias nuevas.

**Capítulo 4.**

Bebieron sus copas de vino y conversaron durante un rato más, luego Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el borde de la cama. Se besaron, se abrazaron, escucharon la música y observaron a la gente a través de sus cortinas abiertas.

Cuando Edward vació su copa, se acercó un poco más a ella, y descansó la palma de la mano sobre su vientre, apenas rozando con el pulgar la parte inferior de su pecho, y con aquel gesto, hizo que Bella deseara más. Se había vuelto agradablemente embriagada durante la noche, y ahora estaba empezando a intoxicarse agradablemente de aquel lugar, de los colores vivos, de las telas lujosas, de la coqueta gente que había alrededor de ellos.

—Te deseo —le susurró ella.

El inclinó la cabeza hasta rozarle la frente con la suya, con una mirada deliberada e intencionada. —Vas a tenerme.

Justo en aquel momento, Bella captó la imagen de un sexy vestido de leopardo que pasaba por el borde de su cama, y que se detuvo delante de ellos. Edward y ella levantaron la cabeza.

—Edward Cullen —dijo la chica del vestido con una sonrisa.

Joder, otra admiradora más. Y esta última era incluso más atractiva que todas las demás, con su pelo largo y lacio de un color llamativo cobrizo y una complexión perfecta y aceitunada, con unos labios carnosos y húmedos, con las curvas de sus respingones pechos sobresaliendo de la tela de la parte de arriba del vestido.

—Bree —dijo Edward y se sentó para saludarla con una sonrisa más sincera que las que le había dedicado al resto de mujeres que se habían acercado a él. —¿Cómo estás?

La espectacular chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto juguetón que a Bella le sorprendió que le pareciera tan sensual. Así de rápido, parecía más simpática y menos afectada que la mayoría de las mujeres del «club de fans de Edward».

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, pero su voz la delataba. —He roto con James.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de reprimenda en la cara.

—Ya te avisé acerca de ese tipo.

—Sí, debí haberte escuchado. Esa rata bastarda me ha engañado. Con Victoria.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Edward, parecía verdaderamente conmocionado.

En aquel momento, Bree desvió su atención hacia Bella.

—Victoria es mi mejor amiga —le informó como si los tres fueran ya amigos. —Bueno, era mi mejor amiga —luego, se inclinó para tenderle la mano al otro lado de la cama. —Soy Bree.

—Bella —se presentó y tendió la mano para recibir brevemente la suave mano de la chica. —Y... siento lo de tu novio.

Bree hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque era obvio que había sido algo relevante para ella.

—No me merecía —dijo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. —Lo que me dijo Edward cuando lo vi la última vez, hace ya seis meses, ¿pero le hice caso yo? No. Aunque ya sabes lo que pasa con algunos tíos, lo simplemente excitantes que son y que se cuelan bajo tu piel de alguna manera, haciéndote perder la cabeza, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Bella no solía conocer a aquella clase de tíos, pero lo había aprendido todo aquella semana. Así que le concedió una sonrisa que le decía que podía entenderla.

—Sí, claro.

—El ex marido de Bella era el mismo tipo de rata bastarda —le dijo Edward a Bree, después giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella. —Espero que no te importe que acabe de decir eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto —Jacob era ya agua pasada, aunque le gustaba que Edward entendiera cómo de horrible era engañar a una persona y también supo que Bree estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Tu marido te engañó? —la cara de Bree adoptó una expresión de verdadera repugnancia, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo tan terrible.

Bella asintió, después lo resumió en pocas palabras.

—Era un imbécil.

Bree se sentó al borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Dios, pobre chica. Quiero decir, fue más que horrible lo que me pasó con James, pero no puedo imaginar cómo de terrible tiene que ser que te engañe la persona con la que estás casada.

Brenna suspiró.

—Bueno, definitivamente es un asco. Pero la buena noticia es que ya es historia.

—Y ahora estás pasando el rato en el Eclipse con el bombón de Edward —Bree sonrió.

—Sí, de hecho así es —contestó Bella, y en aquel momento no lamentó que Jacob la hubiera llevado a acabar con su matrimonio, dado que Edward era una mejora incuestionable. Tendió la mano para apretujarlo con ternura la rodilla, sobre sus pantalones vaqueros azules, y él se la cubrió con su gran mano.

—Así que estás aquí fuera, disfrutando la vida de soltera otra vez, ¿eh? —le preguntó Edward a Bree.

Como antes, la atractiva chica suspiró pero intentó quitarle importancia y sonrió mientras le contestaba.

—Podríamos llamarlo como un intento de volver a subir al caballo. Pero estoy un poco confusa —arrugó la nariz. —He salido sola esta noche, pensé que me toparía con alguien al que conociera, o quizás conocería a alguien interesante, pero básicamente he estado dando vueltas por ahí sintiéndome completamente sola.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto dubitativo.

—No me digas que no hay hombres que no se te han echado encima con ese vestido, cariño, o sabré que estás mintiéndome.

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ligeramente.

—Oh, sí, lo han hecho. Pero eran simplemente... bah. Demasiado insistentes. O presuntuosos. O vulgares. Ese es el problema cuando se sale para echar un polvo. Puedo disfrutar del sexo esporádico como cualquier chica de aquí, pero solo es divertido cuando sucede con naturalidad. ¿Sabéis a qué me refiero?

Ella miró a Bella al hacer la pregunta, y como el único sexo esporádico que había tenido en la vida había sido con Edward, y como el sexo con Edward estaba empezando a convertirse en algo más que esporádico, le dijo:

—Completamente.

—Así que creo que me iré a casa y ahogaré mis penas en una botella de vino, después me iré a dormir y empezaré de nuevo mañana —con aquello, se puso de pie. —Me alegro de haberte conocido —le dijo a Bella—, y ha sido genial cruzarme contigo, Edward. Llámame la próxima vez que vengas a la ciudad y quedaremos a comer o cualquier cosa. Estoy escasa de amigos ahora mismo porque todos los que tenían salen ahora con Victoria y James, los idiotas.

A pesar de querer estar sola con Edward, bueno, tan sola como se podía estar en el Eclipse, Bella sintió verdadera pena por Bree. Una cosa era perder a tu hombre, pero otra completamente diferente era perder al mismo tiempo a todos tus amigos.

—Si vas a volver a casa solo para beber algo, aquí tenemos vino —hizo gestos hacia el cubo de hielo, y la botella que sobresalía de él. —Quédate un rato.

Bree ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no creo que ustedes dos hayáis venido hasta aquí solo para socializar, excepto quizás el uno con el otro —guiñó un ojo.

—Tenemos toda la noche —le dijo Bella, ya ni siquiera se sentía avergonzada porque la gente asumiera que Edward y ella estaban allí para mantener relaciones sexuales. Y aunque ya era tarde, se había dado cuenta de que las noches en Las Vegas duraban incluso hasta más tarde (por lo menos para ella) que las noches en otros lugares. Llegó incluso a dar una palmada en el terciopelo rojo que había a su lado. —Siéntate y tomemos una copa.

Bree se mordió el labio, parecía tentada y Bella se sintió una vez más sorprendida por su belleza.

—¿Están seguros de que no les importa? No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

—Sí, estamos seguros —e incluso aunque le parecía una idea inconcebible que estuviera invitando a una chica tan despampanante a «su cama», Bella siguió insistiendo porque Bree era mucho más agradable que la mayoría de las mujeres atractivas, y porque al oír los planes que tenía para aquella noche, Bella se dio cuenta de que quizás la vida no fuera siempre tan bonita para la gente bonita. En realidad, quizás incluso apestaba algunas veces.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Bree. —Voy a la barra a por otro vaso, y pediré otra botella de vino ya que voy. ¿Qué vino quieren?

—Pinot —contestó Edward, después sacó la botella del cubo para que Bree pudiera ver la etiqueta.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —les dijo Bree por encima del hombro con una sonrisa, antes de que desapareciera con su vestido de leopardo.

Después de aquello, Edward giró hacia Bella, sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa.

—¿Te ha molestado? —le preguntó ella. —¿Que le haya dicho que se quede?

Él sonrió suavemente.

—No, tienes razón, tenemos toda la noche por delante. Pero me ha pillado por sorpresa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Parece agradable. Y algo a la deriva también. Quizás simplemente esté echando la vista atrás, cuando mi matrimonio se rompió. Realmente es una situación difícil, sobre todo cuando los amigos que tienes en común se ven obligados a elegir bando.

El asintió.

—Es agradable.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—Es una showgirl, ahora es bailarina en el MGM, pero cuando la conocí bailaba en el Tropicana, en una fiesta después de un concierto. Hace años que la conozco.

—¿Te has acostado con ella?

—Hace mucho tiempo. Solo una vez.

—¿Baila en topless, como las chicas del espectáculo que hemos visto esta noche?

—Solía hacerlo. Pero la última vez que la vi, acababa de ser ascendida a un papel más prominente donde los uniformes no son tan atrevidos. En realidad, apuesto a que sus problemas han venido por eso. Victoria estaba en el mismo espectáculo que ella, y no creo que se alegrara mucho cuando a Bree la ascendieron de puesto

Bella hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Entonces, ¿crees que Victroa se lió con el novio de Bree por venganza?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe, pero parece muy probable.

Bella no podía evitar pensar en lo desagradable de todo aquello. Y cómo de competitivo y animado era el mundo en el que Bree vivía.

—¿Qué hace que alguien quiera ser una showgirl aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Bree me dijo una vez que había hecho todo lo posible por intentar triunfar en Broadway, pero que no pudo, su voz no era lo suficientemente potente. Todo lo que ella quería hacer en la vida era bailar, así que este parece ser el segundo mejor sitio para conseguirlo.

Justo en aquel instante, reapareció Bree, con una botella descorchada de vino en una mano y una copa en la otra.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Entra —Bella le hizo gestos para que se metiera dentro.

Bree se acomodó a un lado de Bella, y sostuvo la copa en el aire para que Edward se la llenara. Con Bree repentinamente tan cerca, la atención de Bella se dirigió sin darse cuenta hacia los pechos de la mujer; su escote parecía bronceado y perfecto. Y por primera vez, también se fijó en los pies de Bree, cubiertos por unos zapatos rojos, de tiras y con tacones de aguja. Aunque Bella no pensaba que pegaran mucho con el vestido de leopardo, Bree tenía más que el estilo suficiente como para permitirse combinar algo así.

—Este vestido es precioso —le dijo Bree, y tendió la mano para recorrer el suave satén sobre la cadera de Bella.

Espontáneamente, la vulva de Bella se estremeció ante el contacto, dejándola completamente desconcertada. Tomó un gran sorbo de su vino e intentó actuar con normalidad.

—Gracias.

—Te hace un pecho precioso —añadió Bree, todavía con la mano en el vestido de Bella.

—Mmm, sí, son geniales, ¿verdad? —Edward contribuyó a la conversación y se inclinó para plantar un pequeño beso en la parte de arriba del pecho de Bella. Un escalofrío recorrió su región lumbar, no solo por aquella caricia sino por el hecho de que la cortina estuviera todavía abierta, y Bree aún tuviera la mano sobre ella, con tanta informalidad y facilidad, como si aquel contacto fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quizás lo era en su mundo.

—Las tuyas son también preciosas —Bella se oyó a sí misma decirle aquello a Bree.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había dicho algo así? Tenía unos pechos preciosos, pero ¿desde cuándo hacía cumplidos sobre los pechos de otras mujeres?

Aun así, ni Bree ni Edward parecieron desconcertados. En lugar de eso, Bree zarandeó juguetonamente sus pechos en el vestido de leopardo y contestó:

—Esa es la razón por la que compré el vestido.

En aquel momento, Bella se acordó de lo que Bree hacía en la vida y decidió que era probable que fuera completamente normal en su círculo de amistades que las mujeres hablaran acerca de sus pechos.

Pero todavía tenía una sensación de pesadez en el punto en el que se unían sus muslos, y le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba confusa. Ahora casi deseaba no haber invitado a Bree a quedarse. Porque lo único que deseaba era lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y besarlo, acariciarlo, conseguir lo que quería de él. La necesidad había estado creciendo durante toda la noche, y ahora, con una brusquedad alarmante, se estaba volviendo más animal aún, como la pasada noche cuando habían paseado en góndola.

—Entonces díganme, ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —preguntó Bree.

Edward contestó, y le explicó a la chica el cambio de trabajo de Bella y la razón por la que los dos estaban en Las Vegas.

—Vaya, es genial —dijo Bree, retirando finalmente su mano de donde la había dejado al principio. —Enhorabuena.

Bella se esforzó por fingir que la lujuria estaba quemándola por dentro.

—Gracias. Estoy muy emocionada, y Edward es un profesor excelente —lo miró a los ojos y una vez más no pudo evitar darle voz a lo siguiente que se le vino a la cabeza. —En más de un sentido.

—¿En serio? —Bree bajó el tono de voz y concedió una sonrisa que decía «Cuéntamelo todo».

—Bueno —empezó Bella, mientras intentaba pensar en cómo responder, porque no iba a admitirles a ninguno de los dos que nunca había tenido una aventura esporádica antes. —No he estado con nadie desde que me divorcié. Y Edward... me ha ayudado a salir de la rutina.

A su lado, Bree suspiraba.

—Estoy tan celosa... Necesito a alguien que me saque a mí de la rutina. Hace un mes que no me he acostado con nadie —dijo ella como si llevara cinco años de sequía.

Pero Bella estaba empezando a comprender algo. Quizás no se echa el sexo tanto de menos si lo que has experimentado es lo normal o incluso simplemente aceptable. Ahora que había estado con Edward, sin embargo, sabía que iba a echarlo locamente de menos cuando todo aquello se acabara. Una vez que experimentas unas relaciones sexuales alucinantes, es muy difícil que puedas vivir sin ellas, y supuso que Bree había tenido un montón de experiencias parecidas.

Jenelle quería escuchar más acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo desde su llegada a Las Vegas, a qué bares habían ido, cuántos artistas contrataron, en qué restaurantes cenaron. Ambos proporcionaron las respuestas, y Bella acabó la que probablemente sería la quinta copa de vino en la noche, y se sentía agradecida de que hubieran pasado tantas horas entre toma y toma o seguramente estaría desmayada en aquel momento.

—Hoy —continuó Edward—, no tenía muchos negocios de los que encargarme, solo una pocas llamadas telefónicas que hacer, así que me llevé a Bella de compras.

—Oooh, ¿qué has comprado? —preguntó Bree, enarcando sus cejas perfectamente arregladas.

Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Braguitas.

Bree ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de conspiración.

—Y apuesto a que las llevas puestas ahora mismo.

—Así es —le confirmó Bella, que se sentía más bebida a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—¿Cuáles llevas? —preguntó Edward.

—Es... una sorpresa —dijo ella, jugando de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

—Apuesto a que vas con... un negro clásico —dijo Bree—, que encajan a la perfección con ese atractivo vestido.

—Compramos un tanga negro, pero yo creo que lleva puesto el rojo —decidió Edward. —Ya que yo le destrocé el último rojo que tenía.

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada, ya que ambos estaban equivocados, pero no dijo nada.

Hasta que finalmente Breeextendió la mano hacia Bella, deslizando sus uñas rojas y pulidas bajo la abertura lateral del vestido de Brenna y tirando hacia fuera para revelar un pedazo de tejido de la tela, la parte de delante de su tanga de leopardo.

—Oh, Dios mío, este va genial con mi vestido —exclamó Bree, y Bella intentó luchar contra la aparición de la humedad entre sus muslos, mientras Edward reía a carcajadas y Bree continuaba hablando. —Las mías también pegan con el tuyo, quizás deberíamos intercambiarlas —dijo entre risas. —¿Ves? —después se puso de rodillas, y se levantó el vestido hasta revelar su propio tanga, que era de un bonito encaje negro.

Edward también se cambió de lugar, acercándose a las cortinas para cerrarlas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Bella. Edward arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Bueno, si vamos a empezar a enseñar la ropa interior que llevamos cada uno, probablemente sea hora de echar las cortinas. A no ser que quieras que las deje abiertas.

—No —dijo Bella. Porque aquello tenía sentido. Porque los vestidos de Bree y el suyo estaban echados hacia arriba lo suficiente como para enseñar sus respectivos tangas. Incluso aunque ella no estuviera muy segura de cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

Cuando Edward ajustó la cortina al pie de la cama, el espacio pareció hacerse más pequeño, más íntimo. E incluso aunque todavía podían escuchar la música de fondo, a la gente riendo, y los gemidos o jadeos ocasionales que venían de la otra cama, daba la sensación de que los tres estuvieran solos en aquel lugar.

Fue entonces cuando Bree, que todavía estaba sobre las rodillas, se inclinó por encima de Bella para coger la botella de vino, porque necesitaba llenarse la copa, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia delante, descansando justo sobre el regazo de Bella.

Los tres estallaron a carcajadas, pero Bella se sintió más excitada que entretenida con la situación. Nunca antes se había sentido atraída hacia otra mujer, pero el cuerpo esbelto de Bree tendido sobre ella hacía que le temblara la vulva todavía más enloquecedoramente. ¿Acaso no se había sentido antes inconscientemente excitada cada vez que había visto aquellas vallas publicitarias en movimiento donde se anunciaban mujeres casi desnudas? ¿No se había excitado observando a todas aquellas showgirls con Edward antes, pensando una vez más lo expuesto que estaba el sexo en aquel lugar? Cuando estabas tan rodeada de gente guapa, hombres y mujeres, ¿no se mezclaba y cuajaba todo de alguna manera? ¿No era excitante todo aquello? Joder, le gustara o no, incluso el roce de Rose el día que habían estado levantando los pechos de Bella hacia arriba la había excitado un poco.

—Lo siento —dijo Bree, todavía riéndose, apoyando los brazos en el terciopelo rojo para levantarse.

Pero cuando lo hizo, sucedió algo extraño. Se detuvo a medio camino, colgando directamente sobre Bella, y dejó que su mirada se desviara hacia sus pechos. Y cuando Bree volvió a hablar, su voz había adoptado un tono mucho más bajo.

—¿Son esas... tan bonitas como yo pienso que son?

Bella pudo oler la fragancia del champú de Bree cuando un mechón del pelo largo y voluminoso de la chica rozó la parte de arriba de sus pechos. Aquella pregunta le causó problemas para responder, pero aun así le dijo al final:

—Tendrás... tendrás que preguntárselo a Edward.

Ambas lo miraron y Bella observó el calor puro y animal que había invadido su mirada.

—Sí, lo son —dijo definitivamente. Y cuando Bree volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con las piernas estiradas a su lado, Edward se inclinó hacia Bella, y deslizó la palma de su mano por su pecho. —¿Por qué no te las enseño? —sugirió él.

Bella pensó en protestar, pero la verdad era que no quería hacerlo. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que le aguardara la noche y no podía negar que sentía curiosidad, intriga, por ver adonde llegaba aquel encuentro prohibido. Así que simplemente se quedó mirando, mientras Edward utilizaba ambas manos para bajarle el vestido por los hombros, después introdujo los dedos en el satén negro que sujetaba su pecho, y lo bajó hasta desnudarlos por completo, descubriendo unos pezones rosados y erectos.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia Bree, pero no se encontró con sus ojos. Bree estaba ya estudiando su pecho desnudo, y la punta de la lengua salía para deslizarse por su labio superior. El corazón de Bella latía enloquecedora y apasionadamente.

Solo después de un largo momento paralizante, los ojos de Bree se dirigieron finalmente hacia la cara de Bella.

—¿Puedo besarlos?

Bella se sintió perdida en un mar de confusa lascivia. No sabía cuán lejos debía llevar todo aquello o lo que deseaba, o cómo se sentiría después de que ocurriera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Impotente, miró a Edward, pero él no parecía estar confuso en absoluto. Encontró su oscura mirada y él movió los labios para articular una palabra: «sí».

Edward deseaba aquello. Quería verla con otra chica.

Y lo que Edward deseaba, lo deseaba ella.

Porque le encantaba agradarle, le encantaba excitarlo, y en aquel preciso momento —aquella noche, aquel instante— no le importaba nada más.

—Sí —dijo y escuchó el leve gemido de satisfacción que salió de la boca de Edward cuando Bree se inclinó hacia ella.

La lengua de Bree lamió dulcemente uno de los turgentes pezones, ligero y airoso, y excitante.

Bella gimió de placer, el lametón le había dado la misma sensación que cuando Edward lo había hecho, solo que más suave de alguna manera, y era extrañamente emocionante saber que había venido de otra mujer.

Entonces, Breehizo como había prometido, y le concedió un simple y dulce beso al pezón de la misma teta, antes de cerrar la boca sobre él para succionar tiernamente. El tirón de los labios femeninos fue directo hacia la vulva de Bella y cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia Edward y sus ojos se encontraron, la dejó clavada en el sitio con más fuego del que había visto antes. Dios, era como entrar en un paraíso prohibido.

Bree cambió al otro pecho y cerró sus suaves manos alrededor de la curva exterior de los senos de Bella, masajeando con suavidad, y Bella todavía seguía mirando a Edward, incluso mientras suspiraba, mientras gemía, hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al placer que le proporcionaba Bree.

Edward tendió la mano para retirar hacia atrás el pelo de Bree; estaba claro que deseaba ver cómo lamía y succionaba el pecho de Bella. Y Bella lo quería... todo. Quería cada sensación, cada caricia, deseaba sentir todo lo que podía sentir una persona. Deseaba a Edward. Deseaba a Bree. Deseaba dejar de pensar y perderse en las sensaciones.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Edward se inclinó para besarle el otro pecho, por lo que los dos estaban siendo estimulados al mismo tiempo. Oh, Dios, ella nunca había experimentado tal descarga de pura alegría física y cuando arqueó los pechos hacia arriba, más profundo en sus bocas, intentó tirar de las calientes sensaciones hacia sí.

Los besos de Edward eran más intensos, más masculinos, el pelo de su barbilla arañaba suavemente su tierna piel, mientras que los labios de Bree trabajaban con dulzura y suavidad, cada movimiento más femenino. Bella escuchó cómo su respiración se volvía más irregular a medida que el deleite físico la invadía, y se extendía hacia abajo hasta colarse en sus braguitas.

Cuando finalmente Edward soltó su pecho de la boca, sus exuberantes labios brillaron por la humedad, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la pasión. Se puso de pie, la besó en los labios y... mmm, sí, necesitaba recibir la misma atención que habían tenido sus pechos, pero en otros lugares.

Después, Bree se levantó otra vez, y se inclinó para besar la calurosa bienvenida de la boca de Bella mientras Edward las observaba. Justo como lo había sentido en el pecho, los labios de Bree eran inexorablemente más suaves cuando plantó sus labios en los de Bella primero a un lado y después al otro.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se hizo hacia adelante y comenzó el excitante _ménage á trois_ y Bella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Todas las lenguas se encontraron a la vez, lamiéndose con delicadeza la una a la otra, hasta que Bella sintió unas manos abriéndose camino por el ribete de su vestido. ¿Serían las de Edward o las de Bree? Era emocionante no estar segura de quién se trataba, pero llegó a la conclusión de que pertenecían a su hombre, ya que pronto se dio cuenta de la rugosidad de la mano, ligeramente más grande.

Sus dos compañeros se hicieron hacia atrás después, y se pusieron de rodillas. Bree se inclinó para levantarle el vestido a Bella, y se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba sus braguitas, que ahora estaban completamente expuestas.

—Qué sexy —jadeó ella, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la parte de delante, justo sobre el monte de Bella.

Ésta aguantó la respiración ante la sacudida de sensaciones y se escuchó a sí misma suspirar:

—Por favor.

«Por favor, dense prisa. Por favor, no se detengan. Por favor, hagan que me sienta bien».

—Puedes tener cualquier cosa que desees, nena —le dijo Edward, con un tono de voz suave y profundo, y añadió después: —Levanta tu trasero para mí.

Ella puso los tacones sobre la cama, se levantó, y dejó que Edward le bajara sus nuevas braguitas, mientras Bree estudiaba la vulva que acababan de revelar, suspirando de forma audible ante la escena.

—Mmm, qué bonita.

Bella no estaba segura de que ella hubiera pensado nunca en su vulva de aquella manera, pero Edward había utilizado la misma palabra para describirla, y decidió que sí, que era bonita. A su propia y especial manera.

Edward retiró a un lado su tanga de leopardo y suavemente le extendió las piernas, y la hizo sentir su propia humedad mientras él la exponía lascivamente.

—Bonita y rosada —arrulló Breee, con una voz llena de coquetería.

—Bonita y rosada, y deliciosa —añadió Edward, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Bella y después, miró a Bree. —Mantenía abierta para mí.

El corazón de Bella latió más fuerte ante aquella petición, sobre todo cuando Bree utilizó ambas manos para separar con delicadeza los labios de la vulva de Bella más de lo que ya estaban.

Y cuando Edward hundió su boca allí... Oh cielos, fue casi como recibir más placer del que podía aguantar. Se encontró a sí misma estrujando el terciopelo entre sus manos, a su lado, clavando las uñas en él mientras levantaba la vulva para recibir los lametones minuciosos de Edward.

Al poco tiempo, Bree dejó solo a Edward y volvió a concentrarse en los pechos de Bella, recorriéndolos con sus suaves manos, atormentando las cimas sensibles y rosadas con las yemas de sus dedos, y otra vez más se inclinó para lamerla y succionarle.

Ella pudo escuchar sus propios gemidos de placer y vagamente se preguntó si podría resonar más allá del compartimento, pero aquello no le preocupaba lo suficiente como para dejar que parasen. Recibir placer por dos personas realmente proporcionaba el doble de deleite y llevaba sus pasiones a increíbles y nuevas alturas. Todo su cuerpo se ondulaba con deseo, sus pechos se levantaban para recibir las manos y la boca de Bree, su vulva ascendía para encontrar la hábil lengua de Edward. Había perdido el control y tenía la sensación de que la lanzaban a un mar de placer puro, que tiraban de ella desde todas las direcciones.

—Oh, Dios, oh Dios —se escuchó a sí misma jadear. Ahora Edward succionaba su clítoris e incluso había introducido dos de sus dedos en su humedad. —¡Oh! —sollozó ella ante la cálida entrada, y después se los folló a los dos, a la boca de Edward, y a los absorbentes y calientes lametones que Bree le daba en los pezones.

—Oh... oh, Dios, cariño, sí, sí—estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y casi ni siquiera quería hacerlo, porque deseaba sentirse así para el resto de su vida. Al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba la caída del pelo cobrizo de Bree hasta donde sus labios se cerraban alrededor del dilatado pezón y su mano femenina le cubría el otro pecho, bajó los ojos hasta Edward, que recibió su mirada incluso mientras su boca estaba enterrada entre sus piernas; entonces, supo que no podía reprimirlo. —Oh, cariño —ronroneó ella, mirando a sus ojos verdes y sexys.

No dijo nada más. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que lo acababa de decir todo. «Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti. Te necesito. Haz que me corra. Haz que me corra».

Y entonces, el clímax surgió dentro de ella a la velocidad de la luz, latiendo salvajemente por todo su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, haciéndola gritar incluso más alto que nunca, a medida que cálidas olas de placer la llevaban a algún lugar nuevo, antes de que finalmente descansara la espalda sobre el terciopelo rojo de la cama donde acababa de entregarse al encuentro más escandaloso de su existencia.

Breeestaba besándole la boca con ternura, sonriendo sensualmente mientras la miraba, y Edward le daba diminutos besos justo por encima de los rizos negros que cubrían su vulva, hasta su ombligo.

—Mmm, ¿te ha gustado? —le preguntó Bree.

Simplemente no existían las palabras que pudieran describir lo que acababa de experimentar. Y ahora que el orgasmo se estaba desvaneciendo y volvía a poner los pies en la tierra, todo le pareció... surrealista. ¿Ella con otra mujer? ¿Y con Edward? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

Pero la vuelta a la cordura no hizo más fácil que ella pudiera negar que se había divertido con aquel atrevido capricho más de lo que podía comprender.

—Dios, sí —se las arregló finalmente para decir.

Bree acarició los pechos de Bella un poco más y parecía sinceramente agradada.

—Mmm, me alegro.

Y a Bella seguía gustándole mucho, pensaba que era muy dulce, incluso aunque vivieran en mundos completamente diferentes, porque, después de todo, el mundo de Bella parecía estar cerca del de Bree con cada día que pasaba. Así que le pareció justo decirle a su nueva amiga:

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Bree se mordió el labio, le lanzó una sexy sonrisa y besó a Bella una vez más.

Por supuesto, Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proceder, solo sabía que quería darle a Bree el placer que había venido buscando aquella noche, y que Edward iba a ayudarla.

Subió suavemente la mano y la llevó hasta la nuca de Bree y cuando Bella localizó un lazo de tela, tiró de él e hizo que el vestido de Bree le cayera suavemente sobre la cintura.

—Oh, vaya —susurró Bella al ver los perfectos pechos de Bree. Eran grandes y redondos, y no había ninguna marca de bikini en ellos y se levantaban perfectamente por sí solos. Supuso que probablemente estaban operados, y si era así no había duda alguna de que Bree había invertido bien su dinero.

Aunque fue más la curiosidad que el deseo lo que empujó a Bella a llevar sus manos hacia arriba, hacia la dulce curva que había alrededor de la parte exterior de sus pechos. Suaves y firmes en las palmas de sus manos, la caricia hizo que una nueva sensación de lujuria se apoderara de Bella. No podía afirmar con seguridad si le gustaba otra mujer o no, pensó que mucha de su excitación se debía simplemente al hecho de atreverse a hacer algo tan salvaje, o de ver cuánto disfrutaba Edward con aquello.

Una idea que la hizo concentrar la mirada en él.

—Bésalos —le dijo él.

Y ella obedeció, una respuesta natural que consistía en darle placer a él, a costa de lo que fuera.

Levantó la cabeza de las almohadas negras y púrpuras, y con dulzura besó la punta del pezón color malva de Bree; escuchó el pequeño suspiro de su nueva amiga y el suave gemido de Edward, y dejó que los sonidos recorrieran todo su ser. La sensación de la pequeña y dura gota de piel contra sus labios le hizo sentir una nueva ráfaga de electricidad que le atravesó la piel.

«Sé más atrevida», le decía una pequeña voz interior. «Hazlo por Edward. Impresiónalo. Impresiónale más de lo que él cree que eres capaz».

Bella se mordió el labio y se sentó erguida, curvó las manos alrededor de los hombros de Bree y la empujó suavemente hasta acostarla sobre la cama, invirtiendo las posiciones. Después hizo una pausa, solo durante un segundo, conmocionada por la belleza de Bree tumbada en topless con su pelo desplegado sobre el terciopelo.

Bella tomó aliento, después se convirtió sin dudarlo en la agresiva criatura en la que deseaba convertirse por su hombre. Ahora estaba apoyada sobre las rodillas, con el vestido todavía en sus caderas, y sus pechos expuestos aún, e inclinándose hacia Bree, cerró la boca sobre el turgente y rosado pezón del pecho de la encantadora chica. La satisfacción se apoderó de ella cuando Bree jadeó y después gimió, con intensidad. Todo el cuerpo de Bella tembló cuando empezó a succionar de ella, suavemente al principio, y después saboreando la sensación del pezón erecto con la lengua, la carne que lo rodeaba llenándole la boca.

Mientras succionaba, dejó que su otra mano se cerrara alrededor del pecho de Bree, y exploró, y masajeó. Era extraño y excitante estar con otra mujer de aquella manera, pensó, todavía tirando del pezón con intensidad. El pecho de Bree en su mano era suave y perfecto, como una pequeña montaña perfectamente redonda cuya cima era una dura perla que raspaba la palma de Bella mientras amasaba la piel de alrededor.

Detrás de ella, Edward las observaba. Lo sabía por los gemidos bajos y cálidos que emitía él, incluso mientras sus manos se moldeaban sobre su trasero, y sus pulgares se extendían hacia dentro, hasta el centro, haciéndola sentir un nuevo tipo de deseo, algo profundo, extraño y desenfrenado.

Y en aquel momento supo que deseaba a otra mujer. Sí, aquello estaba sucediendo porque quería complacer a Edward, pero independientemente de aquel deseo, el placer que recibía del cuerpo de Bree era más que solo secundario. Los pechos de Bree eran tan encantadores, que la sumían en un estado febril que solo antes había experimentado con un hombre. Y ella deseaba más de aquel deseo, necesitaba cosechar más del cálido placer de ella, por lo que dejó de chuparle, cesó de acariciarla y en lugar de eso, cambió ligeramente de posición y se irguió hacia arriba, bajando después sus propios pechos sobre los de Bree y frotándole los pezones con los suyos.

El suspiro apasionado de Bree llenó su lujoso compartimento, y pronto se le unieron los propios suspiros de Bella. Había demasiado suavidad, la suya mezclada con la de Bree. Pero, interrumpido por pequeños trozos de dureza, sus pezones, rozándose los unos con los otros, creando diminutos pinchazos de sensación que llegaban directamente a la vulva de Bella.

Detrás de ella, Edward besaba su trasero y el tumulto de sensaciones que recibía por ambos lados la hizo sentirse loca de deseo. Se movían juntos, su cálida fricción con Bree delante estableciendo el ritmo con el que arqueaba su trasero hacia Edward por detrás. Bella se perdía en todo aquello... hasta que Edward fue hacia ellas dos y comenzó a acariciarles los pechos, y susurró al oído de Bella: —Quítale las bragas.

El estómago se le contrajo. Una cosa era que su vulva se sintiera complacida por Edward y ella, pero otra completamente diferente era invitar a Bree a la refriega.

Aun así, no dudó un momento. La pasión era demasiado poderosa, y junto con los deseos de Edward, la empujaban hacia delante. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Edward quisiera, ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Nunca había pretendido convertirse en una especie de persona sumisa, pero el deseo por agradarle era simplemente demasiado fuerte como para querer luchar contra él. Se había convertido en parte de su sexo, parte de lo que los dos compartían.

Edward llevó las palmas de vuelta a las caderas desnudas de Bella y suavemente la apartó de Bree, imponiendo su voluntad incluso aunque ella se rindiera a él, ansiosa por dejar que él la guiara.

Justo como Bree y Edward habían estado sobre su cuerpo hacía solo un rato, ahora él y ella lo hacían sobre el cuerpo de Bree. Lentamente, Edward deslizó las manos por la parte exterior de los muslos de Bree, levantando lentamente su vestido de leopardo. Bree parecía sentirse tan intensa como lo había hecho Bella, masajeándose sus propios pechos desvergonzadamente ahora que Bella se había ido.

Bajo el ribete, encontraron un tanga de encaje negro que se curvaba bajo el piercing del ombligo de Bree y el tatuaje de un corazón rojo a un lado del pendiente. Justo como le había pasado con los pechos de Bree, Bella pensó que aquella parte de su cuerpo también parecía perfecta, tanto que era difícil no sentir envidia, especialmente viendo cómo Edward lo estudiaba detenidamente. Y por una décima de segundo aquello la hizo sentirse cohibida, angustiada, como si nunca pudiera llegar a medirse con una chica tan perfecta y con un cuerpo tan tonificado por el baile, hasta que la mirada de Edward se levantó hacia ella.

—Quítaselo para mí.

Y entonces la golpeó la realidad. A él no le importaba. O quizás no podía verlo. Pero en cualquier caso, era todavía Bella a quien deseaba. Si hubiera deseado a Bree, le hubiera quitado el tanga él mismo. Aunque quería que Bella lo hiciera. Quería seguir guiándola a través de la intensa educación sexual que le había proporcionando aquella semana. Todo aquello seguía siendo por ella.

Reprimió los nervios, esperando que Edward no pudiera verlos, y tendió la mano hacia abajo para pasar los dedos pulgares por la cinta que había en las caderas de Bree. Cuando esta levantó el trasero de la cama, permitiendo que Bella tirara de las bragas suavemente hacia sus rodillas, su mirada se desvió naturalmente hacia la vulva de Bree. La vista de lo cual la hizo quedarse sin respiración, porque ¡Bree se había depilado todo el vello púbico!

Supuso que ya había visto algo así antes, en una revista Playboy que Jacob había comprado una vez, o cuando accidentalmente había abierto un correo electrónico spam que contenía fotos obscenas, pero nunca había pensado que aquello pudiera hacerlo cualquier tipo de mujer.

Y ahora, mientras estudiaba la abertura sedosa y desnuda que había entre las esbeltas piernas de Bree, no pudo evitar sentirse al mismo tiempo desconcertada y... asombrada. Por cómo parecía haber mucho más expuesto —como todo en la Ciudad del Pecado— y lo excitante que le parecía.

Ella nunca había pensado que pudiera tener interés en la vulva de otra mujer, pero de repente, hubo más curiosidad que tiraba de ella, y la hizo tender la mano y acariciar suavemente con su dedo corazón los pliegues, haciendo que Bree gimiera y le dejara húmeda la yema del dedo.

Oh, Dios, ¿acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Tocarle la vulva a otra chica? ¿Sin que ni siquiera Edward se lo pidiera?

Miró al otro lado del cuerpo de Bree para ver a Edward, sabiendo que debía parecer conmocionado. Pero la mirada de Edward era toda calor, toda voracidad. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía la mano tendida, los dedos separados, el húmedo dedo corazón sobresaliendo ligeramente, hasta que Edward cerró su cálida mano sobre la de ella y tiró de su dedo húmedo hasta su boca.

Su propia vulva emergió con la idea de que estaba lamiendo los jugos de otra mujer de su propia mano. Y aunque los celos podían haber entrado en escena en aquel momento, no lo hicieron, solo tenía la extraña sensación de que habían invitado a otra mujer en sus relaciones y que de alguna manera aquello los acercaba incluso más. No entendía muy bien cómo había llegado a pasar, pero cuando miró a Edward a los ojos, lo sintió en el alma, y en las cálidas pulsaciones de su vulva.

Se sintió tan fuerte que se inclinó por encima de Bree, le cubrió a Edward la cara con las manos y le besó con intensidad. Cerró los ojos e introdujo la lengua en su boca, y se perdió en la humedad que encontró allí, en el sabor de él mezclado con su propio sabor, e incluso con el de Bree, y, siguiendo el instinto que repentinamente la corroyó por dentro, le dijo con brusquedad:

—Lámela. Quiero ver cómo le lames la vulva. Quiero ver cómo se lo haces a otra persona que no sea yo.

Un leve sonido salió de la garganta de Edward mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos por el placer. Cuando retiró las manos de su cara, Edward le agarró los puños y esta vez la besó con el mismo fervor antes de decirle:

—Ábrele las piernas para mí.

La vulva de Bella volvió de nuevo a la vida, pero ella se las arregló para romper el contacto visual con Edward y concentrarse en la suave vulva de Bree. El tanga todavía estaba en sus rodillas, pero Edward tiró suavemente de él hasta quitárselo.

Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas crepitó con la idea y la expectación cuando Bella bajó lentamente las palmas de las manos y las puso sobre la superficie modelada y bronceada de los muslos de Bree y la escuchó suspirar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, mientras que ella se pellizcaba sensualmente los pezones y se lamía el labio superior y miraba a Bella a los ojos.

Lentamente, llevó su caricia hacia adentro. Cada sutil movimiento hacía que Bree emitiera un nuevo gemido de placer, hasta que extendió las piernas de Bree, más y más abiertas, hasta que la piel que había en la unión de sus muslos se abrió, revelando los pliegues rosas que había dentro.

Los pechos de Bella le dolían de deseo, mientras su propia vulva se dilataba, todo por estar compartiendo cosas tan extrañamente íntimas con Edward. ¿Cómo era posible que tener otra compañera le hiciera sentirse tan conectada a él? No lo sabía, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron por encima de la vulva de Bree, ella pudo jurar que él se sentía de la misma manera.

—Lámela ahora —jadeó Bella, desconcertada por cuanto deseaba aquello, por cuanto necesitaba verlo.

Después de darle otro húmedo beso en los labios, Edward se arrodilló y pasó la lengua por la abertura de Bree. Él miró a Bella cuando terminó el largo y completo lametón que le hizo a Bree sollozar, y toda la combinación de sentimientos provocó que Bella se sintiera todavía más loca de lujuria.

—Otra vez —le dijo.

Él obedeció y los papeles se invirtieron. De repente, ella había dejado de ser la sumisa.

Y de alguna manera, lamer a Bree a petición de Bella, mirarle a los ojos después de hacerlo, le hacía sentir —inexplicablemente— como si se lo estuviera haciendo a sí misma. Todavía seguía siendo parte de todo aquello, todavía estaba íntimamente involucrada en el acto incluso sin cosechar el placer físico directo. Le encantaba observarlo tan de cerca, más cerca de lo que podría hacerlo cuando él la lamía a ella. Le encantaba la manera en la que se humedecían y abrían los pliegues internos de Bree que aparecían cada vez que la lengua de Edward ascendía sobre ellos. Le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de Bree, observar cómo levantaba la pelvis para encontrarse con su boca, y saber que era ella la causante de todo aquello, por su capricho, por su antojo, por su deseo, por su orden. Ella nunca había sentido antes un poder sexual sin tocar ni ser tocada.

Pero cuanto más observaba la lengua de su amante sobre la vulva de otra mujer, más necesitaba también la interacción física, la fricción, el placer. Así que desvió la mirada de Edward y volvió a concentrarse en los pechos de Bree. Al principio, los besó un poco más, los lamió y se deleitó con la manera en la que el erecto pezón de Bree se retraía cuando pasaba la lengua sobre él. Pero pronto retomó la cálida sensación de simplemente frotar sus propios pechos con los de ella, ligeramente, de forma juguetona.

Cuando Bree rodeó el cuello de Bella con sus brazos, y le puso la mano encima de la cabeza, tirando de ella para darle un beso voraz, Bella se rindió completamente. A todo. A cada sensación. Como antes, cuando había estado cerca del orgasmo, dejó de pensar, y dejó que los placeres físicos la consumieran.

Y pronto Bree estuvo sollozando en su boca y empujando enloquecidamente contra la boca de Edward y Bella se inclinó hacia abajo para besar y succionar más de sus pechos, deseando ayudarla para que alcanzara el orgasmo.

—¡Oh! —gritó Bree finalmente. —¡Oh, joder! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —todo su cuerpo se convulsionó enloquecidamente, follando la boca de Edward mientras gritaba, y Bella supo que la gente más allá de la cortina tenía que haberlo escuchado todo, pero aun así no le importaba.

Hasta que finalmente Bree dejó de moverse, y se quedó quieta y tenía un aspecto completamente hermoso, incluso exhausto, con su vestido arrugado en su torso y sus brazos colgándole sobre la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella, más suavemente ahora. —Ha sido tan bueno. Ninguno de los dos tenéis ni idea de cuánto lo necesitaba.

Edward, con su camisa blanca ligeramente arrugada ahora pero más sexy que nunca, se puso de rodillas entre las dos chicas acostadas, y sensualmente les acarició los muslos con cada una de sus manos.

—Habéis estado las dos sumamente increíbles —dijo él, sus ojos oscuros radiaban calor.

—Edward —dijo Bree, casi como si él estuviera diciendo una tontería. —Tu lengua ha estado sumamente increíble.

El solo soltó una carcajada, pero Bella se mordió el labio, estaba completamente de acuerdo con Bree, recordando exactamente la sensación que había tenido cuando había tenido la lengua de Edward en su clítoris. Después se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en pasado, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Todavía no hemos acabado, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la barbilla, enarcando una de sus cejas, en un gesto especulador.

—¿No quieres que acabe?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y sin reflexionar en sus palabras, dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. —Deseo tu polla.

La expresión de Edward se oscureció cuando señaló hacia el enorme bulto que había debajo de sus pantalones. —Está justo aquí.

Ella se mordió el labio. Deseaba desesperadamente darle tanto placer como él le había dado a Bree y a ella con su hábil lengua. Y cuando tendió la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, levantó la cabeza y le dijo:

—Ahora te toca a ti, nene. Así que prepárate.

**Capítulo 5.**

Bella no perdió tiempo alguno y sacó la verga de Edward. Porque incluso si había aprendido a disfrutar cuando tonteaba con las mujeres, todavía necesitaba un hombre que la hiciera sentirse verdaderamente llena, y ese hombre era aquel.

Bree y ella suspiraron cuando vieron aquella verga rosa y venada, toda fuerte, larga y dura, con la punta resplandeciendo con las gotas que anteceden al orgasmo. Ella no había pensado acerca de lo que iba a hacer con aquella majestuosa erección, solo había sentido un deseo humillante por ella.

Recorrió su longitud con las manos, desde la parte de abajo hasta arriba y volvió a bajar otra vez, cubriendo suavemente sus testículos, y sintiéndose indebidamente agradada cuando escuchó el duro aliento de Edward sobre ella y notó cómo sus ojos la atravesaban.

Pero al poco rato, pareció que solo había una cosa para hacer que la noche fuera completa y justa, así que miró sobre la cabeza de su verga hacia Bree, que estaba sentada esperando impacientemente, y le dijo:

—Lámela conmigo.

Bree sonrió y Edward gruñó. Y Bella fue consciente otra vez de la satisfacción que le producía hacer de lo prohibido una realidad.

Mientras Bella le sujetaba la base del mango a Edward, Bree y ella lamieron con delicadeza y sensualidad ambos laterales, como si estuvieran compartiendo un largo helado. Fue al mismo tiempo conmovedor y excitante ver a la otra mujer, tan cerca de la verga de Edward, pero justo como había pasado antes, la excitación pudo más que los celos, y pronto Bree y ella estaban intercambiando ligeros besos con lengua alrededor de su erección mientras le daban placer a la vez.

Aunque Bella no podía soportar esperar demasiado tiempo por tomarlo en su boca, después de lamer la mancha de fluido de su punta, bajo los labios sobre aquella columna de carne dura como la piedra, disfrutando con el gemido que resonaba de Edward desde arriba. Bree acariciaba sus testículos, mientras Bella se movía arriba y abajo, humedeciendo a Edward, dejándole que la llenara en su garganta, animada por sus pequeñas y lentas embestidas y la mano en la cabeza.

—Oh, sí —dijo él, su voz flotó en el aire hacia ella. —Chúpame. Chúpame la polla.

Cuando Bella sintió el cansancio, se la ofreció a Bree, que no pareció dudar cuando le lamió los labios a Bella y después lo hizo también con su verga. Bree trabajaba más rápido aún, más feroz y menos sensual, y Edward ajustó sus embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas y duras.

—Chúpala —dijo él, con un tono bajo y autoritario. —Chúpala.

Bella sintió como si de alguna manera hubiera descendido a un segundo plano, donde todo lo que importaba era el placer, donde no existían ni las reglas ni los tabús. Y cuando Edward la miró a los ojos, supo que debía parecer desesperada, loca, tan llena de lujuria como lo estaba. Y se sintió tentada a decir lo que estaba pensando «te quiero, te quiero, te quiero», pero de alguna manera se las arregló para no hacerlo.

Aun así, él debió haber leído la salvaje necesidad en sus ojos, porque justo entonces se alejó de Bree, levantándole suavemente la cabeza y entonces, miró a Bella, sus ojos llenos de emoción.

—Necesito follarte, nena, ahora.

—Oh, Dios, lo sé, yo también lo necesito. Necesito tu verga muy dentro de mí —tenía la mano agarrada a su musculoso muslo y parecía que estaba rogándole, pero no podía parar.

Edward se tumbó detrás de ella, sobre el terciopelo rojo, y tendió el brazo para cubrirle uno de sus pechos, lo masajeó, y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, demandando un beso.

—Levanta la pierna —dijo Bree, con la mano sobre la tira de cuero que rodeaba el tobillo de Bella.

Oh, Dios, ¡Bree! Casi se había olvidado de ella, así de rápido, de la otra chica que todavía estaba allí. ¡También tenía que estar deseando a Edward!

Pero accedió, dejando que Bree le levantara la pierna y observó entre sus muslos mientras Bree rodeaba la densa erección de Edward con su puño, tiraba de ella y la colocaba, guiándole hacia la bienvenida de su vulva.

Los tres gimieron cuando Edward entró dentro de ella, y la expresión de Bree hizo que Bella sintiera más deseos de ver por ella misma la imagen cuando él la penetraba, cuando entraba en su suave piel con su dureza.

Mientras Edward empezaba a embestirla desde detrás, Bree se tumbó delante de ella y empezó a besarle en el pecho. Edward incluso sujetó el monte que Bree chupaba como si se lo estuviera ofreciendo, recordándole a Brenna que estaba experimentando la forma máxima de compartir.

Pronto, ambas chicas comenzaron a acariciar los pechos de la otra, y Bella sintió cómo se le salía el alma del cuerpo de un sentimiento de alegría puro e impulsivo, y antes de que fuera consciente, Bree y ella también estaban frotándose más abajo. Una de las piernas de Bree se deslizó entre las de ella, conectando con su clítoris mientras Bella presionaba instintivamente el muslo hacia delante, entre las piernas de Bree.

Aquello le recordó a su época de instituto, cuando se daba el lote con un chico y sentía sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él de aquella misma manera, frotándose, perdiéndose en aquella maravillosa fricción. Solo que aquello no era el instituto, y Bree no era un chico. No, el chico de Bella estaba detrás de ella, empujando su duro mango en su humedad —una y otra vez, una y otra vez— haciéndola gritar y empujar a su vez hacia atrás, lo que también significaba empujar contra el muslo de Bree, hasta que...

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Me estoy corriendo! —sollozó ella, el placer le venía de ambos lados, invadiéndola, apoderándose de ella.

—Oh, sí, yo también —gimió Bree, que empujaba con más fuerza contra Bella, y balanceaba salvajemente sus pechos, justo en el momento en el que Edward dejaba escapar un enorme gemido que significaba que estaba alcanzando el clímax, también, vaciándose dentro de ella. Y los tres se movieron al unísono como olas tumultuosas en un mar de terciopelo rojo, hasta que finalmente se quedaron todos quietos, y se desplomaron de agotamiento.

**Capítulo 6.**

A Bella todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo media hora más tarde cuando Edward y ella atravesaban cogidos de la mano el casino del hotel y el vestíbulo que llevaba a las puertas principales. Como le había pasado a menudo desde el momento que había empezado a follarse a Edward, la experiencia la había dejado casi aturdida. Aturdida porque se sentía descarada. Y sentirse descarada en aquel lugar era algo muy fácil, allí en la Ciudad el Pecado, allí con Edward

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer con él, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Edward y el aura hedonista de aquella ciudad estaban enseñándole a vivir, a vivir realmente, a experimentarlo todo, a embriagarse de todo.

Cuando salieron por una puerta rotatoria de latón hacia el taxi que los esperaba, una cálida brisa nocturna sopló sobre su vestido y le recordó, una vez más, que no llevaba puesto nada de ropa interior, su tanga estaba guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Edward.

—Solo para que lo sepas —dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa bajo las luces del gran toldo que tenían arriba. —Bree no era parte de tu sorpresa. Esa parte ha sido puro hallazgo fortuito.

El calor le coloreó las mejillas cuando suspiró y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. No se sentía con remordimientos, ni siquiera exactamente avergonzada, pero sentía un poco de timidez y lo admitió:

—Nunca pensé que pudiera... ya sabes... desear estar con una mujer.

Él le lanzó una mirada segura y de complicidad.

—El sexo no es siempre lógico. Solo sientes lo que sientes.

—¿Quién lo hubiera creído? —dijo con un suspiro. —¿Y adivina qué? Al parecer, no me importa compartirte, después de todo.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras el portero les sujetaba abierta la puerta del taxi para que entraran.

—Al menos, a veces —terminó suavemente, después de meterse dentro. Ya sabía que... bueno, incluso a pesar de lo asombroso de la experiencia, no quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo. Es más, anhelaba más el tipo de sexo como el que habían compartido en la bañera, lento, sin prisas, y solos.

Después de darle las indicaciones al taxista para que los llevara de vuelta al Venecia, él le susurró:

—Eres asombrosa.

Ella se mordió el labio, y se preguntó cuánto tendría que confesarle.

—De alguna manera tú... haces que desee serlo. Asombrosa. Y entonces... lo soy.

Intercambiaron dulces sonrisas en el oscuro asiento trasero del coche que ahora se incorporaba a Las Vegas Boulevard.

—Realmente lo eres, ya lo sabes —le dijo él. —Nunca hubiera podido soñar que fueras tan...

—Yo tampoco —meditó ella cuando la voz de Edward se desvaneció y le hizo ganarse un beso. Después de lo cual ella le preguntó con un tono juguetón: —Entonces, ¿cómo vas a superar esto? ¿Cómo vas a llevarme ahora a nuevas alturas?

Él miró hacia otro lugar.

—Ya lo verás.

Ahora que parecía ser la única que bromeaba le dijo:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has planeado para ahora?

Él ladeó la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada llena de picardía y se inclinó cerca de su oído, y ella deseó escuchar las mismas palabras que tenía en la mente, pero en lugar de eso él solo dijo:

—Nena. Es una sorpresa.

* * *

**Bien, bien se que todas querran mandarme a la guardia completita por haber demorado tanto pero hubo varias cosillas por ahi que me impidieron subir en primera mi cumple que fue el lunes pasado y ps bueno digamos que me sigo recuperando jiji, ademas de q regrese a la uni y los profes creen que no tienes vida social y que tienes toooooooodo el tiempo del mundo para la escuela asi q lo siento  
**

**pero bueno volviendo a lo que les interesa a ustedes aqui esta la 5ta noche nos quedan 2 más y dos epílogos los cuales ya tengo editados así que lo voy a volver un pequeño maraton les parece? si pasamos de los 12 rewies en este cap antes del proximo fin de semana lo subo en cuanto lleguemos en caso contrario me tardare un poquitito mal y me tardare un poco, jiji soy mala pero de lo contrario no me dejan su opinion y quiero saber quien esta del o0tro lado leyendo esto y q piensan al respecto**

**les gusto el trio? alguna quiere a un Edward que las lleve a comprar lenceria? no se cualquier cosa de verdad me interesa vale?**

**y ps bueno gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos y por los poquitos rewies q llevamos espero que sean mas un beso y espero q lo hayan disfrutado**

**bzoz y mordidaz  
**


	9. La 6ta noche

Nada de esto es mi ya lo saben. Disfruten su lectura nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**LA SEXTA NOCHE**

**Comete los pecados más antiguos de la manera más novedosa.**

**William Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 1.**

Edward se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio gracias al cielo por haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente y no haber concertado una cita con Seth Clarewater para el desayuno. Eran las diez de la mañana, lo que significaba que Las Vegas Strip estaba empezando a agitarse con los turistas que salían a ver los monumentos de la ciudad antes de que la temperatura alcanzara un grado infernal, pero dentro de su habitación, había gruesas cortinas que bloqueaban la entrada del sol, y aquello les permitía a Bella y a él dormir y recuperarse de la noche pasada. Hubo un tiempo en su vida, en el que podía quedarse fuera hasta las cuatro de la mañana y funcionar a la perfección el día siguiente. Pero con treinta y cinco años, un hombre necesitaba algo de descanso.

Vio a Bella acostada a su lado en la cama, preciosa y desnuda. Se habían ido directamente a la cama después de haber llegado a la habitación, pero no antes de que ella se deshiciera de su sexy vestido. Temía que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, a acomodarse contra su cuerpo desnudo por la noche, a abrazarla de vez en cuando y embriagarse con su calor.

Mierda, lo de la pasada noche había estado... más allá de sus fantasías más salvajes. Al menos en lo que concernía a Bella.

Solo había estado con dos mujeres una vez. Pero no había experimentado las cosas que había sentido la pasada noche, puro sobrecogimiento y puro... cariño. Y cuando se despertaba en aquel momento, acurrucado alrededor de ella, se sintió más acogido y seguro de lo que podía llegar a entender.

Había algo en aquella emoción que lo llevaba atrás en el tiempo... hasta Angie.

Los dos habían tenido relaciones sexuales, por supuesto, perdieron la virginidad juntos. Y aunque ambos habían vivido en sus casas respectivas, a medida que se habían hecho mayores, tuvieron alguna oportunidad de pasar la noche solos. Y quizás... quizás se sentía de aquella manera entonces, sentía el cálido consuelo de despertarse junto a alguien que amaba.

Pero él siempre había sabido que estaba hecho para algo más que lo que le deparaba la vida en Chicago, así que, por mucho que Angie le hubiera importado, cada día que pasaba las aspiraciones que él tenía en la vida habían deteriorado la relación con más dudas.

Aunque con Bella, le daba la sensación casi como si pudiera tenerlo todo. La dulce y genuina chica que un hombre puede llevar a casa para que conozca a su madre... y la nena sexy y salvaje que nunca teme experimentar cosas nuevas, que nunca teme dejarse llevar por sus placeres.

Mierda, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en llevarla a casa de sus padres entre todas las demás cosas? El no llevaba nunca a casa a las mujeres. Nunca. No desde Angie.

Porque él no se metía en ninguna relación.

Porque él no deseaba ese tipo de vida.

«Y será mejor que lo tengas siempre en mente, Cullen».

Después de todo, a Bella y él solo le quedaban dos noches más juntos antes de que se dirigieran de vuelta a Los Ángeles. El día en el que él había planeado poner fin a todo aquello. Y todavía le parecía lógico.

¿O no?

**Capítulo 2.**

—De acuerdo, hablaremos la semana que viene —dijo Edward, mientras llevaba a Seth y a su madre, quien se había mostrado recelosa durante la reunión y tenía un montón de preguntas acerca del contrato que le estaban ofreciendo a su hijo, hacia la puerta de la habitación. —Y si entre tanto, a usted o a su abogado les surge cualquier tipo de pregunta que yo pueda aclararle, por favor, no duden en llamarme.

Bella lo observó cerrar las puertas dobles, que los dejaban solos en la habitación otra vez. Había guardado silencio casi la mayor parte de la reunión, durante la cual también habían comido. Ella había estado escuchando la manera en la que Edward contestaba a la mujer tan meticulosamente, siempre respetando sus preguntas, aunque en ocasiones se volvieran repetitivas y confusas. Bella solo había contribuido en algo a la conversación para dejarle saber a Seth cuánto adoraba ella su música y cuánto deseaba tenerlo a bordo de Twilight.

Aunque daba la casualidad de que solo tres días antes de aquello, un explorador de una gran discográfica se había acercado a Seth, y que por supuesto, también le había ofrecido una suma importante de dinero.

—La ventaja —le decía Edward a Bella ahora, mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo enlosado— es que hemos conseguido ser los primeros en reunimos con ellos —el representante de la otra compañía se había limitado a invitarles a Los Ángeles la próxima semana, en lugar de hablar de negocios en la ciudad en la que Seth vivía. —Hemos tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle a Seth cómo de interesados estamos en él, hemos conseguido dejarle saber que vamos a respetar su música y finalmente, que va a recibir una atención personal por nuestra parte.

—¿Y cuál es el inconveniente? —preguntó Bella, que estaba todavía sentada a la mesa.

Edward suspiró.

—Simplemente no tenemos tanto dinero como el que ellos pueden ofrecerle.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperanzas tenemos? ¿Por qué se iría él con nosotros?

—Por las razones que te acabo de mencionar. A él le gustamos, de eso estoy seguro. Y es un chico brillante, creo que ha hecho sus deberes sobre el negocio y conoce y entiende los beneficios adicionales de trabajar con una empresa más pequeña. Sabe que llegará a sentirse como un pez pequeño en un gran estanque con el otro tipo, pero que si viene con nosotros, tendrá toda nuestra atención.

»Y en realidad, ha sido muy inteligente de su parte y de su madre no apresurarse a tomar ninguna decisión, a hablar con un abogado, a averiguar lo que le ofrecen ambos bandos antes de decantarse por uno de ellos. Para ser francos, nuestro trabajo consiste en darnos prisa para que la gente firme un contrato antes de que puedan ser descubiertos por otras personas, justo como hicimos con Blush, pero cuando un artista es lo suficientemente avispado como para no lanzarse al primer contrato que le muestran en sus narices, tengo que respetarlo y trabajar con él en ello.

Bella nunca había pensado acerca de aquello, acerca de que a pesar de haber hecho un montón de preguntas sobre el contrato, las chicas de Blush habían firmado sin buscar ningún consejo legal, sin preguntar a sus familias o amigos, nada. Y aquel había sido el objetivo de Edward —y ahora era el suyo: —lograr que los artistas hicieran precisamente eso. De repente, vio aquello como otra parte de su trabajo en el que quizás no pudiera destacar: intentar empujar a alguien a hacer algo que puede que no respondiera a sus mejores intereses.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Edward. Sus sentimientos debieron haberse reflejado en su cara, algo en lo que realmente debía trabajar si quería convertirse en una buena representante de A&R.

—Nada —mintió ella. Se había dado cuenta de que le resultaba muy fácil ser sincera con Edward cuando hablaban de sexo u otras cosas, pero en los últimos días, había notado que hablar de su nuevo trabajo le resultaba... menos fácil. La verdad era que cuanto más aprendía acerca de él, más empezaba a preguntarse si realmente se le daría bien hacerlo.

—Escucha —dijo él—, si conseguimos a Seth, y eso es precisamente lo que pretendo, incluso si tengo que ponerme de rodillas y rogarle, quiero que seas tú quien se encargue de él.

—¿Cómo? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Quiero que él sea tu primer artista oficial.

Ella sintió cómo se le abría la boca por la sorpresa.

—Estás bromeando.

Aun así él confundió su reacción con preocupación.

—Que no cunda el pánico, nena, estaré ahí a cada paso para guiarte por el camino. Y creo que el chico será grande, y no demasiado temperamental. Te dará una gran ventaja en el negocio, será él el artista en el que apuestes, el que saque tu nombre ahí fuera.

Bella dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo aquello?

—Edward, no tienes que hacerlo. Quiero decir, no es justo. Eres tú el que ha pasado el tiempo hablando con él y su madre hoy, no yo. Tú eres la persona que a él le gusta, y seguramente la persona con la que quiere trabajar. Y... —suspiró, y su voz se volvió más suave cuando se sintió sin fuerzas, dejando caer los ojos sobre las vetas de madera de la mesa. —En realidad, no he hecho nada para merecerme un regalo así.

En respuesta, Edward se sentó en la silla que había a su lado, giró a Bella hacia sí, y le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

—Bella, tengo mucha fe puesta en ti para este negocio. Pero no es fácil lograr que la gente confíe en ti con algo tan grande como una carrera musical, y puede ser muy duro conseguir el primer artista con éxito. Empezar con alguien prometedor bajo tu custodia significa tener la mitad de la batalla ganada. Así que quiero hacer esto por ti, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

El nudo que se le había formado a Bella en la garganta apenas la dejaba respirar. Había resultado muy fácil olvidarse de la terrible verdad que estaba ocultándole a Edward cuando estaban besándose o coqueteando, en la cena o escuchando música, cuando iban a las discotecas o tenían relaciones sexuales. Pero ahora, en aquel momento, no podía olvidarse de ello. En realidad, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Nunca se había sentido tan asombrada o conmovida —o tan terriblemente culpable— en toda la vida.

—Así están las cosas. Lo contratamos, tú te encargas de él. ¿Vale?

Todavía no podía darle una respuesta. Así que en lugar de eso se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, con todo el amor que había en su corazón y toda la admiración de su alma. Lo besó hasta que él tiró de ella hasta su regazo, le puso las manos en el trasero y ella se montó a horcajadas en la amplia silla.

Finalmente acabaron los besos, se quedaron allí simplemente sentados, en silencio, y Edward inclinó la frente hasta rozar la suya, en un gesto dulce que a ella le encantaba. Y una sonrisa lenta y patentada se le desplegó en la cara cuando le dijo:

—Ese es el tipo de respuesta que me gusta.

**Capítulo 3.**

Bella tenía pocas posibilidades de arreglar todo aquello. No podía negarse a aceptar a Seth, y tampoco podía decirle a Edward la verdad sin que perdiera su propio empleo. Y no solo se refería al idílico puesto de representante de A&R, estaba claro que también perdería su trabajo de administrativa si contaba lo que sabía. Joder, puede incluso que Aro ya hubiera contratado a otra persona para que ocupara su lugar. Y como una mujer recién divorciada, necesitaba un trabajo. Para vivir. Para pagar el alquiler. Para comer. Aquello no era negociable.

Así que no tenía otra opción que seguir con aquella loca farsa durante los siguientes dos días. Y entre tanto, al menos podía darle a Edward las cosas que él esperaba de ella: el calor, la pasión, el sexo. Podía ser su chica sucia.

Y ya que Edward parecía tan lleno de sorpresas sexuales para ella, decidió que también iba a darle una sorpresa. Una que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Así que se levantó desnuda ante el enorme espejo del tocador que había en su propia habitación, preparada para ducharse y cambiarse para otra noche de exploración —y sexo—, se mordió el labio y tendió la mano para coger la espuma de afeitar.

Pero en lugar de extender la esponjosa crema blanca sobre sus piernas, la alisó sobre la piel de entre sus muslos y después cogió la cuchilla desechable de color rosa.

Nunca antes había pensado en afeitarse por completo el pelo púbico hasta la noche pasada, después de haber visto la vulva desnuda de Bree. Pensaba que se había sumergido en una sexualidad atrevida y sin tapujos durante aquella semana, pero ver la vulva de Bree, tan suave y preparada, la había inspirado para ser más atrevida aún. Hacer aquello, revelarse por completo a Edward, le parecía como despojarse del último de los vestigios de la vieja Bella... o afeitarlo, para ser más exactos.

**Capítulo 4.**

Aquella noche cogieron un taxi en Fremont Street, la morada de la vieja Las Vegas, donde quedaban unos cuantos casinos que habían triunfado desde el nacimiento de la ciudad. En los años recientes, la ciudad había resucitado el barrio, dando a los viejos edificios un toque actual a base de levantar enormes techos arqueados sobre varios de los bloques de la zona, lo que también servía como un toldo contra el sol. La calle estaba acordonada, permitía a los jefes vagar por allí sin preocuparse por el tráfico y cada noche, un espectáculo luminoso parecía resplandecer del oscuro cielo.

Fremont Street también se había convertido en el lugar perfecto para los artistas callejeros, atrayendo a mimos y artistas y magos, así como a músicos. Edward explicaba de camino que siempre echaba un vistazo a Fremont Street cuando iba a Las Vegas.

—Normalmente no encuentras nada que merezca la pena —concluyó—, pero encontré allí a Graham Maxwell, así que no quiero arriesgarme a perder a alguien que sea genial —Graham Maxwell era un pianista de jazz cuyos CD habían dado ganancias respetables a Twilight durante los últimos diez años.

Bella se había vestido muy informal en comparación con la noche pasada. Llevaba unos pantalones de pitillo blancos y una camiseta fucsia. Normalmente, se las habría arreglado para ponerse un sujetador sin tirantes bajo aquella prenda en particular, pero las experiencias de la semana habían alterado verdaderamente su manera de ver las cosas —al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera en Las Vegas—, así que no se había molestado, ni le importaba si sus pezones se entreveían un poco. Como de costumbre, se sentía de una manera completamente diferente, sexy en el brazo de Edward, como si estuviera con un hombre tan atractivo que le diera permiso para ser picante.

Llegaron temprano a cenar en un restaurante especializado en bistecs que Edward conocía y después se fueron a la calle. Tras ver a un aerógrafo increíblemente espectacular trabajando y a un malabarista con zancos, se toparon con un quiosco de música que había en un extremo de la calle, donde un chico con un ligero exceso de peso tocaba el piano y cantaba éxitos de Billy Joel y Elton John. La multitud parecía entretenida, pero Edward y Bella llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que no había nada únicamente atractivo en aquel hombre.

Atravesaron de vuelta la avenida principal, y encontraron a un chico que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba suaves clásicos del rock con una voz arenosa y fuerte que se volvía suave justo en el momento que la canción requería. Lentamente, la multitud empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor y los que pasaban por allí dejaban caer monedas en el estuche abierto de su guitarra. Entre las canciones, señalaba a su mujer y a su bebé, que estaban cerca de él, observándolo. Parecía un hippie maduro, de unos cuarenta años, pero con el pelo rubio recogido en una cola de caballo; y quizás incluso fuera un asaltacunas porque su joven mujer no tendría más de veintidós años. Pero cuando le dedicó su versión de «I Love You» de Climax Blues Band, Bella sintió que se le enternecía el corazón.

—Me gusta —le dijo a Edward cuando acabó la canción.

—Te gusta porque piensas que es sensible y romántico.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sonriente, y sorprendida. —¿Y qué te hace pensar que valoro ese tipo de cosas? Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Quizás esté equivocado, quizás no sea verdad que lo hagas. Pero me da la sensación de que la chica que solía ver en la oficina de Twilight valoraba esas cosas.

Ella parpadeó, todavía sentía curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? ¿Solo porque una vez te dije que me gustaba el sexo en privado y que había estado un poco más sometida cuando estaba casada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo era una corazonada.

—¿No habíamos conseguido olvidar aquello de la mujer correcta y remilgada? Quiero decir, si valoro tanto el romance, ¿cómo es posible que haya tenido una aventura loca y salvaje contigo toda la semana y que ni siquiera parpadee ante el hecho de que regresaremos de vuelta al negocio como si tal cosa en solo un par de días?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, solo ligeramente, y ella casi lamentó haber dicho aquello, porque les recordaba a los dos que todo terminaría pronto. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaba si él había estado planeando cambiar de opinión de alguna manera, y seguir viéndola cuando regresaran a Los Ángeles?

—¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pienso? —le preguntó él al final.

Ella tragó saliva, supo que su sonrisa también se había desvanecido.

—Claro.

—Creo que he llegado a tu vida en un momento en el que estabas herida por lo de tu divorcio. Yo nunca he estado casado, ni divorciado, pero conozco a un montón de personas que sí lo han estado y sé que el divorcio puede cambiar completamente a una persona, cambiar sus deseos o la manera en la que ven la vida. E incluso si tú eres ahora más salvaje, y más aventurera, creo que en lo más profundo de tu ser siempre serás una mujer que se deshace un poco con un tipo como este —señaló al hombre que tocaba la guitarra. —Un hombre que dedica una dulce canción a su mujer.

Bella apenas sabía qué contestarle. Porque pensaba que probablemente tuviera razón. No tenía la más mínima intención de regresar de nuevo a las costumbres que tenía la vieja y remilgada Bella cuando todo aquello se acabara, pero... sí, posiblemente siempre apreciaría a un hombre dulce y cariñoso. Solo Dios sabía que había apreciado el hecho de que aquel mismo día Edward le hubiera dado el control sobre la carrera de Seth, que la había conmovido el gesto... probablemente demasiado. E incluso si no quería volver a ser alguien remilgada, tampoco podía imaginarse yéndose a la cama con alguien con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho con Edward.

—Supongo... que me tienes bien calada, Cullen.

—No parezcas tan desgraciada por ello —le dijo, con un tono de voz alegre. —No es un crimen.

Como de costumbre, cuando discutían temas como aquellos, ella era honesta con él.

—Quizás no quiera sentirme de esa manera. Quizás solo quiero ser una chica sucia y nada más.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, toda expresión de diversión había desparecido de su cara.

—Pero entonces no serías tú, Bella. Y para tu información, a mí me gusta todo el paquete. Me gusta la chica sucia. Pero también me gusta lo dulce que eres, lo real que eres. Joder, me gusta hasta poder tener una conversación inteligente contigo. No siempre pasa así con las mujeres que conozco.

Oh. Así que le estaba diciendo que le gustaba tal y como era. O solo la nueva Bella en la que se había convertido. Y no estaba muy segura de cómo contestar a todo aquello, pero la frase «te quiero» le vino a la mente. Y ya que aquello era definitivamente una mala idea, lo tomó de la mano y simplemente irguió el cuerpo para darle un beso.

—La cosa es —le dijo él entonces— que no vamos a contratar a este hombre.

Bella arrugó la nariz, en una expresión de decepción.

—Pero parecen...

—Parecen necesitar el dinero, lo sé —le dijo él. —Solo que estamos en el negocio de la música y no en el negocio de la caridad, nena. Eso es algo que debes tener siempre en mente, ¿de acuerdo?

Él tenía razón, por supuesto, así que ella asintió.

—Excepto porque... es bueno. Realmente bueno. ¿No crees? E incluso tiene una buena presencia para el escenario.

—Pero todavía no ha tocado ni una canción original.

—Eso no significa que no las tenga.

Edward sonrió, probablemente por lo argumentativa que se había vuelto de repente.

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer. Cuando haga un descanso, puedes presentarte. Dale mi tarjeta pero escribe tu nombre en el reverso. Dile que te envíe un CD de canciones originales si es que las tiene. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió.

—Me parece perfecto.

Y así hizo.

Cuando el hombre dejó de tocar, dijo que estaría de vuelta en pocos minutos; Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a él, dejando que Edward se quedara en el perímetro, junto a la multitud. Cuando Bella le dijo a aquel hombre que trabajaba para Twilight Records, sus ojos arrugados en las comisuras se iluminaron y le concedió una gran sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que necesitaba algo de cuidado dental. Después de que ella expresara sus intereses, le pidió que le enviara un CD de cualquier música original que tuviera, y él le dio las gracias estrechándole la mano con tanta fuerza que casi se la arranca. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio que Edward estaba sonriéndole.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros cuando se dieron la vuelta para irse. —En realidad ha sido divertido.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, este es el mejor trabajo del mundo cuando puedes alegrarle el día de alguien, o en algunos casos, la vida.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Bueno —le dijo él, con una expresión juguetona, y después echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a la mezcla de artesanos y turistas—, podemos hacer que te hagan una caricatura. O podemos provocar a uno de los mimos. O podemos... empezar con tu sorpresa.

Sintiéndose tímida y segura con aquella sugerencia, le dijo:

—Esta sorpresa es de naturaleza sexual, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, dámela, cariño.

**Capítulo 5.**

Cogieron un taxi que los llevó de vuelta al Strip, y por el camino siguieron hablando de negocios, y vaya, había tanto que aprender acerca del trabajo que, en ciertos momentos, Bella se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de hacerlo bien todo.

Por supuesto, también coquetearon y se dieron el lote un poquito. Lo suficiente como para que cuando llegaron a los casinos iluminados por las luces de neón y que se levantaban a ambos lados del taxi, ella estuviera pensando más en hacer cosas atrevidas con Edward que en la música. Cada vez que él la besaba, las sensaciones parecían apoderarse de ella haciéndola sentir hormigueos en el pecho y palpitaciones en la vulva. La tela pegajosa de su camiseta se frotaba contra sus endurecidos pezones con cada movimiento que hacía, añadiendo más a su sensibilidad.

Así que, una vez más, no se dio cuenta de que el taxi había entrado en la avenida. En realidad estuvo tan ocupada entrelazando la lengua con la de su amante que la pilló desprevenida cuando el taxi se detuvo al lado de otro de los toldos grandes de neón que daban a los resorts más grandes. Edward pagó al conductor, después la llevó hacia otro vestíbulo bullicioso y elegante lleno de gente, y ella se preguntó si no iban a visitar otra discoteca de moda y subida de tono como el Eclipse. Pero no se molestó en preguntarlo, porque sabía que él solo le concedería una mirada de censura y recordándole que era una sorpresa.

Se acercaron a la mesa del recepcionista, donde un atractivo hombre con traje negro levantó la cabeza para mirarlos, después se puso de pie.

—Señor Cullen, bienvenido de nuevo —tendió la mano para dársela a Edward y, como de costumbre, Bella se quedó allí de pie sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que lo conocían y que claramente veneraban.

Edward sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Gracias, Richard.

La mirada de Richard se dirigió rápidamente hacia Bella, y después volvió a concentrarse en Edward.

—¿Puedo atreverme a decir que les gustaría visitar nuestra discoteca especial esta noche?

Cuando Edward asintió, Richard sonrió y después salió del mostrador.

—Por aquí —dijo, guiándolos a través de la planta del casino y del sonido de las monedas y las máquinas, hasta que llegaron a una esquina trasera de la sala y a una puerta más que insulsa en donde se podía leer «PRIVADO». Bella supuso que se trataba de un almacén o del cuarto de mantenimiento hasta que Richard insertó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

—Que disfruten de la velada —les dijo, y invitándolos a entrar, dejando después que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

Bella se encontró en un espacio que más o menos era igual de grande que un almacén, aunque estaba adornado con la decoración lujosa de Las Vegas —una moqueta afelpada de color rojo y papel de pared de color café y dorado —y ante ellos había una puerta dorada y brillante de un ascensor. Edward presionó el único botón y se encendió una flecha ascendente y Bella le dijo:

—Eh, sé que esto es una sorpresa, pero... ¿por qué está este lugar detrás de una puerta cerrada con llave?

—Es una discoteca muy privada —le dijo, con una expresión que no revelaba nada.

Tragó saliva, empezaba a sentirse algo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo de privada?

Justo entonces, se abrió la puerta del ascensor. Dentro, las paredes estaban cubiertas por espejos de arriba abajo, y en cada esquina lucía una moldura gruesa de oro que se levantaba del suelo hasta el techo. Entraron y Edward le puso la mano en la región lumbar.

—No hay mucha gente que sepa de su existencia —le contestó—, y cuando lleguemos arriba, tendremos que firmar una declaración que dice que no revelaremos nada acerca del club, de su localización, de lo que veamos, de a quién veamos, a nadie.

—Eh, ¿por qué? —sintió un hormigueo en la piel. —No se hace nada ilegal ahí arriba, ¿verdad?

Edward recorrió sus brazos de arriba abajo con las palmas de las manos, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Relájate, nena. Solo es un lugar adonde viene la gente para disfrutar de actividades que prefieren hacer en privado, eso es todo.

—Oh —no es que realmente hubiera contestado a su pregunta, o satisfecho sus curiosidades.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más, terminó el paseo, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar una zona pequeña y oscura que automáticamente daba a otra puerta brillante y dorada. Sobre ella, otro viejo letrero, con una escritura que parecía romana y que decía Caligula's.

Al salir del ascensor, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward.

—Calígula. ¿No era el emperador romano que tenía un montón de relaciones sexuales enfermas y pervertidas?

Los ojos de Edward resplandecieron en respuesta.

—Correcto —y sin otra palabra más, abrió la puerta dorada.

Dentro Bella encontró un pasillo alineado con arcos romanos de un blanco inmaculado cubierto de flores y vegetación. Las paredes de ambos lados lucían murales que daban la impresión de levantarse sobre una calle romana, la calle de la antigua ciudad que se expandía hacia todas direcciones delante de ellos. Un hombre y una mujer, los dos muy atractivos y ataviados con una toga blanca y una orla dorada, salieron a darles la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos a Roma —dijo el chico, levantando la mano como si estuviera enseñando el esplendor de la ciudad. Alrededor de su cabeza descansaba una corona dorada de laurel como aquellas que llevaban el César y otros hombres en la época.

—Nos alegramos de su llegada —dijo la chica, con un tono de voz cálido y formal. Su vestido corto en forma de toga se anudaba en uno de sus hombros y dejaban sus pezones claramente visibles a través de la tela blanca. Llevaba dos hojas de papel que parecían deteriorados pergaminos atados con una fina cuerda de oro. —Estos son los términos en los que deben estar de acuerdo antes de entrar en nuestra bella ciudad —después señaló hacia dos arcos abiertos que había a cada lado del vestíbulo. —Y aquí encontrarán las prendas que llevan nuestros ciudadanos; elijan una de su preferencia y prepárense para disfrutar de una noche llena de sensuales deleites, unos que probablemente no hayan conocido nunca.

—Señorita, encontrará su vestuario al atravesar el arco de la derecha —dijo el chico—, y señor, proceda por la izquierda.

Y antes de saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, Bella se encontró a sí misma conducida hacia el arco indicado, con el rollo de pergamino apretado en el puño.

No estaba segura de si se sintió feliz o desgraciada al encontrar a otra «ciudadana de Roma» esperando dentro. La encantadora chica morena llevaba otro revelador vestido blanco y sonrió con agrado cuando Bella entró.

—Bienvenida —le dijo. —Soy su doncella, Clodia. Una vez que haya firmado el documento, la ayudaré a elegir su atuendo para la velada.

Bella se quedó muda de asombro, dado que todavía no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría allí.

—Eh, de acuerdo —apresuradamente, desenrolló el pergamino y encontró, en una escritura de aspecto histórico, el mismo mensaje general que Edward le había confiado. Firmó con un elegante bolígrafo que parecía una pluma, se lo pasó a Clodia, quien después, señaló hacia varios tipos de toga para mujer que habían expuestos en las maniquíes que las rodeaban.

—Cuando haga su elección —dijo la mujer—, tenga en cuenta que deberá deshacerse de toda la ropa que lleva ahora puesta. Todas las joyas y la ropa interior incluidas.

—Ya veo —murmuró Bella, estudiando los escasos vestidos.

Eligió el mismo que llevaba puesto Clodia, una toga con cuerdas doradas al hombro que descendían hasta unas copas blancas y sedosas para sujetarle los pechos y un cuerpo rodeado de cuerdas doradas y entrecruzadas. El dobladillo variado quedaba a medio muslo a un lado, y un poco más arriba al otro.

Cuando se metió en su vestuario privado, temió que su vulva pudiera vislumbrarse con total facilidad a través de aquella tela, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello, ya que todas las togas eran cortas, y habían sido diseñadas para el sexo, después de todo. Como también parecía ser el caso con todos los atuendos, sus pezones se distinguían claramente a través del vestido blanco y el corte de la tela creaba un escote generoso. No estaba segura de si se sentía tímida o sexy cuando salió hacia donde Clodia la esperaba.

—Encantadora —le dijo la joven mujer, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, con un estudio lento que hizo que un escalofrío de anticipación le recorriera a Bella la columna vertebral.

Después, se puso unos zapatos dorados, esencialmente unas sandalias de tacón con cintas que se entrecruzaban por las pantorrillas. Finalmente, eligieron un tocado de los muchos disponibles, un círculo de lazos entrecruzados de oro que descansaron sobre su cabeza como una delicada corona.

—Ahí tiene —le dijo Clodia, llevándola hacia el espejo. —Ahora es usted una perfecta diosa romana.

Y, oh Dios, era verdad. Sintió como si fuera a ir a una fiesta de Halloween, pero... el tipo de fiesta al que probablemente quisiera ir Edward, donde cada mujer era excitante y sexy y cada hombre estaba preparado. Aunque ella nunca se había rendido a ningún tipo de fantasía romana, de repente sintió que quizás pudiera meterse en todo aquello y, por primera vez desde que habían salido del ascensor, se sintió verdaderamente emocionada por ver lo que le esperaba exactamente.

—Vaya —le dijo Clodia, todavía en su papel. —Reúnase con su amante. Está esperando para llevarla a una bacanal en el palacio del emperador.

Al salir al vestíbulo, Bella encontró a Edward, muy atractivo ataviado con su propia toga blanca y la corona de laurel. Ella no podía haber imaginado que le parecería tan excitante con lo que técnicamente era un vestido, aunque por otro lado, no estaba segura de si algún día Edward no le fuera a parecer atractivo. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en la cruz que todavía adornaba su cuello, a pesar de la regla de no llevar joya alguna.

Los ojos de Edward la recorrieron apreciativamente de arriba abajo, haciendo que la vulva le palpitara ligeramente.

—Joder, nena, debería haberte traído aquí antes.

Al instante se sintió preocupada por el hecho de haber acabado con el mismo problema de la noche anterior, sin bragas que absorbieran su humedad, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Le presionó el torso con las palmas de las manos, dejó que sus ojos se abrieran un poco más, pero habló con un tono de voz bajo ya que los recibidores estaban todavía cerca.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué pasa aquí exactamente?

Él le apretó suavemente los codos, y la miró con una expresión sensual.

—Estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Estaba también a punto de protestar cuando la mujer del vestido blanco que los había recibido en la entrada se acercó a ellos.

—Sigan adelante, hacia el placer —les dijo con una sonrisa, así que Edward llevó a Bella por el pasillo que todavía se extendía alineado con murales romanos cuando una voz empezó a resonar de unos altavoces escondidos.

—Bienvenidos al Imperio Sagrado de Roma. Han sido invitados al palacio de Calígula para disfrutar de una gran bacanal. Muchos de los invitados del emperador han llegado ya. Durante su estancia, sus deseos serán los deseos de Calígula. Pueden sumergirse en sus baños, comer sus uvas, beber su vino, jugar con otros visitantes, disfrutar de cada placer que los aguarda. También pueden elegir solo observar nuestro festival romano de desenfreno. Sea lo que sea lo que elijan, sean respetuosos con los demás y recuerden... cuando estén en Roma, sigan las costumbres de los romanos.

La grabación acabó justo en el momento preciso en el que llegaron a las amplias puertas dobles, bajo una elaborada fachada de construcción romana. El ambiente ya era abrumador.

—¿Debería estar nerviosa? —le preguntó a Edward una vez que se apagó la voz.

—No —dijo él. —Deberías estar... abierta a todo.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Había decidido estar preparada para aquello —fuera lo que fuera— cuando había estado con Clodia, cuando era más un juego de disfraces, pero ahora empezaba a preocuparse otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Su respuesta llegó con un tono sereno y directo.

—Me refiero a que al principio va a asombrarte lo que vas a ver, pero después te relajarás y disfrutarás. Vas a dejarte llevar. Justo como lo hiciste en la Torre Eiffel. Y en la góndola. Y la pasada noche, con Bree. Vas a experimentar el mejor de los placeres que has experimentado nunca. Es así de simple.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y en silencio ante él. No sonaba tan simple.

Porque hasta aquel momento, con Edward, siempre se sintió... como si tuviera elección. En todo lo que habían hecho juntos. Sus relaciones sexuales habían alcanzado tal extremo porque ella perdió sus inhibiciones y había deseado que ocurriese.

Pero aquello, en aquel momento, le daba la sensación de que era algo impuesto, a diferencia de las otras cosas que habían hecho. Puede que lo que le aguardara detrás de aquella puerta fuera algo que tuviera que soportar, sin que hubiera salida fácil. La fantasía era al mismo tiempo tentadora e... intimidatoria.

—Estoy un poco asustada —le dijo, decidió hablar con sinceridad. —No estoy segura de que quiera estar ahí, de que quiera hacer esto.

Él se quedó en silencio, pero sus ojos verdes la atravesaron cuando una vez más, le colocó las manos sobre la parte superior de los brazos para prepararla.

—¿Te he dado hasta ahora otra cosa que no sea placer?

—No.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo?

—No —ni siquiera de lo que había pasado con Bree. Parte de ella había temido sentirse arrepentida o extraña al despertarse esa misma mañana, pero no había sido el caso.

—Nunca planeé que pasara esto, Bella. Pero me gusta ayudarte a descubrir a la chica mala que hay en ti. Me gusta llevarte más y más profundamente en esa parte de ti misma. Y esto es solo... el siguiente paso. El último paso. ¿No quieres ver lo que es?

Cuando se lo describió de aquella manera, muy a su pesar, quiso verlo. Así que casi paralizada aunque deseando agradarle —otra vez, siempre—, asintió.

Y lo escuchó decir:

—Buena chica.

Entonces observaron mientras él golpeaba la aldaba grande, dorada y en forma de cabeza de león que había en la puerta del palacio de Calígula.

**Capítulo 6.**

Quizás había empezado a formarse alguna imagen de lo que ocurría allí, una fiesta hedonista, que seguramente incluía sexo hedonista. Pero no podía haberse imaginado el elaborado ambiente que la aguardaba cuando se abrió la puerta del palacio. Edward otra vez colocó la mano en su región lumbar para dirigirla hacia la expansiva sala.

Había muchos murales que enmarcaban cada pared, y le hacían parecer como si estuvieran en realidad dentro de un enorme palacio, en un vestíbulo alineando con grandes ventanas que revelaban unos jardines romanos perfectamente arreglados con fuentes y un carro de caballos que paseaba por allí. Entre las ventanas se levantaban enormes mesas repletas de uvas, queso y jarras de vino.

Pero los cuadros y la comida no eran —hasta ese momento— la principal atracción. En medio de aquel espacio, había unas grandes columnas que creaban un enorme círculo. Entre cada una de ellas descansaba una cama blanca cubierta por almohadas de dorado metálico que se esparcían por la superficie, y la mayoría estaban ocupadas por gente que iba vestida como Edward y como ella. En el círculo de dentro había dos pequeñas piscinas rectangulares rociadas con lirios de agua, y varias personas, algunas sumergidas con las togas, otras nadando desnudas. Entre los dos baños se levantaba un gran dosel en el que una mujer rubia y atractiva hacía turnos para besarse con dos hombres; los tres estaban desnudos excepto por la corona de laureles que llevaban en la cabeza y parecían preparados para hacer algo más que simplemente besarse.

Bella quería detenerse, intentar absorberlo todo desde la distancia antes de acercarse demasiado, pero otra mujer vestida con toga los dirigió hacia una de las camas vacías.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los visitantes de las camas observaban a la gente que había en la plataforma, aunque algunos estaban entregados ya a sus propios placeres. Una pareja se besaba, con las manos en las piernas del otro, bajo sus togas y ella fue testigo de cómo una chica sentada detrás de otra se inclinaba para cubrirle los pechos a la segunda mientras un hombre se arrodillaba entre las piernas de la misma chica, y se inclinaba para comerla. En otra cama, había dos hombres musculosos y guapos que se estaban dando el lote.

—Relájate y permítete disfrutar de todo esto —le susurró Edward mientras se acomodaban juntos en la cama. No estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer, así que se sentó con las rodillas dobladas ligeramente ante ella, incapaz de negar cómo de bueno —incluso cómodo—la hacía sentir que Edward le rodeara la cintura con sus brazos desde detrás.

Y durante los primeros segundos, no pudo creer que estuviera observando abiertamente a tanta gente que mantenía relaciones sexuales en una habitación iluminada con luces brillantes, y un desconcierto puro que rodaba la vergüenza la corroyó.

Entonces, algo ocurrió.

Ella se dio cuenta de que nadie más se sentía avergonzado. Simplemente estaban disfrutando de la fantasía, de la bacanal, ya que el club estaba diseñado para que así lo hicieran.

Y se dio cuenta de que era imposible no empezar a sentirse más excitada con cada segundo que pasaba. A cualquier punto en el que recaían sus ojos, algo sensual estaba teniendo lugar.

En la piscina ubicada cerca de ellos, había una mujer desnuda con un ánfora bajo la espalda mientras un hombre le lamía entre las piernas. Una mujer bien proporcionada con una toga emergió de los escalones de la piscina, con el agua extendiéndose por su vestido y dejando sus enormes pechos casi al descubierto, y también su trasero, a través de aquella tela fina. Se tumbó sobre una cama vacía, y después le hizo gestos a un hombre con toga que había cerca y que llevaba una bandeja de uvas en la mano. Fue hacia ella, dejó colgando un racimo de uvas de color púrpura justo por encima de su boca, y permitió que mordiera una de ellas.

En el centro de la habitación, la encantadora rubia estaba ahora colocada sobre sus manos y rodillas en un lujoso diván, y la verga de uno de los hombres le entraba por detrás, mientras el otro le follaba la boca. Bella nunca había visto algo parecido.

Y aunque podía escucharse la música romanesca —haciéndola imaginar unos cuantos sujetos de Calígula's tocando las liras y los laúdes en alguna esquina distante de la habitación— la melodía estaba interrumpida por los sonidos del sexo: gemidos, suspiros, respiración dificultosa.

Poco a poco, Bella estaba empezando a sentirse más fascinada que asombrada.

Se inclinó para preguntarle a Edward.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Se dio la vuelta y vio una sonrisa algo recriminatoria.

—Supongo que no has leído lo que has firmado.

Bueno, no muy detenidamente. Había visto la parte de confidencialidad y había firmado con la pluma, estaba demasiado intranquila como para pensar con claridad.

—Quizás no. Así que cuéntamelo.

—Puedes limitarte a mirar si así lo deseas, o follar con quien quieras que se presente. Pero la gente que trabaja aquí hará todo lo que desees tú, darte de comer fruta, tontear contigo o follar si se lo pides.

—Vaya —dijo ella en un suspiro de sorpresa ante la «fiesta» de elecciones que se le presentaban allí. Luego, volvió a mirar a Edward. —¿Y cómo distingues a la gente que trabaja aquí de la gente que no trabaja?

—Por los brazaletes —señaló hacia el chico que todavía dejaba caer las uvas en la boca de la mujer que parecía como si estuviera compitiendo en un concurso de togas mojadas. Una banda de metal dorado rodeaba su antebrazo y, al estudiar atentamente la habitación, Brenna se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente que los llevaba. Las mujeres cuyas vulvas estaban siendo comidas en la piscina, por ejemplo. Y los tres amantes que había en la tarima.

Cuando Damon vio que Brenna estaba mirando en aquella dirección, le dijo:

—Solo los empleados folian en el escenario central. Tiene turnos durante toda la noche para mantener entretenida a la gente.

Dios, pensó ella, sexo sin parar. Durante toda la noche. ¿Cómo sería trabajar en aquel lugar? ¿Follar en ese diván durante toda la vida? Hasta aquel momento, se imaginaba cada aspecto del comercio sexual como algo sucio, degradante e indeseable, pero durante una décima de segundo, observar a aquella mujer recibiendo un placer tan completo por dos guapos romanos con sus cuerpos musculosos y sus vergas grandes y duras, Bella pensó que quizás aquello no fuera tan malo.

—¿Qué hay de... las enfermedades? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Hay preservativos debajo de cada cama —le informó Edward. —Y también juguetes sexuales completamente nuevos —cuando ella abrió los ojos de par en par, él añadió: —es como una especie de mini-bar en un hotel, cualquier cosa que cojas de allí será cargado a tu cuenta.

Incapaz de resistir a la tentación, Bella se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y echó hacia atrás la manta blanca. En realidad, aparte de un bol poco hondo lleno de preservativos había una increíble variedad de vibradores y otros instrumentos con forma de pene, ¡y algunas cosas que ni siquiera pudo reconocer!

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él cuando ella se levantó, probablemente con una expresión estupefacta en la cara.

Ella se mordió el labio y contestó con sinceridad.

—Me gusta mucho más lo que veo aquí arriba.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él, después le dio un beso. Alrededor de ellos, notas sensuales de la lira todavía flotaban en el ambiente de la habitación y más gemidos y gruñidos resonaban, creando toda una sinfonía erótica, pero en aquel momento, todo en lo que ella podía fijarse era en Edward. Y cuando levantó la mano hacia su pecho, y lo acarició mientras sus besos descendían hacia su cuello, ni siquiera le importó que pudieran verla los demás.

Con aquella rapidez, de alguna manera se aclimató.

—¿Es tan horrible como habías imaginado? —le susurró al oído, y ella sintió la calidez de su aliento en el cuello.

Se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba rezagada de nuevo en el trío que había en el centro de la habitación. La rubia ahora se turnaba para chupar las vergas de los hombres y la que no tenía en la boca la trabajaba con la mano.

—Es horrible y es... llamativo —dijo ella con suavidad, intentado analizar sus emociones. —¿Cómo es posible que me sienta a la vez horrorizada y... completamente cautivada?

—¿Quizás porque piensas demasiado? —le sugirió él entre unos besos que ahora le atravesaban el pecho.

Ella le lanzó una mirada sensual como respuesta.

—Debe ser genial ser un hombre, sin tener que sentir demasiado ni pensar demasiado.

—Pues se te ha dado muy bien esta semana, nena, y deberías volver a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Desde luego, él tenía razón. Se las había arreglado para descubrir un mundo sexual completamente nuevo con su guía y su habilidad por hacerla deshacerse de la vieja Bella durante aquella semana. Pero estar inmersa en algo tan enteramente escandaloso había amenazado con llevarla de vuelta allí.

Hasta ese momento.

Porque no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

En lugar de eso, iba a cerrar los ojos. Beber de la sensación que le provocaba los besos de Edward sobre su pecho, su pulgar acariciando su endurecido pezón. Embriagarse con los sonidos de placer que la rodeaban. Y... comerse una uva. Eso era lo que quería hacer. Dejar que un hombre la alimentara con una uva mientras Edward la besaba. Quería ser así de atrevida. Quería dar ese paso.

Y justo entonces, levantó la mano para hacerle señales a un guapo moreno que llevaba un brazalete dorado y sujetaba una bandeja de uvas, mientras que Edward deslizaba la mano por la tela blanca diáfana que le cubría los senos, desnudándolos, pero ella no lo detuvo.

No podía hacerlo.

Tenía que seguir adelante.

Mantuvo contacto visual con el chico guapo incluso cuando la boca de Edward se cerró sobre su pezón, y a su vulva le dio un espasmo.

Oh, Dios, estaba haciendo aquello, lo estaba haciendo realmente. De alguna manera, la hacía sentir infinitamente más desenfrenada que en cualquier cosa que se había permitido aquella semana.

El portador de uvas —que incluso parecía italiano— se acercó, y ella se lamió el labio superior, y señaló hacia una pila de uvas verdes. El chico levantó un pequeño racimo, lo sujetó por encima de sus labios abiertos y permitió que ella cogiera una entre los dientes y la lengua.

Cuando la uva se deshizo en su boca y el dulce jugo se liberó, Edward succionó con más fuerza y sintió cómo la vulva casi le explota de la oleada de placer que la invadió, haciéndola gemir.

—¿Más? —le preguntó el atractivo romano.

Aquello hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de lujuria y ella se sintió hermosa y emocionantemente expuesta con sus pechos brillantes y desnudos entre los dos hombres. Estar exhibida de aquella manera la hizo sentirse más húmeda aún, la hizo sentirse caliente y dilatada bajo su diminuta toga.

Estuvo a punto de decir sí —a más uvas, y quizás a más de todo —cuando Edward miró al chico una vez más y esta vez dijo:

—¿Emmet?

Oh, Dios.

El romano bajó la barbilla, pareció confuso al principio, pero entonces sonrió.

—Edward, joder.

—Hace un siglo que no te veo, tío.

—Probablemente cuando lo del whisky a gogó en el 2002, porque llevo en Las Vegas desde entonces.

Bella se irguió un poco y volvió a tirar de la tela hasta cubrirse los pechos. El corazón todavía le latía entre las piernas, pero su sentido de abandono pasional se había extinguido casi por completo sintiéndose un poco extraña.

—Mierda, lo siento, nena —dijo Edward entonces. —Este es un viejo amigo mío. Solía trabajar en un par de discotecas en Sunset y me aconsejaba cuando oía hablar de grupos nuevos —miró a Emmet y dijo: —Esta es Bella.

—Mmm, hola —dijo ella, agradecida bajo las extrañas circunstancias, porque Edward no había mencionado que era la nueva representante de A&R de Twilight, incluso si aquello era todo confidencial.

Emmet bajó la mirada hacia sus senos y le sonrió cálidamente.

—No hace falta que te tapes por mí, guapa. Cuando trabajas aquí, te acostumbras a ver montones de tetas.

Habló con tanta sinceridad que el comentario pareció tranquilizarla de alguna manera.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Entonces —dijo Edward— trabajando en el club de sexo más célebre de Las Vegas, ¿eh?

Anthony se encogió de hombros bajo su toga.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Empecé aquí hace unos pocos meses, un par de noches a la semana. El dinero es bueno y el trabajo es divertido.

—Apuesto a que sí —le dijo Edward.

Emmet volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Los dejaré que vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Pero si necesitan cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber y me encargaré bien de ustedes.

Ella entendió que aquello significaba comida y bebida, pero sabiendo lo que hacía en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar tomarse la oferta de una manera diferente y aquella promesa la hizo humedecerse entre los muslos.

—Lo siento —le dijo Edward cuando se fue Emmet, después se acostó sobre las almohadas doradas que adornaban la cama, dejando que los ojos se le cerraran de deseo. —Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Ella impulsó el pecho hacia delante, hacia él y descubrió, agradecida, que podía que la conversación con Emmet no hubiera apagado tanto su excitación como había pensado.

—Estábamos aquí.

En un movimiento veloz, Edward volvió a retirarle otra vez la tela del pecho y cerró la palma sobre la dolorida piel.

—Me ha encantado que lo llamaras —le murmuró entre más besos en el cuello.

Aquellos besos la habían puesto tan excitada que apenas se vio capaz de responder.

—Era solo... por las uvas.

Una sexy sonrisa se le desplegó en la cara.

—Aun así... me has puesto más cachondo de lo que ya estaba —su mano se movió hacia su rodilla doblada, y se deslizó hacia arriba por su muslo mientras se inclinaba para pasar la lengua sobre su pezón. Y en el centro de la habitación, la rubia gritaba de placer, y Bella levantó la mirada para ver cómo uno de los hombres la penetraba desde detrás, y el otro desde debajo, y ella comprendió en aquel momento, ¡que uno de los dos le estaba penetrando por el ano! En ese momento Damon deslizó la mano entre sus piernas.

—Oooh... —gimió ella, en aquel instante necesitaba más que nada su caricia allí.

—Dios mío —murmuró él, después retiró la mano para levantarle la falda.

Fue entonces, cuando ella se acordó de que se había afeitado para él y que Edward acababa de darse cuenta de ello. En un lugar mucho más diferente de lo que ella había imaginado.

Miró hacia abajo y vio su suave y clara piel, la pequeña y rosada protuberancia de su clítoris sobresaliendo de su desnuda abertura.

—Oh, nena —dijo él, y sonó completamente loco de deseo por ella. —Mira tu dulce vulva. Mira lo que has hecho por mí.

—¿Te gusta? —incluso extendió un poco más las piernas para que él pudiera mirarlo y, justo como había pasado cuando él le había desnudado el pecho, se dio cuenta de que ya no se preocupaba de que hubiera otras personas en la habitación.

El dejó escapar un leve gemido en respuesta, después gruñó:

—Tengo que lamerte. Ahora.

—Oh... —dijo ella, de repente sin respiración... y preparada. Encontró su mirada y no dudó ni un momento en abrir un poco más las piernas.

Después de otra mirada voraz a sus ojos, Edward concentró de nuevo su atención en la vulva y se inclinó sobre ella.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y abrió las piernas incluso aún más, todo lo que pudo, para darle la bienvenida a su lengua hambrienta y húmeda. Ella observó cada uno de sus largos lametones, con un nuevo placer que explotaba en su interior con cada una de las caricias. Y observó el trío que todavía estaba follando en la tarima, también. Y fue consciente de que algunos ojos en la habitación estaban incluso mirándola a ella. La observaban mientras le comían el coño.

Aquello debería haberla horrorizado, todo ello, pero no fue así. Solo aumentó más su excitación, y la volvió loca de lujuria, mientras ascendía hacia una altura sexual que casi le parecía irreal.

Siguió sus necesidades, liberó el otro pecho de debajo de la tela blanca y empezó a masajearse los dos con las manos. Edward la lamió incluso con más intensidad cuando la vio hacer aquello, y justo por encima de su cabeza, en la tarima, pudo ver que la escena había cambiado: otro hombre se había unido al trío.

La rubia se montó a horcajadas sobre uno de ellos como si fuera una vaquera, mientras otro le follaba el ano por detrás. Y de pie al lado de la cabeza reclinada del otro hombre estaba... ¡Emmet, metiéndose la verga en su ansiosa boca!

Bella nunca había visto, ni siquiera imaginado, una escena como aquella. Y tampoco podía haberse imaginado deseando aquello —tantos hombres, dentro de la rubia, de una vez— pero la mujer parecía embriagada de placer.

Bella seguía observándolos mientras los lametones de Edward llegaban a su interior, y ella se levantaba para recibir su boca.

—Sí, cariño. Sí—le susurró. Todavía se masajeaba los pechos con las palmas de las manos y sintiendo los ojos de la habitación puestos en ella y —santo cielo— le gustó.

Al mismo tiempo, dejó que sus ojos vagaran un poco más, hacia las parejas, los tríos y los cuartetos que había alrededor de la habitación. El lugar resonaba con sollozos y gemidos y la hacía sumergirse incluso más completamente en aquella sensación de abandono. Anhelaba deshacerse de sus inhibiciones como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se folló la boca de Edward con más intensidad aún, gimió más alto, y volvió a concentrar su atención en la escena que tenía lugar en la plataforma.

¿Qué sensación sentiría con tantas vergas grandes y sólidas dentro de ella, embistiéndola? ¿Cómo podía recibir un cuerpo tanta sensación? ¿Cómo sería ser el centro de una orgía romana total?

Su placer se multiplicó, y supo que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo.

—Oh, nene, lámeme —le rogó a Edward, deleitándose con la vista de sus maravillosos ojos verdes entre sus piernas. —Lámeme el coño.

Edward respondió cerrando la boca alrededor de su dilatado clítoris, haciéndola gritar y estrujar sus pechos con más fuerza. Succionó, tiró de la caliente bolita más y más fuerte y justo cuando la mujer de la tarima soltaba el pene de Emmet para gritar su orgasmo, a Bella también le golpeó el suyo.

Escuchó sus propios sollozos, sin importarle que fuera a atraer la atención de los demás, solo respondiendo a las intensas palpitaciones de placer que la invadían, una y otra vez. Y sobre la tarima, los dos hombres que habían entrado dentro de la rubia, empujaban y gemían, los tres se movían ahora juntos en ondulaciones, mientras el clímax de Bella se desvanecía lentamente.

Excepto por Emmet, que no se había corrido aún. Su verga estaba larga y dura todavía, casi bonita de la manera en la que un falo puede serlo. Y al principio, Bella se preguntó por qué razón no habría terminado, pero entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que la mayoría de los chicos solo podían aguantar pocas erecciones en una misma noche y que quizás tuviera que reservarse por el bien de su trabajo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Edward, que se arrastró hacia ella en la cama.

Ella se sentía realmente maravillosa, incluso con todos los otros actos sexuales todavía teniendo lugar alrededor de ella.

—Mmm, muy bien, gracias por tu experta lengua.

Juguetonamente, él se inclinó para pasarla por uno de sus pezones.

—A mi lengua también le gustas tú.

Justo entonces, una chica vestida con toga se detuvo a los pies de su cama, con unas copas de vino en la mano.

—Para apagar vuestra sed —les dijo.

Aceptaron el vino, le dieron las gracias y Bella se dio cuenta de que si los empleados tenían la delicadeza de ofrecerles una bebida después de un orgasmo, debían estar vigilando lo que hacía la gente. El vino tenía un sabor dulce y punzante y cuando Bella besó a Edward pudo saborear a la vez el Chardonnay y sus propios jugos en la mezcla.

—Quiero tu verga —le dijo atrevidamente, sin duda alguna.

—Está justo aquí —dijo él, justo como lo había dicho la noche pasada. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cogerla.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que su erección hacía una gran carpa en su toga. Y se dio cuenta de que extrañamente, escandalosamente. .. necesitaba algo más que solo su verga.

Algo mucho más extremo.

—Quiero que me folies ahí —señaló hacia la tarima que había al centro de todas las camas, y que ahora estaba ocupada por dos chicas y un chico. Ambas mujeres estaban en topless, y llevaban solo pequeñas faldas blancas y unos tacones dorados romanescos como los que llevaba ella. Una estaba de pie besando al chico, mientras la otra estaba arrodillada a los pies de él, hurgando bajo su toga, claramente preparándose para hacerle una mamada.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Edward, con una expresión que probablemente fuera la más sorprendida que había visto nunca en él. Parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro de la habitación.

Ella asintió, sin pararse a reflexionar acerca de ello.

—No sé por qué quiero hacerlo, y no puedo creer que realmente lo quiera, pero así es. Quiero que me folies delante de todas esas personas. Quiero que vean cómo me das, quiero que me vean recibiéndolo, quiero que vean nuestro placer.

La respiración de Edward se volvió superficial, claramente estaba en una posición media entre la conmoción y el deseo.

—Me encantaría follarte ahí mismo, nena, pero, como te he dicho antes, solo la gente que trabaja aquí puede hacer eso. El sexo está orquestado, como en una película porno.

Se había dejado llevar tanto por la lascivia que se olvidó de las reglas. Y de repente, al oír que no podía hacerlo, Bella se desesperó por hacer realidad aquella fantasía nueva e inesperada. Si no lo hacía, sería... como si le quedara algo más que hacer en aquel viaje salvaje, como si no hubiera alcanzado todo su potencial erótico, el potencial que Edward había descubierto.

Estudió la habitación, divisó a Emmet, que acababa de ponerse de nuevo la toga.

—Pregúntaselo a tu amigo. Quizás puedan hacer una excepción.

Edward se limitó a parpadear.

—Realmente quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, sintiéndose escandalosa, fiera y preparada, y también decidida.

— Quiero demostrarte lo sucia que puedo llegar a ser, Edward. Quiero ser... la pareja sexual de tus sueños.

Él levantó la mano hacia su cara.

—Ya lo eres, Bella.

Sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Lo soy?

—Me he follado a un montón de chicas, nena, pero...

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Pero qué?

—La mayoría de ellas eran... chicas malas desde el principio. Y como tú me has dejado... sacar a la chica mala que hay en ti... bueno, eso me hace sentir más excitado, de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado.

Bella apenas había empezado a procesar sus palabras, a dejar que le atravesaran la piel, cuando Emmet se acercó a ellos y Edward levantó la mano para detenerlo.

—Oye —dijo Edward, con un tono de voz bajo y conspiratorio. —¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda llevar a mi chica ahí arriba? —señaló hacia la tarima, donde había ahora una mujer sentada en el regazo de un chico, deslizándose arriba y abajo por su verga con las piernas completamente abiertas, permitiendo que la otra chica la lamiera.

Emmet miró de un lado a otro entre ellos, sin ningún gesto en su expresión que revelara lo que pensaba.

—A veces —empezó él—, dejan que los invitados se suban ahí arriba, pero solo con alguien que trabaja aquí. Saben que nosotros mantendremos el sexo en la dirección correcta, les asegura que siga siendo visualmente excitante, ¿entendéis?

Edward asintió y entonces, con cautela, miró a Bella.

Ella sabía que debería decir «Gracias de todas maneras, lo siento». Pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

—Quizás podamos hacerlo.

Edward parpadeó, y ella supo que si lo había dejado sorprendido con la petición original, aquello no podía compararse con la expresión de asombro que había provocado esa sugerencia.

—¿Podemos?

Ella bajó la barbilla ligeramente, ahora se sintió algo tímida.

—Sí... si quieres hacerlo.

—¿Yo? Oh, sí, nena, me parece bien. Es solo que no esperaba que tú quisieras.

—Yo tampoco, pero... —levantó la mirada hacia Emmet. —Pareces un buen chico.

Él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Lo intento.

Miró de un lado a otro entre los dos hombres, y finalmente su mirada se rezagó en Edward.

—Así que... quizás podamos... hacerlo... con Emmet.

**Capítulo 7.**

Lo que más sorprendió a Bella fue lo fácil que le resultaba todo aquello.

Lo fácil que fue dejarse guiar por Emmet y Edward hasta la tarima cuando el trío anterior acabó su escena. Lo fácil que era concentrarse simplemente en Edward y en su deseo por él —más que eso, en su amor por él— mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besaba delante de la multitud.

Por supuesto, la razón por la que aquello le resultaba fácil era en parte porque, incluso aunque fueran el centro de atención, había mucho que estaba teniendo lugar a la vez. Algunas personas se fueron y llegaron otras nuevas. Algunas de las camas de los alrededores estaban llenas de gente follando y chicas desnudas iban y venían de las piscinas cuando querían, solo para pasearse por la sala, húmedas y con un aspecto impresionante.

Pero la otra razón por lo que aquello le parecía fácil fue porque Edward había hecho que así fuera. Había logrado que el pecado fuera tan... bueno. Aquel tipo de pecado. Se negó a pensar en otros pecados que podía haber cometido aquella semana, y se concentró solo en los pecados de la carne, lo cual, compartidos con Edward, ya no le parecían pecados en absoluto.

Las suaves notas de la música de los laúdes y las liras llenaban el ambiente mientras Edward la miraba en la tarima, y Emmet se levantaba detrás de ella. Y Bella se alegró, porque incluso si se los follaba a los dos, todo aquello era por darle placer a Edward, excitar a Edward, por ser su última y liberada chica sucia.

La mirada de Edward cayó hacia sus pechos. La tela de la toga la cubría ahora otra vez y, levantando las manos, moldeó sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar y arquearse hacia él.

Detrás de ella, las fuertes manos de Emmet se cerraron sobre sus caderas, después descendieron lentamente para masajearle el trasero.

Oh, Dios, ella nunca había sido tocada por dos hombres a la vez. Y era parecido a lo que había experimentado la noche anterior, cuando había recibido placer por Edward y Bree, solo que aquello era mejor aún. Porque sus dos amantes eran hombres, hombres duros y varoniles. Y porque le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, la observaba deshacerse de cada una de sus inhibiciones, por su amante.

Las palmas de Emmet la tocaban con destreza desde atrás, y subían por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos y acariciarlos con suavidad, amasándolos después. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras sufría el placer extraño y embriagador de dejarse tocar por alguien que no conocía mientras Edward la observaba.

Cuando Emmet curvó los dedos en las franjas de tela que le cubrían el pecho y tiró hacia abajo, desnudándola, Edward se inclinó para besarla, y succionar sus pezones. Y mientras el placer la inundaba, las manos de Emmet viajaron más abajo: una le levantó la falda y la otra le acarició con descaro entre sus piernas. Ella se movió involuntariamente contra sus dedos, el hecho de ser el centro de atención de la bacanal todavía alimentaba su excitación.

Y cuando Emmet desató el cordón de oro que había alrededor de su cintura y Edward deslizó los pulgares bajo las cuerdas de su hombro para hacer que su vestido cayera en un remolino hacia sus tobillos, ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó por su desnudez. Es más, gozó de ella. Sus pezones se arrugaron y se tensaron más, su vulva se inundó de calor.

Con la guía de las manos de Emmet, ella se puso sobre la tarima, sobre las manos y las rodillas, adoptando la misma postura que había tomado la rubia que estaba de rodillas a su llegada, la rubia que al principio empezó a inspirar su deseo por un sexo tan temerario.

Como la rubia antes que ella, lanzó atrevidamente el trasero al aire, arqueó la espalda y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward cuando este se deshizo de su propia toga, que cayó de un golpe al suelo. Sus ojos, entonces, se desviaron a su tremenda verga, que estaba completamente erguida, y parecía tan dura y preparada que ella no podía esperar a darse el banquete.

—Ponía en mi boca —le dijo ella, mirándolo a sus ojos negros otra vez. Vio también que Emmet estaba poniéndose un preservativo detrás de ella.

Debería haberse sentido aterrorizada. Alucinada. Pero simplemente no lo estaba. Las cosas que había visto en aquel lugar y aquella noche la habían liberado de tal manera que solo por aquella noche, sus deseos no conocían límite alguno.

Cuando Edward le colocó la verga en los labios, ella los abrió y dejó que él se deslizara dentro. Llenó el hueco de su boca, lento, profundo y ella se deleitó con todos los ojos que la observaban en un estado tan obsceno.

Y cuando él empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, mientras ella se adaptaba a su ritmo, las manos de Emmet se cerraron en su trasero y su mango empujó contra su húmeda abertura.

Una vez más, parte de ella deseaba sentir repulsión, sentirse utilizada y abusada, sentir que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Pero lo cierto era que no sentía ninguna de esas cosas. Se sentía preparada. Preparada para que dos enormes y duras vergas se la follaran. Preparada para enseñarle al mundo entero —o al menos a las demás personas que habían ido a aquel lugar esa noche— lo hambrienta que estaba, lo traviesa y sucia que era.

Cuando Emmet la penetró, gimió alrededor de la verga de Edward. Oh, cielos, nunca antes se había sentido tan llena. Y de repente, comprendió el regocijo que había visto en los ojos de la rubia antes. Mientras Emmet la embestía desde atrás, Edward le daba su verga desde delante, ambos hombres la hacían sentir más completamente follada de lo que ella hubiera imaginado posible.

Se movieron de aquella manera juntos, su lujuria crecía por momentos, el calor se hacía más intenso, incluso aunque la sensación de tener dos grandes mangos dentro de ella amenazara con abrumarla. Respondió empujando hacia atrás con más fuerza, y succionando a Edward con más energía. Dio todo lo que tenía, quería perderse en cada matiz de aquel momento, deseaba sentir todo lo que había que sentir.

Emmet la embistió con más poder, hasta que ella se vio forzada a soltar la verga de Edward para gritar de placer mientras las embestidas la aporreaban desde detrás. Pero miró a los ojos de Edward todo el tiempo, en cada duro golpe que recibía del hombre que tenía detrás y —oh, vaya— era como si Edward estuviera al mismo tiempo delante y detrás de ella, porque le daba la sensación de que era él quien se la estaba follando y no otra persona.

—Muy bien, nena —le susurró. —Lo estás haciendo tan jodidamente bien —y ella adoraba que él estuviera tan metido en aquello como ella lo estaba, observando a otro hombre hacérselo mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Pero entonces, Emmet, se relajó y aún sin salir de ella utilizó las manos para cambiarla de posición, lo que le recordó a Bella que aquello era un espectáculo para el disfrute de otros clientes y ella estuvo de acuerdo en seguir su guía incluso aunque él hubiera prometido que las cosas serían sencillas.

Detrás de ella, Emmet se echó un poco hacia atrás, se abrazó a Bella y con su verga todavía dentro de ella, descansó las rodillas en la tarima, lo que los situó a los dos en una postura erguida. Oh, sentía que de aquella manera la penetraba con más profundidad, ya que descansaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Tenía las piernas separadas, tan abiertas que sus pantorrillas se extendían por encima de ambos lados de Emmet y él tendió la mano hasta sus muslos y utilizó las yemas de los dedos para acariciar también la parte de delante de su vulva.

Los ojos de Edward cayeron brevemente a su piel recién afeitada, después los levantó hacia ella. Se había quedado de pie a un lado de la elaborada tarima, pero ahora se subía a ella y se colocaba sobre el banco tapizado de rodillas, se acercó más y más, hasta que su endurecida verga presionó directamente entre sus pechos.

Ella aguantó la respiración cuando sintió las manos de Emmet subir más arriba y presionar los dos montes de piel suave alrededor de la longitud dura como la roca de Edward. Suspiró con el placer que aquello le produjo, un placer que nunca antes había contemplado. Y el placer se volvió incluso más intenso cuando Edward empezó a deslizar su erección arriba y abajo entre sus tetas, follándoselas. Oh, Dios, la hacía sentirse tan bien. Tan bien recibir unos golpes tan poderosos aporreando sus pechos mientras Emmet continuaba follándose su vulva desde abajo.

Una vez más, se movió con ellos, los tres encontraron un ritmo en común, y después trabajaron en él. Alrededor de ellos, se escuchaban los gemidos de placer que invadían el ambiente, algunos de ellos venían de ella y los dos hombres que estaban dándole placer. Y estar en aquella tarima seguía inspirándola, haciéndola más enérgica, deseando demostrarle a todos los que allí había lo que era ser una chica mala perfecta.

Cuando la verga de Edward empujó hacia arriba, ella sacó la lengua y recibió la punta en cada una de las embestidas. Él dejaba escapar un caliente gemido tras otro con cada lametón que ella le daba, y finalmente, se inclinó hacia delante, formando una O con la boca, dejándolo que guiara la cabeza de su verga entre sus labios cada vez.

Al hacer que su verga se humedeciera de nuevo, permitió que se deslizara con más facilidad a través del valle de sus senos, volviéndole la piel pegajosa, haciendo que ambos pechos se golpearan el uno con el otro con más fuerza. Ahora eran las palmas de las manos de Edward las que presionaban sus tetas alrededor de su verga, Emmet utilizaba ahora una mano para equilibrar su cintura mientras se la follaba y la otra para frotar su clítoris con cálidos y pequeños círculos.

Se movieron al unísono, el placer se hacía más profundo, más intenso, hasta que Bella pensó que se moriría al recibir tanto a la vez. El remolino rítmico de los dedos de Emmet demostraban su experiencia sexual, llevándola cada vez más cerca del orgasmo con cada una de sus caricias circulares. Ella empujaba el clítoris contra su mano incluso mientras recibía su verga desde abajo. Y sintió los pechos dilatados de los golpes que recibía de la verga de Edward, que de alguna manera, le pareció más grande que nunca.

Escuchó cómo su propia respiración se volvía más difícil, más ruidosa, y supo que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax, y sobre ella escuchó que Edward también respiraba con dificultad. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada cuando la punta de su mango entraba en su boca, después lo escuchó murmurar:

—Oh, joder, me estoy corriendo —justo cuando un cálido y húmedo semen salió disparado de la hendidura de su verga, arqueándose a lo largo de sus senos en uno, dos y tres vigorosos disparos.

Ella se quedó sin respiración y alcanzó el orgasmo, las cálidas palpitaciones de un placer que explotó en su vulva y se extendió hacia fuera mientras Edward frotaba sensualmente su blanca y caliente semilla por sus pechos, dejándolos pegajosos y brillantes, en un masaje obsceno que hacía que su clímax se alargara más y más, más tiempo de lo que nunca había durado.

Cuando finalmente el placer empezaba a desvanecerse, sintió que Emmet empujaba su verga dentro de ella —con más y más dureza— gimiendo con cada golpe, mientras sus manos se agarraban a sus caderas con fuerza y entonces, supo que él también acababa de correrse.

Y mientras todos se quedaban quietos, la multitud que los rodeaba pareció quedarse en silencio también —haciéndola pensar a ella que quizás había un montón de gente que se había corrido con ellos— y Edward hizo algo que nadie en la tarima había hecho aquella noche después del espectáculo. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó.

**Capítulo 8.**

Estaban tumbados en la cama de la habitación de Damon, abrazados y desnudos, al borde de quedarse dormidos.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres darte una ducha? —le preguntó él.

Su cabello le rozó el hombro cuando negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy demasiado cansada. Y me gusta tener tu semen sobre mí.

Él sonrió, exhausto y somnoliento, pero más satisfecho de lo que podía llegar a comprender.

—No pensaba que te gustara algo así. Intenté controlarlo, pero no pude hacerlo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Me encanta. Es como... llevarte puesto.

Igual que le había pasado con su eyaculación aquella noche, Edward no pudo controlar ahora el leve gruñido que se escapó de sus labios como respuesta. Justo cuando él pensaba que la había llevado a la cima de su disposición sexual, ella subía incluso más alto. Esperaba que ella aceptara el ambiente de la falsa orgía romana, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera a sugerir hacer un trío con otro hombre. Le había sorprendido más que el encuentro que habían tenido con Bree. Porque una cosa era besar a otra chica, frotar su cuerpo con el de ella, pero tomar dos vergas a la vez... joder, todavía estaba sorprendido. Y casi al límite de tener otra erección solo acordándose de la escena, a pesar de cómo de desgastado estaba después de una semana entera de sexo salvaje y loco con la caliente y hermosa Bella.

—Ni siquiera has llegado a follarme esta noche —meditó ella.

Edward pensó en aquello durante un momento, pensó acerca de lo satisfecho que se encontraba aun sin haberla tomado.

—Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que lo hice.

—Lo sé. ¿No es increíble?

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, que se abrían de par en par de sorpresa, bajo la oscuridad. Y se acordó de ella subida en aquella plataforma, de cómo se había comportado de sucia para que todos los demás pudieran verla, del contraste que hacía con la dulce chica que ahora tenía a su lado. Un contraste que hacía que su corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

—Tú sí que eres increíble.

Ella le sonrió, y se acurrucó contra él un poco más.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Mi chica sucia, buenas noches.

* * *

**Hola a todas ya regrese!**

**pues aki estamos con la sexta noche ya nos queda nada pero bueno q les parecio quien quiere ser la chica sucia de Edward? o prefieren ser una diosa romana? jijiji**

**bueno pues en el capi pasado no llegamos a los 12 rewiews pero la propuesta sigue en pie si pasamos los 12 rewies en este cap les subo la 7ma noche enseguida vale?**

**portense mal y cuidence bien gracias por sus alertas, RR, y favoritos, nos leemos pronto y no olviden checar mi OS "Bienvenido a casa" **

**bzoz y mordidaz  
**


	10. La ultima noche

Hola niñas!

me rendi, pasaron mas de 3 semanas y no consegui mas de 10 rr en el capi pasado asi q solo me queda terminar esta historia, tenemos aqui la ultima noche q pasaron junton en Las Vegas, en un ratito subo el epilogo de esta historia, gracias a las chicas q me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia dejandome sus comentarios, cabe recordarles que contrario a lo que una chica me dijo en su rr, la historia no es mia, que mas diera yo por escribir asi, si les interesa leer una de mis historias pasense por mi perfil y lean bienvenido a casa y dejenme saber su opinion.

Espero que esta historia haya sido lo q esperaban y pues bueno solo me queda pedirles un favor, me dejan su opinion?

gracias otra vez por leer y hasta otra historia

* * *

**LA SEPTIMA NOCHE**

**El pecado hizo que los ángeles cayeran del cielo.**

**William Shakespeare**

**Capítulo 1.**

Durmieron hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Aunque Edward se había despertado más de una vez, y había encontrado el suave cuerpo de Bella acurrucado a su lado, y había terminado dentro de ella, moviéndose lenta y profundamente, hasta que al final alcanzaron el orgasmo y después se rindieron de nuevo al sueño.

—¿Qué tienes en la agenda para hoy? —le preguntó Bella mientras tomaban el tardío almuerzo en el California Pizza Kitchen que había en el Mirage.

—No mucho —le contestó él al otro lado de la mesa. —Hay una discoteca por la que tenemos que pasar esta noche y eso es todo.

—Genial, porque estoy agotada —le dijo y soltó una carcajada.

Y él estaba de acuerdo. Por mucho que hubieran disfrutado juntos de aquella salvaje semana, la pequeña Bella lo había dejado hecho polvo.

Por supuesto, aunque estuviera muy cansado, todavía deseaba más de ella. Al parecer, no era capaz de dejar de desearla. Incluso en aquel momento, solo sentada delante de él con una camiseta lisa y ajustada de color turquesa y unos pantalones vaqueros, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, parecía tan deliciosa como el trozo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.

¿Habría pensado de la misma manera hacía una semana? ¿Si hubieran estado comiéndose una pizza y ella hubiera estado vestida de aquella forma, sencilla e informal?

La verdad era que no, que no lo hubiera hecho.

Desde luego, sabía desde el principio que toda la atracción que ella le provocaba no se debía al aspecto que tenía. Era todo lo que había en ella. Y ahora que la semana parecía llegar a su fin y que al día siguiente iban a estar en casa... simplemente no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado para despedirse del hecho de tener a Bella en su cama.

Y quizás, solo quizás, la idea de no despedirse de aquello se convertía lentamente en algo que le daba menos miedo, y que le parecía más viable, más real. Simplemente como era Bella. Real.

**Capítulo 2.**

Bella se arregló incluso menos que la pasada noche. Edward le había dicho que la discoteca a la que iban no era mucho más que un agujero en la pared al sur de la ciudad, así que ella se aprovechó de la oportunidad, dado que ya se había puesto mucha de la ropa del vestuario moderno que había creado para su nuevo puesto de representante de A&R. Edward también le había preguntado si podía coger su coche en lugar de un taxi aquella noche, lo que a ella no le importó en absoluto, pero lo dejó conducir a él, no deseaba especialmente navegar por el tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño y oscuro edificio llamado Lefty's justo después de las nueve, se sintió como en casa en sus sencillos pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta sin mangas. Por supuesto, los vaqueros y la camiseta vintage que Edward llevaba normalmente —aunque esta vez era una camiseta de The Doors— parecían encajar en cualquier lugar. Unas pocas personas en la discoteca lo reconocieron, pero la multitud de aquel bar de cerveza y frutos secos era muy agradable y se entusiasmaron al tener en su ambiente a alguien al que consideraban toda una celebridad.

Mientras se bebían un par de cervezas Coors, observaron y escucharon a un grupo llamado los Outsiders, los cuales estaban liderados por una chica con el pelo rosa y con un piercing en la nariz, acompañada por cuatro fanáticos del heavy metal de unos treinta años. Edward le había dicho que estaban allí porque Emmet le había aconsejado ir a ver al grupo, y lo había hecho la pasada noche, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Sin embargo, Edward y Bella estuvieron rápidamente de acuerdo al afirmar que aunque los Outsiders eran un grupo de bar decente, probablemente no alcanzarían nunca la fama ni la fortuna.

Cuando salieron del bar solo una hora más tarde de su llegada, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en la noche anterior. Hasta que el nombre de Emmet había aparecido, los recuerdos del Caligula's le parecían más un sueño que algo que había pasado realmente. El placer había sido algo insuperable, y no solo se refería al placer físico, sino también a la intensa alegría de sentirse tan atrevida y valiente, como una criatura sexual completamente libre, puesta en libertad por Edward.

Mientras conducían a través de la oscuridad —el coche dejó pronto la zona de bares y la zona residencial dando paso a un paisaje más disperso y vacío—, ella pensaba acerca de haber hecho algo tan espontáneo, tan extremo, con otro hombre con el que nunca antes había tenido relación, y ahora se veía inundada por las dudas, preocupada por si él la veía de una manera completamente diferente ahora y que hubiera dejado de respetarla. Pero con Edward, no había cabida para preocupaciones así.

Sabía que lo que tenían era temporal, pero también sabía que había algo más que lo puramente físico, que a él le gustaba verdaderamente, y que quizás incluso le importaba. Y que estaba sinceramente satisfecho de verla revelando su sexualidad tan completamente.

—Eh, ¿adónde vamos ahora? —le preguntó cuando los faros se apagaron bajo la noche, dando a entender que habían abandonado la ciudad completamente, y habían llegado al desierto. A cada lado de la carretera, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera tierra árida y arbustos bajos de color verde marrón, y hacía unos minutos incluso había pasado rodando por la carretera de dos carriles una barrilla rodante, como aquellas que aparecían cruzando los caminos en las películas del oeste.

—Aquí —contestó él cuando aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera que en realidad no era más que un camino de tierra.

—¿Y dónde es aquí? Parece como si no estuviéramos en ningún sitio.

Él apagó el motor, se dio la vuelta para mirarla, las luces del salpicadero iluminaban su expresión. Ella no lo había visto nunca tan serio.

—Supongo que solo quería... estar a solas contigo esta noche. Realmente solos. No solo en la habitación del hotel, sino... lejos de todo.

Bella no respondió, porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. Se había esforzado mucho por mantener los parámetros de su relación con Edward bien claros en su mente. Incluso aunque supiera que se había enamorado de él, era consciente de que aquello no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte. Incluso si a él le importaba, entendía que no era a nivel de un romance.

Aunque... lo que acababa de decirle sonaba como un romance.

El dejó que su mirada cayera un poco, y una sonrisa cargada de disculpas se desplegó en su cara cuando levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Te parece extraño? ¿O simplemente... aburrido? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta semana, todos los lugares en los que hemos echado un polvo. ¿Te parece extraño que te haya traído hasta aquí? ¿Que quiera estar dentro de ti sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, sin ninguna otra distracción, solamente tú y yo?

Ella tragó saliva, con fuerza. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar con tanta ternura, o de una manera que sonara remotamente avergonzada.

—No —se las arregló para susurrar. —No, en absoluto. Me... me gusta.

Porque él había tenido razón con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior: no importaba cómo de salvaje o descarada fuera, siempre apreciaría a un hombre tierno, cariñoso y romántico.

—Ven fuera conmigo —le dijo. —Quiero estar fuera contigo, sentir la noche contigo.

Mientras Bella caminaba junto a Edward en el paisaje austero del desierto, empezó a experimentar aquella diminuta sensación, la que puedes tener cuando estás de pie a la orilla de la playa mirando el enorme océano, o del modo en el que había oído hablar a la gente cuando se estaba delante del Gran Cañón. Era como estar completamente sumergido en la naturaleza, obligado a sentirla, a verla. Incluso en la oscuridad, los bordes de la montaña en la distancia eran visibles en su tenue silueta, el cielo arriba era un tono más ligero del azul de medianoche. Una cálida brisa agitaba la noche a su alrededor.

Había comparado la sensación del Gran Cañón con Las Vegas de una manera diferente desde su llegada a aquel lugar, pero aquello... aquello era mucho más profundo, mejor. Se dio cuenta de que también deseaba estar a solas con él.

Finalmente, Edward se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Me gusta estar aquí fuera. Sin luces, sin ruidos, nada excepto tú —después levantó las manos hacia su cara y la besó en la boca. A Bella le pareció tan excitante y cálido como el primer beso que él le había dado, en el almacén del Fetiche, e inmediatamente necesitó algo más que eso.

—Fóllame —le gimió con más dulzura de lo que ella pensaba que podían guardar esas palabras.

Y cuando Edward la puso de rodillas en el suelo del desierto, cuando le levantó lentamente la camiseta y el sujetador y le besó los senos, cuando suavemente le quitó los pantalones y después se deshizo de los suyos para abrirse camino hacia su cuerpo cálido y deseoso, ella se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado en lo dulce que podía ser echar un polvo con alguien.

Se movieron juntos, lentamente al principio, después con algo más de fuerza. Ella se levantaba contra su verga, encorvaba las caderas y buscaba aquella cálida fricción que tanto le gustaba. Y él la besó mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella, la besó y la acarició y la hizo sentir adorada de los pies a la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios, estás sumamente deliciosa esta noche —le dijo en un cálido suspiro. —Tu vulva desnuda está tan suave y melosa cuando me deslizo dentro de ella.

Vaya, se había olvidado de que quizás pudiera parecerle algo nueva y diferente ahora. La excitaba solo pensar en la idea.

—Me haces sentir mejor que nadie, nunca me he sentido tan bien —continuó él.

Y a ella se le oprimió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Nunca? —logró decirle. Ahora él la follaba con lentitud otra vez, su erección parecía expandirse hasta lo imposible dentro de ella.

—Nunca —repitió él. Después le susurró—, eres la única mujer además de Angie con la que he follado sin condón.

Aquella frase le dejó algo estupefacta, por muchas razones.

«No había llevado condón en muchas ocasiones». ¿Cómo coño no había caído en una cosa así? Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta de que no lo había llevado puesto más de una vez, ¿pero por qué razón no se había sentido alarmada? Supuso que había estado casada demasiado tiempo, y se había sentido perennemente segura en aquel tema. Y se había sentido completamente consumida por todo lo que le había pasado durante la semana. Entonces, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Había cometido un error fatal? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no llevaba él ningún preservativo?

—Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, ya sabes —le recordó ella, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos—, pero eso no te protege de...

Él levantó la palma de la mano hacia su mejilla, todavía seguía moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella.

—No te preocupes, nena. Estoy sano. Porque como te acabo de decir siempre he tomado precauciones. Siempre. Y sé que tú estás sana porque... sé que estás sana —le dijo y le sonrió con ternura.

Bajo él, todavía embriagada por la fricción que él creaba con su dulce verga, se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no...?

Él la besó en la boca.

—Al principio fue un accidente. Pero después de eso... me haces sentir tan bien, y yo simplemente... quería estar así de cerca de ti. No quería que hubiera nada entre nosotros. Nada.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estaba totalmente asombrada por la profundidad de su ternura. Y por lo que ella podía haber jurado que había escuchado en sus palabras. La misma cosa que ella sentía. Amor.

Aunque quizás estaba loca. Quizás estaba confundiéndolo todo. Quizás solo era... su manera de acabar con la relación. Aquella noche era la última noche que pasarían juntos, después de todo. Su última noche en la Ciudad del Pecado.

Aun así no podía evitar acordarse de ello, del fatídico momento en el que él pusiera distancia entre ellos y la Ciudad del Pecado.

—No quiero que esto termine nunca —le dijo, con un tono de voz profundo y arenoso.

Oh, Dios. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso?

Él entrelazó los dedos entre su pelo.

—Solo porque regresemos a casa en Los Ángeles, no hay razón por lo que no podamos seguir con lo bueno que tenemos, Bella.

—Pero pensaba que tú... quiero decir... Una vez más, él la besó.

—Sí. Bueno, normalmente no hago algo así. Pero quizás ahora lo haga. No puedo prometerte nada, no he tenido una relación real en muchos años. Pero no creo que pueda estar contigo y no desearte. No creo que pueda verte solamente como una amiga.

Bella temió que le explotara el corazón en el pecho. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo que sus sueños se volvieran realidad? ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo que no quería que todo aquello acabase?

—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

—Entonces, ¿tú lo sientes de la misma manera? ¿No quieres que esto acabe?

—Dios, sí, siento exactamente lo mismo. Yo... te quiero.

Oh, no, ¿qué acababa de decirle? ¡Había salido así de fácil, imparable! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Pero la boca de Edward le volvió a cubrir los labios, y esta vez su lengua se mezcló con la suya, y el deseo parecía doblarse de alguna manera en aquel momento, haciendo que ella tirara de él con más fuerza, lo rodeara con los brazos y lo abrazara con tanta intensidad como pudo. Y cuando finalmente el beso terminó, Edward se inclinó hacia ella cerca de su oído y susurró las palabras más dulces que ella había oído.

—Creo que yo también estoy enamorándome de ti.

—Oh. Oh, Dios —dijo ella, mirando su cara tan divina.

Y casi convulsivamente, ella golpeó el cuerpo contra él, necesitaba sentirlo aún más dentro de ella. Ya no le importaba si no alcanzaba el orgasmo, solo deseaba sentirlo, que la llenara.

—Córrete dentro de mí —le jadeó, desesperada, rogándole. —Córrete dentro de mí, con fuerza.

Necesitaba hacer que ocurriera, necesitaba tirar de todo el placer que él pudiera darle, y necesitaba que dejara parte de él en su interior.

—Oh, sí —gruñó él. —Oh, sí, no puedo parar. Estoy corriéndome dentro de ti. Estoy corriéndome dentro de tu pequeña y dulce vulva —y la embistió, fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, presionando su trasero contra el suelo, de alguna manera haciéndola respirar la seca fragancia del desierto, haciéndola sentir los rayos de luna más intensamente.

Nunca en su vida el sexo la había hecho sentirse tan satisfecha. De una manera completamente diferente a la noche pasada o la anterior. Aquello había sido tan físicamente intenso, y la parte mental había estado en ella, en su atrevimiento, en sus deseos por Edward. Pero aquello... aquello había venido de él. Él amándola. Y ella deseando darle placer con tanta libertad, sin que hubiera por su parte un deseo o necesidad en particular.

Aunque un momento más tarde, él se disculpó.

—Lo siento, nena. No te he hecho alcanzar el orgasmo.

—No me importa —le susurró ella, sonriéndole. —No podría sentirme mejor de lo que me siento ahora mismo.

**Capítulo 3.**

Edward le dio el coche de Bella al empleado del hotel, después condujo a su preciosa chica por las puertas principales del Venecia, cogido de su mano. Dios, no podía creérselo. Le había dicho que estaba enamorándose de ella. Y mucho más que eso: lo había dicho en serio.

Aquello se había acabado. Iba a tener más de Bella, no solo como una colega, sino como... todo. Una amiga, una amante, y... aquella combinación extraña de las dos mujeres; ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

No se había dado cuenta de que deseaba aquello hasta que había escuchado cómo las palabras salían de su propia boca. Joder, hubo muchas palabras inesperadas que supo de su boca aquella noche. Ni siquiera había sabido la razón por la que quería llevarla al desierto hasta que no se encontraron allí. En realidad, había pensado que quizás fuera un lugar bonito y tranquilo para echar un polvo, una buena manera de acabar con su aventura. Pero en el momento en el que detuvo el coche, comprendió que no podía poner fin a todo aquello. Simplemente no podía.

Y no estaba seguro de adonde se dirigía aquello a partir de entonces, pero... no podía acordarse de la última vez que se había sentido tan bien con alguien. Como si hubiera más vida aparte de la música y el sexo. Y la música y el sexo... bueno, joder, ambas cosas eran algo muy bueno, pero... quizás era hora de empezar a hacer algunos cambios en su vida. Dudaba al pensar en «sentar la cabeza», así que decidió que sería más como «entablar una conexión más íntima» y quizás tener a alguien en el que apoyarse, en el que confiar, cuando lo necesitara.

En aquel momento, se sentía totalmente despreocupado. Ni siquiera le importaba si Heidi Stuart lo demandaba. Si lo hacía, él podría superarlo. Con el amor y el apoyo de Bella.

Con ella, tenía todo el paquete. Una gatita con la que podía disfrutar de un sexo chispeante. Una compañera dulce y cariñosa. Y una amiga inteligente. Una colaboradora intuitiva. No le extrañaba que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Y si Heidi demandaba, o si persistían los periódicos sensacionalistas, o si abundaban más rumores, simplemente sabía que Bella y él lo superarían, juntos, y todo saldría bien al final porque todavía la tendría. Siempre había pensado que su trabajo era lo único que realmente importaba, algo con lo que no podía dejar de vivir. Pero acababa de hacer espacio para algo más —alguien más— en su vida y, dejando a un lado a Heidi Stuart y a sus sucias acusaciones, el mundo le parecía completamente perfecto en aquel momento.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, todavía cogidos de la mano.

Ella le sonrió y se mordió el labio.

—Mucho. Feliz y... llena de polvo —dijo entre risas. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de arena del desierto.

—Ese es el precio de echar un polvo sobre la tierra —le dijo con una sonrisa, acordándose de cómo se había movido encima de ella, en la terrible postura del misionero (lo que, de repente, le parecía más íntimo que horrible) y cuánto había dado la bienvenida aquella vez a esa intimidad. —A ver qué te parece esto —le preguntó. —Prepararé un buen baño espumoso en el jacuzzi y nos aseguraremos de que, después de todo, tengas un orgasmo.

**Capítulo 4.**

Edward había desaparecido en el enorme cuarto de baño, y ahora ella pudo escuchar cómo corría el agua de la bañera.

—Me estoy desnudando —le gritó. —No me hagas esperar mucho.

Ella le respondió.

—Estaré ahí ahora mismo, cariño, solo quiero comprobar primero mis mensajes —porque en el momento en el que habían entrado en la habitación, Bella vio que las luces de su teléfono móvil estaban parpadeando. Y aquello la hacía acordarse de... todo.

La horrible mentira, la amenaza que se cernía sobre el trabajo de Edward.

Y ella no estaba exactamente segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no iba a dejar que nada arruinara todo aquello, lo que los dos tenían. Iba a ocuparse del asunto de alguna manera. Iba a convencer a Vulturi de que no importaba lo que hiciera Heidi Stuart, Edward tenía demasiado valor como para dejarlo escapar. Y encontraría la manera de contarle a Edward toda la verdad.

Estaba de pie en la habitación, escuchando cómo se llenaba la bañera y ansiosa por volver con su hombre, así que rápidamente recuperó el mensaje que tenía en el buzón.

—Eh, amiga, soy yo —Rose. ¡Vaya un alivio! No era Aro. —Solo llamaba para ver cómo ha ido tu gran semana con Edward Cullen, pero supongo que todavía no estás de vuelta, no sabía exactamente cuándo regresabas a casa. De todas maneras, no puedo esperar a oír todo lo que ha pasado, y espero que me cuentes que has recobrado el sentido y que has matado a polvos a ese tío.

Bella cerró la tapa del teléfono, se sonrió a sí misma y puso los ojos en blanco. Rasalie iba a quedarse asombrada. No es que Bella fuera a contárselo todo. Algunas cosas eran tan privadas que solo podría compartirlas con Edward. Pero aun así, su amiga iba a sentirse satisfecha al escuchar cómo habían ido las cosas.

—Estoy esperando —gritó Edward juguetonamente desde el cuarto de baño.

—Ya voy —contestó ella, caminando hacia allí, pero entonces el teléfono sonó en su mano. —En un minuto —añadió. —Deja que coja la llamada y estaré ahí en nada, te lo prometo —después abrió el teléfono otra vez y se lo puso en el oído. —¿Sí?

—Hola, Bella.

Mierda. Esta vez sí era Aro.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, mientras caminaba a toda prisa por la zona del comedor, entraba en el salón y se dirigía hacia las ventanas que daban a las luces de Las Vegas.

—Hola —dijo, sonando seca.

—Ya sé que es tarde, pero acabo de recibir noticias que pensé que podrían interesarte. Oh, Dios. —¿Cuáles son?

—Heidi Stuart va a poner una demanda a primera hora mañana por la mañana. Lo que significa que Edward está fuera. Tan pronto como vuelva aquí mañana, voy a pedirle que venga a la oficina y le daré las malas noticias. Así que espero que te hayas puesto al tanto esta semana.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Realmente esperaba abordar aquella cuestión en la oficina, sin tener lo de Heidi Stuart dándole la sensación de ser una amenaza definitiva como lo hacía ahora, pero... bueno, ahora tendría que tomar una estrategia diferente. Dejaría caer el asunto principal del problema —lo de que Edward era algo indispensable— más tarde, pero ahora, solamente hablaría en términos que Aro pudiera comprender sin que necesitara por ello una discusión más detenida.

—Escucha, he aprendido un montón, pero no lo suficiente todavía. Me parece que sería poco inteligente despedir ahora a Edward. Yo también regreso a casa mañana, así que antes de llamarlo, por favor espera a que llegue. Iré directamente a la oficina y hablaremos acerca de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —dijo él. Así de simple.

—¿Cómo?

—Bella, comprendo tu agitación acerca de que te dejen caer un puesto así tan rápido, pero simplemente no puedo permitir que Edward siga siendo un asociado de Twilight Records por más tiempo. Van a demandarnos por su culpa. Despedirlo es la única manera de dejar bien claro que Twilight no cierra los ojos cuando se trata de un chantaje sexual. Así que repite conmigo: « Edward está despedido y yo voy a ocupar su lugar».

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro enfadado.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Edward está despedido y yo voy a ocupar su lugar. He formado parte del plan desde el principio, ¿recuerdas? Pero aun así...

—No hay peros que valgan, Bella. Es tarde y estoy cansado, y tengo que lidiar con un circo de medios de comunicación mañana. Así que hablaremos cuando estés de vuelta. Después de que haya despedido a Edward. Buenas noches.

La llamada se terminó. Y Bella cerró la tapa de su teléfono, todavía mirando las luces de neón que se desplegaban bajo los veintes pisos de abajo.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua había dejado de caer, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Edward allí de pie, desnudo detrás de ella.

Pero en lugar de concentrarse en su desnudez, su atención fue directamente hacia sus ojos, que le decían que acababa de escuchar el terrible secreto que había estado manteniendo. Su horrenda traición. Porque había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para hablar de aquello con Aro mientras Edward estaba en la habitación de al lado.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella, el cuerpo le tembló cuando instintivamente caminó hacia él. —Edward, esto no ha sido idea mía. Te lo juro —negó con la cabeza. —Y no quería hacer las cosas de esta manera. En absoluto. Tienes que creerme.

—No —le dijo tranquilamente, la ira resplandecía en sus ojos. —No te creo.

Ella sintió de repente que no podía respirar.

—Te lo juro, no quería robarte el trabajo, y tenía planeando, todavía lo tengo, ir a la oficina de Vulturi mañana y decirle que despedirte sería un terrible error.

—Cállate, Bella —le dijo, con una voz demasiado sosegada; solo sus ojos reflejaban sus emociones—, y lárgate.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Edward, por favor. Déjame que te explique. Déjame hacerte entender.

—No puedes —señaló hacia la puerta de su habitación, y su voz se volvió más brusca. —Ahora sal de una puta vez de mi habitación.

A Bella le dolió físicamente el corazón, también los ojos, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. Ella tendió la mano para tocarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado con brusquedad.

—Por favor, Edward —le rogó ella. —Por favor. Dame una oportunidad.

—Ya lo he hecho. Y tú la has utilizado para robarme mi jodido trabajo, para mentirme —negó con la cabeza. —Me has engañado, de eso estoy jodidamente seguro. Y yo pensaba que eras alguien tan dulce, tan... increíblemente genuina —soltó una carcajada pero carente de alegría, algo que él tomaba probablemente como un gesto de ironía.

Ella tenía las manos tendidas delante, en un gesto impotente, suplicante.

—Todo fue real. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Te lo juro, Edward.

Pero una vez más, él señaló hacia la puerta.

—No necesito más zorras mentirosas e hipócritas en mi vida, Bella. Lárgate. Lo digo en serio. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de tu embustera boca.

Bella no sabía qué hacer. Temió que el pecho le estallara. Le dolían los ojos, tenía la nariz mojada por las lágrimas, y las piernas se le habían debilitado. Edward no estaba dispuesto a atender a razones, ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad para explicarle las cosas y que él lo entendiera.

—¡Ahora! —gritó él, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

Así que, como una perrita asustada con el rabo entre las piernas, corrió a toda prisa hasta el vestíbulo, cogió su bolso de camino y solo se detuvo para mirar atrás cuando alcanzó las puertas dobles.

—Lárgate —le dijo él una vez más, ahora con un tono de voz bajo y amenazador, como si no pudiera creer que todavía estuviera allí, que todavía tuviera la intención de persistir.

No tuvo otra elección que abrir la puerta y salir de allí, dejando que se cerrara tras ella. Dejar atrás al hombre que amaba, el hombre que, milagrosamente, también la amaba, hasta que había descubierto su mentira.

Había sido consciente desde el principio de que todo aquello era una mala idea. Pero no podía haber imaginado cuánto podía llegar a perder una vez que todo aquello acabara. Y sintió como si acabara de perderlo... todo.


	11. Epílogo

Disclarimer: la historia es una adaptacion de la obra de LACEY ALEXANDER, que lleva el mismo título y los personajes pertenecen a la famosa SM.

* * *

**REGRESO AL PECADO**

**Si no hubiera pecado, qué haría falta para que me perdonaras? **

**Mi destino te ha dado la oportunidad de tener piedad.**

**Ovidio**

**Capítulo 1.**

¡Oh, Dios, había dimitido! ¡Realmente lo había hecho!

Habían pasado tres días, pero cada vez que se acordaba de ello, las noticias le parecían completamente nuevas, e igual de horribles. Tenía muy poco dinero ahorrado —podría pagar el alquiler de aquel mes y del siguiente, y el plazo del coche—, pero necesitaba otro trabajo, y lo necesitaba rápido.

Ahora, estaba sentada en un parque no muy lejos de las oficinas de Twilight. Rosalie había ido a comprar unos bocadillos y se encontraría allí con ella para comer. Mientras esperaba, abría con precaución su antiguo libro, No necesitas un hombre para ser feliz.

Porque ya era hora de que se convenciera de aquello, de una vez por todas. Edward, por supuesto, había hecho mella en aquella creencia, pero al mismo tiempo, después de Edward, no podía imaginar que fuera a encontrar a otro hombre que la hiciera realmente feliz. La había llevado a lugares en los que no había estado antes, y a los que probablemente no iría nunca sin él, y cualquier otro tipo normal no podía simplemente compararse a aquello.

Estudió la zona alrededor del banco en el que se sentaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, así que le pareció seguro empezar con sus afirmaciones.

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, otra vez no.

Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Rosalie. Ese día llevaba un espectacular traje de color fucsia oscuro que solo ella podía llevar y parecer atractiva. Le pasó a Bella un gran envase de polietileno, lo que ella supuso que era su comida.

—Bueno, voy a decirte lo que necesitas —dijo Rosalie, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, con su propio envase blanco apoyado en el regazo. —Necesitas unas vacaciones.

Bella simplemente suspiró.

—Acabo de tomarme unas. ¿Recuerdas? ¿La Ciudad del Pecado? ¿Montón de sexo? ¿Corazón roto? ¿No te suena todo eso?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era trabajo. Bueno, algo así.

—Ya que lo mencionas, todo aquello fue pagado por Twilight. Y las chicas que no tienen trabajo no pueden permitirse unas vacaciones.

—Quizás no, pero estás cagada de miedo, y lo único que pretendo es que no lo estés. Y si me pides mi opinión, necesitas otra copa de lo mismo para que se te vaya la resaca.

Bella se limitó a parpadear.

¿Qué?

—Vayamos a Las Vegas. Solo a pasar el fin de semana. Yo conduzco e incluso pagaré la habitación.

—¿Las Vegas? ¿Quieres que vaya a Las Vegas? ¿Después de todo lo que ocurrió allí? ¿Estás loca?

—A eso me refería cuando te decía que necesitas otra copa de lo mismo para que se te vaya la resaca. Necesitas volver a Las Vegas, pasar un buen rato, y dejar de asociar ese lugar con él. Si no, ese sitio estará arruinado para ti toda la vida, y Las Vegas es un lugar demasiado divertido y está demasiado cerca como para que lo borres de tu lista de destino de escapada de fin de semana.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Insisto.

—La última vez que insististe en que hiciera algo, acabé con el corazón destrozado.

Rse puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te dije que te lo follaras, no que te enamoraras de él. Hay una gran diferencia, amiga —abrió la caja de su bocadillo y la lata de soda que había dentro con la comida. —Ahora no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Nos vamos a Las Vegas a pasar un fin de semana de chicas. Te recogeré el viernes a las cinco y media.

**Capítulo 2.**

—¿Cómo van las cosas por la oficina? —le preguntó Bella a Rosalie mientras conducían por el desierto de Mojave.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada ligeramente histérica.

—Está patas arriba. Confía en mí, esta escapada no ha sido solo por ti. Yo también lo necesitaba... y mucho.

Discutieron durante bastante tiempo acerca de los varios desastres que estaban sucediendo en Twilight, pero ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que era deprimente y entonces, encendieron la radio, de la cual salió el último éxito de Laurent Bretz, lo que hizo que las dos esbozaran una sonrisa. Después Bella la apagó, y miró el paisaje, plano y de color marrón.

—¿Te conté que Edward y yo follamos en el desierto?

Rose la miró con una sonrisa astuta.

—No, no me lo dijiste. Y cariño, tengo que decirte que ese hombre te vino que ni pintado. Incluso si solo estuviste con él una semana.

Bella le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque puedo decir la palabra «follar» sin inmutarme?

Rosalie tenía una expresión más satisfecha cuando desvió otra vez la mirada del parabrisas.

—Bueno, por eso también, pero principalmente... porque ahora eres una persona mucho más segura. Eres más extrovertida, no dejas que la gente te intimide, y no te vistes ya como si fueras una sargenta.

Bella nunca había pensado realmente en aquellas cosas —apenas había tenido tiempo, ya que todo lo demás le había estado atormentando— pero quizás Rose tuviera razón.

—Supongo que quizás... me siento mejor. Definitivamente siento que mi divorcio ha quedado muy detrás de mí, como si me hubiera pasado en otra vida. Y... he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dimitir de un trabajo supuestamente de ensueño, ¿verdad?

—Creo que él simplemente... te ha mostrado partes de ti que ni siquiera habías visto antes.

—Puedes estar segura de eso —le contestó, claramente acordándose del sexo, y ambas estallaron a carcajadas.

Todavía pensaba que el fin de semana de chicas en Las Vegas era generalmente una mala idea, pero por Rose, decidió intentarlo y pasárselo bien, o al menos fingir que así era.

Rose solía conducir como una maniaca cuando estaba en carretera abierta, así que llegaron a Las Vegas Strip justo después de las diez en punto, lo que a Bella le hizo rememorar recientes recuerdos. El corazón le latió con fuerza solo al ver los hoteles en los que Edward y ella habían recorrido juntos, las calles por las que habían caminado y la Torre Eiffel, por supuesto.

Pero casi se muere cuando Rosalie tomó el desvío que llevaba al hotel Venecia.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Eh... dormir. Quizás comer algo. Y posiblemente salir de fiesta, he oído que hay discotecas geniales aquí.

Bella le dedicó a su amiga una mirada dudosa.

—Este es el hotel en el que Edward y yo nos alojamos.

Rosalie parpadeó.

—Oh. Supongo que lo mencionaste en algún momento, debo haberlo olvidado. Pero eh —se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suavidad—, tomar otra copa de lo mismo para la resaca, ¿recuerdas? Y es un hotel precioso. Y conseguí un precio genial por la habitación, así que no vamos a otra parte.

A Bella no le gustó la idea, pero supuso que no la mataría quedarse allí. Incluso aunque a cada lugar que mirara se acordara de otra cosa nueva. Intentó no pensar en aquello cuando se registraron y se dirigieron al familiar ascensor en el que Edward había frotado una vez su dura verga contra su trasero. También intentó no pensar en aquello mientras llevaban las maletas a una habitación que se parecía mucho a la que Bella había ocupado, incluso aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en ella.

—Entonces —dijo Rosalie—, ¿estás preparada para ir a la ciudad?

Bella simplemente parpadeó.

—Es tarde. ¿No estás cansada?

—De ninguna manera, la noche es joven. Y Las Vegas nunca duerme. Estoy preparada para ir a bailar, o quizás para jugar a algo. ¿Nunca te he dicho la suerte que tengo con los dados?

—Eh, no. Pero aunque tú no estés cansada, quizás yo lo esté.

Rosalie bajó la barbilla y puso los puños sobre las caderas.

—Oh, no lo estás. Vas a salir conmigo sí o sí. Estoy segura de que estuviste hasta las tantas cada una de las noches que pasaste en la Ciudad del Pecado, así que de ninguna manera vas a ponerte el pijama e irte a dormir —Rosalie la cogió de la muñeca, y le dijo: —Vamos.

Y antes de que ella supiera lo que había pasado, estaban otra vez en el ascensor.

Debido que era la hora de mayor afluencia, estaba abarrotado de gente, personas que iban y venían de las numerosas plantas, y Bella no prestó mucha atención hasta que Rosalie la cogió del brazo de nuevo y tiró de ella hacia un tranquilo vestíbulo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—Es una de las plantas bajas. Creo que hay una discoteca al doblar esa esquina.

—No me apetece escuchar música —dijo Bella, pero aun así siguió a Rosalie, pensando que aquella zona le resultaba vagamente familiar y finalmente la reconoció cuando salieron por un par de puertas dobles que llevaban a la lujosa zona de la piscina. —Oh, esto lleva a la piscina. Estamos en el lugar equivocado —le informó a su amiga.

Pero Rose seguía tirando de ella hacia delante.

—Bueno, mientras estemos aquí, también puedo echar un vistazo, elegir mi sitio para mañana, ya que quiero pasar por lo menos la mitad del día mejorando el bronceado.

Bella la siguió en silencio, sin desear especialmente volver a visitar aquella piscina, aunque se esforzó por ser tolerante. «Otra copa de lo mismo, otra copa de lo mismo. No necesito un hombre, no necesito un hombre».

La zona estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero las luces de neón de la ciudad de alrededor iluminaban el sitio lo suficiente como para hacer que ella distinguiera las columnas y los arcos, los árboles podados, y las tentadoras camas que había en varios puntos al borde de la piscina.

Fue entonces cuando vio...

¿No había alguien tumbado en una de aquellas camas?

Ella miró con los ojos entrecerrados, suponiendo que estaba viendo cosas en la oscuridad, pero entonces se quedó helada en el sitio.

Oh, Dios, era Edward.

Vestido con sus corrientes pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta, estirado a lo largo de la elaborada cama que había al borde de la piscina, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño. La cruz de su abuela brillaba con la luz de la luna. Y sus ojos resplandecían también, más sexys que nunca.

Él la miró a los ojos, con una expresión completamente seductora, y curvó un dedo hacia ella, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara.

Estaba conmocionada, no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, así que miró a Rose para que le echara una mano.

—Ve —le dijo Rose, dándole un ligero empujón hacia delante.

Bella miró por encima del hombro, una vez más, a su amiga.

—Pero...

—Estaré abajo, en las mesas de los dados si me necesitas, pero no creo que sea el caso —terminó con una sonrisa, después se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y Bella se dio cuenta en aquel momento de la amiga tan realmente maravillosa e inestimable que era.

Después giró para mirar a Edward.

No podía creer que él estuviera allí realmente.

—Túmbate conmigo, Bella.

Con precaución, ella se acercó a la cama que la había hecho fantasear la primera vez que la había visto. Lentamente se subió a ella, y se reclinó al lado de Edward.

—¿Significa esto... que ya no me odias?

—Nunca te he odiado —le dijo. —No realmente. Solo estaba... enfadado. Me sentí traicionado.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Pero... ¿ya no te sientes enfadado tampoco?

—Llamé a Rosalie y quedamos para tomar café, hablamos durante un rato, acerca de ti. Me convenció de que la persona de la que yo me había enamorado era la verdadera tú y no la que me mintió.

—Eso es verdad —dijo ella, y se inclinó hacia él. —Odio las mentiras. No quería mentir. Pero sentí que mi trabajo estaba en juego si no lo hacía —miró hacia abajo. —Claro que al final he acabado sin él de todas maneras, pero esa es otra historia.

—Ven a trabajar conmigo —le dijo—, en Inspiración. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es una oferta generosa, Edward, pero... he llegado a la conclusión de que no estoy hecha para ser una representante de A&R.

—Sí—dijo él. —Rosalie me contó también esa parte de la historia. Pero no te estoy ofreciendo un puesto de representante de A&R. Quiero que dirijas la oficina. Necesito gente buena, y supongo que tú eres el comienzo perfecto. Aunque también recibiré con gusto tu contribución a la música, nena; eres buena con eso, te lo prometo. También le he ofrecido a Rosalie un puesto de relaciones públicas, y creo que va a aceptarlo.

Ella se irguió un poco.

—¿En serio? —ella se veía completamente capaz de dirigir una oficina. Y trabajar allí junto con su mejor amiga y su... bueno, empezaba a pensar que era su amante, pero no estaba segura de en qué punto estaban en aquel momento. —Yo... me encantaría tener la oportunidad de hacer eso, Edward, pero... ¿crees que es una buena idea que tú y yo trabajemos juntos?

—En realidad, sí. En un principio, nos las arreglamos para mezclar el trabajo con el juego bastante bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Va a haber... eh, juego?

Entonces, él adoptó una expresión terriblemente seria, y se inclinó para cubrirle la mejilla. Y que la acariciara, después de todo aquel tiempo... oh, Dios, la sensación la invadió por completo.

—Bella, ambos cometimos un terrible error. El tuyo fue que me mentiste. Pero el mío fue no darte una oportunidad para explicarte. Yo... nunca antes había abierto tanto mi corazón a ninguna mujer, no desde que era un adolescente, así que pensar que me habías utilizado para conseguir un trabajo me dolió en el alma. No me lo tomé muy bien, simplemente di el asunto por zanjado. Pero quiero empezar de nuevo. O para ser más precisos, quiero que lo retomemos desde donde lo dejamos. Como te dije aquella noche en el desierto, no puedo hacerte muchas promesas. Pero sé que te deseo. Sé que me he sentido condenadamente solo sin ti. Sé que por primera vez en mi vida, necesito más para estar satisfecho aparte de la música, el trabajo y el sexo esporádico —después le sonrió. —Necesito el sexo contigo. Y te necesito cerca de mí, en la cama y en el trabajo también. Te necesito en mi vida, Bella.

Había muchas cosas que Bella podía haber dicho, pero la manera más sencilla de contestar fue deslizar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo.

Dios, la hacía sentirse tan bien tener su boca otra vez sobre sus labios... sus besos dulces y calientes recorrían su cuerpo como un cálido baño.

—Oh, joder, nena —jadeó él después, mirándola a los ojos. —He echado de menos besarte. Follarte. He echado de menos sentir tu pequeña y dulce vulva alrededor de mi verga.

—Oh, yo también. Mucho, mucho. Fóllame ahora, Edward, por favor.

La primera vez que había conocido a Edward, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera tener sexo con él allí, cerca de la piscina, ni siquiera por la noche, porque los trabajadores o cualquier otra persona podía acabar vagando por la zona, justo como Rosalie y ella habían hecho. Pero en aquel momento, después de todo lo que había experimentado con Edward en aquel lugar, entre las luces de neón, ni siquiera dudó cuando tendió la mano hacia la hebilla de sus pantalones.

—Oh, oh Dios —gimió él cuando ella le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y acarició con la palma de la mano su erección tentadoramente endurecida. La masajeó y la tocó, excitada por la sensación de tenerla en su mano, completamente asombrada porque él hubiera regresado a su vida.

Edward también tendió la mano para bajarle la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros y pronto se los quitó, junto con su braguitas. Y cuando sus dedos se hundieron en su vulva, ella prácticamente aulló de placer.

Después, Bella le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y le quitó los pantalones. Deseaba verlo completa y hermosamente desnudo, y también se deshizo de su propia camiseta y sujetador.

—Lléname —le dijo.

Y él obedeció, le separó las piernas y colocó la cabeza de su grande verga en su vulva ya preparada, después empujó hacia adentro. Como siempre, ambos gimieron con la entrada, y después empezaron a moverse juntos, en un ritmo familiar que casi le quita la respiración.

—Haces que me sienta tan bien cuando estás dentro, cariño —ronroneó ella entre cálidos besos. —Tan, tan bien.

—Pues acostúmbrate —le dijo —porque pretendo estar ahí más a menudo.

Pronto, él salió de ella y le pidió que se apoyara sobre manos y rodillas para que pudiera penetrarla desde detrás. Como solía pasar, ella pudo sentirlo más en aquella postura, y cada uno de sus firmes embestidas la hizo gritar de placer. No le importaba si alguien los escuchaba, o incluso si alguien los veía. Solo deseaba estar con su hombre, en aquel preciso lugar, en aquel preciso momento, en uno de los lugares en el que al principio él había empezado a ayudarla a deshacerse de sus inhibiciones para convertirse en la mujer que quería ser.

—Fóllame —le pidió ella a través de los dientes apretados. —Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Un intenso placer la llenaba con cada golpe de su endurecido mango y ella no reprimió nada, y arqueó el trasero para recibir sus embestidas, sollozando de alegría cuando cada una de ellas resonaba en su interior.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, descansaban tumbados de lado, la verga de Edward todavía estaba dentro de ella desde detrás, y ella arqueaba la espalda, levantando una pierna sobre su cadera para que su pene se quedara ajustado dentro de su vulva, pero pudo también mirarlo a los ojos, tocarle el pecho.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella, sin sentir vergüenza ya, por nada, ni siquiera por eso.

Él levantó su mano desde su pecho y la llevó hacia su boca, besando la parte posterior.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella.

Y su nueva postura permitió que uno de sus muslos se estirara entre los de ella, y cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella otra vez, la fricción le estimuló el clítoris. Ella se levantó instintivamente para frotarse contra él, para buscar más placer, y viendo su respuesta, él comenzó a deslizar su muslo más rítmicamente por su húmeda abertura.

—¿Te gusta esto, nena?

—Mmm —lloriqueó ella. —Sí, cariño, sí.

Y condujo su verga más profundamente dentro de ella, y deslizó el muslo por su pequeña bolita que sobresalía desde la parte de delante de su carne, y la llevó más y más cerca del cielo hasta que... —Oh, Dios, ¡sí, sí, sí!— el orgasmo la inundó como un maremoto que salía de la piscina, llevándose lejos cualquier otra sensación que no fuera el placer. Ella se encorvó contra él, bebió de aquello, disfrutó de la alegría que sentía.

—Oh, Edward, ha sido genial...

Él cambió de posición lo justo como para inclinarse y darle un beso.

—También puedes empezar a acostumbrarte a eso —después la puso sobre su espalda una vez más, se colocó encima de ella y procedió a follársela lenta y profundamente, haciéndola sentir cada larga embestida, y la miró a los ojos, hasta que le dijo:

—Oh, mierda, nena, no quiero correrme ya, pero lo estoy haciendo. Tú estás haciendo que me corra.

Y entonces, la aporreó con cada una de las duras embestidas, haciéndole sentir la intensidad de su clímax, hasta que al fin se quedó quieto pero sin salir de ella. Simplemente bajó el cuerpo para descansar encima de Bella y la besó con dulzura, entrelazando la lengua con la suya, en un gesto juguetón.

—¿Cómo he hecho que te corrieras? —le preguntó ella, sonriéndole. —Me refiero a que yo... realmente no estaba haciendo nada.

—Fue por mirar tus preciosos ojos.

Ella prácticamente se quedó con la boca seca ante aquella respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

Él asintió en un gesto corto y directo.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito, al parecer, después de estar separado de ti tantas semanas. Algo que, por cierto, no voy a dejar que pase otra vez.

Cuando salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas, ella miró hacia arriba, a través del hierro forjado y cubierto de hojas de parra que había entrecruzado sobre la cama, hacia el oscuro cielo de arriba. Desde aquel lugar no podía ver las estrellas —había demasiada luz—, pero podía ver la luna y sentir la brisa. Y justo como en el desierto, experimentar cosas tan sencillas con Edward la hacía sentirse viva.

—Soy tan feliz —le dijo. —Estoy otra vez contigo, y vamos a trabajar juntos cada día, y follarnos durante la noche, y todo será genial.

A su lado él soltó una carcajada.

—Aunque me siento mal por Rosalie. Ha tenido que pasar por un montón de problemas, planeando todo esto contigo y convenciéndome a mí, y aquí estoy, abandonándola por un hombre. No te ofendas —le dijo, poniéndose de lado para poder mirarlo. —Pero para una amiga eso es un pecado importante, no importa la edad que tengas.

Aun así Edward se limitó a reír, y acercó su cuerpo desnudo hacia ella.

—No te preocupes por Rose. Va a estar más que bien.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mañana, Emmet se unirá a nosotros en la piscina. Y Rose y él harán buenas migas. Él va a llevársela a cenar fuera e irán a pasar la noche al Eclipse.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, Dios mío, va a estar en el paraíso —después miró a los ojos de su amante, con una expresión juguetona en la cara. —¿Y dónde estaremos nosotros mañana por la mañana?

—Donde tú quieras. No me importa, siempre y cuando esté contigo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y pensó.

—Quizás, podamos... volver a visitar las góndolas. O la Torre Eiffel. Cada vez que pienso en alguno de esos sitios, me excito.

Edward le contestó con un leve gemido de excitación.

—Entonces, iremos a los dos. Y no lleves bragas. Y vas a afeitarte la vulva antes de salir y yo voy a quedarme mirándola. Y para cuando realmente estemos follando, vas a volverte loca de lujuria, justo como la primera vez que fuimos a las góndolas.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, y dejó que su calor la invadiera y sacara a la chica sucia que llevaba dentro.

—No puedo esperar.

—Y una vez que Inspiración despegue, tengamos algunos artistas más contratados, saquemos los CD de Seth al mercado, tengamos la oficina organizada y bien liderada, te llevaré de viaje.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Adónde?

—A París. Y a Venecia.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía más enamorada de él con cada minuto que pasaba. —Oh, Edward.

—Quiero navegar por el verdadero Gran Canal contigo, Bella. Y quiero mirar las luces de París contigo desde lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel.

Aquel era el hombre que había dejado claro que no tenía relaciones con una mujer, que no dejaba que el sexo se convirtiera en romance. Ahora, no podía imaginar a un hombre más romántico que él. Y también estaba un poco loco con el sexo. Bueno, definitivamente consideraba aquello como un beneficio adicional, uno que ella esperaba pudiera seguir haciendo que su vida fuera tan extraordinariamente excitante a partir de aquel momento.

—Aunque cuando lleguemos a lo alto de la verdadera Torre Eiffel —bromeó ella—, no esperes que te haga una mamada.

Él sonrió, sus ojos resplandecían cuando la miraban.

—Ya lo veremos.

Ella no pudo evitar concederle una sonrisa como respuesta, y un tono de voz coqueto, cuando le dijo: —Sí, ya veremos.

Un mes antes, la idea de todo aquello le hubiera parecido inconcebible, pero con Edward, sabía que todo era posible.

«Necesito un hombre, necesito un hombre, necesito un hombre.

Y ahora tengo uno, para toda la vida».

**FIN**


End file.
